


Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

by AbbySomething



Series: Never thought that I could be [5]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: ....i mean that tag is basically this whole series of prompts but yanno, Accidental Stimulation, Aftercare, Aftercare & Discussion, Akucest, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Dragon dick, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Bondage, Branding, Breath Control Play, Cauterizing a wound, Cock Cages, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Coming in clothing, Coming in sleep, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Discussion of scene, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dragon!Aku, Dubious Consent in scene, Dubious Consentual touching, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, Failed/awkward dirty talk, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fire play, Fluff, Frottage, Glory Holes, Grinding/heavy makeout, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Heavy Petting, Humiliation, Humiliation/Shame kink, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Light Sadism, Light Suspension Play, Light eye horror, Light facefucking, Light master/slave, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Marathon Sex, Masochism, Massage, Mention of attempted murder, Mild Angst, Mirror Sex, Mouth instead of genitals, Mouth-hand sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple genitalia, Mutual Masturbation, Muzzle, Not a pre-established scene/situation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Penis humiliation, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Public Displays of Affection, Publix Sex, Relationship Issues, Remote Vibrators, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scenting, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory kink, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sex with Dragon!Aku, Shapeshifting, Shibari, Slight Temperature Play, Snarking abound, Somebody help these two dorks, Somnophilia, Sounding, Spanking, Subspace, Sweet/Affectionate sex, Tendrils, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationship Views, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Versatility, Voyeurism, Weird demon biology, bad kissing, graphic descriptions of wounds, light Dom drop, light roleplay, mention of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 107,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/pseuds/AbbySomething
Summary: They were always destined for balance.It just turns out Fate wasn't veryspecific.





	1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things about this series:
> 
> Most of the list was taken from [here](http://sparksreactor.tumblr.com/post/151067846307/kinktober) but i've modified/changed up a few things to be more fitting with what im comfortable writing.
> 
> This isn’t entirely all “kinky” material, but I tried to keep to “kinkier tropes” in fiction for themes. Any and all relevant warnings or content tags will be listed at the beginning of each prompt. 
> 
> The majority of prompts will contain full consensual material, but some will come into dubious territory. I will give a warning ahead for those. 
> 
> Aku and Jack use a “stoplight” system: Green is good to go/continue, Yellow is “i need a break/need something,” and red is full stop. They don’t always use these in intense BDSM situations/scenes, but rather in some situations they might feel the other needs checking in. Primarily because they’re both dorks incapable of communicating emotions clearly, but they do care about each other. In their own ways. 
> 
> Most of these I imagine to take place in my [askblog](http://jaku-the-askblog.tumblr.com/) universe, but there will be a few that don’t fit for various reasons. 
> 
> They also don’t really have any specific order, but some prompts do make reference to each other and as such, at a later point, i may reorganize in a more chronological/in-universe order. Why am i not doing that in the first place? Because i dont think ahead
> 
> They will also vary in length. uh. sorry?
> 
> Aku is a shapeshifter, and he is most comfortable using male pronouns and likely identifies as male for gender (most of the time), but he nor Jack have any problem with Aku shapeshifting different genitals.
> 
> Unbetad because…….ok honestly i was too embarrassed to ask. I’d rather ask to have them use their time for things that aren’t just a shitton of PWP. But you guys get to enjoy theeeem~
> 
> On that note, I’ll probably be spotting mistakes as we go along and rushing to fix them. Sorry about that

Content tags: Dirty talk, failed/awkward dirty talk, Aku with a vagina, Light dom/sub, frottage, fingering, anal sex, vaginal sex, oral sex (cunnilingus), mild angst

Additional tags: Someone help these two i s2g, Aku using his powers Usefully, No Aku porn is not legitimate sex research, Jack is a Good Boyfriend, Even with his trust issues, Hello again Aku's Doubts prepare to frequent this series

* * *

 

If there is one thing most of Aku’s research on human sex practices has taught him, it is that humans and other mortals have a knack for being _noisy_. Not just the grunts or groans or moans or sighs of arousal, but they like to say things that announce how “dirty” their partner is, or “tight” or “wet” or other various adjectives that Aku quickly learns have multiple uses. Aku understands their notions, of course; he is, by nature, a vocal creature with a powerful and unique timbre that has been used to command, unsettle, and destroy or twist the minds of others to his liking. His words have always deserved to be heard, when he felt like it, because he was Aku and that was the way his world worked.

But sex— much less sex with the _samurai,_ regardless of the fact Jack was and is his only sexual partner— is an Uncertain. They’re both still relatively new to it, especially by Aku’s time, and much like anything else he’s taken a risk with in his relationship with Jack there is the lingering cloud of darkness that whispers doubts and dread of things going south. It’s still something of an odd concept to Aku, who has never valued anything or anyone like this and thus never _had_ this outright fear of loss. Oh, he’s hated the samurai and anyone who opposed his rule, and he’s been afraid for his own existence and its continuation, but nothing has ever stirred in him like this.

Yet with every success in their sexual exploration, Aku grows more confident in determining what he wants from Jack that also falls within his expanding knowledge of Jack’s sexual parameters. The samurai manages to surprise Aku on occasion, and overall they’ve had a rather stellar record for making satisfying choices during the initial months of their sexual exploits as far as Aku’s concerned.

But Aku can feel a calling to the idea of speaking like those in the videos he watches that he barely manages to hold back, dancing around the idea because of his incomplete knowledge what would interest Jack or what might put him out of the mood. Aku is confident it would not be his voice that would be a problem, but the issue would be…

...Well, Aku doesn’t know exactly _what_ to say. The videos’ scripts are crude, and do give the idea of being sexual, but when he tries to imagine saying those things with Jack it just feels off. And he would expect his planet to collide into the sun before Jack would say such things, ever. He needs the words to fit _Jack_ , and how Aku thinks of their sexual exploits. But how?

The idea’s still on his mind one night, while Aku holds Jack’s hips in one hand with the other by his head as he fucks into him. Jack is flexing against him, head thrown back, eyes closed but mouth slightly open as he pants, his hair spread in thick waves on the pillow. It throws Aku for a loop, for a second, taking in the sight before him, and it’s that feeling that pushes out—

“You are…” He starts awkwardly, biting back the ‘ _perfect’_ that was meant to finish that sentence, and suddenly caught up in the loss for a replacement he and Jack wind up staring at each other for a long, silent few moments.

“What?” Jack asks, a little breathily.

Aku’s eyes widen, and he scrambles for something to say.

“...Doing well!” He attempts, putting on a grin, “That is all.”

Jack gives him a confused look, but then as Aku angles his thrusts a little more Jack tilts his head back, sighing pleasantly as he closes his eyes.

Aku lets out a relieved breath.

* * *

As luck would have it, it is the next day when Aku stumbles across a series of videos on one of the pornography sites he frequents that features scripts that are almost exactly what he has been looking for. The words are less crude, and somehow seem to weave together to form compliments for the one actor while also establishing the other’s control and superiority. It’s just the inspiration he’s needed.

It’s enough to propel him into action, planning out the next encounter several nights later. Jack needs no persuading to go along with it considering the sex act is something they’ve done before, but after hours of plotting Aku has a script he is satisfied with. A fact he doesn’t feel the need to tell Jack about, since he feels the samurai’s responses won’t be necessary or detrimental.

So of course that’s exactly what doesn’t go according to plan.

The first few steps go along surprisingly well. As Jack hungrily eats his cunt out, fingers working in alongside his tongue, Aku concentrates long enough to reach a clawed hand down, weaving it into Jack’s hair and holding his head there. He feels the vibrations faintly from Jack’s throat in a hum, and Aku brings his torso up on one elbow to watch, morphing his expression into one of smug pride.

“Am I so delicious to you, Jack?” he purrs, “You dine as if it were so!”

Jack pauses, brows coming together as he breaks away to stare hard at Aku. There’s confusion, again, and he searches Aku’s face. Aku feels his nerves and doubt clawing at his insides.

“Er,” Jack says, starting to look sheepish, “I do not wish to insult you, but while I do not mind the taste—”

Aku feels his eyebrows flare as he snarls, “Be quiet! You did not have to respond so, so directly!”

Jack locks eyes with him, and there’s a spark of indignant annoyance in his face, “You asked me a question. I thought…”

“It was...rhetorical.”

Jack gives Aku a flat look, but after a few moments goes back to his previous task. Aku falls back to the sheets, groaning inwardly.

Damn him, why did the samurai _still_ manage to mess with his plan even when they no longer sought to foil each other?!

He grumpily chooses to skip over the next few lines, but once Jack is over him and is thrusting into Aku at a steady, hard pace, Aku feels that urge rising again. He brings his hands up to squeeze Jack’s ass, feeling the muscles shift as Jack moves, and lets out an unabashed groan.

“Ah, this is what you have sought, naughty samurai? You wished to—”

The rest of his comment is cut off by Jack blanching at him, and, more frustratingly, _stopping_. Jack’s face pales a bit.

“What?” he croaks.

Aku lets out a dejected, irritated growl, throwing up his hands to cover his eyes.

“You are not supposed to be questioning it!” Aku squirms a bit, even if he’s still angry, “Just...Just go along with it!”

There’s a short silence, and Aku peeks out from his fingers to see Jack staring, concerned.

“Is there...Something you wish to tell me?”

“Eh? No!” Aku snaps, then settles, “Well. Yes. But it is not things you should be thinking too hard about. The words are supposed to bring about or enhance feelings of arousal. ”

Jack looks like he’s trying to puzzle it out, but then he shakes his head, “I am afraid I do not understand.”

Wow, talk about _killing the mood_. Aku drags his claws down his face.

“...But I would like to see what you had in mind.”

Aku tenses sharply. That was unexpected.

Jack cups his face as he smiles gently, explaining, “I enjoy your voice, even if your words are...not what I am used to hearing.”

He lets his hand drop to the sheets, and looks slightly down, smile turning a little embarrassed.

“I cannot promise to _never_ think about what you say, but I did feel, ah…”

Jack reaches up to brush his hair back from his face, sitting up straighter again over Aku. Aku is beaming now with pride, elation coursing through him from the prospect of Jack seemingly almost admitting he had felt what Aku has intended from the words, but moreso from the fact Jack had admitted _aloud_ that he found Aku’s voice alluring. Aku feels powerful and confident enough to take on a god, but in that moment he has more important matters to attend to.

“Very well,” he says in a low rumble, hands going back to Jack’s hips to encourage him to start moving again, “But you will not _interrupt Aku!_ ”

Jack nods silently and Aku settles, reaching for the words again. He’s now too aware of Jack’s mind working, and he is tempted to call it off. But Jack has also given him approval of going forth, so he fights down the irritation in order to try once more.

“S-So this is what you wanted! I cannot say I am surprised, given how _irresistible_ I am.”

Jack purses his lips, then suddenly drops his head to Aku’s chest, his shoulders shaking. Aku pinches his ass, growling.

“No, no!” Jack glances up, trying and failing to contain his laughter, “Keep going!”

Aku lays still, looking away grumpily.

Jack suddenly starts rolling his hips, and Aku gasps while scrambling with his grip. He sees Jack staring warmly at him, and the samurai kisses his chest.

“You _are_ irresistible.” he says softly, locking a heated gaze with Aku, “Say what you wished to say.”

It’s surprisingly intimate, and Aku feels his magic spark all over him in response.

“You, you only confirm my suspicions!” Aku finds himself saying aloud, “And so, samurai, I do wonder: can you please me? A demon of my power?”

For a second, Jack’s confused again, but then his eyes go rapidly from incredulity to blazing determination. Witnessing the change, especially when Aku recognizes that final look, sends a fresh shudder of arousal straight down Aku’s body.

Without saying a word, Jack props himself up on one hand to continue leaning over Aku, the other holding Aku’s hip firmly as he continues moving his hips in a circular fashion, picking up the pace from earlier. His breath is coming out in short little pants now, but he’s still looking like Aku challenged him to a fight and he’s confident he’s going to win.

And oh damnation, the things that look and his thrusts are _doing_ to Aku. He finds a rhythm to match Jack, but it’s the only thing he has half a mind to do because the rest of it is filled with thoughts of Jack’s face and the scent of his skin and the feel of Jack against him and _in_ him…

Aku only manages to make a strangled, garbled noise as Jack lets go of his hip with the one hand (Aku’s grip on Jack’s hips is likely almost painful to Jack now, not that it seems to deter him) and looks Aku dead in the eyes as he sucks on two fingers briefly, then lowers the hand back down to rub at Aku’s still-sensitive clit.

Aku’s magic explodes out with his orgasm, and he can feel that magic crackle in the air around them. He hears and feels Jack follow him, crying out as the power dances across his mortal skin, before Jack collapses on him, panting hard. Aku has no idea how he manages to maintain his form, but everything feels slightly fuzzy and he can’t quite gain the energy to control any part of himself afterwards, relaxed and satisfied as he is.

He feels like he’s floating, even if he can still feel the sheets under him and Jack on top of him. It’s a very, very good feeling.

A few minutes later Jack shifts on him, and he hears a sleepy mumble, “Did I _please_ you, Aku?”

“Quiet, you.” he grumbles, managing to lift a hand and cover Jack’s face with it. He’s still smirking, even when he feels Jack’s gentle laughter into his palm.

* * *

After that, however, the next biggest problem becomes quickly apparent: their sex activities aren’t always planned, and thus Aku doesn’t always have a script ready. He tries when they do plan them, but now the times where he’s silent but brimming with ideas feel awkward. And the problem with being in a relationship with Jack is that the samurai has the uncanny ability to be perceptive for the most _inopportune_ subjects. At least he quickly gets better about merely listening or playing along as he did that first time, though all the while he’s evidently enjoying what Aku says.

He is still a fool at many other things, but Aku is now delighted that Jack is _his_ fool.

The final straw is when they are visiting one of the rural communities for both of them to inspect a new trade deal, and when it goes even better than Aku expected they both are on each other quickly that night in the hotel.

He’s got both their cocks wrapped in one hand, the other already two fingers into Jack, pumping steadily, when Jack pants out, “You are...quiet.”

Aku stops, Jack’s fingers clenching into his shoulders, and he throws the samurai an irritated glance.

“As are you!”

Jack snorts, “I meant, you only seem to want to speak in that...that manner when we have talked about what we want beforehand.”

Now Aku feels a twist of nervousness in his magic. Where was Jack going with this?

Jack let out a chuckling breath, “You do not have to get so defensive. I was only going to say that I would...not mind hearing you speak more. Not necessarily so crudely all the time, but you have this, ah, way...with words…”

He trails off, hunching a little. Aku cocks his head, proud but still a little lost.

“But you are silent too.”

“I cannot think of things like that to say!” Jack protests, “Not like what, what you say. It is also...well...I am just…” He glances away.

“You are too embarrassed,” Aku concludes for him, rolling his eyes at the obvious fact, “And what are you saying? That I, Aku, cannot be that way?”

Jack shoots him a dry look, and Aku can’t help but cackle. When he looks again, Jack is smiling with a strange gleam in his eyes.

But what can Aku say? How could he explain all the paths he worries over, all the ways in which their relationship could go wrong?

That feeling of it being _inevitable?_

“I can see the words on your tongue, Aku,” Jack softly cards his fingers into Aku’s beard, encourages his head down to meet Jack’s lips for a kiss, “You have not, nor will, offend me.”

 _‘Yes, but I can_ ,’ Aku thinks, dark satisfaction and bitterness clashing in him, _‘Because all I can do is destroy._ ’

But the way Jack looks at him— so tenderly, so trusting— blows those thoughts back to the empty pit inside him. And somehow, it’s enough to get him to swallow thickly and gather what courage Jack has granted him in order to say, “I will...try.”

Jack kisses him again, murmuring “Thank you. And if you decide not to, then I will be understanding. I just want you to be comfortable.”

It’s something he’s brought up before, whenever he seemed to sense Aku was possibly holding himself back, and each time it had granted Aku the ability to press beyond his inhibitions to try something he’d been desiring. But there are so many things Aku has gotten good at hiding from himself and Jack, and Aku is perfectly happy with having them stay buried deep.

Still, he nods, and Jack lets go of his beard to bring his hands back to Aku’s shoulders, while the demon starts up his task with his hands again, a little more slowly now as he thinks it all over.

As he stares at Jack, he wants nothing more than to tell him of all the sickening affection he feels for the man, but that is something his pride blocks him from saying. So instead he concentrates on the feel of Jack in his hands, the rush of watching Jack’s breath hitch as Aku’s fingers brush his prostate or Aku’s cock rubs against his in the right way, _everything_ that Jack somehow manages to do to Aku. He thinks back over the things he has already said, and many of the things he had been wanting to say for future activities.

“You— you feel so good,” he tries, cringing at the vulnerability in the words, “You look...eh…”

Jack’s still smiling, silently encouraging him, and Aku takes a second for himself, closing his eyes and focusing, only to let all his spinning thoughts drop away. He lets his mind touch upon that place he’s felt before, whenever he and Jack go through a premeditated situation in the bedroom, that calls to his instincts to take control, to dominate, to enforce his _power_.

When he opens his eyes to look down at Jack again, his mind is abuzz with different thoughts that spark in him brightly. And suddenly, he just _knows_.

“What would you have me speak of first?” Aku says with a smirk, flashing his fangs, “How intoxicating it is to watch your body react to my touch? To see physical evidence that you cannot hide of your…”

He leans down, voice dropping lower even for him, and marvels as Jack squirms under him as he emphasizes each word: “ _Deep. Sexual. Attraction.”_

Aku watches Jack’s throat swallow, though the samurai’s eyes are locked firmly with his own. He moves the grip on their cocks up, caging just the first few inches as he switches to a slow, lazy thrust, keeping his other hand at the same steady pace in and out of Jack just below. Jack’s body shudders, and he chuckles.

“You see? Ah, samurai, if only you _could_ see yourself; you make a most delectable sight. It is a shame to think back on how long I... _resisted this_.”

He sweeps closer still, purposefully sniffing deeply at the junction of Jack’s shoulder and neck. Jack makes a keening noise, hips jumping under Aku. Aku holds him down, lets him feel a hot breath on his skin immediately after, and the faintest hint of teeth before Aku pulls back up to put a little distance between them.

“And yet now, here you are, so—” Aku narrows his eyes alluringly, “Wanting. Wanting of me, of Aku, in every facet, down to my voice. But, then again, we both know you have already had my mouth…”

He draws a long lick of his tongue over his teeth, and Jack watches the movement, mouth slightly agape. But that blush only gets deeper red, all the way down to his chest. Jack’s breath stutters, and Aku feels those hands clutch into his shoulders.

There’s a wild, half-formed thought of bewilderment, ‘ _What am I even saying?_ ’ but Aku shoves it away, not wanting to lose his track.

And damn. Aku can feel his own excitement rising at the prospect of having brought Jack to this place with words; that Jack had _brought this up_ and truly been desiring it from Aku. He rumbles a deep, satisfied purr.

“And now, you’re going to, to _come_ ,” he struggles with the word for only a moment, and is ecstatic to see Jack twitch with both arousal and embarrassment for it, “And I will relish every second, as I always do, because I bask in the knowledge that you are getting exactly what you asked for. Because of _me_. I get to see your body locked in ecstasy, your face beautiful in pure desire—”

He isn’t sure if that was it, or his tightening grip on their cocks, but suddenly Jack does stiffen and throw his head back to groan as he comes, hips jerking. Aku moves with him, and refocuses on the feeling in his groin area, and the sight of Jack so sated under him, and suddenly his own orgasm spreads out from inside, intense and hot at first before that heat turns soothing and flows gracefully through his body. He shivers, carefully drawing his fingers out first before letting his body drift down to lay over Jack’s, tucking his head in over Jack’s left shoulder.

Eventually Jack drapes his arm over Aku’s back, pulling him closer still.

“Well?” he asks, tilting his head down, “Was that...alright?”

Aku purrs again instead of answering, snuffing into the base of Jack’s neck.

“Were the desired effects of arousal achieved?” Aku demands afterwards, though he keeps his tone playful. Jack balks a little, but then de-tenses and lets his head fall back to the sheets.

“Yes, Aku,” Jack responds, sounding tired, “It is why I _asked_.”

Aku’s grin grows to a tremendous size against Jack’s chest, and he giggles excitedly.

“You see? Irresistible.”

Jack groans.


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Spanking, slight temperature play, ass play, coming untouched
> 
> Additional tags: Aku using his powers Usefully, Eating ass without...eating ass, Idk ok aku licks his buttcheeks dont look at me

“Alright?”

Jack looks back at Aku and nods, his face suffering a short spike in temperature upon being reminded of the position he’s in. He turns back to the covers, taking a short but deep breath.

Allowing his back to be turned and in such a vulnerable position to his former enemy speaks volumes of how far they’ve come, outside the deeply intimate and sexual acts they’ve already participated in.

He braces his arms into the sheets, digging his fingers in.

Aku’s clawed hand smooths over Jack’s rear, drifting up to rest at the highest curve. His other hand holds Jack’s hips still; rubs little circles into where the skin is thin around the bone.

The hand on his ass pulls away, and Jack tenses—

“Eh,” Jack hears the demon scratching his head, “How many did we agree upon again?”

Jack lets out the breath he’d held in a sigh, dropping his head a few inches. Either Aku is toying with him, or he’s just as nervous as Jack is. It would be hard to tell without looking at Aku.

“Ten,” Jack informs him, “And we are using the stoplight system, like always. I am _fine_. Just...do it, Aku.”

Aku snorts, “ _Fine!_ ” and Jack hears a whistle of air—

And a small, light _pap_ of a palm against his skin.

Jack frowns deeply, turning his head again. Aku balks at him, withdrawing his neck into his body a few inches.

“I, I thought we could start with a warm up!” Aku tries, “To get you used to the...the...”

Jack stares at him, deadpan, to get his point across. It is true; he’s nervous as well; but they had discussed this beforehand, several times, and Aku hasn’t been this hesitant about anything sexual since they first started. In fact, since Aku was the one doing most of the research on things to do or try, he was more often the outright _enthusiastic_ one. Jack was perfectly happy with that arrangement, and to at least attempt most things Aku found.

Perhaps Aku’s nervousness comes from the fact that this was Jack’s idea, for once. As ashamed as he’d been to ask— let alone _think_ about— anything sexual, by sheer accident Aku had loaded up one of his “research” videos and Jack had seen a short clip of this act, at least before Aku had quickly redirected the device to the non-sexual video he’d wanted to show Jack. Jack had found, for once, he _had_ been thinking about it, although each time brought new waves of his convoluted mess of emotions about sex. But it hadn’t been enough to completely halt his desires from being voiced after much deliberation.

Aku growls in frustration, raises his hand again, and still halts in mid-air. Jack slumps into the sheets, closing his eyes and wondering on a back up plan.

Which is exactly how the first smack takes him completely by surprise.

He yelps, body jumping, as the sting sets into his skin. Aku’s other hand on his hip holds him down, though Jack didn’t have any plans to actually move. He was just...startled, is all. He’s back up on his elbows in a moment, trying to shift back and forth a few inches to ease the sting on his backside.

Aku smacks him in the exact same spot, and Jack has to grit his teeth and hiss through them. The pain is sharp and immediate, but not entirely unwelcome. Jack was firmly not a fan of most pain, but this feels intimate and different than the kinds of pain Jack is used to.

It’s still _distracting_ enough that he can’t quite say he would jump at the chance to do it again, but he doesn’t want to call it off either.

The next one hits just to the side of where Aku’s hand landed before, and before he can breathe another— and _another_ — follow it up harshly and leave him gasping. In that moment his body starts to take interest, soft cock twitching between his legs. The pain blazes in just a few seconds later, and it simultaneously enhances but takes away from the sensation of pleasure.

Aku switches hands, and Jack feels a spark of excitement at the anticipation stemming from what he knows will happen next. Already the skin on his right side feels heated, almost burning, but not in an especially harmful way.

“Color?” Aku asks, and it takes a second for Jack to catch up.

“Green.” he responds, still breathing harder than normal.

Aku brings his other hand down at the highest curve of Jack’s ass, and Jack cries out shortly. His body squirms, and his shoulders tense tightly. Just as he starts to forcibly unwind, another smack has him catapulting back into the same routine.

Jack groans, dropping his head so the top hits the sheets, but his arousal is not deterred, as evidenced by his hardening cock and the full hot flush he feels.

Just like the other side, Aku comes down hard once, then twice more in quick succession, and it’s enough to cause a shiver of pleasure skirting down Jack’s spine before the pain sets in. At that point, when his hips try to move, it’s not to get away so much as to seek _friction_ where he wants it.

However, Aku rests both hands on his hips lightly now, and he checks in again, “Color?”

Jack lets out a shuddering breath. Has it been ten already? It had gone by so fast.

“Green,” he says again, then swallows, “Aku, I...I would like you to keep going.”

“Eh?” Aku’s body makes a series of cracking noises, and Jack looks up to see Aku cocking his head at Jack, “Are you sure? We arrived at the end of the pre-agreed amount. We have not discussed further—”

“I will tell you to stop when I need you to.” Jack interrupts, giving the demon a weary smile.

Aku looks away, eyebrows flaring, but doesn’t protest again. Jack digs a hand into his hair, tucking his face into the opposite elbow.

Aku hits the same side again, and again, then grabs in and kneads at the flesh. Jack stifles the moan into his arm, leg muscles tightening. Aku’s claws are dulled, but the points of them against his sore skin dig in and flare up his spine.

Now Aku smacks him along the lowest curve of his ass on that side, and Jack has to dig his fingers into his hair to stop from crying out embarrassingly loudly. He breathes in shallow breaths from his nose, screwing his eyes shut. Aku switches to the other side again, and starts up an absolutely _relentless_ pace of quick slaps on the highest curve again, right on the area that had just begun to cool.

Jack’s breath stutters in his chest, and he struggles to catch it— to _think_ , even— because it’s frustratingly too much and not enough at once. The sensation is like fuel to the fire of his arousal, but the pain is a powerful gust of wind, and it keeps dimming what he wants from this. His cock is still hard, regardless, but he can’t _quite_ get to a peak.

“Ah— Aku,” he tilts his head so his eyes are tucked into his elbow, and his mouth is free to pant hotly into the sheets, “Aku I n _ng..”_

Aku stops, and Jack’s nerves feel that presence lean over him, the demon’s body creaking along the way.

“What?” Aku runs a hand along Jack’s side, almost soothing.

“I, I need…” Jack swallows thickly, “I do not know? Something.”

He takes a steadying breath. Perhaps Aku could use his other hand in a stimulating way while continuing on, or he could use one of his tendrils…

Jack involuntarily shudders at the thought. It’s surprisingly an area they haven’t explored yet, though the idea has entered his head on occasion.

Aku is silent for a short few seconds before leaning back. Then, Jack stiffens as he feels a cool breath ghost over the base of his spine. His own voice chokes in his throat when a wet, _cold_ demon mouth seals over the most heated part of his backside. Jack’s jaw drops open, but all he can do is make garbled noises as Aku’s tongue slides over his skin, equally cold as the rest of Aku’s mouth.

Aku switches to lapping in long stretches, and each swipe brings with it relieving cool to where the heat is most intense. It’s indescribably good, but it’s still not quite what he needs. He’s so close, though, and it’s driving him to his wit’s end.

Aku’s thumb brushes over the globe of his ass, smearing spit, and rubs it deliberately around his rim. And oh, _hells_ —

He comes, almost abruptly, before Aku’s hand wraps around his cock and pumps, a little dry, but it doesn’t deter his body from drawing out the orgasm. The demon keeps his mouth on Jack’s ass the whole time, and Jack swears he almost feels the pressure of those curved fangs pushing in before he all but collapses onto the bed.

He remains still, panting slightly, while Aku breaks away to lay over him, chuckling above Jack’s head. Aku’s claws run through his hair, meeting Jack’s own that are still dug in and stroking them.

“Was that everything you were,” Aku snorts into his hair, “ _Ass-_ king for?”

Aku breaks into a high giggle at his own joke, and Jack groans while sinking further into the bed.

But under his arm, he’s smiling.


	3. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Semi-public sex, dubcon touching, eventually into full con, handjob, light frottage, light scenting
> 
> Additional tags: drive-in theatre sex, Jack is WEAK for the Sexy Demon Gaze, Aku would be an absolute exhibitionist if Jack weren’t so against it, Aku still has tendencies of Manipulative Bastard, He isnt always the greatest boyfriend sorry

The movie is abysmal.

As it is, they’re a half hour into a drive-in monster movie, because Aku had read they were an enjoyable couples experience. And Aku _is_ enjoying himself: the movie is comedic in all its awful quality, his samurai is by his side, and so far there has been no paparazzi and no screams of terror from those around them. Hell, he’d even gotten Jack to come out of the castle in regular human clothing for once, and that in and of itself was quite the damn accomplishment!

Things were going smoothly by Aku, and he was taking this chance to relax. The seats of the expensive vehicle he’d bought just for this occasion were propped back, giving him and Jack near-perfect views of the movie through the front windshield.

That elation goes down when he glances over at Jack, who is visibly uncomfortable.

“What?” Aku asks, both worry and irritation in his tone.

Jack scrunches his nose a little, and furrows his brow.

“…I think we are the only ones watching this.” He says cryptically after a few seconds, and sinks down into his seat an inch.

“Eh?” Aku inquires, staring at Jack. The demon blinks once, twice, then twice rapidly as the words’ meaning starts to connect. He ducks down a little and starts to scramble over the armrests.

Jack throws a hand up to his chest, hissing, “Do not look! Aku that is— rude!”

Too late. Aku squints out their window and sees the windows of the car next to them, a few feet away, are fogging. Aku intensifies his vision and sees shadows moving, and after a second two legs with separate shoes flail up from the backseat and then come to a rest on the door.

What in the world would they be doing in there? Aku huffs, and turns back to his own side, looking out his window despite Jack’s protests. Sure enough, most of the other cars’ windows are fogging or appear to no longer have occupants. Were they sleeping in the back, because they were not enjoying the movie?

One of the furthest cars reveals a young couple lip-locked intensely in the front seat, their hands skirting over each other. Aku, ever curious, amps up his hearing and—

Oh.

He tones his senses back down as he faces forward in his seat again, feeling a little sick.

“Let us just,” Jack coughs into his hand, “Watch the movie, yes?”

Oddly, despite his disgust at the other couples’ displays, Aku cannot help but feel a little frustrated. This feels like a situation that may have a cultural aspect he was missing out on, given that he and Jack are _not_ doing the thing everyone else apparently is. He and Jack are public with their affections, at least as much as they were both comfortable, but Aku has always been one to capitalize upon making others envious of _him_.

He raps the claws on his right hand against the armrest, stewing, for a few minutes.

Finally he stops, and reaches over to trace those claws along Jack’s arm.

There’s a small spark of pride in the fact Jack no longer flinches at his touch, but out of the corner of his eye he sees the samurai still turns to look at it. Aku rotates his gaze to meet Jack’s, and wants to laugh because Jack is wearing the look of “I-know-what-you’re-doing-demon-and-I-don’t-like-it.”

“What?” Aku asks innocently, “I wished to reassure you that the girl will be safe from the monster. I am a doting, concerned romantic companion.”

Jack quirks a dark eyebrow.

Aku stares back with an unamused expression, snorts, and then reaches up to grasp Jack’s hand in his, letting their fingers entwine and rest against each other. Jack seems settled by that, bringing his attention back to the movie.

He rubs his thumb over Jack’s absently, letting the minutes tick by. He’s honestly lost most of his interest in the movie.

After that, he lets go of Jack’s hand to gently brush them up the samurai’s arm again, still moving slowly, all the way up to his shoulder, where Aku squeezes it. Jack tenses, making an annoyed groan.

“Aku...”

“Samurai…” he teases, stretching over to kiss the hand he’d just held. He comes up to kiss Jack’s neck next, but Jack pulls away.

Aku stops, confused, then frowns. If Jack isn’t interested, he will back down. But _dammit_.

“Unlike them, I do not want to be _that_ public with our…intimate moments.” Jack explains after a second, working his jaw.

And suddenly, Aku has the perfect idea. He grins wide, leaning in close so his breath ghosts over Jack’s neck.

“And if I guaranteed they would not see us?”

Jack fixes a flat stare at Aku, “You are not teleporting all their vehicles away for this.”

Aku can’t help the bark of a laugh that escapes him, and he calms to quietly chuckle under Jack’s chin, “No, not that. But they will not see us.”

One of his tendrils presses the button to move the seat back, and drop it down further. Jack clenches his fingers into the armrests, but finally at this angle he’s nearly flat, and out of sight of the windows.

Jack is staring at Aku, studying him. Aku knows that means he’s considering it.

“…I am still not,” Jack swallows, “Sure how we can do this without being— ah!”

The last cry comes from Aku suddenly melting, then moving under and behind Jack before reforming, pushing Jack up as Aku wraps his arms around the samurai from behind. They’re still under the line of windows, but Jack pushes himself upright and turns his head around to glare at Aku.

Aku sits up a little himself, loosening his arms. This time, it’s Aku studying Jack, waiting for a response.

“I do not want to be seen, Aku.” Jack shoots again.

Aku rolls his eyes. “The others here are quite occupied, I believe.”

“Surely not for much longer…” Jack looks back out the window his right, then balks a little and instantly looks back at the car’s dashboard, expression flustered, “Nevermind.”

“You see?” Aku smirks, “And besides…”

He pulls himself back up to press against Jack’s back, whispering lowly in his ear.

“Why would I want to share a sight that is rightfully mine?”

Jack freezes, eyes widening a fraction, but then his honor snaps its fingers in him and he reels himself back.

Aku waits, though his patience is wavering. If Jack were truly not interested, he would explicitly tell Aku, as he had done on occasion in the past. But he is too concerned with his fear of being caught or seen by others, a concept that Aku actually has no trouble with despite his words. Aku knows how beautiful Jack is, a facet that is only enhanced when Jack is caught in an intimate moment, and for many years Aku has seen the looks Jack got from others and still did even if their relationship is well-known these days. He enjoys that game, letting others know he has something they would want, toying with their desires by dangling it in front of them.

He has thought about applying it to situations such as this before, but the opportunity hasn’t made itself so _easy_ until now. He knows he could not _convince_ Jack if the samurai were absolutely against it, but so far Jack’s only voiced concern about such intimacy in public was being caught, and not in the act itself.

Finally, Jack sighs, and leans back into Aku’s chest. Just as Aku begins to grin anew, Jack gives him a hard stare.

“You will use your essence to block the windows.”

Aku pouts, “But—“

“ _Do it_ , Aku.”

Aku groans, but does as Jack requests. At his thought, his essence spreads over the car, blocking out all the windows but the front one. It’s significantly darker, but now Jack is only lit by the sharp white contrast from the film’s light over them. Aku licks his teeth at the sight.

Jack glances at the open front, but doesn’t protest that. He twists his head to plant a kiss under Aku’s jaw.

“Thank you.” he says.

Aku cranes his neck to kiss Jack properly, and from there it quickly deviates into open mouths, panting and hot against each other. One of Aku’s hands slip under Jack’s shirt, moving up the skin and petting down his abdomen. The other wastes no time in pushing itself between Jack’s legs, over his pants, and cupping him roughly in the groin.

Jack grunts, muscles flexing under Aku’s hands, so Aku does it again, squeezing in long pulls. Jack breaks off from kissing to breathe, and Aku bumps the samurai’s chin with his nose, encouraging Jack to tilt his head away for Aku to properly bite and suck the sensitive skin there.

Carefully, Aku lowers them back to resting against the seat, all the while sucking a fresh mark into Jack’s neck. He holds Jack like that with a little pressure— not enough to break the skin, mind you— so both hands are now free to work at Jack’s zipper. As soon as he gets Jack’s pants open, he slithers one hand in, rubbing his fingers into Jack’s cock just as its starting to harden. Jack hisses and tries to buck his hips but Aku holds him down, chuckling.

With some wriggling, Aku works Jack’s pants and underwear down just enough to slip his cock out, and his other hand slips down beneath to fondle his balls, alternating pressure as he moves his fingertips around between the lightest touch and outright grinding. That leaves Jack writhing on top of him, breathing hard through his teeth.

Aku keeps that up as he softens the texture on his other hand, something closer to human skin, and begins to stroke, a little harder on the downstroke so as to pull back on the foreskin little by little. He laps at the skin where his teeth marks will bruise, but his eyes are on his hands and Jack’s pleasure.

Jack grows fully hard quickly under Aku’s skilled hands, and once the head of his cock is out Aku begins to just barely run his thumb over it, paying special attention to the slit there. Jack makes little breathy moans whenever Aku does that, hips trying to work up into the friction. Aku moves the hand in Jack’s pants a little more down, and gently cups his balls, rolling the flesh between his fingers.

Jack shudders, but collapses and becomes pliant again under Aku’s touch. His cock pushes out the first few clear beads of precome, and Aku smears them around the flushed head, chuckling as Jack groans from deep within his throat.

There’s a rush of power and elation that comes with getting these noises and reactions out of Jack, in a different way than conquering planets or enforcing his rule ever gave him. He wouldn’t be able to say on the spot which was a better one, but he wouldn’t have given up this moment for destroying a planet right then.

He goes back to stroking lazily, keeping a loose ring of fingers around Jack’s cock, still fondling his sac slowly, keeping the pace between both of them easy. Jack is trying to keep his breathing under control, but Aku can tell from the flush on his face and neck, as well as the jerky way his body twitches every few seconds, that it is a harder struggle for the samurai than he would like to let on.

Subtly, Aku tunes his hearing to outside their vehicle, and finds that most of the couples have apparently finished. If they saw the way Aku had wrapped this vehicle, and chose to come around and try to peer in...

Aku shivers at the imagined reflection: Jack, clothes tousled and skin flushed, his cock getting stroked so _easily_ by Aku, who displays only perfect control over the situation. The other hand down Jack’s pants could be doing _anything_ down there but it is evidently only adding to the samurai’s desperate state…

He can picture the subsequent shock on their voyeurs faces, but deep down they would see what Aku had and _want_ it but know they could not _have_ it. Was it the passion between them? Jack himself? Aku’s hands and powers?

It doesn’t matter; it causes his own arousal to spike dramatically, and he amps up the sensitivity in the area under the samurai’s backside, where the samurai is moving against him the most. Like this, and he can just barely feel the start of the crack of Jack’s ass where the pants and underwear have slipped down enough to reveal it. He snuffs hotly into the hairline at Jack’s neck, breathing in Jack’s scent. The multiple sensations alone are almost enough to overload him, but he reins himself in, intent to see Jack come first.

“Aku…” Jack says in a voice that’s nearly a plea, “You are, _hng_ , too slow…”

Aku makes a short, low laugh at that.

“I think this pace is perfectly _fine,_ samurai,” Aku slows down just a bit for emphasis, grinning as Jack makes a noise of exasperation, “There is no need to hurry.”

Aku can tell Jack is getting close already; the way his stomach clenches and rolls, the way his hands try to push against the armrests rather than continue clenching in, how _vocal_ he’s getting. What if someone walked by right as he came, saw his face contorted in sheer sexual bliss? Aku purrs deeply at the thought, and glances up at where he’s covering the windows.

He could not be blamed if his concentration were to _slip_ ever so slightly… Jack was quite distracting, after all.

He lets just an inch down, only enough so the light barely peeks through, and if someone _really_ wanted they would have to come in close to peer in.

Jack, of course, tenses again. He raises a hand to pinch Aku’s arm.

“Aku,” he spits, “The windows!”

Aku hears the spike in his already quickened heartbeat, so he buries his nose in the crook of Jack’s neck: feeling the pulse, _hearing_ the rush of blood pounding away just under the skin.

He lets the essence covering the windows waver as he tightens his grip on Jack’s cock, the other hand squirming down further still to caress along his perineum. Aku feels Jack’s legs quiver, and the samurai’s hand goes to grip Aku’s arm with enough pressure to have bruised human skin. He’s inhaling short little breaths right next to Aku’s face, hips now grinding down back into Aku.

Right at the point Aku guesses he’s almost there, he lets his essence retreat just a fraction more, less than another inch. Jack seems to be too gone to notice this time, and a few seconds later his body seizes up as he comes, drooling out onto his stomach in little bursts.

Aku looks up and— well, nobody is looking in. But the movie characters are staring at the camera, and oddly that’s almost good enough.

He lets his body concentrate on the friction Jack is creating between them, even as the samurai pants and starts to slow, as he fixates on the fantasy of taking Jack on his throne, where anyone could walk in and see how he _conquers_ —

His own orgasm courses through him, and he growls instinctively right into Jack’s ear. Jack twists once more in his hold, gasping his name, and Aku sighs pleasantly as his magic untwists, creating a wave of relaxation over him.

They both settle into the seat and each other, and Aku takes the time to enjoy the post-orgasm scents and feel to the air. After a minute, Jack lightly slaps his arm, but when Aku raises his head to look Jack is desperately trying to hide a smile.

“Demon,” Jack murmurs in an accusatory tone, “You _let_ your essence wane. This is why we do not do this more often.”

Aku smirks and makes a self-satisfied rumble, and slowly pulls his hands out of Jack’s underwear. He lets his essence return to him, and one tendril reaches for the beach towel he had stuffed into the back seat for outdoor viewing.

Just then, someone knocks on the driver’s side door, and both samurai and demon whip their heads to see a concession stand employee looking in.

“Uh,” he says, “You guys want any popcorn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially Aku’s “pick-up” line, and while I didn’t go with it for obvious reasons I still want to use something similar at some point because this is Aku at his dorkiest:
> 
> “Of course,” he sighs wistfully, letting go of Jack’s hand to let his tip-toe on fingers over to Jack’s leg, “If there was another comfort I could offer you…”


	4. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Lingerie, Grinding/Heavy makeouts, Heavy petting, Fluff
> 
> Additional tags: Laughing during sex, GODS I LOVE THAT SHIT I NEED TO WRITE MORE OF IT

When Jack steps into their bedroom that evening, he honestly has to pause in the doorway at the sight spread out on the bed before him.

Aku is still mostly in his natural form, although he had formed two long, lithe legs with clawed feet instead of a solid mass of darkness. On those legs, however, is a pair of deep red stockings, complete with black-trimmed lace at the top that encompasses the midway point up his thighs, and those are attached to two strings apiece that run up to latch onto a pair of matching red lingerie underwear Aku is sporting.

The underwear also has black lace, Jack notes after a moment of taking it all in.

“Hello, _sam-ur-ai_ …” Aku says seductively, lifting one leg straight up.

“Um.” is Jack’s intelligent response.

In truth, Jack feels more confused than the arousal Aku was likely hoping to entice. Jack has seen this type of clothing before, mostly in shop windows or sometimes actually on others, and while he understands they are somehow meant to inspire attraction and feelings of sexual enticement, Jack can’t say he _gets_ it. Especially when, despite his established attraction to Aku, the demon doesn’t fit most conventional definitions or ideas of “sexy.”

He still steps inside, closing the door behind him, and puts on a strained smile.

“What exactly is this, um, about?” he asks.

Aku waggles his top eyelids up and down in his version of an alluring stare.

“Do I need an occasion?” Aku retorts, flexing his leg up and down at the knee.

“Er, no?”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Aku purrs, “Now come here.”

He beckons with one claw, and Jack walks up to the bed, but he doesn’t climb up initially. He stands at the side, looking Aku over and trying to comprehend, well, everything.

Aku suddenly sits up, and reaches behind his pillow to pull out some folded clothing.

“Oh and I got you a set as well!” he announces proudly.

Jack blinks numbly at him, watching the demon grin wide, and when no further explanation comes Jack glances at the clothing.

Again, it wasn’t that he was _opposed_ , he just didn’t get it.

Still, given how Aku looked so eagerly at him, Jack resigned himself to joining in his partner’s plot.

Several minutes and much struggling later, Jack stands at the front of the bed now, wearing a set of clothing that matches Aku’s own, in the opposite way. The socks are silky and black with red trim, as is the underwear, and Jack isn’t ashamed to admit the feel of them is quite comfortable, if a bit odd.

Aku’s tapping his claws on the sheets, and giving Jack a hungry look.

“You look fine,” he says when Jack moves to try and adjust one of the connecting straps on his leg again, “You shall get _in_ here.”

Jack looks up to give Aku an irritated glance, but he’s already decided he’s going to play along with whatever Aku has planned for them. Aku usually brings in interesting ideas, to say the least, and most of the time Jack can admit to having a good time. It seems his embarrassment for the acts doesn’t seem to want to fade, but Jack knows he has grown bolder than he was before they began their relationship so he has no complaints.

He climbs up to lay on his left side beside Aku, watching Aku’s grin grow wider and hungrier as he neared. Once he’s settled, Aku’s expression stretches into seductive and he reaches across to stroke his claws up and down Jack’s right thigh.

Aku’s eyes lock with Jack’s again, and this time they flash with short anger.

“Why are you not touching Aku?”

Jack frowns, but scoots closer until they’re inches from being pressed together, listening to Aku rumble a pleased noise. Jack puts his hand on Aku’s left thigh, feeling the silky material under his fingers, and the rumble from Aku’s throat goes deeper.

Aku props his head up on his right hand, looking as happy as a feline that just found a sunny spot. He wraps almost his entire hand around Jack’s upper leg, which is thick with muscle, and squeezes lightly. Aku’s eyes droop with unfiltered desire, and Jack feels his stomach swoop as always. Much like the embarrassment, it seems he’s never quite going to be able to get over what Aku’s obvious desire for him does to Jack. It’s strange to feel so _wanted_ like this, in a different way than his warrior’s life.

Aku, as usual, guides Jack on what to do next, leaning in to kiss him heatedly. Jack opens up to let their tongues slide against each other, shuddering at how sensitive he is to Aku’s ministrations, as the demon’s thinner, prehensile tongue moves over Jack’s.

The hand on his thigh moves back, and grips Jack’s ass firmly, kneading it in a strong hold. Jack sighs contentedly into Aku’s mouth, letting himself relax. He begins to move his own hand up and gently feel the firmer texture of Aku’s skin between the stockings and the underwear; Aku’s natural skin doesn’t have the give of Jack’s mortal flesh, but Jack is fascinated by it nonetheless. Aku also doesn’t have the same nerves as Jack, so he isn’t always sensitive in the same places unless he chooses, or so he had explained to Jack once. Aku _really_ is inhumnan, but it has never bothered Jack. He’d almost found that odd, in and of itself, but had quickly concluded it didn’t matter so long as they both cared for each other and treated the other with respect.

Even in Aku’s own peculiar, sometimes irritating, demonic ways.

Aku brings his hips flush to Jack’s, pressing in a little, and holds him there as Aku deliberately rubs into Jack’s groin with his own. It shoots sparks all over Jack’s body, and starts that heady warmth that pools in his stomach before stretching out to his limbs like lava. He gasps into Aku’s mouth, feels the demon grin over him as he pulls back to give Aku another curious look.

“What, what are you…” he starts.

“Does that feel,” Aku pushes against Jack again, “Good?”

“Ah, yes,” Jack says, “But, what are you…”

Aku makes a noise like a purr, tugging up on Jack’s right leg to fit his left between Jack’s thighs. The top of that leg is just barely pressing into Jack’s balls and the underside of his cock, which feels warm and is just starting to harden. Now, when Aku shifts, it covers more area and Jack gasps more fervently, legs twitching.

“I want to see you come, just like this,” Aku finally answers, “Trapped and _desperate_.”

Jack feels his stomach swoop. He brushes his hand up until the palm is resting gently over the side of Aku’s silky undergarments.

“And these are—?”

“Consider them an experiment.” And with that, Jack knows it’s all the explanation he’s going to get from Aku.

Aku grinds against Jack in slow, rhythmic movements, always making contact but varying the pressure. He comes back in to keep kissing deeply, but unhurried, even sucking on Jack’s tongue in long pulls. His hand goes back to pressing into Jack’s ass, keeping Jack in place as Aku moves against him.

Like this, and Jack does feel a notion of entrapment. Not quite the same as being tied or held down, but it still carries the feeling of not having anywhere to go, and Jack has no protests to that.

As his cock fills out, he’s suddenly aware of the brush of the material on his skin, and how it just seems to _glide_ over it. Even inside his thighs, which have always been an erogenous zone, Aku’s stocking feels softer than his or Aku’s skin and the rubbing is starting to feel rather good. There’s no burn of hard friction, only the silky material sliding all over his groin area.

He grips Aku’s hip a little tighter, and tests moving his hips into Aku’s leg as the demon grinds again. Jack hears the edge of a gasp in Aku’s mouth, but that mouth is locked on his and the noise vanishes quickly. They fall quickly into a rhythm, practiced as they are with other forms of sex, and it isn’t long until Jack has to pull back to gasp for breath, then tuck his head into the curve of Aku’s neck to stop from becoming dizzy.

His cock is fully hard now, but with Aku pushed up to his body plus the stretch of the underwear, it’s trapped under the material and held between their bodies just the same as when they were pressed together for...other things.

Jack has to let out a steadying breath at the thought, too many _very_ good memories threatening to flood in and distract him. He kisses along Aku’s shoulder and neck, more than aware Aku likely won’t have increased his sensitivity there, but the affection behind the gesture feels natural to Jack and Aku has never complained. Jack feels the vibration of a purr from Aku’s throat, and as usual he feels some small amount of pride and excitement that Aku is pleased with this and/or Jack.

Suddenly, however, Aku stops and rolls a little back, bringing Jack over him at an angle. Jack can balance without having to put his hands down on the bed, but the position is a bit awkward.

“I would watch you take your pleasure from this,” Aku explains as Jack brings his head up to glance at him, “Show your _enthusiasm_ for my _brilliant_ idea.”

Aku is looking at him with smug expectance, and so Jack retorts smartly, “If you are expecting me to be so fond as to wear this every night, I am afraid you shall be disappointed.”

Aku throws his head back to cackle, and that brings a smile to Jack’s face as well.

When Aku calms down enough to return his attention to Jack, he brushes the hand on Jack’s backside up and down soothingly.

“But it is not…” Aku’s eyes betray a flicker of nervousness, despite the smirk on his face, “Intolerable?”

“No.” Jack kisses his nose.

“Damn,” Aku chuckles, “I shall try harder next time!”

That makes Jack laugh, and he presses kisses all the way up Aku’s neck to under his beard, then lets their lips meet again as he starts to grind against Aku’s leg again. He starts slow again at first, and Aku is still pushing back with every movement, but as their kisses intensify once more Jack picks up the pace in time with what his body wants.

Shortly thereafter he’s breathing hard, so he rests his forehead on Aku’s horns, closing his eyes in concentration as he thrusts against Aku. He hears Aku groan, and his claws clench into Jack’s back. Knowing exactly what _that_ means, Jack smirks and carefully balances on his left elbow, then drifts his right hand between their bodies. He hesitates only a moment, feeling a strange flush at the impulsive thought, then dips his hand inside Aku’s underwear, rubbing with his fingers at the smooth texture.

Aku’s body shivers in a wave, and the leg between Jack’s squirms before he’s hissing, gasping as he comes. Jack nuzzles into the side of the demon’s face as Aku relaxes slightly under him.

“Fool,” Aku grumbles lazily, pawing at his ass again, “I wanted to watch you come first.”

Jack hums in a delighted way, “Part of my pleasure is bringing you to completion, Aku.”

Aku stiffens, makes an “ _Oh_ ” noise deep in his throat, then goes oddly silent. Jack looks up to find Aku’s eyebrows on a low simmer, and he’s making a face like he’s eaten something foul. Jack can’t help but snicker; he’s come to know this as Aku’s equivalent of embarrassment.

Aku shakes it off a second later, and reaches up to nip at Jack’s neck. He licks the spot under Jack’s chin that makes Jack shiver, and Jack goes back to himself.

It isn’t more than half a minute until he recognizes the signs of his own approaching orgasm, and it’s only when he feels Aku reaching in with his hands that Jack remembers his cock is still under the garments. He looks down to see Aku tugging the material down just enough to free the tip of his cock, but what does him in is seeing Aku looking down at his own handiwork, pride in his eyes as the top fangs peek out to bite into his bottom lip.

It’s simultaneously the most adorable and one of the top most arousing looks Jack has seen on Aku, so it’s not that big a surprise as his orgasm hits him full force, and he comes in a wet mess on Aku’s stomach.

Afterwards, Jack lies on his back as Aku is on his side next to him, idly moving his fingers over the grooves and divots of Jack’s abdomen.

“It has also occurred to me that I saw you in heels once,” Aku mentions, “I think they would go along _perfectly_ with these.” He drifts down to play with the waistband of the underwear against Jack’s skin.

“Only if you would wear them as well.” Jack says, petting along the lowest crest on his head.

“Oh please, samurai,” Aku rolls his eyes, “You _know_ I would look good.”

He looks directly at Jack, and his face morphs into Ikra’s, where she gives Jack a slow, sly wink.

Jack blushes.


	5. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Voyeurism, imagined Dom/Sub scenes, fingering, mutual masturbation
> 
> Additional tags: ffs Aku just turn into Ikra again and go to him, resolve a lot of _antagonistic tension_ that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not askblog-verse btw. I...dunno what universe this takes place in
> 
> But ngl, ive discussed something along these lines with several people over the years, but never got around to writing it until now. but lets b real; something like this _totally_ happened at least once in canon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Aku settles back in his throne, bringing up his enchanted mirror. He had received word the samurai was meeting with an informant, who would give him information into Aku’s castle. Thankfully, he had gotten his team into the hotel room in time to bug the place (and sadly, not the full-sized beetledrone kind) so he could listen in.

Aku could always just teleport when the samurai got near, but he was more angry that someone apparently knew a secret way in. As soon as he got the information, his real beetledrones would come in and swarm the place, killing the informant and distracting the samurai long enough for Aku to arrange for and have the flaw in his castle fixed.

Unfortunately, the only other information he didn’t have was _when_ the meeting was supposed to happen. It should be sometime within the next night and/or day, because the last image on the mirror a few minutes ago was the samurai heading for the hotel.

He struggles, cursing, with the remote and the input selection. Was it HDMI 2 or 3? Or maybe it’s the AkuDrive input. After a few minutes of fiddling with it, he finally gets a clear image of his target. He watches it, waiting, until _finally_ the samurai walks in through the door. Grinning wide and summoning a large bowl of popcorn to keep himself occupied for a bit, Aku once more makes himself comfortable.

Jack takes in the room, evidently searching for the informant or some kind of trap. Aku chuckles at his foolishness around a mouthful of popcorn.

The samurai sets his sword against the dresser, and crawls onto the bed. From there, he sits down, crosses his legs, and goes into a meditation. Aku sinks into his chair, groaning. Who knew how the long the samurai would be doing _nothing_ important?

Aku considers changing screens or just moving on to do something else and watching the recording later, but the sooner he gets the information he needs to repair the hole in his defenses the better. So, he settles in, grumpily devouring his snacks in loud, messy handfuls.

One tortuously slow hour later, Jack stirs from his meditation, and Aku feels a shudder of relief wash over him. The samurai sighs, stretching out his locked joints, and heads for the bathroom. Aku switches to the the camera in there, but snarls when he sees it’s slightly crooked. He twiddles with the controls, cursing, and looks up just in time to catch Jack pausing in the doorway, head tilted some small degrees like he’s _listening_.

No! It was impossible! The camera was hidden, there was no way…

Jack scans the room, but his eyes don’t catch where Aku’s minions have installed the device. After a tense few seconds, Jack shakes his head and begins to strip in his usual perfunctory fashion.

Aku sets the remote aside, not wanting to risk Jack’s unnatural ability to ruin all his plans coming into play, and continues monitoring. Jack’s naked body is by far not a new sight for Aku, and even though he despises all humans and most especially Jack, he can feel the smallest spark of objective physical appreciation for the man’s well-sculpted shape. An ideal human male body...that is also marked heavily by scars from Aku. Aku smirks when he spots his favorites— four identical, long slashes that ran from Jack’s right shoulder down to the left side of his underarm— but otherwise he keeps boredly watching as Jack showers. Jack does so quickly and efficiently, and for a few minutes Aku sits up straighter, hoping that perhaps Jack is rushing in order to make the appointment.

Jack is out from under the water shortly after, and he pats himself dry with the towel before wrapping it around his hair and squeezing the excess water into it, then repeating it twice more. He removes it after, rehangs it off the rack, and gathers his clothing to head back into the bedroom.

Aku follows him back on the cameras, changing views once more, tendrils at his feet twitching in anticipation.

Jack sets his clothing on top of the dresser with his sword, and then turns to head over and sit on the bed, still stark naked. Aku frowns, eagerness drifting down again.

The samurai flops back, arms wide and legs just hips-width apart, then closes his eyes and starts to look like he’s sleeping. Disappointed, Aku slides down in his chair, the empty popcorn bowl falling to the floor at his feet.

He snatches up his phone and starts browsing his latest whelps’ postings in the forums dedicated to honoring him when Jack lets out a small, contented sigh. The microphone barely picks it up, and Aku stops, looking up again.

The samurai’s legs shift on the bed, knees spreading a little wider. Both hands twitch, then move to his chest. While his eyes are still closed, the samurai does appear to be thinking hard, brows furrowing. Then, he sighs again, louder, and one hand lifts to his fingers and glides down his abdomen, running the tips over the dips and curves of muscles down…

Aku blinks once, then two times in rapid succession.

Jack’s fingers brush through the small patch of pubic hair, and then he cups his soft cock and makes a sound—

Aku grabs the zipper to the mirror and pulls it up with a force that could have shattered mountains. He scrambles back further into his chair, staring horrified at the space his mirror occupied.

It. It wasn’t like he had never _seen_ or _heard of_ this before. He knew mortals had sexual urges and often indulged in them by themselves or in private. Hell, he had found a kind of stress relief in the act occasionally, though he was more happy to _deal_ with the problems that caused him that stress. And other times, it just took away any edges of lust he sometimes felt but had no desire for the wretched company any pitiable persons on this planet or beyond would make. No one was worthy of Aku.

But this was...this was _the samurai!_ His moral opposite! Aku had long assumed the man, being so “pure,” would surely disapprove of such a thing. As far Aku knew, the man had never taken up a relationship or sought anyone else for sexual companionship, but now he almost wonders on it. Of course, he was a mortal man, and humans certainly had their… needs. Perhaps Aku had assumed too much of him.

He isn’t sure what posesses him to do it, but after a few minutes his hand slowly finds the zipper again and pulls it down. He— he just needs to be sure he saw right, he justifies to himself.

Jack is searching through the nightstand next to him, and he pulls out a small packet. He fiddles with it for a moment, and then opens it and squeezes into his left hand. It’s clear, and Jack falls back to laying down as that coated hand comes down and starts stroking over his almost-hard cock in slow, measured movements.

It must have been lube. But how had the samurai known to look in the nightstand? Aku had long ago made a decree to put condoms and lube in all hotels but—

‘ _He’s done this before,_ ’ he realizes, feeling dizzy. His vision tilts just a little with a tornado of thoughts that are now being thrown around his mind. Thinking of Jack, struggling to hold himself back from touching because the callouses on his hands were too rough; or, as many others did, jerking himself off in the shower, all that water cascading down him, through his hair and over every muscle...every scar...

Aku has caught Jack under waterfalls before, too. He’d always changed to the next station he was monitoring when nothing exciting happened in the first few seconds. Now, the demon can’t help but also wonder: did Jack do this under waterfalls sometimes, when his needs became too much? Out in the open, where _anyone_ could see?

Jack arches his back a little, just trying to get comfortable, and he lets out a little “aah” when he pulls down on the foreskin. Aku swallows like there’s molasses in his throat.

His eyes flicker over to the doorway, and in the next blink the doors are closed and bolted shut. He wouldn’t want anyone bursting in, thinking the wrong thing. Aku is merely observing to use this against the samurai later. He looks back at the mirror.

Now the pink, flushed head of Jack’s cock is coming out, and as Jack squeezes a little harder on the upstroke a clear drop of precome comes oozing out the slit. Jack’s entire body _shudders_ and Aku has to bite into his lower lip to keep from making the weak noise that almost escaped. It’s not like the samurai could hear him, but it’s more the matter that...this is just observation. He was very much not going to ever admit or think about any possibility of finding this erotic.

Just for good measure, Aku telepathically turns on the soundproofing system, as well as setting up a barrier to prevent anyone from teleporting in. He’s just being thorough.

That done, he turns up the volume to the point where he can easily pick up Jack’s hitched breathing.

Jack’s hand has a more firm grip now, and is moving a little faster. His neck is tilted forward, bringing his chin to his chest, and his mouth is a thin line. He could almost be confused to be in deep concentration.

There’s a soft gasp when his hand drifts down and runs slick fingers over his balls, getting another shudder from Aku, but then that hand leaves Jack’s arousal altogether to go further into the crease between his legs, and he’s letting out another drawn-out sound as his index finger finds purchase lower—

Oh, _damn_.

Aku’s magic sparks across his body, but then it swoops low when Jack pulls his legs up, holding one knee with his other hand, giving himself a better angle and Aku a better view. The samurai’s finger traces around the pucker of muscle, then dips inside.

It about knocks the breath out of Aku, if he needed to breathe. His claws dig hard into the armrest of his throne.

Jack tips his head back, moaning, hair falling back to leave the pale curve of his neck and tendons so _exposed_ …

Aku licks his teeth, realizes he’s doing it, and steels himself with a growl.

When Jack begins to move the finger wholy in and out, it’s at a much more relaxed pace. He takes a minute or so, and then gently begins to work a second finger in, crooking both of them in himself when they pass the first knuckle.

Something clatters loudly to the floor and Aku shrieks, scrambling, but in an instant he realizes it was a chunk of his armrest, cracked off by the force of his own grip. He blinks dumbly down at it, almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity, but inevitably his eyes drift back to the mirror-screen.

Jack has worked down to the third knuckle on both fingers, and his whole body _trembles_ , muscles shifting, trailing up to his throat where he swallows and lets out another wanton “Ah…”

It could almost be—

No. Hell no. Aku is _not_ going down this path. This is a Do Not Enter Ever zone, and he would rather face the gods themselves again than venture there.

But watching the ripple up Jack’s abs, seeing him shift his body in sheer want…

No! Fuck no! Aku should turn this off if this was where his mind was going to keep going. But he doesn’t.

Jack pauses to put more lube on his hand, using the last of it to coat his ring finger, and Aku feels another, more powerful low spark of magic run up his body. His whole body is tense, feeling ready to spring, but he has no (reasonable) outlet directly in mind.

Did Jack do this every time he masturbated? Stretch himself like he desired to be penetrated by another? Aku could see it now; Jack moaning under someone, taking their cock because he _wanted_ it, wanted to be fucked like that, so caught in the pleasure he—

The thought might have been amusing if it weren’t _affecting_ Aku so. His face feels warm, and he looks up only to gasp in shock at the sight of his eyebrows flaring wildly. He pats them down, cursing, and he notices with dismay that his hands are shaking.

Jack’s head turns on the pillow, eyes still closed, hair a dark fan out from his face. By now, all three fingers are deep in him, pumping in and out steadily, but abruptly they stop, and Aku sees the tendons in the hand twitch. It takes him a moment to realize what Jack’s doing, but by then it’s too late.

Jack’s body bucks, just a little, and his eyes flutter open as his mouth cracks open to gasp sharply. Aku can _see_ the muscles of the samurai’s ass clench around his fingers, and his own body erupts in shivers.

Fuck. Fuck! _Fuck!_

Cursing the samurai profusely, Aku shifts a cock out of himself and begins to stroke, even more disgusted with himself to find his magic’s still sparking at the edges, indicating he’s over halfway to completion already. He will never think of this again, or the samurai as anything but an insect that needed to be squashed.

Sadly, a taunting voice in the back of his head tells him otherwise, and deep down he is horrified it might be true.

Aku keeps his eyes on Jack, taking in the man’s whole body with his now-unfiltered lust, and now that it’s lose his mind runs wild.

Would Jack moan like that under him? Perhaps even louder? Would he get the samurai to beg, to call his name, to scream in pleasure?

Aku can almost see it now: Jack, spread like a meal waiting to be devoured, on the demon’s own red sheets, his pale complexion a contrast to the color and his own dark hair that Aku can dig his claws into and _pull_ , getting sounds between pain and desire from the samurai.

Would Jack even want Aku’s claws and teeth and power over him? Aku snarls, stroking faster.

The Jack in his imagination does, letting out his little half-cries of Aku’s name as the demon overpowers him, shoves him down into the bed and rakes his sharp claws along his waist, his pointed and curved fangs into the junction of Jack’s shoulder and neck. Digging in, drawing more sounds, feeling Jack _writhe_ under him.

The real Jack lets go of his knee, hovering in his curled position, and brings the free hand over to his cock to start stroking quickly too, the flush that started in his cheeks now stretching down to his chest.

Aku pauses long enough to realize _‘I’m going to watch him come.’_ before picking his pace up again, racing with Jack for their end.

Jack would let Aku take him however Aku wanted, perhaps even letting the demon start in his mouth, choking down his cock and getting aroused just from the thought of being able to be so _used_ by Aku. Bending Jack over the balcony on his observation tower, exposing him for all to see but never have, because he was Aku’s and Aku’s alone.

Perhaps, if Aku deemed himself merciful, he would let Jack ride him, thanking Aku for so graciously giving him what he wanted. Or even take Ikra’s shape again, and ride Jack while his tendrils stuffed Jack full, overwhelming him to the point of not even knowing his own name...

The Jack in the mirror is full-body twitching again, gasping in short lungfuls of air, and Aku bites hard into his lip again, staving off his orgasm long enough to watch Jack’s own. The samurai’s body locks up for a sheer moment, and then he’s undulating his hips in long pulls, tugging hard on his cock as it drools out come, and he honest-to-gods _whimpers_.

Aku makes his own choked noise, and starts to jerk harder and faster on his cock, savoring the sound and sight before him, but just as he pushes right up to that edge Jack stops, breathing hard, evidently finished.

Jack looks up, panting a little, and stares _right into the camera_.

Aku freezes. There was no way—

Jack lets go of his cock, drifting his fingers through the puddles of his own come and back up to his chest while his head tilts back and he closes his eyes once more, smirking contentedly.

“Aku...” he says breathily.

Aku comes, instantly, not even stroking as his body seizes up and his orgasm burns through him. He’s left feeling confused, angry, and not the least bit _unfulfilled_.

Oh hell.


	6. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: masturbation, fingering, exhibitionism (?)
> 
> Additional tags: honestly this feels more like closer to season 5 jack, He Dont Give No Fucks, or maybe he gives All the Fucks, i dont even know anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parallel to the previous chapter, Voyeurism. If, uh. You wanted to know what Jack was thinking.

As soon as Jack steps through the door to his hotel room his instincts alight with alarm. It’s the familiar weight of Aku’s magic that watches him, as there is definitely something _off_ about the place. He looks around from the door, searching for any trip wires or creases in the paint or carpet for flip doors or _any_ indication of interference.

He doesn’t find anything hidden right away, but inevitably his eyes are drawn to the light fixture over the bed. Most hotels he has stopped in have Aku-shaped lamps or decorations, to further inflate Aku’s own ego, but his intuition draws his attention to this one. After scanning the room again for traps but still finding nothing, he gently sets his sword aside and climbs on top of the bed.

He was originally supposed to meet an informant that would give him a clue to breaking into Aku’s castle, but at the last minute his informant had grown paranoid and cancelled, but had been kind enough to let Jack keep the room for the night. Jack briefly wonders on if this whole thing is a trap, but when weighing it against the character of his informant it seems improbable.

He settles down, meditating, unbothered by Aku’s watchful magic over him. He’s grown used to it over the years, and unless the demon hopes to spring any trap he might have planned for Jack or his informant, Jack will pass the night as he usually does.

He comes out of meditation an hour later, a little drowsy, but decides to take advantage of the shower while he has access. Waterfalls were always welcome of course, but most didn’t come with a _hot_ water option, which is one thing Jack is immensely grateful for in this future.

When he steps inside the bathroom, he hears just the smallest little _whirr_ , and he stops, listening. That could be dangerous.

He scans the room, but he still finds nothing. He shakes his head afterwards, dispelling his nerves. Jack won’t be so foolish as to put his guard down, but if he knows anything of Aku’s patterns, the demon will wait and observe for Jack to receive the information before striking.

Jack is happy to disappoint Aku tonight.

He showers perfunctorily, even if he enjoys the hot water, and afterwards dries out his hair as best he can with the hotel towel. He leaves it still dripping slightly, and heads back to the bedroom, feeling an inch more relaxed than before.

Jack sets his clothes on the dresser for later, and then takes a seat on the bed. He tests the firmness by bouncing up and down a little, and is delighted to find it just that right combination of soft and firm he’s found he likes. Again, sleeping on the ground or in other traditionally uncomfortable places is an everyday occurrence for Jack, but he’ll take the small pleasures when he can.

He scoots back and then falls to the bed, laying out his limbs and closing his eyes, letting his mind drift. It’s then he notices he _still_ feels that notion of being watched, and his mouth twitches as a frown tries to form.

What could he hope to do about that, however? Aku would always watch him, regardless of where he was or what he was doing or—

Except…

Jack feels a slight flush at the thought, but the knowledge was still there. Another pattern in the demon’s ways.

Aku never seemed to watch him if Jack was pleasuring himself.

It isn’t exactly something he would go boasting about, but Jack occasionally finds an opportunity for a sexual release of stress, though his life as a traveler doesn’t allow that many chances. He doesn’t seek company because he believes in sharing his body with someone he trusts and desires, but he finds no shame in giving himself some pleasure.

But why would he do that now? He’s not doing or expecting anything vital for Aku to peer in on.

Perhaps a bit of spite, then, a bitter part of himself sneers inside.

And, well, it has been _a while._

He sighs, and nudges his legs a little further apart, bringing his hands up to his chest. He keeps his eyes closed, only concentrating on the sensations of his body and his surroundings. The slight looseness of his muscles, the soft, plush feel of the bed under him, the hairs on the back of his neck that are still prickling from Aku’s enchanted mirror on him…

Jack frowns, but lets out a deeper breath and lets his left hand drift down, all the way to his cock, and palm it. He makes a grateful noise in his throat, and the feeling of Aku’s magic abruptly stops.

Jack smirks, feeling accomplished, and lets his hand fondle himself another few seconds before he opens his eyes only to lean over and bring out the small packet of clear lubricating gel that are in all hotel nightstand drawers. He doesn’t want to think too hard about how often they must be replaced in all the places he visits, but their existence and supply is appreciated.

It’s only after he begins to stroke with half the packet emptied out onto his hand that he notices that feeling of being watched has started up again.

Now, suddenly, Jack stops briefly, working his jaw. Didn’t the demon see what he was doing? Wasn’t Aku going to turn it off, like always?

Annoyed, Jack continues, squeezing gently to pull the foreskin back. It sends jolts of sharp arousal up his spine, and he can’t stop the little moan that comes out. It only takes a few more strokes of that before he starts emitting precome, and Jack shivers involuntarily at how good it all feels.

But the demon is _still_ watching.

Jack doesn’t know whether to be annoyed, disgusted, or embarrassed. His body doesn’t want him to stop, and logically (and perhaps morally) Jack knows he should. But when he thinks about Aku watching him achieve release, his pulse jumps and his inhibitions seem to crumble away.

And besides, it is Aku. The pure embodiment of evil. What exactly was he hoping to accomplish by watching this besides proving that he was a pervert as well?

‘ _Well,’_ Jack thinks with dark humor, ‘ _Perhaps I am at fault too for only continuing…_ ’

Yet in the longer scope of the universe it _really_ doesn’t seem like an altogether terrible crime.

He tightens his grip, folding his chin closer to his chest as he focuses. He feels too close too soon, and suddenly he feels an aching, deeply sexual emptiness. Jack takes a breath, and lets go of his cock to let his hand drift beyond it, letting his fingers roam and touch over all the sensitive skin along the underside of his pelvic region, until his fingers can circle the rim of his hole. He shifts, lifting his hips closer in towards his body and grabbing his right knee in his right hand, before he starts to fit a finger inside himself.

His head falls back to the sheets, and Jack makes another involuntary low, gratified moan.

His years in training were not entirely educational in all areas, but this is one of the less “warrior” training lessons and more the “future life” ones. And Jack is flexible and knowledgeable enough to get what he wants from this, so he easily sets on the task, moving his finger in and out with finesse. A minute or so later, Jack feels relaxed enough to slip another finger in, and he braces against the feeling of the stretch as he works both of them in.

He get both of them in all the way soon enough, and the sensation is enough to make him emit a small noise of unfiltered lust. It’s very good, and for a little bit he’s able to forget about all the other circumstances surrounding him.

He scissors those two, enjoying it, for a short bit, and then when that stops being enough he carefully draws them out to squeeze the last bit of the lubricant onto his third finger. He starts more gently, easing through the process, still focusing on letting his body relax despite the odd position and the pricking on his neck reminding him of Aku. When he finally gets all of them in, he can feel his whole body working to accommodate, and he shudders as he lets himself get absorbed in the dual, overwhelming senses.

It’s only then, when he knows he’s ready to try and hit that bundle of nerves inside him. It’s difficult, even for him, but if he just works his fingers right…

He feels himself brush it, and his whole body jumps at the feeling. His body shivers and his cock twitches at the realization he can feel himself clench down on his own fingers; he’s lost some hardness to his cock in the process, but not much, as he still feels that molten heat in his stomach.

Jack goes back to pumping his fingers in and out evenly, slowly, letting the pleasure build slowly again. He tries every other pass or so to reach his prostate, and succeeds over half the time. He’s hard and aching again before he knows it, and after a deep breath he lets go of his knee to grab his cock in his right hand.

Jack almost wants to sob in relief, but at that moment remembers his _“company.”_

Once again, the thought of Aku watching him come, unable to do anything but sit there and watch, almost is enough to release Jack on the spot. He almost wants to wonder on it, but that would be for afterwards.

He’s having trouble taking in the breaths he wants, and he combines stroking his cock, brushing his prostate, and thinking again of Aku, sitting on his throne, transfixed with the sight of Jack before him. His orgasm is hard and long, freezing his body up as it hits and coursing out from his center in waves.

Jack stops being aware of himself for a few precious seconds, but sadly he doesn’t get to enjoy the sensation as his instincts kick back in instantly.

He feels incredibly sated, however bizarre the situation is. What is it about thinking of Aku watching him that made it so...appealing?

 _‘Perhaps it is the spite,’_ Jack thinks with amusement, running his hands back up his body, sluggish, _‘or maybe he gave in to his own curiosity as well._ ’

Whatever Aku’s reason is, and whatever his reason for not stopping, Jack is just at ease enough to make another rash decision, and he looks up in the ceiling light fixture, hoping that it is indeed where the camera lies.

“Aku…” he murmurs, feeling the need to chuckle at the childish sense of revenge. This way, maybe, Aku will know how Jack felt about _Ikra_.

As the gravity of what he’s just done slips into his mind, and before the horror falls across him, the feeling of being watched cuts off again.

 _‘...Interesting,’_ a rational part of Jack’s mind muses, amongst the clashing panic and triumph, _‘Very interesting._ ’


	7. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Orgasm delay, orgasm denial, edging, handjobs, light dom/sub undertones, light dirty talk
> 
> Additional tags: Poor Jack, Hes such a cinnamon roll, but now Aku's gunna learn what it takes to make Jack the noisy one, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> EDIT: My sincerest apologies, but I learned recently that apparently "Edgeplay" is not, in fact, an alternate name for "Edging." I've now corrected the chapter name and the tags.

“I have been thinking,” Aku bursts out after breaking away from kissing Jack, “Of bringing you to that edge before orgasm, and keeping you there for as long as I please.”

Jack stares at Aku, taking a few extra seconds to absorb his words. The abruptness, he’s still getting used to, but the idea of Aku exerting such... _control_ over him is…

The low sweep in his gut is telling enough, even if he can feel his instincts still fighting hard. To give such trust to another, especially Aku, is incredibly risky. An enemy could take that trust, and use it to harm him, even kill him—

But Jack _knows_ he’s past that. Aku has more than proven he is not seeking to betray Jack, or harm him, and Jack does trust him; but the warrior’s old habits will likely never truly leave.

And beyond those instincts, _yes_ he is enthralled by the idea. There’s other, vague ideas of things he doesn’t have words for but on some level does feel: the times when Aku holds him tight or down in the grips of passion; his possessive little gestures on or around Jack when they’re meeting others; that sheer, uncontrolled _power_ Aku occasionally emits when intensely emotional...or upon orgasm.

He tucks those thoughts away again, his face flushing harder, but manages to glance up at Aku and smile, then nod curtly.

Aku makes a sort of choking gasp, eyes starting to bulge, but then reigns himself back in and forces his expression into something more sly. Despite Jack cocking an eyebrow at him, the demon moves on as if nothing had happened.

“Well well, samurai, how _easily_ you have given in to Aku, but how could you not? I am a _master_ of seduction now, along with my other accomplishments.” Aku wriggles upright, puffing his chest out self-importantly.

Jack’s eyebrows arc up, but his expression displays incredible disbelief. After a second, he huffs, mumbling, “Yet you have not mastered your own _ego_.”

Aku scrunches his nose in distaste, ordering “Quiet, fool!” but there’s no bite to it.

He leans in to continue kissing, their tongues easily sliding against each other, and Jack relaxes into it. For another couple of minutes, he eases back into the feeling of Aku’s heat and weight over him, as well as the heat of his own arousal trapped in his skin and under his clothing. Already his body has learned to become eager whenever he and Aku grow intimate, and even sometimes when intimacy is unintentional but still felt regardless.

Suddenly Aku pulls back again, determination written on his face.

“Ready?” he asks, his voice betraying uncertainty.

Jack nods again in affirmation, and watches with interest when Aku clamors to Jack’s side. He tugs on Jack’s shoulder, looking Jack in the eyes again.

“I, eh. I think it will be easier if I am behind you.”

Jack cocks his head, “Why?”

Aku grimaces, just slightly, and his gaze darts down Jack’s body to settle somewhere around his feet. He thinks hard about his answer for a few seconds, before he rotates his dark eyes up to meet Jack’s. When he speaks, his voice has that _tone_ to it he reserves for bedroom talk and when he seeks to startle or seduce Jack. It sends automatic sparks down through Jack’s stomach.

“I would have the perspective of watching your body— of watching _you—_ getting lost in your desires, while also still holding you close to me so I could _feel_ your every physical motion of pleasure whether you intend it or not.”

Jack’s pulse jumped in him, and he must have given something away in his expression because Aku’s turns predatory, a sly smirk painting across his face. Jack reigns himself back in, and scoots forward from his position against the pillows to indicate his agreement.

Aku fits himself in, breaking the lower half of his form down the middle to surround Jack with an impression of legs, though there’s no detail to them. He encourages Jack to lean against him, back to chest, before emitting a contented sigh. His hands cautiously come up around Jack’s middle, then smooth themselves out and start to glide down Jack’s gi.

“Wait,” Jack grabs Aku’s wandering hands, then cranes his head to look back at the demon, “How many times will you...ah.” He glances away briefly, too embarrassed to say the words aloud.

“I believe I said ‘as long as I please.’” Aku says with a chuckle.

“Not for our first time,” Jack demands, then continues, “How about five?” It seems like a manageable number.

“Just for our first time?” Aku leans in to whisper darkly in his ear, tongue flicking out to lick his chin and cause a shiver.

“We,” Jack swallows, “We shall see. After this.” Damn the demon for knowing just how to interrupt Jack’s train of thought. And damn him _again_ for stopping, even if it was to slide his hands into Jack’s belt to undo it and pull his gi apart.

Jack helps him undo the cloth of his fundoshi, as awkward as it is in their position, but it doesn’t take too long to get the fabric undone and strewn across his legs. His cock is already hard from their long kissing session just a few minutes prior, and the thoughts of what is about to occur between them. Suddenly, it seems too much in this position; Aku is against his back, and he feels _exposed_ , so his legs close a little subconsciously.

Aku’s right hand is wrapping around the inside of his right thigh immediately, and gently pulls it back apart. Jack doesn’t fight it, because he knows that wave of nervousness was ridiculous, but there’s still _something_ in the gesture from Aku that feels exhilarating. It’s so slight, but it’s enough to knock another low sweep of heat into Jack’s stomach.

Aku lets go for a moment, in order to reach over and pull the lubricant from the nightstand drawer, and Jack watches him drizzle some into his left palm before capping it and putting it away again. His toes clench just the slightest watching Aku start to rub the liquid over both palms, methodically, and he presses back into Aku’s chest just a bit, feeling a desire for closeness.

Seconds later, Aku brings his hands back down, and loosely closes his right hand around Jack’s cock while the left lightly traces on dulled fingertips, trailing little traces of lubricant, over the sensitive area on the inside of his thighs. Jack shudders, hips moving into it, and Aku begins to stroke him.

“Good,” Aku murmurs, “Hmm, just like that?”

He keeps that pace, and lets the ring of his fingers trace from root to tip each time. His other hand moves in lazy circles, just the lightest contact perfect for setting Jack’s senses ablaze. It’s slow, and sensuous, and Jack is more than happy to let it drag on as he lets his mind get absorbed in the sensations. He lets his head rest back on Aku’s shoulder, hands open on the sheets, and for that little bit it feels just like any other time they’ve been together like this.

He actually almost forgets the pretext, and is thrown for a bit of a loop as he approaches climax.

Aku’s hand starts to tighten just before, and his left drifts down to run a cool, lube-covered finger over the smooth skin of his balls, and Jack feels that distinct heat begin to curl in him, and he takes a harsher breath—

And then Aku breaks contact, leaving him to exhale like he’d been winded. He lays there, breathing harder, wriggling lightly against the demon as his body comes back down from that edge slowly. Aku puts a hand on his hip, holding him still, and Jack’s skin blossoms in heat under it.

“How close were you?” Aku asks, his voice still alluring but there’s a note of his “checking in” voice there too.

“What?” Jack says too quickly, turning his head, then craning it up to face Aku, “Oh! Um. C-close. I suppose. Why…?” He turns it into a question at the end.

Aku’s mouth curls into a frown, and the demon turns his eyes to stare at something off to the side of the room, “It is not exactly _easy_ to tell an exact point from my perspective. I, eh, could _read_ your mind, but that would be...uncomfortable. For you, I mean.”

He doesn’t elaborate, and while Jack is curious he doesn’t pry. Aku is right on that account; Jack prefers his mind to be his own space.

But Jack is refreshed to hear Aku’s admission for the first part, and he smiles up at Aku. He reaches up to encourage Aku to tilt his head down, and he stretches himself up to place an awkward kiss on one side of Aku’s lips. Aku’s mouth quirks back into a small grin, emboldened again.

Swallowing thickly after though, Jack offers, “I could, um, try to tell you…”

Aku must take note of the furious blush and the tightness in his voice, because he snorts and says: “If you feel you can.”

Jack’s a little miffed at his tone and implications, even if Aku is correct. It’s weird to Jack; he’s embarrassed by sex, though not in the same ultra-reserved way many others are in this future, yet he’s also embarrassed by his own embarrassment. It’s not hindering to their relationship, emotional or physical as far as he can tell, but it is a little strange to see how quickly Aku had gotten over his initial reservations to come this far, whereas Jack still feels about the same as he had when they first began (if perhaps a bit more confident in what he liked).

But it also somehow works between them. Without those inhibitions, Aku is free to fulfill his own desires to plan and do his research beforehand, and then bring ideas he thinks they might enjoy to Jack as he finds them. And while Jack likes the _idea_ of keeping himself informed and trying to do his own research, the truth was that he had barely made it through the first chapter of a book from Aku’s library on the scientific side of sex without having his face feel like it had been engulfed in flames.

Aku kisses his forehead, then whispers against it, “I would _like_ that, however.”

Jack settles back down, letting his hand fall to the sheet again, but he keeps his head tucked under Aku’s chin now, the beard tickling along the side of his face and brushing alongside his hair.

Aku’s hand on his hip lifts up to wrap around his cock again, starting that process over. This time, his other hand caresses over Jack’s balls right away, fondling them between fingers. Jack’s breath catches, and he feels his upper legs tighten as he tries to hold himself back from jerking into it. He grits his teeth, biting back the words and noises that want to escape him, though they still come out as a strangled groan.

Jack’s lower back arches just the slightest bit involuntarily, and he has to fight to keep it from arching more. His feet push against the sheets, knees folding in just an inch, and he starts to breath harder again.

Right as he feels a flash of excess heat, he manages a half-pitched, “A _ku_ …” before slipping and bucking into Aku’s grip. Aku lets go instantly, and the orgasm fades from Jack’s grasp back to the depths. He sags against Aku, and he already feels a snappy twinge of regret for clueing Aku in and letting the demon take his pleasure away again.

But when he thinks of that moment when Aku will _let_ him— oh, yes, _allow_ Jack to come; that’s such a large part of the appeal for Jack— he wants that so much more now. Already he feels wound up too tight, and he can tell his body is upset at having his climax denied again. But that just means the release will be that much _greater._

Aku hums, pleased, right over him, “ _Very_ good, Jack. Already I am tempted to let you come...”

His hand snakes back towards Jack’s cock, but stops just short of touching and Jack groans.

“But we did _agree_. Three more.” There’s a sneer in his voice, playfully mocking Jack, and Jack purses his lips.

Suddenly, Aku’s voice drops the pretense, and he asks with some measure of hesitation, “Is that...are you...”

Jack blinks openly for a second, but he nods and responds, “Yes,” and then after a second thought adds, “You are fine to keep going until the end.”

Rather than responding to that Aku nips at his ear, lightly tugging on the cartilage. It pulls a breath of a laugh out of Jack, but that turns into a moan as Aku moves down, encouraging his head to tilt away, and suckles at the underside of the corner of his jaw.

Aku does reach up then, concentrating the grip of his hand around the head of Jack’s cock, and even though some of the lube has dried there’s something just...that feels _good_ for Jack in the smooth texture of Aku’s ethereal skin rubbing against his own. Especially when it’s in such a highly sensitive area for him.

Aku suddenly keeps his hand still, but allows only his thumb to push up and all over the flushed red head of Jack’s cock. Jack lets out a deep, short grunt, and his hips try to roll into Aku’s fingers. Aku moves with him though, chuckling, and keeps going.

“No use in that, now,” the demon says, almost in an assuring tone, “You know only _I_ can grant you what you seek.”

This time, Jack can’t stop his toes from curling as his back arches again, and he makes a noise that barely sounds like Aku’s name as his body wants to lock up and—

He deflates back onto Aku, body twitching all over as Aku stops just short again. His heart is pounding in his chest, and there’s a distinctive throbbing all over him of his orgasm trying to cling on and come, but after a few seconds of nothing else to stimulate it, it falls away again.

He feels like collapsing, or just rolling away and _taking_ his own pleasure, that reward at the end be damned. His cock is also twitching now too, leaking precome into his pubic hair, and turning a shade of red he’s never seen on it before. It’s almost worrying, but logically he reasons it must have something to do with their current situation.

Gods, _gods_ he wants that release. He has to take deep, calming breaths, squirming his hips and legs as he tries to come back from that intense edge.

Aku pours more lube on his hands in the meantime, and a couple of cool drops hit Jack’s thighs and he yelps from the burst of sensation. He sees Aku pause, and then a familiar sound of a _very_ pleased demonic rumble from directly behind him. Jack looks away sharply, wriggling for a different reason now.

“No, no,” Aku rubs his hands into Jack’s thighs now, massaging and prying them apart a little further, “I _insist_ on hearing your praises, samurai, whether they have words or not.”

Jack grits his jaw, perhaps to spite the demon, but Aku is touching his cock again and sliding both hands all over it and down to his balls and he stops thinking altogether.

He doesn’t register the guttural, _loud_ groan he’s making until a few seconds in, and when he tries to constrict his throat and cut it off Aku tightens his grip again and Jack bucks into it, gasping.

“Already so good, Jack,” Aku low, soothing voice is honey in Jack’s ears, “So eager. But I want you _desperate_.”

That word, desperate, only makes Jack more keenly aware of his own actions and sounds, though he feels a stronger pull to give in to them than ever before. Aku drags his fingers up agonizingly slowly, and it’s so damn good Jack wants to just lose himself in it. Now, it feels like Aku is pulling his climax out of him, coaxing it from somewhere deep within Jack’s core. It only piles on to the thrill of having Aku control the situation like this, like Jack can leave everything to Aku’s hands. It’s altogether almost too intense, but so incredibly welcome. He digs his heels and one palm into the bed, and the other hand wraps around his mouth, sealing off the sounds that try to make it out.

Aku _tuts_ next to his ear, then says in an airy tone, “ _Jack_ , I did mean what I said— it is gratifying to hear how much you are _enjoying_ this. So come now, there is no need for such self-restriction.”

His voice drops lower, and this time it’s barely above a whisper and it sends a tremor straight down to Jack’s cock.

“Even if you are _adorable_ when you do it.”

Jack’s moan is loud, even through his hand, and he feels like _screaming_. Aku has grown a tendency to drop such things, little scraps of compliments amongst his other words that consistently act as the equivalent of pouring gasoline over a fire. He hasn’t quite worked out why they strike him so, but it’s impossible to question it in that moment when it feels like a windup before his orgasm is punched out of him.

Which is where Aku stops again, and Jack makes a sound too close to a whine. He feels the uncanny urge to ask, to demand, or worse yet to _beg_ for release. But he’s almost there, and if could withstand Master Chu’s training involving doing handstands on thin bamboo poles for hours, he could endure this.

Aku keeps his touches light now, just bare hints of fingers ghosting over his thighs, stomach, and down along his balls. The volume of Jack’s breathing, bouncing off his hand right under his nose, is too loud to Jack, and too telling. But he can’t stop, not when his mind is as wound up as his body, craving that hard-earned reward.

Now, Aku just brushes his fingers over Jack’s cock, and just those hints of contact are making Jack ache. His arms and legs are trembling periodically with tension, but every time he tries to relax Aku rubs his index finger into the tip and Jack bucks hard into it, groaning obnoxiously loud.

When Aku’s fingers skirt lower, touching his perineum, Jack almost loses it then. He squirms roughly against Aku, trying to chase his orgasm, but Aku’s hands vanish and he makes a choked, pained noise.

“So sensitive,” Aku remarks, voice tinged with wonder, “And so wanting. Shall I give you what you seek, samurai?”

It takes Jack merely a blink before he’s nodding vigorously, a grateful noise humming in his throat.

Aku curls closer, body creaking, and murmurs, “Hold on.” And then he’s wrapping his hands around Jack’s cock again, pumping slow and tight, alternating pressure from root to tip and it’s so, _so_ worth the wait.

Jack finally opens his eyes to peek at the sight, and is struck, harder now, with the reality that while he could stop it with just a word, Jack still feels like Aku is the one _controlling_ this. And Aku is taking _care_ of him.

It’s always been a taboo area for Jack; so much of his life the past few years has been spent being _afraid_ for it and never knowing who he could trust. And many of those that he did (Aku included) had betrayed him. So to knowingly put it, so deeply, in someone else, and let go of his own control for just a bit…

His climax barely feels like one at first; it builds slow in his groin, then arcs like lightning up his body, fast and hot and there’s endless waves of it rushing through him. He has to throw his hand back down to grip the sheets in an iron hold out of fear of throwing himself out of Aku’s hands, but now he has nothing holding him back from shouting in sheer, unadulterated pleasure.

He slumps, boneless, back to Aku afterwards, his limbs and chest twitching with uncontrollable shivers. But he feels like he’s been wrung out, and it’s somehow reached into his core and pulled out every last bit of tension in him.

Aku merely holds him, hands gently rubbing into Jack’s hipbones to help ground Jack as he slowly returns.

After a few minutes, Aku clears his throat.

“Well?”

Jack makes a sleepy, half-grunt questioning noise. He isn’t sure he can manage much more for a bit.

“I am sure my idea was, as ever, a success, but...eh, how...how did you like it?”

Jack sighs in content, and makes an effort to roll his head so it’s facing Aku now.

“It was,” he mutters, thinking of the sensations and the underlying emotions that had run through his head, “Very good.”

Aku perks, and then adjusts to make himself more comfortable.

Jack remembers Aku likely hasn’t climaxed yet, or at least Jack hadn’t been able to hear or see the usual signs while Aku was bringing about Jack’s. He manages to lift his hand and run it up and down what is effectively Aku’s left “leg.”

After a short silence, wherein Aku says nothing of the subject, Jack swallows and asks softly, “And you? What can I…”

Aku chuckles, and traces a claw up Jack’s torso to tuck it under Jack’s chin, lifting his head so he meets Aku’s eyes.

“When you are recovered,” Aku says with a grin full of red-tinged teeth and fangs, “What would you prefer?”

Jack looks down to think on it, sluggish as his thoughts are in that moment, but then a _very_ wicked idea curls into his brain and he can’t help but smile in a falsely pleasant way up at Aku.

“I think it will be _your_ turn.” he announces, and the look on Aku’s face in response seals it.


	8. Facial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Oral sex, facial, scenting, light dirty talk
> 
> Additional tags: Aku wants the Samurai Sword, headcanon that Akus fire doesnt harm those he likes, like a pokemon, because thats how that works, then again his eyebrows stayed lit in Under The Sea, Aku is also apparently the master of Breaking All Science and Physics Laws

“You want me to _what?!”_

Aku rolls his eyes, snorting derisively. Of all the things they had done already, _this_ was the one that got Jack to exclaim such a phrase?

“You heard me!” he snaps, “I am sure of my decision! I want to bring you to near to completion with my _talented_ mouth, and then you ejaculate your semen upon me as you—”

“Enough!” Jack cries out, blushing harder, “That is, is more than enough of a description!”

Aku grins thanks to Jack’s chagrin, holding Jack close and sliding their hips together minutely. Jack winces and looks away, gritting his teeth. Yet he still looks like he’s contemplating it.

Aku would have liked to do such a sexual act himself, but his body obviously doesn’t work in the same ways as Jack’s. He has no organ (not to mention no use or _ability_ for such a thing) to produce an equivalent of semen, plus he knows what would happen if he let any piece of himself separate inside Jack. It isn’t an experience he nor Jack wishes to repeat.

But the _idea_ is appealing, so he’ll make do with experiencing it for himself.

“Well?” Aku pries, leaning his head closer. Jack doesn't look up, and works his jaw.

Aku does worry about what Jack is thinking in moments like this. They’ve both grown in their relationship, but Aku knows that empty thing inside him still exists, and it tells him all the ways he could misstep too far.

Yet it hasn’t happened. They’ve made mistakes with each other, but kept at it and _worked_ harder to fix them. And that resonates on a deeper level to Aku than any of the cheesy romance cliches he saw or read about.

“V-very well,” Jack finally admits, and Aku’s grin stretches further, “But I am not sure I...erm.”

He purses his lips, going quiet again. Aku’s humor drops, and he blinks with curiosity down at Jack.

Jack’s voice is barely a croak as he continues, “I do not think I...I can...On y-your face…”

He looks like he wants to shrink into himself. Aku barks a laugh, and then settles to lift a hand and tuck some stray hairs behind Jack’s ear. He curls it under Jack’s chin, and encourages Jack to tilt his head up even if Jack barely looks him in the eyes.

“Even if I told you how much I desired to see you lose yourself on me?” he says in a silky voice, “To feel the evidence of your desire so close?”

He comes down to whisper in Jack’s ear, enjoying the samurai’s shiver, “To have you see how much you have _ruined_ me?”

Jack pushes away, as Aku planned, and finally fixes Aku with a concerned look.

“How have I—”

“Samurai,” Aku interrupts, smiling in a sly way, “I meant no one could ever hope to _compare_ to you.”

That too has the desired effect. Jack stiffens, blanching, but there’s delight and sparks of interest buried in his expression. Aku gives him an alluring stare back.

It’s true; Aku can’t even think about having anyone for him but Jack. It’s too fitting, and Jack was the only one that had ever caught Aku’s interest in the first place. And he had been the only one that had reached out to Aku in turn. It’s why everything _matters_.

“Flatterer,” Jack mutters, “You are incorrigible.” But there’s affection in his tone, too.

Aku chortles against Jack’s forehead, and then runs his hands up and down Jack’s sides. Jack wraps his arms around Aku’s waist, and pulls them chest-to-chest. The samurai sighs, a relieved noise, into Aku’s neck, and then tilts up on his feet to plant a kiss at the point where Aku’s lowest horn meets his face. Aku lets his own hands drift around Jack too, one massaging slowly into his lower back while the other twists and curls the ends of Jack’s hair through it.

He feels Jack latch onto his neck and press a sucking bite into it, and Aku lets his senses concentrate there to feel it. There’s delicious heat and wet, and the barest hint of Jack’s teeth almost trying to make a mark on his skin. Aku would have enjoyed that, but sadly it was one of many things even his shapeshifting couldn’t do for him.

But he can feel it, and he allows Jack to continue along up to his lips. Aku glances down to find Jack watching him with half-lidded eyes, and a shudder of thrill runs down Aku’s back. He feels so damn powerful when he can get the samurai— _his_ samurai— like this.

He presses back when Jack kisses him, and lets his mouth slip open a fraction when he feels the wet tip of a tongue flicker against the seal of his lips. Jack’s tongue curls over and behind Aku’s teeth, meeting the tip of Aku’s pointed tongue inside. Aku allows Jack to explore and take the kiss at his own pace, content to ease his iron-tight grip on his urge for control to see what Jack will do. Jack takes it slow, but not forever, and yet underneath his calm demeanor Aku can still feel passion coming from Jack, just in measured amounts.

On the one hand, it is what he enjoys about Jack, in contrast to Aku’s higher, more expressive emotions. But on the other hand...He shivers again, thinking of how delicious it is to have the man lose all sense of control. Losing it because of _Aku_.

When Jack pulls away for air, Aku realizes he can feel the heat radiating from Jack’s face and groin. Thoroughly satisfied with his little experiment, Aku leans down, and starts kissing down Jack’s chest and stomach as he sinks to what would pass for knees in a human body. Once there, his head is still a little too high— he’s kissing somewhere around Jack’s navel— so with his usual creaking he begrudgingly shrinks down until he’s slightly below Jack’s pelvic region. His hands have been brought down to Jack’s hips, though they’re only holding him loosely. He looks up to catch Jack staring down at him with a face caught between worry and interest.

Aku keeps eye contact, even as he nuzzles into Jack’s groin, sniffing deeply at the musky, sharp scents there. His senses can pick up the sweat, the natural odor of Jack’s body, and the arousal his body is already emanating. It’s wonderfully _Jack_ , and Aku can’t help but bury his nose into it, inhaling further. Jack makes a beautiful high noise, and one hand comes to rest on the top of Aku’s head. Jack never pushes or pulls when Aku is blowing him, but seems to like resting his hand there as some kind of grounding or balance issue. Aku almost wishes he would exert some kind of power, but that’s mixed in with a whole slew of other things he doesn’t want to touch upon yet.

Jack’s not quite hard yet, though he’s growing there, but Aku has no quarrel with taking it and Jack’s balls into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around cock and giving him a few good first pulls.

Jack yelps, jerking into it, legs tensing and twitching before he regains control. He still makes alluring, breathy little “ _ah...ah...ah…”_ noises, hips struggling to stay still.

Aku’s careful with his teeth, though he’s not entirely sure after all this time if Jack likes the occasional scrape of them or not. He steers clear of that for the moment, focusing on the suction around Jack’s cock and balls. His mouth does generate saliva, or at least moisture if he wishes, which he uses to his full advantage right now. He revels in the feeling of Jack swelling in his mouth, growing fully aroused within a remarkably short amount of time. At that point Aku breaks off, letting Jack’s cock rest on his lips.

He waits until Jack looks down at him again, after having apparently closed his eyes at some point, and then flashes a toothy grin. Jack balks a little bit, but there’s definite desire in his face too now, deep and intense.

Aku goes for the inside of his right thigh, even though Jack’s legs aren’t that far apart, and alternates between kissing and sucking all along the erogenous zone for Jack there. Jack’s breath keeps hitching, and Aku draws a line with his tongue from the middle of his thigh up to where Jack’s leg connects with his pelvic bone. Jack lets out a deep, steadying breath, but Aku smirks in triumph.

He goes back to lapping long stripes up Jack’s cock, while his hands move back and squeeze Jack’s ass. It’s nothing but muscle, firm and resistant, and Aku groans appreciatively; which is odd, as beforehand he never found mortals attractive, and the thought of _musculature_ of all things being arousing never occurred to him. But somehow, being able to wrap his hands around them now, feeling that tautness underneath his fingers, is incredibly sexual for him. Of course all it would take for Aku was a little bit of extra strength and that muscle would be no more than paper to him, but he’s mostly stopped thinking those things while intimate with Jack.

Aku drops his mouth lower, playfully nipping at Jack’s balls while Jack’s cock slides up his face and between his eyebrows. His fire doesn’t burn (unless he wants it to) and Jack stopped reacting with panic whenever any of his limbs or appendages came near Aku’s eyebrows a long time ago. He likes the weight of it there, feeling Jack’s heat and smelling his musk right up against him. Jack shudders over him, and moans when Aku takes his balls back into his mouth and rolls them with his tongue.

He pulls off with a purposefully-obnoxious loud, wet pop. Jack’s eyes widen a little, and Aku can see the muscles in his throat move as he swallows. Aku licks a long stripe up the underside of his cock, then takes just the tip into his mouth, sucking on it. He massages and gropes the samurai’s rear again, effectively trapping the man between the dual sensations. His flicks his tongue against the slit, tasting the salty-bitter precome. Now, he lets just the barest hint of his teeth touch against Jack’s skin there, and Jack’s stomach clenches as he makes a low, wanton noise like it was punched out of him. He curls over Aku, just a little, taking shorter breaths and finally bringing his other hand to the right side of Aku’s top horn.

Aku retracts the teeth and with just a little bit of force he encourages Jack to gently thrust his hips. As his cock slides in and out, Aku wraps his tongue around it, creating a wet, tight, contracting tunnel. Jack starts moving on his own, keeping that same steady pace, but there’s a slight stutter to his hips, like he’s still holding himself back from what he _wants_ to do. It’s simultaneously endearing and frustrating.

“Ah,” he pants, then finally, “Aku…”

Aku rumbles, pleased, and brings his right hand down to where he’s formed his own cock, and starts stroking. He lets the sensations all come in at once: the shaky, breathless way Jack said his name, his own hand, Jack’s cock, and the jittery tension of Jack’s muscles under his other hand. However, he breaks away again, rubbing his face into Jack’s groin again before staring up at the samurai with wicked intent.

“I want to feel you come _on_ me, Jack,” he drops his voice lower, enjoying witnessing Jack tremble from the words and his pitch, “To feel your release like that would be... _exquisite_.”

He draws out the last word, letting out a hot breath of air all over Jack’s crotch, which makes his hips shudder. Jack makes some stammering half-words, but when Aku takes him into his mouth again all hope of being coherent apparently dies out.

From there his movements do speed up, and Aku feels a great thrill when he can feel Jack’s hands holding his head still (even if the samurai’s doing so gently). He amps up his senses, taking strides to make it closer to his own orgasm.

When Jack’s breath gets even harder and shorter, Aku slows the hand on his own cock as he pulls off Jack’s. Jack groans, and starts to push his hips into it, cock brushing along Aku’s forehead again, before he shuts himself off and winces, opening his mouth to evidently apologize. Aku chuckles, cutting him off, then fixes him with a determined stare.

“If you want it, _take it_.” Aku says huskily, even for him, then, “Take it, sam-ur-ai.”

Jack’s shoulders tense, and Aku can see the challenge reflect in his eyes, so after a moment’s deliberation Jack brings his left hand up around his cock and starts moving it jerkily up and down just over Aku’s face. Hesitation creeps back into Jack’s face and body, but Aku retaliates by opening his mouth so Jack’s cock hovers just over and in it, his forked tongue out beyond his teeth, posing a picture of hungry wait. For one last added effect, he lifts his tongue to tickle along the underside of the head once more.

Jack slams his eyes shut, grunting, as he comes in drooling spurts, dripping into Aku’s mouth. As encouragement (though his motivations are entirely selfish) Aku dips his left forefinger between Jack’s asscheeks, teasing the skin back there. Jack’s hips jerk up, one spray of come getting thrown across Aku’s left eye, which the demon closes instinctively, and phases through his eyebrow.

Aku jerks himself off with it, and his orgasm is yanked out from his center to roll in short, strong waves. He feeds it, extends it, with the feeling of that wet, hot release on his face; that accomplishment he had been hoping for.

It leaves him feeling sated, yet craving more. Perhaps later, or another time. He looks up with one eye to see Jack still staring down with an apology in his eyes, though he’s struggling to control himself for it now. Aku swallows what landed in his mouth, then extends his tongue to lap up what landed on his face, smiling all the while.

Jack blinks with wide eyes at the display, but reels his expression back in as Aku rises, growing taller again, and leers at the man.

“Well?” He brings his hands up to Jack’s waist, holding him close and tight, “My appetite has been met, for now.” He chuckles.

“Ah, well,” Jack looks down and away, flustered, “It was...enjoyable. You did look…eager.”

The last part comes out as barely a mumble, Jack blanching at the implications of his own words. Aku, however, grins and feels elation for it.

Just more progress forward, in his humble opinion.


	9. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Slight exhibitionism, Macro/Micro, psuedo-handjobs
> 
> Additional tags: More like supersized Aku and regular Jack, Is that their superhero names, Dont even look at me ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i WAS just gunna do cock size difference but then a thirsty shipper talked me into doing it this way instead..... i have never read, looked at, or written/drawn anything like this yet i still cranked out 4k words of it. ur welcome
> 
> EDIT: ok yea i actually remembered i have seen art of this, but all the other points still stand. goodnight

Do to a miscalculation of how long the trade meeting would go on, Jack and Aku are exactly fifteen minutes late to the show for the Moondancers, a once-in-a-lifetime (or once every century, as Aku told him) show of the best dancers from the planet of Venetia on the water to honor their moon spirit. The two of them teleport into the rear of a large crowd on the beach, surrounded by forests and cliffs on all sides stretching into the distance. They can hear the music, but no matter how far in either direction Jack looks there doesn’t appear to be an opening. Judging by the size of the crowd, it probably would have been best if they’d arrived _hours_ earlier. Maybe days.

He sees Aku start to reach for the people in front of them, undoubtedly to push everyone aside, but Jack grabs his arm and gives him a telling stare.

“What?” Aku snaps, evidently irritated at having their plans gone awry. Again.

Jack’s expression turns more somber, “These people have been waiting to see this as well. I do not wish to ruin the experience for anyone else.”

Truth be told, he is of course disappointed, but what he says is also the truth. He is happy and accomplished to have gotten the trade contract sealed, and that’s what had really mattered.

Aku steams, as he always does when his plans don’t work out, but follows Jack a few steps away as Jack thinks about how good a bed sounds right about now. Suddenly, he hears the demon stop shuffling, and Jack stops to look behind him. Aku is looking up and off in the distance, eyes narrowed, but as Jack watches him a clever grin spreads across his face and his eyes light up handsomely.

He steps up to Jack, chuckling, and loops his arm through Jack’s, meeting Jack’s inquisitive stare.

“The problem with you, samurai,” he says, waving his hand in an elaborate gesture, “Is that you simply think too _small_.”

Despite Jack turning to give him a critical eye, Aku still grins.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jack is sitting in the palm of a several-hundred-foot demon, who’s sitting in the forest and resting against the cliffs behind him like a chair. At this distance and height, the figures on the water are still distinguishable, but Jack has to slightly squint to see them clearly.

“This was a good idea, Aku,” Jack admits, leaning back against Aku’s broad chest, “Thank you.”

Aku evidently controls his voice to the level Jack is used to, looking down at Jack and smirking.

“But of course! Aku is full of good ideas. You simply have yet to fully realize that.”

Jack bursts into a chuckle, but stops and grabs onto Aku’s finger when the demon’s chest shakes with laughter behind him. Aku cuts himself off, noticing Jack’s situation, and coughs awkwardly.

They both settle in to watch the show, and it truly is spectacular: the dancers move across and in and out of the water as graceful as an elegant fish, their silvery clothing flashing in the full moonlight. Jack has seen many beautiful sights in his lifetime, but this chalks up to being quite high on the list.

He hears a loud creaking and cracking, and looks up to see Aku reaching his other hand behind him to scratch at a spot on the demon’s back. His attention is still drawn to the dancers, and Jack feels his heart warm at the sight of it. He turns his attention back to the water as well, feeling contented.

Aku’s fingers all curl just a few inches in succession then, and Jack feels a sharp spike of alarm; not for his own safety but moreso if Aku was planning to move. He doesn’t however, and Jack tacks it down as Aku possibly feeling stiff, even if he doesn’t have muscles. Jack has noticed that before: Aku can easily change his state of matter at will, just like his form, but if he settles for too long his body seems to grow stiff and makes noises of protest when he moves. It is almost a hilarious joke to the demon’s age, if he were to be compared to a human.

But Aku _isn’t_ human. And then out of the blue the whole situation dawns on Jack and he takes another look at himself and Aku.

Aku’s palm is relaxed and open. Jack knows how little effort it would take for Aku to do anything to him, and he feels a small thrill at the idea of Aku knowingly holding himself back. Containing his power for Jack.

He just doesn’t expect it to have _this_ kind of effect.

Jack draws his legs up together to his chest, resisting the urge to squirm. It’s highly inappropriate to be having fleeting sparks of arousal for a situation like this; not to mention _far_ from conventional. By comparison, all the other things they’ve done together at least fall into categories Jack can see humans appreciating and desiring with other humans; _possibly_ with the shapeshifting master of darkness himself. Even the tentacles were a thing other humans were into, apparently.

He shuts his eyes and tries to will himself to calm down. The setting is meant to be stress-free and easy. He suddenly feels anything but.

Jack’s eyes drift up to Aku’s beard, and idly he reaches for a few strands. Aku’s beard has always been remarkably soft— downy, almost like rabbit fur— which stood in stark contradiction to the rest of him. He chuckles quietly at the thought of asking Aku to make him a blanket or a pillow out of the hairs; Aku was far too proud of himself and his appearance, even if he probably could just magic the hairs to grow back immediately.

He nearly jumps when a claw the size of him curls in and waves in the air next to him.

From above, Aku rumbles, “You are not watching the show.”

“Ah, sorry.” he says, glancing up before forcing his eyes back to the dancers. He keeps a hold of the beard, and after some deliberation he leans into Aku’s fingers, using the beard as a cushion. He has to hold the strands down in his hands to keep them from springing back up in formation with the others, but it works and he curls into it.

He can...ignore those other emotions. They won’t get in the way or create any awkward situations/explanations. There’s no need to go down that route.

Aku snorts with soft laughter over him, and his thumb comes up to brush over Jack’s stretched-out legs in his palm. Jack stiffens.

“I find your size delightful,” Aku says, “You seem to not mind so much.”

Jack stiffens, but quickly tells himself that Aku must be making light of his makeshift beard-pillow. There’s a pregnant pause, and Jack feels a tension in Aku’s body suddenly. He looks back and up, and sees Aku struggling with something, mouth working in a thin, wavy line as he glances between Jack and the ocean.

“...You are, eh. Very small, is what I meant.” Aku grumbles. Yet there’s something in the way he says that. It’s almost like he…

But no. Jack curls in tight, his face warm, putting aside his foolish idea that he and Aku could possibly be feeling similar. It is probable, but Jack is clearly looking for something that likely isn’t there.

Aku’s thumb rests on his leg again, and Jack’s pulse jumps.

“You are warm!” Aku remarks, “What is…”

His thumb rolls Jack face-up despite Jack’s cry of protest, and the movement is so _effortless_ on Aku’s part. Jack quickly throws a sleeve up to cover his face, drawing up his legs so they don’t hang freely over the edge of Aku’s palm.

“N-nothing!” he shouts, “Do not worry! I am fine!”

This is terrible. He must be turning into some kind of hedonist to be having these feelings about something so bizarre. He’d certainly never felt these kinds of things _before_ he and Aku became romantically involved. Then again he’d been a bit busy hating the demon and trying to not _die_ from Aku’s powers.

He hears Aku sniff, “You are not acting or sounding like it.”

Jack doesn’t respond, knowing he looks childish. But it’s better than confessing, and facing...facing…

“Do you,” Aku starts, makes a sound like swallowing, then tries again, “Is the difference noticeable to you as well?”

Jack’s hand lowers enough so he can peek his eyes out, and sees Aku watching him carefully. He has to take a breath to steady himself, his emotions caught in the tension between his newly rising enticement and his ever-present embarrassment. Slowly, though, he nods.

Aku’s mouth drops open in surprise for a split second, his eyebrows sputtering, but in the next instant he rearranges himself and affixes a look full of heat down at Jack.

“What would you have done about—” Aku begins to draw his lower half up, moving to block what they would be doing from the crowd far beyond (Jack suspected that was entirely for his sake rather than Aku’s, given past experiences). However, his shifting startles Jack, who flails while trying to hold on, and in the sudden jostling one of his geta slips off his foot.

Jack panics for one fleeting moment, and in the next moment he hears it land with a dull _thunk_.

“It landed on me.” Aku explains when Jack tries to scramble up and look around. Jack squints down, and sure enough he can make out a tiny spot of brown against the black far below. He breathes a sigh of relief, and adjusts so he’s sitting in Aku’s palm again, facing the demon’s face.

Aku’s confidence seems to waver for only a second, his expression filling with something deeper, but then he’s all sly smirks again.

“As I was about to say, what would you have done about this, hm?”

Jack looks away and down, tightening his jaw.

“I, I do not know.” he admits, feeling ridiculous.

Aku is silent for a little bit too long, and when Jack brings his gaze back to Aku’s face the demon looks contemplative.

“I think I would...like to see how far I could get you with just _this_.” He holds out the index finger on his left hand, the one free of Jack.

Just one finger on either of Aku’s hands is as tall as Jack, and can nearly lay flat across him and cover him. Jack eyes it, heart pounding rapidly in his chest, and without giving himself a chance to second-guess himself again he nods quickly.

With some difficulty due to his shaky limbs, Jack lays back on his elbows, his feet dangling over the edge of Aku’s palm again. He feels a little dizzy, and then with horror his mind flashes to his sandal; would he fall too? Could Aku catch him in time?

He holds up a hand when Aku’s comes near, and then coughs the thickness in his throat before announcing, “I do not want to risk falling, is it possible for you to…?” He is thinking of Aku securing a strong band of his essence around Jack’s middle, probably from his palm. That would be enough.

Instead, Aku’s right thumb just over him waves in the air again. Jack watches it, feeling his fundoshi get very tight. He wriggles in place a little, then gives Aku another nod of approval.

Aku closes his thumb around Jack and just like that he’s _trapped_. Jack tests it, pushing against the thumb, but it won’t move. Then, suddenly, it does, lifting back, and Jack looks up to see Aku’s face flicker with worry.

“Too tight?” he asks.

Jack shakes his head rapidly, sweat crawling down his neck.

“F-Fine,” he says in a slightly unstable voice, “You were fine!”

Aku seems to make a face of confusion, but then he rearranges himself back to pleased and the thumb pins Jack down to his palm with the same pressure. Jack inhales sharply, or at least as best he can. It’s not crushing, but there’s no room to move. Jack feels _safe_ , yet there’s an apprehension of terror. It’s a very peculiar mix.

Gingerly, Aku reaches up with his other hand and his forefinger plucks at Jack’s belt; Jack feels a sharp spike of that mix again, because he can see the pointed tip of Aku’s claw right before him, poking at his clothes and, underneath those, his skin. After a few attempts, Jack shudders and then swats Aku’s finger away, having to stretch to undo his belt before barely being able to reach over the thumb on him to fumble with his fundoshi. Right as he loosens it, Aku’s index finger comes back and plants the first six inches or so right over Jack’s groin and up towards his navel. Jack stops, watching with anticipation.

Aku only needs to apply the _smallest_ pressure and it feels the same as when he presses in with his whole hand at Jack’s relative height. Jack’s breath hitches, then whooshes out as Aku drags the fingertip down, the tapered end running over his skin but never catching, though it does take his fundoshi with it down his legs and floating to Aku’s lap to join his sandal.

Aku is still looking at him with keen interest, his pupils large even for his size. He raises that claw again, and then brings it to Jack’s groin, nudging along the underside of Jack’s cock.

Jack inhales a shaky breath, legs trembling, and he can barely continue to watch the _difference_ between them. Being reminded right in front of his eyes of how very powerful Aku is, and how he chooses to express that with Jack, is thrilling in a way that almost makes him dizzy. It was bad enough that he was half-hard before getting undressed; with just a few more light nudges he’s fully hard and his stomach is full of molten heat.

Aku easily rolls Jack’s cock around with just the slightest presses, and Jack’s legs try to find traction in the air, tensing and jolting. His hands hold tight onto the top of Aku’s thumb, between the ridges, and he takes the deepest breaths he can manage, choosing to lay back again and try to only feel what Aku is doing to him, rather than feeling _and_ seeing. It’s doubly sensational like this, much like anything when his eyes aren’t on what what Aku is doing to him, but he fears that this time might prove too much if he witnesses it.

Aku pulls away before rolling in with the first few inches of his finger, and then Jack feels the whole press of a wide digit against his cock and where it is moved around delicately between that fingertip and his own skin. Jack gasps, feet squirming in the air and giving him the slightest sensation of floating, though he knows he’s secure in Aku’s grip.

Aku pulls his finger back, then Jack hears the telltale sounds of Aku shifting and he opens his eyes just in time to see Aku’s face pull in close, those large eyes sweeping over Jack’s body with barely a flicker. But then his mouth drops open, and his tongue rolls out to lick one large, wet stripe over Jack’s groin, dousing the whole area. Jack feels his whole body tense, and then collapse onto Aku’s palm, as Jack struggles to catch his breath and find his voice before slamming his eyes closed again. He’s still struggling with the feeling he _should_ be embarrassed, or too ashamed to be aroused, but instead he feels that overwhelming trust with Aku. And that has already scooped him up and taken him along for the ride without leaving any room for the emotions that might hold him back.

Now with that wetness, Aku’s finger slips and slides over Jack’s skin, creating delicious wet friction all over between his cock and balls, and there’s even once or twice where the point of the index finger caresses lower, pressing in briefly and allowing the sharp throb of pressure and the arousal that followed it to push Jack along further. He’s hard enough it’s nearly aching, and he wants that release so much it aches too.

Aku makes a low, hungry noise before speaking again, “I almost forget, sometimes, how _delicate_ you are, like fine art on a china cup. You always take what I have given you so well, but ultimately you are merely flesh and bone.”

Most of what Aku says causes Jack’s heartbeat to spike sharply, though the last one makes him want to roll his eyes behind his eyelids. He knows Aku thinks he is superior in every facet, including his invulnerability. Aku doesn’t need to remind him now.

But being compared to _fine art_...It settles low in his stomach, a very pleasant feeling, just like all the other compliments Aku has thrown his way. His hips try to squirm into Aku’s finger, chasing that edge that’s now approaching.

“Like this, Jack?” Aku purrs, bemusement in his tone even if his voice is thick with arousal, “Pinned down, though you do not seek escape, and wanting that which only I can grant you? Being reminded of the powers I am capable of?”

Jack inhales short and deep, stomach clenching, because those words resonate in him, bringing to light his hidden desires that pertain to this. Yes, _yes_ he wants that, down to the base of his hedonistic side that had been locked away for years. He wants all that and what they have already done and more, because he trusts Aku to do those with him…

That, combined with Aku pushing down and rolling his cock around on his pelvic region just a fraction more roughly than before, shoves him into his climax and he lets out an unabashed groan as it sweeps over him. He lays there, trembling and shifting all the while, as it unwinds in pulses out from his lower abdomen and through to his limbs, until he’s nearly limp in Aku’s hand.

Aku leans in to lick him again, and Jack cries out, overstimulated, hands scrambling at the demon’s thumb. When he opens his eyes again, Aku is giving him a seductive stare, looking rather self-accomplished.

“I will say I prefer a more _personal_ view,” Aku states, pulling back further and tilting his hand so Jack fully faces him.

Jack chuckles easily, “As do I.” He’s far too sated to feel any embarrassment at the moment.

After Aku finishes laughing quietly, Jack gathers himself, realizing he has no idea how Aku wants to finish this for his own climax. Aku can increase his sensitivity anywhere to any degree on his body, but somehow Jack suspects Aku will once more bring something new to this table.

Rather than trying (and undoubtedly failing, as he always did) to ask directly, Jack goes for petting Aku’s palm, giving Aku a shy smile.

Aku preens, puffing his chest out, “That is an excellent gaze, samurai. I am reminded of all my—”

He struggles for a second, then winds up with “ _Closeness_ for you.”

Jack raises an eyebrow inquisitively, and Aku huffs, slumping. It’s obvious he’d wanted to say something else, but something inside Aku had held him back. Jack was guilty of that as well, but it never stops his curiosity for what the original truth might have been.

Aku perks up again, changing the subject.

“However, I believe we should keep this difference, if only to complete this...eh, experiment. You understand.”

He looks at Jack, finishing the whirling motion his left hand was doing as he was speaking. Then he very briefly glances down before lifting his eyes up and off to somewhere in the sky, mouth squeezing into a straight line.

Jack tilts his head, confused, then looks down where Aku had and—

...By all the stars, that thing is _massive_.

(Proportional, of course. Mostly.)

He immediately feels simultaneous spikes of alarm, wonder, and apprehension. He isn’t sure if that last one is for fear or pleasure, but he’s not willing to back down either way. He does want this, on that same strange level from before. It’s just...daunting, is all.

Jack taps a hand on Aku’s thumb, bringing the demon’s attention back to him. Jack smiles, with a little more mischief in his eyes.

“I do,” And here, he drops his voice a pitch and runs his hand across the top of Aku’s thumb, “As I too might enjoy...repeat trials.”

He flushes a little, now that his blood’s returned to its normal flow, and Aku’s face morphs into shock for a long few seconds. Then he grins, beaming.

“Excellent!” he shouts, and it nearly rings out in the air around them. They both wince, and Aku cranes his neck to glance over his lower half, but after a short survey he settles again and gives Jack a go-ahead nod.

He lowers his hand, all the way down to his lap, and once Jack’s feet are close to his lap he lets Jack slip out of his hand. It’s a little awkward with only one piece of footwear, so he leans down and removes the one remaining, setting it off to the side and taking note of the proximity of his fundoshi wrappings and the other geta.

Aku’s hand curls around behind him, no pressure but cupping him in like a makeshift cage. Jack shivers, though not out of discomfort, then looks up at the formidable task before him. He almost wants to laugh, now, at the sudden absurdity of this reversal to him, but he knows that would be inappropriate. Perhaps it’s the leftover giddiness from his orgasm.

He also feels a little nervous about the situation, but it’s swept away with the realization that, even at their current proportions, he can still make Aku feel _this_ good. And oh, if that isn’t just as powerful as the trust for Aku that he felt earlier. He gets a little surge of confidence and empowerment from the thought that perhaps this is what Aku feels when Jack entrusts him with these sorts of things (even if he knows it’s not quite on the same level as what Aku had done for him earlier); knowingly having that in your hands and using it alongside the _control_ the other has given you. What should feel like an imbalance of power instead only felt more balancing, and Jack wants that.

He starts moving his hands up and down on Aku’s cock, flinching only slightly at the friction on his palms, listening to the demon’s deep, contented noises over him. He gets an impulsive thought, thinks over it for a second, and then steps up close to press his whole body against it, almost like he was hugging…

Best not to think of it that way.

He continues moving his hands around, and now that his arms encircle the cock it seems to make Aku more noisy. He hears the subtle shifting, and sees Aku’s fingers twitch around him out of the corners of his eyes. He feels emboldened, and starts to increase his speed just slightly.

Jack switches to rubbing large circles on both sides, which Aku seems to appreciate with a groan while tilting his head back against the cliffs, which only causes dirt runoff to slide onto his face. Aku snaps and sputters while Jack chuckles, but after Aku has wiped it all off Jack proceeds once more.

He rests his face against it, and with a start he realizes that, this close, he can hear the thrum of Aku’s magic inside the demon. It’s like a heartbeat, only constant; but even with his human senses he can tell it’s _alive_ inside Aku. In the past feeling or sensing that magic was unpleasant, but he’s formed a new relationship with Aku that has changed his perceptions of that aspect as well. Now, it reminds him of lightning: powerful, sharp, and electric. It’s energy in it’s most wild form, and for some reason it’s _thrilling._

Aku ducks his head this time, moaning, “ _Jack_ ,” as his other hand gouges deep claw marks into the cliff behind him, creating clouds of dust and large chunks of rocks that fall with a series of small crashes to the forest floor. Jack has a fleeting moment of worry about the crowd for the show on the ocean, but seeing Aku’s face locked up in ecstasy is enough to banish those thoughts.

Again, impulsively, Jack turns his head and gives a small lick to Aku’s cock. Not that Aku could probably feel that, but—

Aku shudders all over, and it’s like a small earthquake to Jack, who clings desperately to his only means of staying upright as it passes over Aku. The air abruptly feels less tense, and Jack can feel Aku’s body unwind under and all around him. He feels oddly accomplished, especially when Aku cracks his eyes open and looks at Jack with incredible satisfaction.

Yes...repeat trials would not be so bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku voice: “ohh whoops, i dropped my MONSTER CONDOM that i use for my MAGNUM DONG”


	10. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Anal sex, Fingering, Dirty talk, Creampie, Weird Demon Biology, Flavored Lube, Rimming, Orgasm delay, Orgasm denial
> 
> Additional tags: aku is just using this as a cover to learn how to eat jack's ass like a champ, gotta know if this was the secret to beating jack all along, pfft more like beating jack off IF YANNO WHAT I MEAN, ....yeah i dont either

Jack stares at the bottle in Aku’s hand like he thinks it will magically vanish, or suddenly transform into a flesh-eating monster. And honestly? That might have been easier to handle than what Aku was telling him it was.

“You bought... _that_...why?” Jack’s voice sounds strained even in his own ears. Aku has the gall to still look impatient.

“There are no ingredients that will give your skin irritation or a reaction,” Aku says like that answers Jack’s question, “And I have been assured this is the best flavor.”

Jack fixes the demon with a long stare. Aku stares right back, unyielding. Jack finally huffs, relenting, and stepping back.

“Very well, if you will not tell me, I will not go along blindly with whatever you have planned.”

Aku starts, hands raising to gesture wildly at Jack, “Wh-What? No! I just, I was just thinking…”

He trails off, hands falling to his sides, and slumps as Jack continues staring coldly at him. He pouts, and makes a noise like a puppy that wanted a bite of the meal one was eating.

Eventually, Aku seems to collect himself, and stand up straight again, tapping his index fingers against each other. His eyes still display a want for sympathy.

“Well, remember when I requested you ejaculate on my face because I wanted to feel your—”

Jack’s face warms instantly, and he interrupts, “Yes!”

Aku’s face cracks into a smirk before he quickly rearranges it back.

“It is...similar.” Aku taps his claws a little faster, and lapses back into silence.

Finally Jack concludes, “You want to do the same to me?”

He feels a little odd about the idea, then immediately feels guilty. He had quite enjoyed the experience himself, even if he’d been unsure at the start if Aku was concealing embarrassment about the act. But he’d been enthusiastic instead, and there was a small, tucked-away part of Jack that had reveled in seeing Aku’s eagerness for getting so...so…

‘ _Ruined_ ’ his memory of Aku’s words supplies, and he flushes hotter.

But then perhaps it is his pride that is edging him away from the idea for himself, which makes it somewhat hypocritical of him.

“I wished to use it for a slightly different purpose.” Aku speaks up again, and stops rapping his claws together. Now he faces Jack with something deeper in his eyes.

Jack blinks back, trying to remain stoic.

Aku meets his gaze, challenging, and drops “I wished to use it inside you and lick out the remnants.”

The words wash over Jack, and in the next second his calm breaks as his legs wobble. His eyes widen considerably as he tries to comprehend, let alone imagine it. He can’t quite wrap his head around it but it’s shooting his pulse into a hammering beat. Jack knows personally Aku’s tongue— in fact, _all_ of the demon— and his talents with it, and how it’s never occurred to him to think of putting that prehensile appendage to use in such a way makes him need to suck in a deep breath.

He can’t quite meet Aku’s triumphant smirk now, and the demon stalks closer, knowing he’s won. It makes Jack a little dizzy with apprehension and arousal.

Aku hums, pleased, and caresses the side of Jack’s face with his hand, brushing the thumb down Jack’s cheek.

“I take it...that is a yes?” he says in a sultry tone.

“I am...that is…” Jack swallows, then manages, “Yes.”

Aku kisses him hard, both hands now holding Jack’s face, and Jack hears a dull noise as the bottle Aku was holding drops to the floor. Jack gasps for a breath but Aku slides his tongue inside, and their teeth clash. Jack flinches, instinctively trying to jerk back, but Aku holds him tight and wraps his tongue around Jack’s, then tugs on it hard enough to ache. Aku pulls away in the next second, and tilts Jack’s head away to attack his neck, moving his left hand back and through Jack’s hair, messing it from the topknot. Jack snaps his hands up to Aku’s upper arms, but try as he might he can’t move his head to bite or kiss Aku’s skin in return.

Aku starts pushing both of them back to the bed, still sucking easily at Jack’s skin, and for a moment Jack’s orientation is thrown off by the force of the gesture. When the backs of his knees hit the mattress and frame, he manages to stay upright while Aku finishes at his neck. Aku breaks off finally, and Jack lunges forward, grabbing the demon’s beard in one hand and yanking it up and towards him to wind up planting an awkward kiss just under Aku’s eye. Right when he tries to correct himself, he’s falling backwards, and Aku comes with him.

Once he’s landed, he holds on to Aku’s beard in order to keep that face where he wants it. Their lips go back against each other, and Aku slips his hands down to pull apart Jack’s belt and then his gi. Hovering over him, Aku runs his hands up and down Jack’s torso, kneading at his pectorals once and moaning against his mouth before latching his hands into Jack’s waist and grinding the lower part of his body against Jack’s groin. It’s almost too rough, but then Aku lifts himself back up, squirming both himself and Jack further onto the bed so he has room to kneel between Jack’s legs. He comes down to his elbows, and leans back a little to lick up the lines of Jack’s abdomen.

Jack inhales sharply, which only pushes himself _into_ Aku’s mouth, and Aku takes the opportunity to latch on and suck hard at a spot just over Jack’s sternum. He doesn’t stay long enough or apply enough pressure for a lovebite, but then he’s mumbling curses and looking down to pull apart Jack’s fundoshi. Jack pushes himself up to his elbows, watching as Aku succeeds quickly and tosses the wrappings off to the side of the bed. He pulls up straight, and his eyes rake hungrily over Jack while his hands settle at Jack’s hipbones.

That look makes Jack aware of how vulnerable he is, as well as how much Aku truly does desire him. His cock, which is just growing hard, makes a significant twitch, and he feels his toes clench, free of the geta he has always taken off respectfully at the door.

Jack starts to shrug off his gi, but Aku stops him with a hand along the side of his face again.

“No,” he mutters, “You look, look good like this. But there is...something…”

He drifts his hand up, and Jack feels his hair cascade down his back and shoulders in the next moment. Aku’s hand pulls away with his pin, and the demon grins with a delighted gleam in his eyes.

“Excellent!” he announces, letting the pin fall to the side as well, and then puts his hand back on Jack’s hip as he leans down and nuzzles into Jack’s chest, “You _always_ are for me.”

Jack feels heat wash over him completely, so he retorts defensively, “You are already getting what you want, there is no need for flattery.” Even if he does _greatly_ enjoy it.

Aku laughs loudly, and Jack feels the vibrations into his skin. Then, he turns sultry, looking at Jack with dark intent.

“Oh, samurai,” he purrs, “My only motivation for flattery is because I _want_ to. It is just a side effect that I enjoy when I see how it makes you blush.”

That only makes Jack blush again, and Aku laughs harder. Jack pushes at his face, looking away, but there’s no malcontent in him for Aku’s remark.

Aku’s hands start to wander, and Jack braces for when they touch his cock but they don’t. Rather, Aku’s hands tease him, tracing over his sensitive areas and barely touching Jack where he wants it. Aku closes his eyes and rests so his nose is right in the center of Jack’s chest, and Jack feels like his heart is pounding against Aku’s face rather than his ribcage. Jack’s hand lifts and then settles on the top of Aku’s head, merely laying there.

Aku perks back up a second later, pausing briefly to lick Jack’s hand as he pulls away, and twists his torso around to look behind him. A sleek black tendril swings into view, holding the bottle of flavored lubricant, which Aku tries to pop the cap on. He frowns, fingers fumbling with it. But when it doesn’t yield he grows frustrated, clawing at the top. There’s a sound like plastic tearing, and for a second Jack is afraid the bottle will spill all over him and the bed. But instead, Aku’s fingers pull away a clear plastic wrapping that had been holding the top down.

Aku stares at it, notices Jack staring, and attempts a sheepish laugh.

“Eheheh...I knew it was there, I was just trying to…” he tries, but Jack narrows his eyes a fraction and Aku jolts in place.

Now, he inspects it before unscrewing the top, and pours out a dollop on his right hand, but has to shake it a little to try and get more, which only results in a huge glob falling out and all over Aku’s hand. He and Jack balk at the amount, but after a second’s thought Aku uses another tendril to take the cap back from his lube-covered hand and place both items on the nightstand. Aku seems to study his hand a moment, and then reaches it up to his face to take a large lick.

Jack grimaces, knowing that most lubricant tasted like plastic at best, but Aku doesn’t recoil. Rather, he appears to be studying it, furrowing his eyelids and working his mouth. Then, he shrugs and swallows, even taking another sample.

Nonchalant to Jack’s wide-eyed look of horror, Aku explains, “It tastes like strawberries.”

He starts to push his hand forth to offer some to Jack, but stops when Jack instantly recoils. Aku snickers, and then reaches under Jack’s right knee with his left hand pulling it up higher beside him. Jack merely watches with interest, but as Aku starts to push that leg up and bends it towards Jack’s torso, he feels like he wants to squirm under that intense gaze as Aku stretches his hips open at that angle. The portion of Jack’s body that’s below the waist is now curled up and in to accommodate for the position of his leg, even bringing his other leg partially up to ease the strain. But, while Jack has been made flexible through years of hard work and training, there is still a slight ache in the back of his right leg and all through his hips. Jack takes several deep breaths, which makes that ache subside just a little; there’s nothing much he wants to do about the ache from Aku pushing the tip of that clawed finger inside him, except perhaps get more of it.

The lubricant doesn’t feel any different, which he is quietly thankful for, but underneath all the smells of his own body and their room he can pick up the faint hint of strawberry-flavor. Nothing like _real_ strawberries. This smells synthetic, as he suspected.

Aku doesn’t seem to be seeking out his prostate to rub against it, as was their usual style, but Jack finds he can’t feel miffed about it. Somewhere in the back, his mind’s still caught up in Aku’s tongue laving over him, _inside_ him…

He has to steel himself, tensing and relaxing his shoulders in a long, smooth roll, in order to bring himself back to the now. Aku grins smugly at him, seemingly always able to tell whenever Jack is getting distracted by those sorts of ideas. Jack gives him an unamused glance in response, but it turns into a gasp when Aku rubs over that bundle of nerves inside him before pulling his finger in and out slowly, suggestively. Aku wiggles the top lids of his eyes, leering at Jack, and Jack lets his head fall back briefly, groaning with exasperation. Aku laughs, and Jack can’t help but smile too. Aku has that effect on him.

Aku starts pressing in with two fingers, even more leisurely, even if he’s never hurt Jack like both their research efforts had warned might happen. Or...at least not through this, Jack thinks sullenly, suddenly avoiding looking at the numerous perfectly-carved white lines scattered across his torso.

He brings his attention back over to Aku, who appears to be absorbed in his task, looking very self-satisfied with his work. Aku catches his prostate again, making Jack’s hips and legs twitch, but again leaves it after a few seconds.

Jack closes his eyes, concentrating on the sensation Aku is giving him, the dull throb of being stretched against the pleasure of the intimacy of it. He can feel the ridges of Aku’s fingers against his skin, blunted though they are, and when they start to widen out. Eventually, he feels a third start to ease in, and he concentrates on relaxing until even the position he’s in puts far less strain on his body though he hasn’t actually moved. It’s still difficult to manage with one leg being pushed nearly down to his chest, but now his body is acclimating to it and Aku’s fingers far more easily.

Fleetingly, his mind wonders again on what it’s going to feel like, with Aku’s tongue pushing inside him after, when Aku has already worked him open on his fingers and—

Jack shoo’s those thoughts away, intent to not get distracted.

Aku’s fingers push a little harder in him, and Jack feels his stomach clench. Aku withdraws his fingers quickly, then waves them in the air and Jack senses a flash of heat from them. When Aku puts them back on Jack’s hips, they’re dry and a little warm.

At Jack’s nod, Aku forms his cock which, as always, resembles a normal one, if perhaps a little bigger than Jack’s. That’s another thing that’s been floating around Jack’s head; he’d seen some interesting sights on his many journeys, in certain shop windows, and there might have been the smallest part of him that _was_ curious—

But then Aku starts pushing in and those thoughts flee to the recesses of his mind with all the others, as he’s quite content to have this _reality_.

Aku barely gives Jack a minute to get used to it, working his cock in and out little by little, before he sets off at a brisk pace, which causes Jack’s breathing to stammer and he struggles to regulate it to Aku’s pace for a few seconds. When he’s there, Aku is grinning, and he leans down a little further on Jack’s leg. Jack inhales, the sharp throb starting anew all through his hamstring, so in return Jack gets his other leg up and then smacks it into Aku’s back. Aku jolts forward hard into Jack, which makes him yelp, but it’s not horrible or entirely painful, and the “I’m-pretending-to-be-angry-with-you” look Aku gives him makes him smirk in challenge. There’s a wicked gleam in Aku’s eyes, one that Jack meets unflinchingly, and suddenly Aku’s cock is hitting his prostate on every thrust, making Jack gasp, writhe, and want more.

He pushes his arms into the sheets to steady himself, but then to his frustration Aku slows. His curiosity piques when Aku moves his arm so his elbow is now resting against the backside of Jack’s thigh, and his hand waggles a finger in the air like a teased greeting before brushing along the underside of Jack’s cock. Jack’s whole body tries to move into it, wanting that contact, but Aku keeps his touches light. He moves the finger around Jack’s balls, then over them, and then once more all the way up his cock to the tip. Jack groans, his cock twitching whilst hanging in the air over his lower abdomen, and he knows it won’t take much more of that before he’s starting towards his climax.

However, Aku shifts, pulling his hand back to Jack’s knee and Jack suppresses a noise of protest.

Aku then stretches back over him to come up and kiss him, but Jack blanches as he tastes hints of the strawberry-flavored lubricant on Aku’s tongue. Aku’s face flashes with something too quickly for Jack to read, but then he works his mouth again, eyes distant. When he realizes why Jack reacted like that, he bursts into a loud peal of laughter. Jack playfully flicks the middle horn on Aku’s left side, and in retaliation Aku licks his face.

That makes Jack grimace, but when Aku pulls up to smirk triumphantly Jack has the perfect opportunity to grab Aku’s beard between his teeth and yank, startling Aku and no doubt mussing his prized facial hair. He keeps it in his mouth, childishly licking all over the part he has to mess it further, but when he looks up Aku is giving him a different look than he expects. Aku looks surprised, but also like he wants to _ravage_ Jack.

Which he dives down to do a second later, and Jack spits out the beard in time for Aku’s tongue to squirm into his mouth, running excitedly all over Jack’s teeth and tongue. Jack pants hotly against Aku’s mouth, trying to get his hips into the motion of Aku’s thrusts even if it’s hard without traction for his feet.

“You look,” Aku breaks off to pepper kisses down Jack’s cheek to his neck, “So good— So damn good—”

He travels down past Jack’s neck, nipping at his collarbone, then laves his tongue up over Jack’s right pectoral muscle. Aku nuzzles into his chest again, rumbling with a pleased noise, as he starts rolling into his thrusts, making Jack’s hands scramble for more stability across the demon’s back. Jack’s legs tense, trying to curl his hips into it, but Aku has him in a position that limits his movements. Jack eventually gets something from using his stomach muscles and those in his lower abdomen, but they’re not nearly what he really wants to be giving to Aku.

Unfortunately, his cock is still hard between them, and Jack has never had much luck coming untouched like this, so he tries to reach down for his release but Aku’s hand is faster, grabbing him by the wrist and pinning that hand to Jack’s stomach in the blink of an eye.

Aku lifts his head to give Jack a wild grin, “Not yet, I want to— Want to see you come _later_.”

His eyes glint ferociously, beautifully, and Jack is struck with how much deep affection he holds for the demon now. It blossoms warmly in him, different than his arousal, and he’s reminded of how glad is still is to have given Aku another chance all that time ago. He nods, a little shakily, and Aku groans, slamming his eyes shut and burying his face into Jack’s neck.

Seconds later Aku’s body trembles, shivering in a long wave, and Jack feels the hint of those curved fangs poking into his skin. His pulse jumps, and Aku makes a sound like he’s caught between a growl and another groan.

Aku gives a few more unsteady pushes, slowing down before coming to a stop, evidently taking a few moments to recover. Jack can admit to being a little put off by his own orgasm being denied, but when he thinks of what Aku has planned for after this…

He swallows, but this time there’s no containing the thoughts; instead they flicker around the edges of his thoughts, barely there but still felt by the hints of pleasure they bring.

Aku pulls himself up, letting go of Jack’s wrist, staring down at him with a very satisfied expression. He chuckles breathily when Jack shifts, trying to ease the hot burn in his groin.

“Hmm, yes, you have been very patient,” Aku murmurs, sitting up straight and letting Jack’s leg up with him, much to Jack’s gratefulness, “I think it is time for your payoff.”

He licks his teeth, and Jack feels his cock slide out. Then, Aku hooks his hands around the outside of Jack’s thighs, pulling them up and Jack closer as he angles Jack’s body so his groin is directly under Aku’s chin and his head is between Aku’s makeshift knees.

Jack feels a short burst of excitement, as well as flustered shyness, but that jumps when he sees little trails of pink lubricant all around his rim. Oh gods, it looks…

...A little bizarre, if he were to be honest. But mostly bewildering, and he feels that twinge of embarrassment deep inside him, as usual.

Aku pays that no mind, eyeing it carefully before rolling his tongue out to lap up a few droplets. It’s entirely different than what Jack is used to for contact in that area— more feather-light than Aku’s fingers or cock had ever been— and he’s already sensitive and stimulated from the sex. It makes his thighs and stomach clench, and his hands now move to hold Aku’s leg in one while the other waits on his chest to cover his mouth if he needs.

Aku licks a long lap up around the hole, then locks eyes with Jack as his tongue flutters there, almost snake-like, teasing him. Jack’s throat tightens, whether from the arousal or the bloodrush or the position or all three, but he takes a large gulp of air anyway, fighting it. His cock drools precome onto his stomach, which Aku watches with interest, smiling wickedly. The demon then flattens his tongue against the back part of Jack’s rear, dragging it all up through the crack and to the underside of Jack’s balls.

Jack’s orgasm is right there, his cock twitching in the air, as he silences a high moan, but Aku stops just short of it and waits (the _bastard_ ) until Jack ceases squirming.

It’s only then that Aku comes in closer and opens his mouth wide over Jack’s rear, his fangs brushing Jack’s skin, and Jack feels that tongue dip inside him.

It’s not quite as filling as Aku’s other appendages, but he can feel the wet heat of Aku’s mouth over his skin, the barest prodding of Aku’s teeth into his perineum, and most of all that _tongue_ moving against his rim in wide, circular motions. He writhes against the sheets and in Aku’s grip, but then Aku’s right hand shifts his thigh to the arm so he can squeeze Jack’s cock from base to head, smearing the precome into the slit there.

Jack’s body locks up as his climax overtakes him, the image before him freezing into his memory forever: Aku over him, sultry eyes half-lidded, face buried inbetween his thighs, looking wonderfully proud with being able to do this to Jack.

Aku pulls out once the tension leaves Jack’s body, and eases him to lay against the sheets, letting Jack’s feet dangle freely over the edge. He plants a kiss against Jack’s thigh, then collapses next to him.

“Another success?” Aku asks, still smirking.

All Jack can do is grunt in response, basking in the pleasant afterglow, already happy to have this happen again later.

“And next time I want you to eat it out of _me_.”

Surprisingly, Jack doesn’t jump in astonishment this time. In fact, he thinks he likes the idea.

The only thing Jack can think to protest about that idea is the taste. But surely it must come in other flavors.

He’s already looking forward to it.


	11. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Sadism, sorta, Asphyxiation, Breath control play, Anal sex, Light angst, Possessiveness, Mention of attempted murder by choking, Aftercare
> 
> Additional tags: Akus still a demon guys (or whatever the fuck he is), he aint human even if he’s ‘redeemed’, he and Jack both need a whole lot of therapy, and a lot of hugs, sorry this one is mostly Aku thinking and not that much porn but this poor boy needed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little different stylistically, because Aku’s in a slightly different place here. I try to explain it, but if i wasn’t clear or it didn’t come out like i wanted then feel free to say so! I’m always looking to improve :3
> 
> Also, in real life, asphyxiation is _really_ dangerous guys. I’ve fudged a few things intentionally here for the sake of fiction, but you really should do your own research before you think on trying it out with a partner, even more so if you’re thinking of trying it on your own.

It’s supposed to be simple.

“Sure?”

Jack looks up at him, then nods firmly just once.

Aku is the one that takes the facetious breath to calm himself, then he glances down at himself where he’s about to put his cock in Jack. His lips twitch in anticipation, but he slowly starts pushing in. Jack’s breathing grows more deep, and his shoulders shift about on the sheets to make himself more comfortable, but even as Aku starts gently rocking his hips Jack’s body is recipient.

He coats his left hand in lube and begins stroking Jack’s cock, and he does take note of the fact it’s barely half-hard. Was it an indication of Jack’s nerves, or perhaps it was reluctance in spite of his earlier words on his subject? But they’re far enough along in their relationship Aku knows Jack would stop if he didn’t want this or were uncomfortable. Yet the fear lingers, like a dark cloud in the back of his mind.

He has to have confidence. It’s all he can do to fight those fears.

Once he’s got a pace he can do without needing all his concentration, he looks up at Jack’s face again. He looks so peaceful, but Aku can tell he’s enjoying himself with his slightly-parted mouth and the very minor furrow in his brow. Aku can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face for a fleeting second, but then Jack’s eyes flicker open and Aku pulls himself back under control.

It’s still sometimes new to Aku to feel genuinely wanted, rather than simply feared. Having to force his image and rule because he learned quickly no other could ever truly want him in charge, or as company— he’d spent so long just _accepting_ it that this drastic change in his life the past few years sometimes just...hits him again. Early in the relationship Aku had had horrifying thoughts of it all being nothing more than a dream, again, but with each passing day and all the very real sensations and conversations that terror has long vanished.

And gods is being wanted so _welcome_.

Which is what makes their plans for this so very, very worrying.

Yet despite the risks Aku’s calculated, Jack had insisted. And Aku couldn’t say no to something he himself wanted, either.

Aku’s other hand slips upwards, drawing blunted claws over Jack’s chest and stopping to spread right at his sternum.

Jack could always say no, even now. Aku would stop; they would move on. They had talked about this.

Careful, calculated, it rises up further and curls around Jack’s throat. His forefinger and thumb easily meet each other around it, but he doesn’t put any pressure to it, only the barest hint of touch. Jack still gasps softly, then swallows down the whine Aku could hear in his voice. Aku can feel his throat move to accommodate for it.

He doesn’t say no.

With his senses, Aku can hear the rush of blood and air. Can smell it pumping heavily though Jack’s veins; knows it is Jack’s very life in them. Aku is sure Jack still doesn’t know how easy it would be, how brittle human skin and bones are if he applies enough pressure. So easy.

When he squeezes just hard enough, he will leave bruises. Dark spots where the smaller veins burst and responded angrily, hemorrhaging under the skin. Against Jack’s pale complexion, they will stand out like a brand.

He’s seen them before: only once did he get close enough to wrap his hands around Jack’s neck with intent to kill. He had thought the samurai couldn’t reach his sword, so he’d gone for the long, slow way out.

How wrong he’d been. In more ways than one.

But afterwards, he’d looked into his mirror and seen a reflection of Jack continuing on, those bruises red and purple and _beautiful_ around his neck.

Aku can recall the memory, thinking triumphantly: _‘Almost.’_

But that’s not who they are anymore. Instead Jack _trusts_ him to do it in pleasure. He trusts Aku with his very _life_.

It’s a heavy feeling, weighing in Aku and solidifying that recognition of knowing Jack cares for him. That he no longer suspects Aku of trickery, or a long-winded trap, and they are long past antagonizing each other in favor of a happier future for both of them. It’s _heavy_ to know Jack cares for him this much, and to know it’s fully reciprocated.

However, there are things he cannot ask for; things he could not explain. Things he will never know if Jack could want or allow unless he could reach his fingers into the samurai’s brain and dig deep—

He shudders, leaning down to nip at Jack’s collarbone, delighting in the hum Jack gives him in response.

Sometimes it almost feels too much, and he wants to shout at Jack that he may think he has made Aku better, that he has led Aku on a better path, but there are things Aku still has, as deep as animalistic instincts. Things he could never hope to change. Things foreign and terrifying to mortals.

How could he? Like the one that demands, screaming _Mine Mine Mine_ at Jack now, that rips and snarls at his restraints anytime someone even looks at Jack with anything but neutrality.

The one, right in this moment, that _revels_ in the sight of his hand around Jack’s neck. He doesn’t want to kill him, not anymore, but there’s an instinctual part of him that still craves pain and suffering even after all these years of learning what it is was like to earn happiness from company and affection. Those two sides are have been clashing for all this time, even as he’d started letting the tendencies of kindness win for Jack’s sake. For his own sake, to seal up the empty space that used to be inside him.

Aku had managed to find his own sort of balance with the world, but with Jack it has been a whole other story. He’s been too afraid of making the wrong move, of saying the wrong thing, especially for this. He figured Jack never wanted Aku to cause him _more_ pain than he already had.

But seeing before him now, in reality, has his magic skirting over his body, giving him a feeling of wooziness, too excited to focus as intently as he normally did. Because this reality is that Jack _trusts_ him with this, _wants_ it from him, and Aku has a chance to indulge the two sides of himself that want to harm and please Jack.

He knows his form is vibrating at the edges with it, even as he continues thrusting slowly into Jack. He’s not entirely sure he can start anymore, with his emotions and body so on edge.

Jack lifts his left hand, and reaches up to press it against Aku’s right one around his throat. He smiles softly up at Aku, eyes reassuring. Aku burns that look into his memory, using it to push him forward and clench his fingers in around Jack’s tender throat just the slightest amount. He feels the skin try to push back as Jack inhales, far more roughly than before. Jack closes his eyes, his breathing audible in the air, and he shifts around under Aku.

Aku glances down to see Jack’s cock still full and glistening from the lube he’d used to bring Jack to hardness earlier; he shudders at the memory of Jack telling him he’d wanted this.

Aku can only imagine how hard it was for Jack to admit that and then live it, as he has his own dual sides of the pleasure he wanted from this experience fighting with his warrior’s instincts and the image of himself he had built over the years. A samurai that was hellbent on destroying Aku to save his home; a man that had felt his destiny was never in his hands until he saw it reflected in his enemy.

But Aku only wanted him more for that.

So he squeezes harder, until Jack is gasping and squirming, his face turning a red that doesn’t resemble a blush at all. His right hand scrambles at the sheets, his left presses into Aku’s hand, but he doesn’t reach for Aku’s wrist as their unspoken gesture to break the hold.

Aku lets go after just a few seconds, letting Jack gulp for air as he recovers. He’s looking at Aku with something between arousal and pain, and oh, it only makes Aku’s pleasure so, so much better. He has to close his eyes, trembling, ceasing his thrusts for many seconds in order to reign himself in. He _has_ to see Jack come first, because gods he wants to see it. He wants to lose himself in the sight and sensations, allowing his own release to drown in Jack’s.

He squeezes again, a little harder, only for a few moments. Jack bucks under him, mouth gaping, and then gasps as Aku releases him to breathe freely again. Aku gives him about thirty seconds of catching his breath before he starts to tighten his grip, much more gradually this time, until he’s at a point where he knows Jack should only be able to barely get air into his lungs, but he’s not cut completely off. If Aku works quickly, and cuts off his air supply now while stroking Jack’s cock, he won’t do that much harm on Jack’s body.

Aku feels his body tense, even as he’s still moving in Jack, his eyes focused on his hand.

Oh, it’s tempting. To know that he’s left something more _permanant_ on Jack, just like all those other scars, except this time it was under new context. A reminder of their trust, to be new and beautiful apart from the ones from their past.

But he can’t. He can’t do that to Jack, the first to care for him and the only he’s ever cared for.

No matter how much he wants it.

So he clenches down, tight enough to stop the airflow, his hand the only part of him not tense and electric with holding himself back.

Jack writhes hard, making telltale noises of choking, but he still doesn’t give indication to stop. Aku gives him just a second or two to feel it, then angles himself inside Jack to start hitting his prostate while his right hand reaches up to stroke along Jack’s cock before caging the head in his fingers and pumping quickly. Jack’s body locks up, and his eyelids flutter, revealing dark eyes unseeing that roll up as he chokes.

Aku can feel his body coiling, readying to spring like a predator. His deep, demonic instincts want him to lunge, to push Jack harder, to prove his trust by taking this as far as he can without killing Jack. But then he feels Jack clench around him, his legs flailing and kicking into Aku’s backside, and it’s all enough to fulfill his need to be lost in Jack’s climax for his own. He lets go of Jack’s throat, but even with his air flow freed Jack can only cough and writhe while his orgasm takes precedent over catching his breath. Aku’s magic springs out, pulsing over his skin, and he can feel Jack’s body react to that too as it shudders. Jack’s cock pulses in his hand, and Aku’s body jolts a few more times before freezes up, then groans and slowly lowers his head down to Jack’s chest.

Jack’s wheezing, but Aku listens closely, ignoring his afterglow. Save for the usual rush of blood with an orgasm, everything _sounds_ normal.

He’s not deliberately ignoring looking at Jack’s neck or face. Not at all.

With a flick of his hand the fireplace comes to life, starting to heat the water in the teapot he had set out earlier. The ingredients for a lemon and honey tea are waiting on the nightstand, but it will be a few minutes yet until the water is ready, and then even longer until Jack is likely ready to drink it.

Aku swallows, magic jumping at the thought. At the knowledge he is going to have to see what he’s done.

He waits for a long few minutes, long past when Jack has stopped coughing every other breath. He stays there, forehead to Jack’s sternum, until he feels a light touch on his head. He looks up sharply, ready for whatever Jack will want of him, but his eyes catch on the bruises that are clearly forming around Jack’s neck and everything stops.

‘ _I cannot think about that now_.’ he forces harshly on himself, making every effort to pull his eyes away. He has to attend to Jack first.

Then Jack smiles at him, however weakly, and everything else melts away.

“Pillows?” he asks, and Jack nods.

With some well-practiced maneuvering, he gets himself and Jack propped up on their pillows. Jack leans into his shoulder, wrapping his right arm around Aku’s waist. Aku brings his own arm around Jack’s back, and lets his hand rest on Jack’s hip. Aku can feel Jack’s other hand behind him, pressed into his back, but Aku has made himself light enough Jack won’t feel any pressure on it.

“The tea will be ready in a few minutes,” he explains, “But I do not want you to drink it until you are ready.”

Jack nods again, then settles against Aku’s chest and blinks up at him.

Aku tries to puzzle out what he’s asking, but given their past experiences it’s a safe bet he’s asking if Aku enjoyed it.

“I,” his tendrils curl into the air a little bit down by Jack’s feet, “I did enjoy it. But it was also different. Very different. And you...?”

Jack looks away suddenly, and Aku’s magic spikes in alarm. He seems to be thinking, but then he presses into Aku’s chest and closes his eyes. After a couple seconds, his face brushes up and down in the smallest hint of a nod.

Of course he’ll ask Jack to give his full opinion later, once he can. But for the moment he’ll let Jack take whatever course he wants.

Aku stops resisting after a few more minutes, and reaches down, pretending to brush hair away from Jack’s neck. These will be deep bruises too, and there’s a flutter of ‘ _Mine’_ from that buried, dark place inside him.

Jack inhales a little more sharply, and his hand clutches at Aku just a fraction more. Aku lets his hand keep going, to Jack’s shoulder, and he rubs up and down soothingly.

According to his understanding, things like this are supposed to be simple.

But between them, it typically doesn’t work out like that.

And because it's so fitting of them, Aku can’t say if he’d have it otherwise.


	12. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Dubcon in scene, Fullcon implied, Muzzle, Humiliation/shame kink, Slight Ignoring kink, Dirty talk, Dom/sub, Light eye horror (Aku cuts close to his eye but figured I’d warn for it), Cock cages, Spanking, Tentacles/Tendrils, Penis humiliation, Bad Dragon Dick, Idk how else to tag that sorry
> 
> Additional tags: For all your samurai shaming needs, ...if thats even a thing, k i will just be going now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non askblog verse, mainly because Jack in that verse doesn’t find his shame that arousing, and at least in my headcanons for him firmly doesn’t have a humiliation kink. So uh. Another AU idk what context to put this in??
> 
> I MEAN i wanted to give the humiliation kink to aku and have him snark back at jack the whole time, but can u REALLY see jack shaming someone, even aku, for sexual purposes. Can u _rly_
> 
> I’m hoping that this one’s the roughest out of them all, besides what I have planned for the final prompt, just so I’m sure more ppl are comf reading the rest of them
> 
> Fair warning, I’m nervous this may come across as rape roleplay thanks to the scene and some things Aku says possibly being taken the wrong way, even though I’ve tried to make clear Jack is into it for the humiliation kink (even if it causes mixes of shame and arousal), so tread with caution or skip altogether if you might find that triggering.

“So this is what the great samurai Jack has been _reduced_ to.” Aku’s hand shoves at the back of Jack’s head, sending him sideways to the floor from his knees. Jack can’t catch himself with his arms bound, but thankfully he doesn’t hit the ground hard and he rolls fully to his side once he’s there.

Jack winces, but it’s not like he could say anything smart back at the demon around the muzzle. He keeps his eyes on Aku, watching the demon stalk around him.

“I would say I am disappointed,” Aku leans down and in, grinning and breath stinking of blood and smoke, “But I think we both know how utterly _futile_ your _existence_ is.”

Jack meets his gaze with steely eyes, unwavering.

Aku bellows in laughter, “Such spirit! It will be fun to _crush_ you!”

The demon stands up straight again, and a hand comes up to his beard to stroke it thoughtfully.

“But what would be most effective for my dear samurai? What method could break him down to accept such a thing?”

Aku’s eyes are lit up with wicked delight, and after a few seconds he brings his hands together to tent his fingers.

“You have given in to the powers of Aku, as was inevitable, yet you still hold to your warrior ways in your spirit. As if you have _any_ reason for pride in order to think that.”

Jack narrows his eyes.

“But...there is _something_ else to be gained from you,” Aku’s eyes roam hungrily over Jack’s body, and Jack feels goosebumps run up his spine, “Or rather, something of the _flesh_ we both desire. But how can your pitiably weak body please my superior one?”

Jack can’t help it; he makes a snort through his nose. Aku is on him before he can finish the noise, hand digging hard into Jack’s hair to yank his head back as the other points a claw just the smallest bit into Jack’s throat.

“Remember this samurai,” Aku hisses, “I was willing to be merciful, even to you.”

The hand at Jack’s throat drops away, and Aku crouches down directly in front of Jack. He tugs back on Jack’s hair, and his free hand cups and squeezes Jack’s left pectoral muscle roughly. Jack closes his eyes, intent on not witnessing this.

A rough, painful pinch on his nipple has him flinching, and he opens his eyes to see Aku has drawn a little trickle of blood.

“Now that I have your attention,” Aku scowls, then changes his tone back to a relaxed taunt, “I was going to tell you, you seem to enjoy having your pectorals groped. Do you like being reminded of how pronounced they are? I wonder if I could push them together, make a place for me to slide my cock along. I would keep your mouth open with that gag you like so much, just for me as I fuck your pretty chest.”

Jack shudders, swallowing, but firmly keeps his eyes off to the side.

“Another time, however. Tonight is all about putting you in your place.”

Two tendrils curl around his upper legs, and while the hand in his hair keeps his head tilted they pull on his legs, spreading them wide where he lays. He flushes harder, and the plastic around his cock digs in painfully to the skin.

“That is it,” Aku purrs, “You want to welcome me in, do you not? You want to show me—”

Aku looks down and chuckles, shaking his head.

“Ah, yes, I recall. I do enjoy being reminded of how much I _own_ you. Down to your pathetic cock.”

Jack feels molten heat burst up through his stomach, his cheeks and ears burning.

Aku reaches down to grasp around the cage, slowly pulling it towards him until Jack’s skin feels like it’s on fire and he tries to move into it, give himself some slack. Aku lets go, and Jack closes his eyes, fighting back the waves of shame and arousal.

“Keep your eyes open, I want you to see yourself,” Aku orders mildly, and when Jack disobeys a tendril smacks itself across his ass, “I said to open them!”

Jack struggles but manages it, though they’re fluttering, threatening to shut again at any second. The shame is almost too much.

“And here I thought you _wanted_ to watch me bring you down.” Aku says casually, then holds his head still by the hair as his other hand comes up and cups his jaw. The demon’s right thumb brushes its razor-sharp tip on the bottom of Jack’s lower eyelid, and Jack winces, trying to pull away from the sting.

“Is that what you want, Jack?” He coos, “Or would you rather I blindfold you if you cannot bear to watch?”

Jack shakes his head as much as he can in Aku’s iron grip. Aku snorts with amusement.

“Now,” Aku stands, never letting go of Jack’s hair even if he does loosen the grip briefly, and swiftly moves in behind Jack, “Comes the _fun_ part.”

Jack can only imagine the grin Aku bears as he speaks.

He pushes up on Jack’s hip, hauling Jack to his knees, and then slowly starts pushing him forward. Jack panics, fearing falling as the only thing holding him up is Aku’s grip on his hair, and he tries to jerk in his restraints. However, Aku holds tight, and Jack knows how much of a headache it will be later, but he doesn’t fall, even as Aku has him hanging parallel to the floor. Jack senses tendrils wrapping around his ankles, and they pull his feet back as far as the ropes around his thighs and his calves allow. It’s awkward, and Jack still feels like he’s about to fall any second, but knowing Aku he wants Jack just like that. The tendrils around his thighs tighten, holding the upper part of his legs upright from the floor.

Aku’s free hand kneads his asscheek, and then smacks it hard. Jack jumps in his skin, but then Aku is prying that cheek away and something cold, tacky, and _thick_ rubs in between his cheeks.

“Do not worry, _that_ will be for later,” Aku laughs as Jack tenses, “But since you have been a very naughty samurai, I will not start easy. You do not deserve it.”

The grip of the cage on his cock is painful now, as shamefully aroused as he is. But Aku will chose when to let him go, if at all. Jack feels another wave of heat stretch down his spine to his groin.

Something the width of a finger (even if it initially always feels bigger) with hard bumps all over it pushes into him, coated in that same cold lubricant. Jack’s thighs twitch, and he tries in futility to shift with it. Suddenly, it starts thrusting in and out as a brisk pace, not stretching him so much as…

“ _Yes_ , you enjoy that too, do you not? Oh little samurai, I can feel how hungry you are. How _welcoming_.”

Those little bumps, combined with intentionally dragging over his prostate, hurtle Jack towards an orgasm. It doesn’t help that he can’t seem to stop the short, periodic moans he’s making in his throat as that tendril moves in him.

He comes despite the restriction on his cock, a rushing climax that spreads like lava out over his body since he cannot move or feel it in his cock. He’s left a little breathless after, which is hard to catch up from with the muzzle on his mouth.

A few seconds later, Aku asks boredly, “Oh? Did you come? I hardly noticed. How underwhelming.” And Jack chokes back another groan as his arousal doesn’t dampen, even if he’s oversensitized almost to the point of pain.

The tendril pulls out, and Aku allows Jack to come down from that stage for about half a minute, then _two_ push back inside him hard and Jack’s gasp exits roughly through his nose.

Now those tendrils work in tandem, pushing him open around his hole while still thrusting, and the friction and movement is enough to make Jack’s back sag, trying to bend to get more.

Aku laughs, “So greedy for it! I wonder what the rest of this world would say if they could see you now. If they knew their hero was being _used_ by their master for carnal purposes.”

Aku’s voice drops to a whisper, and just over the sounds of his body Jack hears him, “If they knew their samurai hero got this _hard_ from being told how humiliating he is…”

Jack flinches, and it takes every effort to not allow his mind to go there. That’s off-limits, even if the hint of the thought of that shame and guilt is enticing. He considers holding up a finger to tell Aku this, but thankfully the demon is already moving on.

Aku dips in a third tendril and Jack feels his nerves go wild with the sensations. His hips are jerking in place, shifting however minutely in order to feel them more. He wants to be able to control himself, but this is so much more debasing. Aku cackles, and smacks his rear three more times, each sending lightning-sparks of arousal straight up Jack’s spine.

Suddenly, those three _twist_ in him, forming together, and then it’s just one large, bumpy tendril in him, pumping and _pulsing_. Jack moans, loud even with the muzzle, and still tries to bow his body for it.

“Absolutely deplorable,” Aku tsks, “And you call yourself a warrior. I hope you are _ashamed_ with yourself, Jack.”

Jack’s cock is straining against the cage irrationally quickly again, but the pain is dull to the pleasure he’s experiencing.

Aku lets go of his hair, and for a split second Jack fears he’s going to fall face-first into the ground. But then in a snap Aku’s hand is grabbing his shoulder and hauling him back to sit on his knees.

“You want that cage off?” Aku asks, and Jack turns his head to see Aku leering at him, “You think you can prove that you and your cock are deserving of that freedom?”

Jack nods, perhaps a bit more enthusiastically than he’d intended, because Aku’s grin stretches eerily wide.

Aku hums, playing like he’s not quite interested, “I suppose it would be entertaining, if only for how sad it will be to watch you. I cannot imagine the depths of _depravity_ you would sink to in order to come. You are that terribly desperate, I can tell.”

Jack can finally wriggle his hips as Aku’s tendril still pushes into him, and he makes a weak, high moan, relishing in the guilt he feels listening to his basest instincts. The sexual urge to give in, give control to another, and let them _exercise_ that.

It’s the only way he knows how to truly feel like he belongs.

Aku doesn’t make a noise, but Jack sees his eyelids twitch and the ring of white around his pupils shiver, allowing Jack to read that he is indeed affecting the demon. He writhes again, but this time Aku’s hands hold him still as the tendril slowly slides out.

And then Aku melts behind him, and Jack sways dangerously on his knees and toes until Aku reforms under and in front of him, grabbing his hips in both hands to steady him.

He holds him firm while Aku forms a cock from his own body, and— oh gods, it’s ridged in sections on the underside, with smooth bumps on the other, and a tapered, arrowhead-shaped tip. It’s thicker than three of Jack’s own fingers, wider at the bottom, and long enough to make Jack’s stomach clench.

Aku grins wickedly, lifting Jack easily and moving his cock to position under Jack. Jack groans, trying to resist squirming, as Aku starts easing him back down.

It’s a little slippery with the lubricant between his cheeks and on Aku’s cock, and Jack flushes at the feel of it, but then he gasps, twisting in Aku’s grip, as he feels that appendage slither around his hole before finding purchase and slipping in.

“Ahh, there you are,” Aku’s eyebrows flare shortly, “I think you are— _grgh—_ hungry enough to a-accommodate for me.”

Jack feels a swell of pride at Aku’s slip-up in his facade, but he’s mostly concentrating on trying to work Aku inside him. Once he feels those ridges and bumps start in, Aku abruptly pulls his hands away to put them behind his head.

“I think I will let you prove yourself from here.” he says nonchalantly, and starts to lie back.

Jack tries to stay upright (by all accounts he _should_ be able to given their experience) but somehow winds up pitching forward, almost losing his balance. Aku’s left hand is on his chest before he can blink, pushing him back upright and stretching to stay centered around his sternum. Aku’s eyes flash with worry but then it’s gone, back behind his mask of bemused superiority.

Jack bears down on Aku’s cock, but the width has him wincing at the stretch. So instead he starts working at it, moving up and down a little jerkily on the first few inches, shivering as he feels those textures against his skin.

It takes patience, but Jack can eventually get down almost to the base before he has to pull back up. His legs feel shaky, but he lets his hedonistic desires spurn him on, choosing to ignore all other things except feeling that demon cock inside him.

“You like my cock, samurai? That must be truly perverted of you; chasing your pleasure with me, Aku, an otherwordly demon. But you have already fallen so far from your pedestal that no human or mortal would satisfy you.”

Aku throws back his head to laugh, “And why would they bother? You have nothing to please them with, unless they merely pitied you. You should be grateful I do not feel such weak emotions, and instead am showing you honesty. The truth that you were, are, and forever will be _pathetic_.”

Jack throws his head back to cry out, twisting in Aku’s lap, working himself up and down a little faster. When he looks down again, Aku is tapping his forefinger against the cage around Jack’s cock.

“You know that is why I have this here,” Aku sneers, “Who are you hoping to please with it? There is nothing impressive about it. It is better to be kept locked away.”

Jack has to resist every urge to slam his eyes shut as Aku’s comment turns into a fresh wave of arousal that shoots straight down, though he does flinch quite a bit as it turns into pain when his cock throbs against the plastic.

Aku tilts his head, bringing his hand back to his lips where he taps it there, contemplating. He heaves a sigh after a few seconds, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

“I suppose if you make me come first, and I am feeling merciful, I _might_ consider letting you out long enough to feel your own release. I cannot see how it would be worth my time, however.”

Jack gets a fresh rush of determination, and he rocks his hips hard down and around Aku’s cock before managing to push, with a few grunts of effort, all the way down. He has to stop there, his nerves electrifying all over, and shudder as he takes in the full feel of it.

Aku makes a choking noise, face shifting for a second into surprise, but then he fixes Jack with a mischievous stare.

“I-I might have been, eh, i-impressed if it were another, but it is just _you_. You are so debauched I am actually disappointed it took you that long to get me inside you.”

Jack begins to pump himself up and down, even going so far as to control enough to clench down as he lifts himself. He is close again, but he wants to know his climax without the cage this time. Or maybe Aku won’t let him come, and keep him in the cage. He feels equally torn between them.

Aku cuts off a growl, and his free hand clutches into the air intermittently like a nervous twitch. It’s evident he’s losing his composure, which becomes glaringly obvious when he speaks again.

“As I said, y-you are so hungry for it— _gnggh—_ so utterly— weak, and you are s-such a, a naugh— gr _agh!_ ”

Aku sits up, latching his hands onto Jack’s hips and thrusting into his movements a few times before making a loud groan as he comes, his whole body undulating in a couple short waves that make Jack shudder with them.

Aku falls back to the ground, hands falling to his sides, emitting a pained noise. Jack stays still for a few seconds, curious, but he doesn’t want to ignore his chance. Quivering, he struggles to stay upright without Aku’s support as he boldly moves again on Aku’s cock. Aku shivers, and cranes his head to give Jack a lazy, foul look.

“Hn? What do you— _Ohhh,_ yes! I recall!” But then he rest his head again and snorts, “Remind me why I should bother with you anymore.”

Jack gives in and lets out a short whimper, feeling that shame curl harder and hotter in him for it.

Aku heaves a weary sigh, “Ah, well, I suppose the only thing to lose is more of your dignity.” He snaps his fingers, and the cage vanishes.

The relief is instantaneous, and Jack can barely keep from pitching forward as it hits him. He does curl into himself a little, trying to breathe through it. Holding back another cry, he only has to thrust once, twice, before his orgasm all but punches through him. He bucks into it, cock spurting out onto Aku’s stomach, finally closing his eyes and letting his groan of release leave him.

Aku catches him upright again, and with a few short snips his ropes are severed. With gentle maneuvering, Aku lays him down and eases off the muzzle. Jack works his jaw as he takes in the well-earned afterglow, and watches Aku settle down beside him on the floor.

After a minute, Aku turns his head to Jack, asking, “How was I? Eh, I mean, how was it?”

He smiles sheepishly, and Jack lets his affection and warmth for the demon flow back in.

“You were fine. I did enjoy it.” His jaw hurts a little, but it’s nothing a good night’s sleep and some tea won’t help.

Jack hums a sated noise and closes his eyes, bringing a hand up to rest on Aku’s chest. Aku overlays it with one of his own. For a long few minutes a comfortable silence sits between them.

Aku’s voice interrupts Jack’s drifting, especially when it’s a little tight.

“You know I did not...mean...exactly, well…”

Jack smiles, “Yes, Aku. I am aware you are superior.”

Aku snorts out, “I would hope you are aware of that.” and Jack laughs softly.

Before Aku tries again, Jack speaks up, “And yes, I know it was part of what _I_ requested. You do not have to think so hard about it.”

Aku grumbles incoherently, but makes himself comfortable and starts to relax, which Jack finds himself doing as well.

And it’s alright, because he can sleep knowing his world will not have changed tomorrow.


	13. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Marathon sex, Aphrodisiacs, Sex pollen, Vaginal sex, Fingering, Frottage, Coming untouched/with clothes on, Anal sex, Light dom/sub, Versatility
> 
> Additional tags: Aku with a vagina, Aku using his powers Usefully, definitely gunna have to write this situation other way around one day, but yanno, weird demon biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhghggh SORRY for the delay, got distracted!!

In all his years as ruler of this planet, Aku can say he had never seen this many gifts and dedications to him all at once. On the one hand, it is quite genuinely flattering, because in his mind it seems to be a byproduct of his moral changes. On the other hand the sheer amount and, especially duplicity of some gifts, feels artificial since they only came after the announcement of the all-encompassing working guidelines that would soon be put into place. Aku’s economy is stable enough with all his new trade deals that, after much deliberation with Jack and a group of his best economists, mathematicians, and scientists, that enforcing better labor conditions, wages, and benefits for all workers won’t put everything into a downward spiral. 

But ultimately he wasn’t one to look down on the people sending him and Jack well-wishes.

Before they have a chance to sort through even a portion of them, he and Jack are called away for greeting some of the crowds that had shown up to gift he and Jack directly. Since it is still early, Jack nabs one of the fruits from a basket and takes it with them, peeling open something that looks like a blood orange inside but with a strange pink skin that comes apart far easier.

The line was out the door already, and Aku groans as their initial plans for the day already were crumbling away. Hopefully he might get some good praise from each of these subjects, at least.

However, when he puts his arm around Jack to indicate their closeness in front of the others, he senses an unusual amount of heat emanating from the samurai’s body. Glancing down, he balks at the sight of Jack: his face flushing red, his pupils blown, and he’s already walking a little bow-legged. The samurai’s hand flies to Aku’s chest, grasping at it a little, the other half of the fruit still in his other hand, and Aku’s instincts snap in.

 _‘An allergic reaction’_ his mind supplements as the primary suspect, and he knows what to do. He doesn’t want to think about if it could be something worse; not yet. Aku sweeps Jack off his feet and into a bridal-style carry, to which Jack makes an angry noise of protest to.

“Aku, this is hardly necessary—” he starts, but Aku turns to his staff and the shocked faces of those in line.

“Staff!” he calls, “Take care of the subjects’ giftings and greetings, I must escort my samurai to a hospital.”

He sniffs, daring them to challenge him, though no one ever does (even if Jack continues to protest), and then he opens up a portal and steps through it into the closest hospital, sending all those in the entrance room into a panic.

Ignoring them, he starts walking through the “Staff Only” doors before a nurse bolts out from the desk and calls out.

“Aku, sir,” She’s a purple, scaly creature with six arms and blonde fur like a lion’s mane around her face, “What is going on?”

“He is having an allergic reaction!” Aku turns to her, “He needs to be seen _right_ now.”

The nurse looks between Jack and Aku for a moment, but then nods briskly and runs back behind the desk, dialing and paging over the intercom for a Doctor Flrgul. Aku waits for just a minute, his tendrils tapping impatiently on the floor, while Jack squirms in his arms.

“Aku, I have had allergic reactions before, I...This isn’t one of them!” Jack tries, but Aku snorts.

“Humans have different reactions to different things. It is better that we get you taken care of.”

Jack frowns, then looked away grumpily and doesn’t say anything more. Now, there are small beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead and he is evidently trying to lay still unsuccessfully, parts of his body spasming and twitching involuntarily at random.

Finally the nurse pokes her head in again after getting off the phone with someone, and points to the door in front of them.

“Go to room 204A, he’ll meet you there.”

Aku shoves his way through, and drifts quickly through the hallways following the signs until he reaches the designated room. He places Jack on the bed gently, and Jack shudders as Aku pulls back. He lets one of his hands hold Jack’s shoulder reassuringly, and Jack wipes away the sweat on his forehead only to pull his hand back and grimace at it.

A short time later— to Aku in this moment it feels like too long, but compared to his eternity it’s nothing— the door opens, revealing a centipede-like creature dressed in the hospital-blue scrubs. He uses his uppermost arms (each hand, of which there were ten on each side, has three fingers apiece) to remove the face mask, and Aku notices Jack flinch a little at the sight of the mandibles underneath moving as the doctor opens them to speak.

“What took you so long!” Aku snaps instantly, and the doctor shies back. Jack pinches Aku’s arm, and Aku glances at him to see a very disapproving stare. Well, he would be grateful when Aku saved his life, but Aku could gloat later.

The doctor straightens, and bows politely.

“Greetings, Aku sir, it is an honor to be serving you today,” he starts, and Aku nods but rolls his eyes. Formalities were always appreciated, but he doesn’t have _time_ today.

“Yes yes, I know you are in awe of my presence, but the samurai needs help today. He is having an allergic reaction to,” Aku grabs the fruit out of Jack’s hand and holds it out for the doctor to take from him, “One of the gift baskets sent to us today.”

He’s already plotting on tracking down the ones that sent it, and arresting them for daring to make his samurai sick. Or, if it were something worse, he would give them their due repayment for the harm they had caused him.

Aku isn’t even aware of the fact he’s squeezing Jack’s shoulder hard until Jack makes a hiss between his teeth and Aku quickly relaxes, rubbing his now-dulled claws into the flesh through the gi.

Dr. Flrgul looks at the fruit, and then rotates his six eyes to stare at Jack for a long moment.

“How long ago did you eat this?” he asks.

“A few minutes.” Jack answers, shifting uncomfortably.

Dr. Flrgul then looks up at Aku, his face displaying some amount of incredulity through the insect-like appearance. He still speaks to Jack, however.

“Are you feeling warm? Sweaty? Perhaps a similar feeling to...ehm…”

Despite the doctor’s profession, he seems to grow a little sheepish, now looking back and forth between Jack and Aku.

Jack nods, the flush creeping down his neck, and finally the doctor sighs and places the fruit on the table next to him.

“This is a Coiterian fruit. His reactions are perfectly normal. He should be fine within an hour or so, but if the symptoms persist beyond three hours then feel free to bring him back here and we can give him something that will stop it.” He turns and starts to walk out, and Aku growls and means to follow him, but Jack grabs his arm in a flash.

“I suggest you take him _home_ , master Aku.” Dr. Flrgul says, his antennae perking at the noise.

Aku opens his mouth to shout and insist Jack be taken care of immediately, but Jack tugs on his arm and he snaps his attention to the samurai.

“Aku,” Jack says in a low voice, “I would like to go home and...to bed, please.” His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and he looks away.

The anger is still there in Aku, but he will not deny his samurai’s request, especially when it does match that of a professional. He will keep an eye on Jack while he rests, of course, but perhaps he could trust that at least Jack knows what he needs.

He scoops Jack up again and teleports them to their bedroom, and at Jack’s insistent squirming he sets him down on his feet a short distance away from the bed.

“Do you need a shower first?” Aku offers, steadying Jack by holding his shoulders, “Or do I need to get you some tea—”

Before he can blink, Aku is hitting the bed backwards, and he squawks in surprise, hands scrambling until he realizes he isn’t going to keep falling. He starts to sit up, confusion and anger sparking again in one, but then Jack falls on him, kissing him roughly and grinding his body into Aku.

Aku blinks dumbly, mind scrambled, but then Jack breaks away to bury his face into the crook of Aku’s neck, and he voices a pained noise while his hips flex against Aku, and— Oh.

Things are making _much_ more sense now.

Jack sits back up, and works fumbling fingers at his belt, finally tearing it open and throwing his gi off to the side. He tries to reach back for his sandals but Aku finally catches up and grabs him around the hips, pulling him down for another kiss while his tendrils reach up to pull the footwear off.

One of Aku’s hands plucks at Jack’s topknot while the other firmly grips his ass and kneads it, pressing Jack into his body more. Jack’s breath hitches, and he yanks his head up to groan, body quivering before going slack.

Aku pauses, confused again and a little disappointed. There is almost an odd thrill at the thought they hadn’t even made it to getting Jack’s fundoshi off, but then Jack groans, louder, and his hips pump into Aku’s body again.

Despite the fact it irks Jack on most days to do this, Aku rips a claw up the side of the folds of cloth and then tears them away, leaning up and marveling at the sight of Jack’s reddened cock caught between them, the last little drops of come pushing out and onto Aku’s skin.

He shudders, swallowing, and discards the cloth over the side while he wraps his free arm around Jack, then shoves both of them onto the bed to prop against the pillows before going back to his fondling from just a minute earlier. One tendril finds the nightstand beside them and reaches in to pull out the lube, not bothering to shut the drawer behind it, but then stops in mid-air.

“Hn, Jack,” Aku nips at the sensitive spot just along Jack’s jaw and Jack keens, “Tell me what you want.”

Jack takes in shaking gasps of air, stopping to evidently gather his thoughts.

“I— Aku—” he tries, then grinds into Aku with a violent twitch and he lets out a long, needy sound.

“That bad, hm?” Aku chuckles into his ear, and Jack nips at his lowest horn before latching on to bite and suck at it. Aku lets out a pleased rumble, but choicefully dulls his sensitivity down. If this is shaping up like it seems to be, he wants to last for Jack. He isn’t one to waste an opportunity like _this._

He reaches up with his right hand, and the tendril holding the lube pops the cap open and lets some drizzle onto his claws. He knows some is dripping onto the blankets but they are enchanted to absorb that and...other things. Made cleaning far, far easier.

Once sufficiently coated he closes the lid and lets the tube fall to the bed, then snakes his hand between them to grasp around Jack’s cock loosely; just enough pressure to let him feel it without giving him enough of what he wanted. Jack’s entire body twitches in one all-over shudder, and he gasps loudly, startling Aku a bit at the volume.

 _This_ is something new and very much appreciated as well. Aku enjoys Jack’s quiet nature— it compliments his own quite nicely— but he’s always harbored a desire to see all that it would take to get Jack to break past his inhibitions.

Aku forms a vagina and vulva just under Jack’s cock, and let him rub against it for a few seconds, feeling Jack shudder over him, then guides him in. He switches his still-tacky hand back to grabbing Jack’s ass, and even with his dulled sensitivity he can feel the way he fits around Jack perfectly, and the pressure of Jack pushing back.

“Oh, Aku,” Jack sounds out of breath, and Aku can’t resist clenching down around the head of his cock inside to further tease him, “ _Oh—!”_

Jack thrusts once, twice, and then all but collapses on Aku. Aku blinks owlishly, but in the next moment Jack is moving his hips in little aborted thrusts with low, short moans. He brings himself back up onto shaking elbows, hair falling messily over his face and neck, but through the curtain of it Aku can see he has that look of concentrative bliss on his face.

Well, just. _Damn_.

Aku grins brazenly, shifting the lower half of his form into long, spindly legs to wrap around Jack’s hips.

Jack suddenly stops again, but this time there’s a ferocious determination in his eyes. In a move Aku has never seen Jack perform this quickly, the samurai’s hand is suddenly pulling his beard towards him, and with it he yanks Aku’s head up and forward to crash their lips together.

“Do, do not stop,” Jack pants between pressing his lips to Aku’s, and it’s more of a demand than a plea, “I-I want, _nggh_ , you…”

Aku naturally feels a short spike of indignance at the possibility of being ordered, but it’s overwhelmed by the bewildering and confusing enthusiasm in him that such a thing came from _Jack._ And to have the samurai say that he wants Aku so _sweetly…_ Aku is almost afraid for a second that he might risk climax just from all these thoughts racing through his mind.

All he can do is make a weak noise in his throat for a response, now wanting very desperately to know just how long this would keep up before he could justify release.

Jack puts both elbows down on the sheets again, but keeps the one hand on Aku’s chest. Now the other breaks free, and slithers down between them to start rubbing around Aku’s clit. Aku jolts in place, shivering, and quickly tries to scramble to grab Jack’s hand.

Jack breaks off to bury his face in Aku’s neck, nuzzling all over.

“S-samurai!” Aku finally manages to snatch his wrist, and even with his dulled senses he wouldn’t have lasted much longer thanks to everything else, “ _You_ are the one that is compromised here! I will, I will take my release when I so please!”

Jack groans in an entirely sexual way, making Aku’s magic zip all over inside him, “ _Ah_ — Aku, I need to—”

“Yes yes, I am enjoying—” Aku starts rolling his eyes, but then Jack shoves his hand on Aku’s chest _down_ , pinning Aku to the bed. Jack sits up over him, eyes gleaming and his jaw set. Aku instinctively shrinks down a little into the bed, then realizes he’s doing it and growls, trying to lean up against Jack’s hand.

“I need to _feel_ you.” Jack says firmly, and then rips his hand out of Aku’s grip.

Aku’s magic goes for a loop inside him, because holy _hells_ that shot up to the top spot for most attractive thing Jack has ever said. However, Aku rises to Jack’s challenge in his eyes, smirking as confidence and affection fills his chest.

“And _I_ want to feel you,” Aku retorts sharply, “I will indulge you this time, since you have asked so _nicely_ , but the next time will be my choosing.”

Jack’s hips are quivering, and it’s obviously taking his every effort to stay still. Yet the intervals between orgasms do seem to be getting longer, though whether that is due to the delay in starting or the fruit starting to break down in his body is impossible to tell.

Aku brings a hand up to Jack’s face, caressing his cheek, and Jack inhales shortly and deeply.

“It would be my pleasure to see you indulge yourself in this, to lose yourself in sheer sexual ecstasy…To know that _I_ was there to give you what you so desperately— how did you put it?— _Want. Need._ Of me, Aku.”

Jack’s breath is shuddering in and out, and after a second he launches forward to kiss Aku harshly again, starting to thrust in him in fast repetition. Aku lets Jack’s hand free, and immediately it is back on his clit, rubbing furiously. Aku digs the hand on Jack’s head back into his hair, tugging lightly at it as he lets himself feel it run through his fingers, and slightly enhances the senses down in his clit.

He actually comes before Jack this time, moaning absurdly loudly and bucking against the samurai’s thrusts, his magic uncurling and unleashing waves of pleasure. He picks up the sounds and motions of Jack’s orgasm in the middle of his own, though only vaguely through his own haze. When he can think semi-clearly again, he becomes aware Jack is trying to catch his breath, limbs shaking hard, even though his hips are still trying to move and Aku can feel his still-hard cock inside himself.

After a short time for recovery, Aku turns his sensitivity down to nearly nothing, and choses to flip the two of them over. Jack struggles only for a moment, hands seeking purchase, but once he takes in what Aku has done his eyes go wide and he nearly grins.

Aku straightens up on Jack’s cock, creaking as his body adjusts to the new position, and smirks dangerously down at Jack. He pulls his hands down Jack’s chest, and Jack moans, pushing up into it and letting his eyes droop in unfiltered lust for a moment. It is only then that Aku begins shifting up and down, dragging himself slowly along Jack’s cock.

Jack’s eyes roll back and he slams the lids shut, gritting his teeth and putting his hands on Aku’s hips, feet planting themselves firmly into the bed in order to start moving with Aku. It’s evident he doesn’t want to keep going slowly, given how his hips keep jerking about, but Aku is content to let this play out for as long as he so wishes.

He relishes in that for a few minutes, watching Jack constantly shift between bliss and concentration, until finally Jack thrusts hard again, making those noises of his release before he collapses back onto the bed, even if his hips are wearily trying to keep shifting.

“Aku,” Jack gasps, “I c-can...cannot...keep up...I need you...In me…”

Aku pauses, blinking rapidly down at Jack, but then starts to wind up a grin. Oh, he can _do_ that.

He pulls off, letting his tendrils grab the lubricant again. He opens it over his hand and smears a good heap of it all over his left hand before capping it and putting it to the side. Just in case.

He wraps his other hand around Jack’s hip and lifts his rear a little, then casually circles the pucker of muscle below Jack’s balls once before starting to press his first finger in. Jack squirms, but not in discomfort; his eyelids flutter, his mouth slightly ajar, and he keeps attempting to raise his head only to let it fall back on the bed, emitting little noises of content.

As soon as Aku can, he’s searching out and running his fingertip over Jack’s prostate, which Jack responds to with almost twice the enthusiasm as normal. Aku has to keep a tight grip on his hip, given that Jack bucks roughly into it, crying out, his hands clenching into the sheets. Aku uses a little extra strength to keep Jack as still as he can, but Jack doesn’t cease trying to undulate onto Aku’s finger. And, fuck, just to think about what he’s going to feel like once Aku decides to come again…

Aku breathes a false breath, merely out of habit to get his mind on track, and after he feels Jack is ready he presses in with two. They run through a similar cycle, all the way up until Aku can easily work all three fingers in Jack, and by then Jack has come _twice_ on them.

Aku knows he’s eager, and his magic is practically vibrating out of him in anticipation. He still pulls his fingers out gently, but has to stop and try to focus when Jack moans and trembles.

“Aku,” Jack says in a voice that’s thick with desire, “Aku— Now—”

Aku doesn’t need to hear more. He forms his genitals into a cock, but does have to stop and stare as he realizes his cock is now dripping with the lubricant used earlier and Jack’s semen. And for some reason, that only makes his magic run _hotter_.

Jack lifts his head to glance at Aku, and when Aku notices him his eyes are on Aku’s cock too. He inhales unsteadily, and his mouth drops open a little, but his expression still shows hunger. He quickly drops his head back, and gets his legs around Aku before trying to pull him forward.

“ _Now_ , Aku!” Jack demands outright, and begins to bring his hands towards Aku’s arms.

Aku snarls, more animalistic than normal for him, and starts pushing in. He makes it one long slide, no easing in or considerate and slow thrusts, but Jack responds with a shout and squeezing his legs in harder, bringing them closer faster. Aku groans, wanting to let himself feel it all, but he has no idea how long Jack has to go and even with all his abilities he isn’t sure how many orgasms he has in him for one long session.

He pumps in and out of Jack at a steady pace, feeling Jack’s lower half of his legs and his feet pressing into his back at all times, and just that knowledge of that being an indicator to how much Jack wants him doing this is doing _wonders_ for Aku’s ego. And, it makes him want to please Jack that much more, and he begins by grabbing a hold of Jack’s cock in his right hand, switching the grip on Jack’s body to his left.

Jack writhes hard, jerking roughly about, and while he doesn’t appear to be ejaculating any more he’s apparently still experiencing his climax, even if the fruit is continuing to run him ragged. Aku can at least feel his body locking up around and under him, and he swallows, needing to really hold himself together to not lose his control over his senses.

Aku instead stretches his upper body and neck a bit, allowing himself to come down close to Jack’s face and lap at his neck. Jack’s arms reach around his back, flattening his palms against Aku’s skin, and Aku suppresses a whine when he hears how fast Jack’s heart is beating; can smell the sources of that scent of his samurai _drenching_ the air just around his body. His thrusts get a little more of a rounded motion to them in response, and he keeps it up when Jack’s jaw drops and he closes his eyes in sheer bliss.

Aku licks lines up his neck, shivering at every taste of Jack’s sweat and other natural bodily chemicals. He uses his hand on Jack’s cock relentlessly, adding twists or tightening his grip or even loosening it to hear Jack grunt and try to move back into Aku’s fingers. All the while their bodies move in tandem, even though Jack’s pushes to go faster and Aku persists at the same pace.

With a couple nibbles and one light bite just under Jack’s jaw, the samurai comes again, his groan deeper and more guttural.

He sags a little, taking gulping breaths, and murmurs, “I, I think I am...close…”

Aku pulls back to see it in his face, and then nods in understanding.

He switches back to sultry a second later, leaning back in to whisper: “And now I wish to see you ride _me_.”

Jack smiles in an almost dazed way, but pushes himself up and with some careful shifting he and Aku switch again. Aku’s cock slips out in the process, but once Aku is seated Jack guides himself back down and starts going a little more evenly. Aku can tell exhaustion is trying to creep in now, so he takes it upon himself to grab Jack around the waist with both hands, lifting and lowering Jack as the samurai’s pace dictates. There’s still frequent jolts of twitching muscles, but they’re less severe and happening further apart from each other.

The samurai continues with fervor regardless, moving briskly, placing his hands on Aku’s shoulders. Aku slowly changes the angle of his cock so it will hit Jack’s prostate with more accuracy, and Jack shows when it starts working by stuttering in his movements before smirking down at Aku and continuing on. Aku beams back at him, proud to know Jack is taking advantage of his abilities and enjoys them so.

Jack reaches down this time to grab his cock, and it takes just a little longer for his orgasm to happen than last time. This time Aku can feel his body trying to collapse, but within a couple seconds Jack keeps going even if he’s far more sluggish, moaning lowly.

Aku pulls himself upright and starts kissing and licking all along his neck again, doing what feels like most of the work at the point since he can feel most of Jack’s body weight in his hands as they continue moving with what little pace Jack has. Jack’s free hand brushes up Aku’s side, and then over his chest before weaving his fingers into Aku’s beard. Aku sniffs deeply into the junction between his shoulder and neck, and then lets his mouth clamp down loosely around the area as he takes in and lets out another breath of air to ready himself.

“ _Ngh_ , Aku,” Jack mumbles, “Need to...feel you...one more…”

Aku can’t help but chuckle a little, then he lets go of Jack’s shoulder to come up and kiss him. Jack’s eyes are starting to look tired, but he kisses back like he’s still got all his energy.

Aku breaks off to pull Jack up and down a little faster, and lets his senses begin to ease back to more receptive levels. Jack somehow manages to find it in him to thrust with Aku, becoming even noisier with his loud panting and breathy moans.

“Close, Aku, close—” he practically chants, closing his eyes before swallowing and tilting his head back, “Just— _yes_ , _yes, there_ —”

Aku’s climax _explodes_ out of him, and he knows Jack can feel it too when the samurai shouts and he breaks out in goosebumps and shivers, breathing out tiny, frequent moans as he comes too. For Aku, it electrifies his every molecule, sending his every thought scattering away under the sheer, hot desire that consumes him.

They’re only stable in their positions for a few seconds before exhaustion sends both of them crashing to the bed.

When Aku can even _think_ to move again, he cracks open an eye and peers down at Jack. Jack’s chest is moving softly as he breathes, but his face is pressed into Aku’s chest and his eyes are still closed. Aku has to force his hearing to return faster, but it sounds like Jack is asleep.

Aku attempts to make himself comfortable, snatching a pillow from behind him, but Jack makes a sleepy noise and his hand— the one still entangled in Aku’s beard— paws at him for a moment before he goes quiet again. Aku can’t help but sigh in a resigned way, shoving the pillow under his head and putting an arm over Jack. But, truthfully, he is far from feeling like complaining about this.

In fact, he would have to find that basket, and those who sent it.

They deserved some recognition for such an amazing gift.

...And, perhaps, an inquiry as to how to get access to that fruit again.


	14. Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Light master/Slave, Light dom/sub, Snarking abound, improper BDSM etiquette, not a pre-established scene/situation, Praise kink, Weird demon biology, Demon mouth instead of genitals, Sensory kink, Mouth-Hand sex, Oral fixation, ???????
> 
> Additional tags: For all your demon mouth sex needs, ….yea this one went in a direction i didnt expect but w/e, Master Jack & Slave Aku, because yea, Gentle dom jack is LIFE, mostly plot with Feels and only a little porn, im sorry :<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i just say season 5 is bullshit gimmie a jack that has killed people but had to accept it earlier on, bc yea sorry not sorry thats just...ridiculous
> 
> Oh, and dont think we’re done with dom jack/sub aku. >:3

Aku fancies himself a creature of his own independent desires, most of which rely upon having control over others and all situations. It makes him feel powerful and safe, knowing that if anything goes wrong he can handle it with his powers or his influence. Only two humans in his lifespan, the emperor and his son, have managed to oppose him and live, where all others fell.

And now he has learned to work alongside the son, now the samurai Jack, through a relationship, learning ways to balance his control of his planet while achieving the praise and respect he had long ago given up on in favor of ruling with fear and an iron fist. With the samurai by his side, supporting and guiding him, he feels even more contented than he did in all his years alone. He and the samurai still challenge each other, for Aku is sure they would grow bored without that in their lives, yet it never rises to the animosity they held before they became romantically involved.

If asked, Aku would of course insist he was the more confident, more domineering, and more powerful between them, but the reality was (and he knew it too) that things weren’t quite so clean-cut. Jack is no pushover either, even if he has far more patience than Aku and is incredibly flexible with any plans Aku brings to him, and his gentle and kind nature does not deteriorate from the fact he bears a warrior’s soul.

It is what, deep down— so deep one would have to cut Aku down to his smallest sliver to get it out of him— that he admired most in the man.

And so today _feels_ normal, even if it becomes anything but.

Aku teleports into his throne room to find Jack already there, staring at his throne with what appears to be a look of restraint. Jack turns to the sound of Aku an instant later, his face becoming instantly bright.

“Aku!” he exclaims, walking up and greeting Aku by throwing his arms around him, “How did the meeting go?”

“Boring,” Aku rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jack as well, “But successful. _My_ idea worked.” He puffs his chest out in pride.

Jack shoots him a deadpan stare, “You mean intimidating them into doing what you want?”

Aku merely grins wide, “They were adamant about not cooperating. They could not see how it would benefit them. So I gave them a few ideas of how it could _harm_ them.”

Jack shakes his head, but even he recognizes how it would all work for Aku and his planet’s greater good. He just _prefers_ when everyone gets along peacefully.

“And tonight?” Aku pulls away to clasp his hands together, expression turning eager, “We are still on the schedule?”

Jack nods, starting, “The restaurant we were told about by those villagers…”

Jack’s voice trails off, because Aku is suddenly busy looking between him and his throne.

The idea that occurs to him is so sudden, and definitely unplanned, so he shouldn’t say anything without further thought to it—

“Would you like to sit in it?” he blurts out.

Jack pauses, furrowing his brows in confusion up at Aku. Aku wants to smack himself in the face, but since the words are already out there he swallows and puts on his best expression of understanding.

“My throne, I meant. You were, eh, eyeing it earlier.”

Jack turns sheepish, glancing away. And it is true that Jack has never, in all their years of a relationship, sat on Aku’s throne. Leaned on it, had sex with Aku on it, and had even sat on Aku’s lap on it, but never just him. It is also true that Jack had adamantly refused a throne of his own, although he had never bothered to explain why.

Eventually Jack confesses in a tiny murmur, “I have my moments of...curiosity.”

Aku grins and makes a wide open gesture with his arm, inviting Jack towards his throne. Jack considers it, starting to perk back up, and finally goes along with Aku back towards it with an air of caution about him. With a snap of his fingers, Aku makes the throne become a size that will fit Jack better, and once they’re near he nudges Jack to encourage him onto it.

Jack shoots another brief look at Aku, as if checking to be sure, and then climbs up and sits down on it. He takes himself in, looking all over, before slowly settling his hands on the flame-like armrests. Aku continues standing before him, smiling in a bemused sort of way as he gets to witness how Jack appears on his throne. And he looks…

Jack straightens, tilting his chin up a little, and makes a light smile back at Aku.

 _Regal_ is the first word that hits Aku then, and he represses an aroused shudder. That was strange, though not entirely unwelcome. His amused expression drops as he looks Jack up and down, and suddenly he can imagine Jack in formal robes from Aku’s finest stylists, complimenting his body perfectly and bringing out all his handsome features. It’s a sight he suddenly, desperately, wants to see become real.

(There is a short, horrific moment where a part of his mind almost sees Jack in the robes of his home, his people, like his father— but Aku squashes it instantly.)

He smirks at Jack, stepping closer and reaching out a hand to lightly run his claws up Jack’s arm.

“How does it feel?” he asks, hooding his eyes.

Jack shifts a little, contemplating, and then answers, “This is the hardest chair I have ever sat in. And I have sat on solid rocks many times.”

They both break into light hearted laughter, but once they’re quiet Aku shakes his head.

“I meant,” he comes up so he’s just in front of Jack’s knees, “To be in a seat of power?”

Aku’s mostly curious on Jack’s opinion, yet in that second he recognizes another emotion, lying buried beneath that. There is something actually _appealing_ to the thought and sight of Jack on his throne, perhaps even taking in a few subjects this way and letting Jack take care of them. Allowing Jack to be...in _charge_ for once.

Just the recognition of it creates an instant clash inside him, and his ego combined with his craving for control is already winning. He trusts Jack, as much as he thinks he is capable of, but that would surely be too far.

Jack blinks openly, then thinks carefully for a few seconds. When he speaks again he’s obviously wording himself with care.

“It is _your_ seat of power, and while I carry the knowledge of its history in my thoughts, I will admit there is a sense of...some powerful feeling coming from this. It is similar to the times I had to chose when to spare someone’s life, or to end it.”

Jack’s tone turns somber at the end, and his face flickers with a grimace as he glances down, expression falling. Aku understands that feeling too, although he had never felt anything but joy with that kind of power.

Aku opens his mouth but Jack holds a hand up, bringing himself back up to lock eyes with Aku.

“Do not get me wrong, I know they made their choices and I made mine. I accepted that long ago. I only regret I did not have something better to compare it to.”

Aku gives him a nod, and then silence falls between them as they both leave the other to their thoughts. Aku contemplates on Jack’s words, but then a wicked thought curls into his mind that he picks up and examines in his brain.

He could give Jack a _better_ experience. Perhaps not exactly, but one of the many ways Aku has felt similar was when he was allowed to control a situation in their sexual activities, knowing and feeling that trust of another person— someone he cares for— in his hands was exhilarating and a whole power trip of its own.

Yet it is stopped again at his protected sense of self and control, because he dreads the danger that comes with losing control. With everything going wrong because he couldn’t stop it.

But looking at Jack, seeing him as his romantic partner and the man he has come to know and feel protective of, that new idea starts to _win_. He does trust Jack. He does want him to be happy. And what would he possibly lose by letting Jack do this?

...Well, he could think of many things. But they all seemed rather ridiculous, and far too out there in terms of probability. Primarily, Jack had to respect Aku; Aku was his partner and was also superior in every way! Many times in the past Jack had made his admirations clear, and just _one_ indulgence surely wouldn’t change that. Surely.

And besides, Jack does look _so_ good on his throne. Not nearly as good as himself, but very handsome indeed.

And it is that resolve that puts both hands on Jack’s knees, rubbing them very softly. With some trepidation, Aku also sinks to his knees, though he keeps a teasing smile on his face.

“What are you doing?” Jack cocks his head, “What is…”

“It is whatever you want it to be,” he purrs, and then pushes forth, “ _Master_ Jack.”

It’s almost vile on his tongue, but exciting and delightful too. He’s never trusted or cared for anyone enough to be willing to do something like this, though that came with good reason. But Jack is important enough in his life that he _wants_ to make this noteable and a good experience for him.

Jack is giving Aku one of his famous rock-hard stares as he asks, “Why?” There’s no hint of playfulness, or exasperation. He’s just seeking a truthful answer.

Which is why Aku only tells half the truth, “You look very appealing on _my_ seat. Very authoritative. On the battlefield and in meetings, sometimes, you bear the same appearance, like you are in charge. It is a challenge even I…”

He lifts Jack’s leg in both hands, pushing his gi back up to the knee, and delicately kisses his ankle while maintaining eye contact.

“...Am willing to bow to.” Aku finishes in a silky voice.

He is also almost telling the truth about meetings and battles, it’s just never _hit_ in him like this. At those times, he’d merely been proud or eager to see his samurai stand so tall and unshakeable. It is only now that he can feel arousal as well, and he has a suspicious feeling that these ideas will start coming back into his head in those situations after this.

Jack seems settled by his answer, and when Aku presses another short kiss to a little higher up his calf he quirks a brow and asks, somewhat jokingly, “What do you want from this, then?”

Aku smiles sickeningly sweetly up at him, “I will do whatever you wish of me. You merely need to say it.”

His magic is sparking all over inside him, though he maintains a cool facade.

It seems to click with Jack, because his eyes widen a fraction for a split second before he reels it in; however, now his expression lights up with the smallest hint of mischievousness.

“And if I were to say you should come up here and kiss me?”

Aku gets back up but instead of leaning in he crawls into Jack’s lap. He has to shrink his lower half a little to fit over Jack’s legs, but then they’re both coming together to press their lips against each other’s. It’s soft and chaste at first, and when Jack starts to pull back Aku can’t help but chase him with little nips of his teeth and flickers of his tongue, which Jack responds to equally in kind. Aku brings his hands up to cup Jack’s face, but Jack’s hands snatch and stop his in midair.

“Truly, Aku,” Jack whispers, tilting back to look up at him, “What is this?”

Aku tugs his hands out of Jack’s grip, and leans back, thinking over how to say this without giving anything of himself away or putting his ego at risk.

“It is just…” he casually shrugs one shoulder, “I am typically the one who tells you what to do, or is in charge of our bedroom activities. I enjoy that, quite thoroughly _yesss_ , but the times when _you_ command a room, or the attention of others, do not escape my mind. I have just never thought to capitalize upon it until...well, now.”

He chuckles, but halts when Jack lays a hand on his chest.

“Are you certain?” Jack asks, and the samurai’s eyes are filled with deep meaning when Aku’s lock with them.

Aku feels something freeze in terror in him. Could Jack know? Does he see _why_ this is difficult for Aku, even if Aku is putting his best effort into hiding it?

“Yes!” Aku snaps, irritation spiking, “I would not offer if it were not so.” He sniffs, and squares his shoulders to Jack.

Jack watches him very carefully, but finally he relaxes and nods.

“Is there anything you would not want me to ask of you?”

“Ehh,” Aku brings himself down from his short, angry bout, “We have been together for a while now. I am confident you know all there there is about the...grievances I might have.”

Jack looks him over, which makes Aku’s magic squirm inside him, but after a few seconds he seems to be lost in thought. In the next second he’s done, but he turns his head away and speaks a bit nervously this time.

“I am not sure...I can do this the way you go about it. I am not...I do not have your commanding influence and intuition in me.”

This makes Aku laugh, and when Jack gives him a look edged with irritation, Aku shakes his head and lets his hand cup Jack’s jaw.

“Oh samurai, samurai, samurai,” he sighs, “If I wanted what I gave to you, I would duplicate myself and fornicate like that.”

Jack’s eyes bulge out for a moment, his jaw dropping, and that makes Aku cackle.

He calms once more, coming close and purring, “I want what _you_ , and only you, can give me. Yourself.”

That makes Jack blush, and his expression grows confident again.

“You,” he chuckles, turning his head to plant a kiss on Aku’s palm, “Are a very _clever_ demon.”

“It only took you this long to acknowledge it.” Aku retorts, grinning.

Jack’s eyebrows arc, but he’s shaking with barely-controlled laughter. Silence falls between them after that, but Jack is still looking Aku up and down, soft affection in his expression. After a short bit, Jack slowly reaches up and entwines his fingers in Aku’s beard, running through the strands and slowly pulling Aku’s face back towards him.

“So,” he says, and his voice a little lower, a little more confident, “You will do whatever I ask? Without question?”

“Is that what you want?” Aku questions, snickering, and Jack flicks the lowest crest on his head.

“There are times when I do not know whether to encourage your mouth or to gag it.” Jack says, but then recognition flashes in his eyes and regret comes immediately in afterwards, “I-I am sorry, I do not know why—”

Aku moves his hand on Jack so his thumb brushes over the samurai’s lips, silencing him. Aku can admit, privately, to a flash of real fear of being constrained, in any way, but…

“Did I also not threaten to tie you down and ride you for an hour the other night? It does not mean I _meant_ it. It only has to have the effect you so desired in the moment. And regardless,” he drops his voice a pitch, hooding his eyes, “That was _very_ sexually attractive.”

Jack’s flush grows pinker, but he nods again and Aku draws his thumb away.

“But I will fulfill that promise, one day,” Aku beams, “Because you get so wonderfully desperate when you—”

Jack hauls him forward by the beard to crash their lips together, and when he pulls back his voice has an edge to it Aku has never heard before.

“If I am in command, as you say,” he murmurs, “Then I want you to _act_ like it.”

And _gods_ if that isn’t doing wonderful things to Aku’s arousal. He still doesn’t quite understand it, but it feels good and he’s not looking to stop it.

“So be it,” he says in a low voice, “ _Samurai_.”

That acceptance of a challenge glints in Jack’s eyes, and they stare intensely for a few seconds before, without breaking eye contact, Jack lets the hand in Aku’s beard break away to trail down his chest to Aku’s thin hip-area.

“I want you to,” the samurai’s mouth twitches, just slightly, “Form something for me.”

His hand runs on rough fingertips over what is Aku’s equivalent of a groin spot, and Aku catches his meaning. However, the _way_ Jack said that gives him a nefarious thought.

Just because he had agreed to listen didn’t meant he couldn’t be _creative_.

Jack is still staring into Aku’s eyes, so when his hand drifts up again blindly and hits the second mouth Aku has formed there, he frowns and finally glances. His reaction is one for the ages, and Aku throws his head back in raucous laughter, which the second mouth begins to echo.

“Aku…” Jack warns, but Aku only smiles sickeningly sweetly, with both mouths.

“What?” he asks, “You should say what you _really_ wanted, or else I will assume it is up to my imagination.”

It’s a well-known fact between them that Jack is completely incapable of speaking with the same crudeness Aku has mastered, even if he does find it arousing in a way he’s unable to explain. Aku teases him about it once in awhile, because it is amusing to him, but it _would_ be strange to hear any kind of profanity or crude words to come out of Jack’s mouth. The man was just too polite for his own damn good.

“Why am I not surprised?” Jack redirects the conversation, face falling into mild annoyance, “You are the _antithesis_ of obedience.”

Aku has a brief flash to many encounters, over the years, where Jack would oppose _his_ plans in order to survive and live to fight Aku another day, but decides against bringing that up. Instead, he shrugs.

“Are you not proud of me for achieving such a thing?”

Jack gives him such a flat look Aku can’t stop the giggle that erupts from him. It turns into a gasp when Jack’s fingers trace the lips on his mouth below, and Aku freezes.

“Wh-What…”

Jack has switched back to his confidence, now that he sees he’s caught Aku off-guard, and he smirks just a little.

“If this is what you are giving me to work with, then I cannot say I am opposed. This is far from traditional, but I am already more than acquainted with your body.”

Oh, _damn_.

Aku can feel his own magic heating and spinning inside him, making his eyebrows flare. Just...the implication that Jack was going to just, just _go_ with this, without complaint, and then the way he’d said “ _body._ ” The underlying message there of all their sexual activities, utilizing Aku’s powers and abilities, allowing Jack access to and using said _body_ for those things.

He feels like he needs a long cool drink, or perhaps a bath in the Arctic. And Jack is still looking at him so fucking smugly, so telling that he knows he’s managed to fluster _Aku_.

Aku wishes he had a better retort, but in his state all he can manage is a half-hearted “Samurai fool!” before he braces his hands on the top of his throne, arms caging Jack’s head in.

Jack finally looks down to watch his hand, and Aku shivers before closing his eyes, concentrating his senses in that area. It’s honestly a little bizarre, even for him, because it has all the same sensations as the mouth around his face, except it feels more like a limb in relativity to his body. Jack’s touches are light and teasing, keeping only his fingertips to Aku as he circles Aku’s lips again.

“Is that good?” Jack asks, and it takes a few moments for Aku’s brain to process it and form words for a response.

“Yes,” he tries to say out of the mouth on his head, but it comes out half-garbled from the one below, and Jack lifts his hand out of the way which makes Aku feel like sagging in want.

However his hand is back the next second, and uses merely one finger to rub ever so slightly over each of Aku’s teeth, even along the curved fangs poking out.

“Aku. Open your eyes.”

Aku cracks them open, surprised to find difficulty in doing so. Jack is being so... _open_ , and delicate with him. Like he is something to be—

Aku almost closes them again, but Jack’s other hand lifts to cradle his face along the right side, cupping under the lowest horn there.

“Good,” Jack whispers, “So good for me.”

Aku shudders hard all over, the praise sinking deep into him and yanking him deeper into his feelings of arousal. Completely unconsciously, a tongue forms in the lower mouth and it laps out at Jack’s fingers. Jack, for his part, doesn’t jerk away, but his eyes do go a little wide before he settles again, and even twiddles his fingers around slowly to encourage the tongue to wrap between them.

“I think I can see the appeal this position of control gives for you,” Jack admits, continuing to play with Aku’s tongue, “Though I do think you have much more ease doing it.”

He takes a deep breath suddenly, then goes on: “You are so...alluring in those times. And it only reminds me of how much I am attracted to you, and feeling so much for you because, because I have seen you grow and…”

He cuts off, shaking his head, stopping and apparently collecting himself. Aku is glad for a moment too, because Jack had been hitting deep with those words, causing sparks of red-hot sexual cravings inside Aku.

“But what I desire most,” Jack trembles as he inhales sharply, “Is when I can see how much our relationship affects you. Especially when you are caught in the— the sensations we are giving each other.”

He comes in a little closer, breath ghosting over Aku’s lips, “Is that not power in itself? To know w-what influence we have on each other? For us to see evidence of, of our deep intimacy?”

Aku shivers, because Jack is _right_. It is powerful and wonderful and _owned_ all in one. That thought— _‘I have done this to him’_ — has been ringing in the back of Aku’s mind since the beginning. It’s so many feelings packed into each other, but the one that remains true is the elation gained from knowing that it all came about thanks to their shared trust and care for each other.

Jack dips two, then three then four inside the mouth, keeping his thumb brushing along the corner of the lips. Aku didn’t give it much depth, but he can feel his body constricting around Jack’s fingers, almost like a vagina, yet his tongue is still tangled between them all. He can still taste Jack’s skin, feel the callouses and the dips and bumps, and it’s all quickly becoming too much.

He wants to turn his senses down, and almost does, but Jack’s hand on his head tightens just the slightest bit, distracting him. Aku looks into Jack’s eyes to find that fierce determination back, and his own hands clench down supernaturally hard into the top of his throne until it starts to break apart between his claws.

“I do not want you to hold yourself back,” Jack orders, then softens his gaze to something dreadfully deeper than affection, “You are worth caring for, in every way. Let me do this for you.”

It hits wounds buried down inside Aku, enough to make him gasp and choke even if he doesn’t need breath, and when Jack comes back to kiss him he presses into it wretchedly, knowing he’s quivering, vibrating with feeling all over.

He lets go of his throne to bring his hands to grasp Jack’s face, burying his claws in his hair, holding Jack because he needs it. Aku needs him to ground himself as those words absorb into him, and he comes.

It’s bliss in a way he doesn’t experience often in his orgasms— though they are all equally enjoyable— because he feels a little less afraid of unknowns, of possibilities, of the things that could go wrong. Because, thanks to Jack, he feels a little more secure. Safe.

_Like home._

They continue kissing, more lazily now, as Jack chases Aku’s tongue into his mouth, pulling his fingers slowly out of the other one. When Aku has drifted fully back into himself, he lets his claws out of Jack’s hair and drops them down to the samurai’s gi, hooking his thumbs into the collar.

But before Aku can strip him, Jack is pushing him back, fixing his topknot.

Aku’s foul look must give away everything because Jack explains casually, “We have dinner reservations.”

Aku grabs his wrist as Jack slides both of them off Aku’s throne, and holds the samurai there.

“They can wait!” Aku snarls, “I am—”

“I was thinking,” Jack interrupts, “How much I might _enjoy_ my _dessert_ if you are _patient._ ”

He puts so much emphasis on the words Aku almost wants to laugh. It appears Jack doesn’t think their little game is over, and Aku can’t say he wants it to end just yet either. So instead, he grins brightly, and they teleport off.

It winds up being the best damn dessert he’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....i need to do a better master/slave prompt. _next time_


	15. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Sensory deprivation, blindfolds, fingering, prostate massage, Oral sex, Deepthroating, oral fixation, Finger sucking
> 
> Additional tags: looks like that training in his past is really paying off, cmon we've all been thinking about this kind of thing since blind archers, be honeesssttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this is kind-of a rewrite of something i did and posted to my nsfw blog a long time ago, but this was still started from scratch so :X

Being trained to use all his senses in battle had been vital for Jack, as had being trained to be _without_ them if the need had ever arrived. And it had, on more than one occasion. It was a difficult challenge, but he had come out surviving.

Being blindfolded in his sexual activities with the shapeshifiting master of darkness himself? Now _that_ was a whole other story.

If Jack listens hard enough, he can hear the low crackle of Aku’s eyebrows. However, the demon is noiseless otherwise when still, or sometimes when moving (though his body creaking and cracking happens more often). It’s probably why he can’t hear Aku moving now— Aku _knows_ and is making this as much of a challenge for Jack as possible.

Jack can pin Aku by the sound of his flaming eyebrows a little bit in front of him, likely standing in front of the bed. Instead there’s a very faint sound like a string instrument being pulled the wrong way— Aku must be pulling his beard between his fingers, which meant he was thinking deeply. 

Something the width of a handspan brushes down Jack’s leg where he’s kneeling, and he manages to resist jumping, although he does jolt in place, automatically turning his head towards it. He concentrates his senses, and finds he can feel three sharp pinpricks just off from the main flat surface, with one more...dragging behind it?

Aku’s hand? But the demon—

Ah, yes. _Shapeshifter_.

That hand raps the sharp little fingertips against the inside of Jack’s thigh, but they’re dull enough to not break the skin. Then it slides back up his leg, carressing over his hip, and settles on the globe of his rear, where it kneads into the muscle. Jack flushes, just a little.

His breath stutters and catches when another hand comes _up_ the inside of his left thigh, moving all along his erogenous zone and so close to his groin he shudders. It halts when it reaches his waist, and squeezes Jack’s skin.

What’s making this worse for him is his own hands tied behind his back, restricting him further. He’s left that much more subjected to Aku, even if he refuses to be thought of as _helpless_. There were ways he could fight and escape if he chose, so that’s probably why the whole thing is that much more arousing; he’s knowingly letting himself be subjected to this.

The hand on his rear suddenly starts pushing his cheek aside, just slightly, and the temperature of Jack’s face spikes. It’s always a little too exposing when Aku does that; now, stuck to merely _feeling_ it, that emotion grows tenfold. He has to take a breath when something cool and slick rubs against his rim, and lets his breath out when something the width and feel of a finger slips inside him.

It barely presses into the first curve of a knuckle before just slightly moving in and out, working on stretching him, then starts a slow, steady push all the way until Jack can feel the hints of the ridges from other fingers on that hand.

Jack takes his time to continue breathing, letting his mind and body relax into it, even if it’s a bit of a struggle now that the nerves that pick up the bumps of that finger are enhanced without being able to see and thus anticipate them more easily. Plus, now he’s more aware of the wet sounds it makes, and that’s the _only_ clear sound besides his own breathing.

Another hand comes up the outside of his right leg, then brushes up to grasp inside his right thigh and hold Jack, preventing him from squirming. He swallows, shuddering once, but freezes again when a hand cups his jaw. It brings up goosebumps down his back and limbs, sensing that thumb brushing over and against the fine hairs on his face without being able to see where it’s coming from.

His breathing picks up again, and the hand moves to bring the palm to his cheek, where the thumb and forefinger curve around the shape of his eye and over the blindfold. It sits there while the other hands remain still, save for the one still slowly working its finger in him below. Then the one on his face pulls away, dragging lightly along his skin, to very gently curve just under the front of his chin. That thumb now ghosts over the seam of his lips, and it’s enough to make Jack gasp, shivering in place, so _sensitive_ to this mere light touch.

He’s so caught up in it that he barely feels the finger under him pull out, but he does drop his jaw open a little wider, gasping louder, when it comes back with another finger. Now they work in tandem, pushing in and out while also throwing in the smallest scissoring motions here and there. It’s so much, all of it at once without the help of his eyesight, and his body feels on a different edge than the one before climax; this feels like he’s anticipating the next sensation to the point of tensing his body. But it’s not readying for a fight.

The thumb runs over and around his lips, and Jack suddenly wants...he wants…

Then it slips inside his mouth, and he lets out the smallest groan of appreciation. He still hasn’t figure out _why_ yet, but there’s something in him that enjoys the texture or sense of something in his mouth during foreplay or sex, in a different way than just the sex itself. It’s along the lines of his arousal from being tied up or when Aku speaks in that crude way, but not quite as intense. He hasn’t brought it up to Aku, but there’s a tiny part of him that suspects the demon has picked up on it anyway.

It’s all the smooth texture of Aku’s skin against his tongue, rubbing into the muscle without going too far back into Jack’s throat. It just stays on his tongue for about a minute, while Jack breathes deeply around it and starts letting himself get absorbed in the sensations of it. However it’s all too soon when he realizes too much spit is accumulating in his open mouth, and he tries to pull back a little to swallow it down. Yet another hand is suddenly around the back of his neck to hold him still, under the line of his hair, and Jack does have a small second of panic. He stops it when he is able to remember that it is not a danger, indicated when it rubs soothing circles into the muscles there.

Which means he’s either going to let the spittle run over, or—

Jack knows he blushes harder that the thoughts that occur all at once in his head, given how very warm he feels, but that doesn’t deter his hedonistic side. And on a personal level, drooling was rather unappealing.

Except when he caught Aku doing it in his sleep. _Then_ it was hilarious and cute.

So he hesitantly closes his mouth around the digit, minding his teeth even if Aku probably can’t feel them, and starts very gently sucking on it. He feels even more embarrassed doing so, knowing how suggestive this appears, but it does feel erotic in a good way too.

There’s the barest sound of a gasp above and in front of him, and Jack’s heart leaps, both from the knowledge that Aku was now very close and that he’d had such a desired effect on the demon. Proud, Jack runs his tongue along the pad of the thumb, steadily taking it in deeper until his lips hit the very end of it. The tip is almost into the back of his throat, and Jack can feel his gag reflexes wanting to start, so he eases up, continuing to move back as the hand on his neck allows him until just the very end of Aku’s thumb is between his lips. He makes a motion like kissing it, then lets his mouth drop open a little further to pant just the slightest bit, only now realizing he hasn’t been breathing regularly the whole time.

The thumb and hand stay there, just at the front of his mouth, when the two fingers in him start running over his prostate. Jack locks up, jerking just a little in place, but it becomes an obscene moan when the fingers don’t relent. And they’re moving so agonizingly slowly, taking their time to massage over it, no rush to their movements at all.

Jack wants to move back into it, encourage a faster speed, but the way he is he’s effectively stuck. His cock is just hardening fully now, and he can only feel the start of his painfully aroused ache deep in his groin. However, the fingers stop hitting it consistently, instead merely continue moving in him casually, and Jack groans at the loss.

Aku’s hand on his mouth pushes down, just a little, until Jack lets it pry his mouth fully open, until the corners of his lips ring out in a sharp pain. He keeps his head still, waiting, heart pounding in his chest.

Finally, something bigger than the fingers rests just on his bottom jaw, and Jack can’t help but let his tongue reach forth to flicker against it, feeling the smooth head of Aku’s cock. Aku pulls back suddenly, and Jack feels the slightest bit lost. Then it comes back, and Jack understands: the demon wants him to remain _motionless_. To just let Aku slide in, at first.

He makes a tiny groan, and waits patiently.

 _Obediently._ It’s enough to cause a sensation like his stomach is flipping around in place.

Aku steadily pushes inside his mouth, and Jack has to resist every urge to run his tongue over it, searching out the individual textures or whatever else Aku may have shifted for his cock this time. Since he cannot see it, and it’s in his mouth now, there’s the smallest bit of desperation to do that and fulfill his own desires. But Jack is more than used to waiting and getting his own gratification shortly thereafter.

Aku rests it in his mouth, allowing it just onto Jack’s tongue, and after about thirty seconds his hand closes Jack’s mouth until his lips seal around the width of it.

It feels bigger to Jack like this, and perhaps it is, but it won’t be a problem for him. Aku starts a very casual rhythm, thrusting in and out, and it’s a minor coordination for Jack to ensure his teeth don’t scrape Aku’s cock. He continues resisting moving otherwise, at least until Aku stops again and his hand pats Jack’s jaw reassuringly.

Heaving a sigh of relief through his nose, Jack gladly lets his tongue explore, and the sensations are wonderful enough to make his cock twitch, and a little bead of precome rolls down from the tip. His hips shift, almost trying to move into it, but with Aku’s hands down there holding him he doesn’t get far.

It’s a lot to take in, all at once: the cock in his mouth, the fingers only occasionally hitting his prostate, and now the wet drop sliding down his untouched and aching cock. With his eyesight free it would be good too, but without it everything suddenly becomes so much _more_.

Like the sounds of those fingers pumping in him, squelching with lubricant, or his own labored breathing through his nose or the breaths he can catch around Aku’s cock. The smell and taste of Aku, which Jack can’t say is the most appealing thing in the world (nor is it intolerable) but it’s distinctly _Aku_ and that is more than enough. And above all those _sensations_ from all the things touching him all over.

But nothing is touching him where and how he wants it most, and he is having trouble ignoring the burning in him as his body starts that climb up to a distant promise of release.

Aku begins to move again, keeping that leisurely pace in Jack’s mouth, and Jack continues running his tongue along the underside in a smooth glide. Aku pauses again after a minute, the head just inside Jack’s lips, and when it returns Jack’s tongue finds that Aku’s cock is not covered in a texture of small bumps all along the length, with three ridges pushing just a bit out so as to not make it that much wider and harder for Jack to take in.

Now Aku also starts toying with Jack, pushing in a little faster and deeper while pulling out more slowly. Jack knows what he’s aiming for, and starts aiming to relax again, starting with his chest.

He regulates his breathing again, calming his heartrate a little, and then moves up to his throat and jaw, working on thinking of each of them independently and concentrating on helping them de-tense until he can’t feel the stress of holding them anymore. All the while Aku relentlessly keeps his pace, until Jack can feel the head just barely hitting the back of his throat before quickly coming away.

When Aku does first try to press on past that, perhaps he goes too fast because Jack gags in spite of his efforts to be prepared. Aku pulls back and out, letting Jack cough and settle, and then Jack goes through the process of relaxing his throat and jaw again.

They try again, Aku once more going quickly inwards and dragging along out, each time getting closer to Jack’s throat. This time it’s right, and Jack barely gets the feeling of Aku back there before it’s gone again, teasing. Aku doesn’t pull out completely now, but does make short, aborted little thrusts back and forth. And each forward push Aku lingers a little longer and a little farther, until the tip of JAck’s nose hits something solid in front of him.

He resists the urge to shudder, and this time when Aku lets up Jack takes a few deep breaths before holding it, still making his throat relax, so when Aku slides down it there’s no resistance on his part.

He can feel the push against the muscles, and there’s a tickling sensation at the intrusion, but there’s also the pride in a sense of accomplishment, and the feeling of fullness coming from both his mouth and his throat.

Aku only hesitates for a few seconds before easing out, and Jack is allowed a few more deep breaths. He maintains his calm, even though the fingers against his prostate and the scattered drops of precome on his cock want to drive him wild. When Aku pushes down his throat again, there’s the lightest pressure from the hand at the back of Jack’s head, reminding him it’s there and sending sparks of arousal at the thought of Aku holding him still.

Aku makes a cut-off noise over him, and Jack feels the air vibrate with the demon’s orgasm, likely because Aku was trying to remain silent and restrain his body from making noise either. But if the vibrations weren’t telling enough, there’s now a familiar sense of a light charge to the air from Aku’s magic no longer held under the demon’s restraint.

Aku pulls his cock out, but the hand on Jack’s chin remains, wiping away the trails of spit that inevitably came out. Jack is too eager about his own orgasm to care anymore, now that all the main touch-sensations are coming from below his waist. He feels fit to burst, but can’t quite reach over that edge without something to spurn him.

Suddenly the fingers in him stop, retracting a bit, and Jack drops a few inches from the loss of contact. He stills when the two other hands— the one that was grabbing his waist and the other inside his opposite thigh— move down and in, and seconds later he can sense them hovering in a tunnel-like fashion around his cock.

Jack’s body is buzzing with it all, and his mind spins a little in the darkness.

Aku’s hand on his face curls around the front again, dipping his thumb into Jack’s mouth and holding it against his tongue. A final hand comes forth to press into his chest, and it is with a start Jack realizes Aku has him pinned.

He has just the barest flash of instinctual panic, but that is snuffed by the excitement that rushes in immediately after, and his heart begins to pound heavily once more. He doesn’t bother to regulate his breathing again, because he knows what’s planned.

The arms connected to the hands around his cock push into his legs, holding him further, and then the fingers in him start moving again, rubbing faster and harder. It is only then that the hands start closing in, until they can just lightly squeeze into his flesh.

Jack comes, his orgasm an explosion of sensations, and throughout it all is the electric current of being grounded, held down by Aku. Even in the darkness behind the blindfold he closes his eyes, letting himself be lost in it all.

Even though he’s riding the high of the afterglow, with the blindfold on he’s more susceptible to feeling when Aku breaks apart the grip on his cock, and each of the hands vanishes until even the fingers in his rear pull out. All that’s left is that warm, fuzzy sensation, and the claw in his mouth.

Aku runs it over Jack’s tongue one last time, and Jack groans, feeling over-sensitive just from that.

The demon’s rumble from his silent laughter shakes in Jack’s chest, and despite himself, Jack smiles back.


	16. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Edgeplay, orgasm control, orgasm denial, blindfolds, bondage, sounding, improper bdsm etiquette, light dom/sub, light Dom drop
> 
> Additional tags: Aku using his powers Usefully

As far as most of their pre-discussed scenes started, this was relatively tame. But it was a combination of things Jack and Aku liked: Jack blindfolded, hands held to the bed with Aku’s tendrils, and Aku edging him along for another five times. They’re up to three now, and Aku is already hearing the most delightful noises coming from Jack. Earlier, he hadn’t been able to make such noises, with Aku’s cock in his mouth, but now Aku drinks them up.

Aku decides to be especially cruel on this turn, grinning at the thought, and pulls his hands away from Jack’s cock. He lets it twitch in the air for a a short duration, allowing Jack back down from where his tipping point into climax had been. When they’d first started performing this “edgeplay” as the Akunet called it, Aku had figured out quickly that Jack had a few tells he could use: his throat would tighten a little, or the inside of the samurai’s thighs would quiver, and sometimes his toes curled. But Aku’s favorite was the faint throbbing he could pick up on inside Jack’s cock itself, and the pulse of blood that caused it. 

_Humans_. It was like they were built to be weak, or destroyed so easily, yet they were the most resilient species Aku had ever encountered. 

Once Aku feels like sufficient time has passed, he leans down and snorts a hot breath over Jack’s cock, watching as Jack gasps and writhes from his position on their pillows. Aku waits a beat, then flicks his tongue out, letting the snake-like movement flutter at the tip of Jack’s cock. 

Jack’s inhale is open-mouthed and loud, and it becomes an all-out moan as Aku draws his tongue up from the bottom, then pulls away. He leaves Jack’s skin to witness the samurai’s body sag at the loss of contact, but then he comes in for another stripe and Jack cries out, just as noisy.

He chuckles, unable to resist, “Such desperation for one little samurai! I can nearly _taste_ it on your skin.”

He gives it one more good, long lick, being sure to just slightly wrap his tongue around the head, and then lets go and delights in Jack’s frustration of coming so close and yet being unable to reach that release. 

He waits a short time again, looking Jack over and marveling at the sight before him. And such a sight it is! The samurai, so _vulnerable_ under him, and so _wanting_ of what only Aku can give him. It’s positively _euphoric._

Aku wraps his right hand back around Jack’s cock and starts rubbing his thumb into the the underside of the head, watching Jack’s face. Jack sighs, grunts, and tilts his head back, hands twitching like they wanted to grab something. Jack’s jaw drops open a little, and he breathes more deeply through it; Aku focuses in with fascination, reveling in the sight of Jack starting to lose his fastidious demeanor under the pleasure Aku was causing him. 

He’s so caught up in watching that he fails to notice his thumb slipping away from the short range he’d been keeping it under, but he does get to see Jack gasp and buck. Aku stops his hands, afraid he’d gone too far and let Jack come up to the edge too soon, but when it becomes apparent that wasn’t the case he frowns. He lets Jack calm down for a couple seconds, then glances down at his hands and balks, lifting his thumb from where it has slipped into the slit at the top of Jack’s cockhead. 

However, he pauses, contemplating back over the circumstances. Jack had seemed to _like_ that. It was true the tip of the samurai’s cock was most sensitive, but dipping into the slit? That, of all the things they’ve done already, seems _weird_. 

But if it was causing this kind of reaction…

This isn’t technically going outside their pre-agreed bounds for this case, but squishes the worry about it in his mind anyway, and begins again by pressing his thumb in small circles all over the underside again. Once Jack starts shifting his hips, Aku ever so lightly lets his thumb slide up and into the slit again, barely, _barely_ , dipping the claw tip inside. 

Jack moans, and his cock twitches in Aku’s hands. Aku keeps it up for another second, and when Jack’s breath quivers in his chest, throat tightening, Aku pulls his hands away and rests them on his waist. 

This was...an interesting development.

Aku knows enough human anatomy to know where that slit leads, but he’s never heard of humans exploring each other this way, and he’s witnessed and watched a _lot_ of things humans do to each other. And a lot that they let other species do to them. But they were creative creatures, Aku could give them that; surely this had been done before, and he simply hadn’t found the materials for the necessary research. 

He considers putting further exploration off until later, but at the same time he feels confident enough to be able to venture forth and master such a thing right away. He and Jack have been engaging in sexual partnership for several years now, and Aku has come far in his knowledge of what limits Jack has, both physically and mentally. 

And besides, it couldn’t be _that_ different from putting his limbs in other parts of Jack. Aku observes Jack’s cock carefully. This would be much more delicate work than their usual exploits. 

When Jack makes an inquiring noise, Aku shakes himself out of his thoughts and announces, “Yellow.”

Jack frowns, but nods and Aku uses a tendril to slide the blindfold off. Jack blinks rapidly, even in the low lighting, but eventually he focuses on Aku. 

“What is it?” Jack asks earnestly, a vague notion of worry in his tone. 

Aku purses his lips, unsure for a moment on how to say this. 

“I noticed you are...very sensitive along the slit,” he says, “And I was wondering...just how far that goes.”

Jack gives him a confused look, and when it apparently isn’t dawning on him Aku blurts out, “I want to put my finger in your cock.”

It’s not a very diplomatic or even attractive way to put it, but at least it’s clear now. Jack’s eyes widen a bit, and slowly his eyes drift a little towards Aku’s lower half, where his face blanches significantly. 

Aku follows his gaze, feeling his worry start to mount, but it’s replaced with shock when he realizes Jack thinks he means his _whole_ finger. Aku flails a little, and then waves his hands in front of himself. 

“No no no!” he cries out, “Not— not the same as when I finger you in your rear! I would not be so foolish!”

He calms, and holds up the index finger on his right hand. It shifts, becoming thinner, until it’s so thin it’s hardly there at all. 

Jack stares at the finger, then lets his gaze wander back over to meet Aku’s. 

Silence sits awkwardly between them for a long few moments. Aku stays as still as he can, even if his mood makes him feel like withdrawing into himself, because it’s evident Jack _is_ considering something. 

“…I suppose if you are…careful.” Jack says quietly, eyes flickering back to Aku’s hand. 

“I will achieve measurements of careful that will set the new standard across this universe.” 

A smile twitches at the corners of Jack’s lips, but he’s obviously struggling with it. Aku can’t really imagine how or what he’s feeling, as Aku could turn off his sensitivity at any point, but where Aku is going with this will be unavoidably sensitive and in a particularly weak spot for Jack. But that is the good part about Aku being what he is: the level of control he maintains over his form makes him perfectly capable of taking every precaution. 

He wraps his left hand around the base of Jack’s cock, and starts to come towards it with his finger, but pauses. Jack is still watching him with caution in his eyes, and this is, well, unexplored territory. 

“Do you want the blindfold back on?” he asks, reaching a tendril out to grab the lubricant off the nightstand. 

“I…I do not know.” Jack swallows. 

Aku nods, “Off, for now, then.”

He pops the cap on the bottle and widens his finger back out, coating it with the slippery substance, then puts it back as he makes the finger thin once more. He shifts it to something string-like, and pushes only the very tip into Jack’s cock. 

Jack inhales through grit teeth, hissing, “T-too much!”

Aku retracts instantly, shrinking it down further, and attempts to soothe Jack by rubbing his left hand just a bit up and down, lightly. Jack’s breath shudders, but he remains silent this time when Aku dips back in, though his face twinges. 

Aku breaches past the first little bit and— oh hells is it _tight_. He’s tempted to keep going like that, but judging by Jack’s cringe he shrinks down even further until it’s a comfortable slide. Just like when he’s fingering Jack, he starts moving in and out gently, hoping to get him used to it. 

Jack’s eyes go a little wide, and his breath catches sharply in his chest. His whole body freezes up, and for a second Aku is afraid he’s done something very wrong. But when a high noise escapes Jack’s throat a second later, and his whole body _quivers_ , Aku hesitantly keeps going deeper. 

Jack’s head drops back to the pillow, groaning, and his chest heaves as he inhales. Aku continues pushing onward, then coming up slightly, until he senses he’s nearing the base. Jack’s feet push into the sheets, and his legs tense and relax in intervals, but Aku is the one that gasps when he feels that throbbing in Jack’s cock _right_ into his finger.

Aku stops, waits, and when he slowly pulls completely out Jack lets out a breath that sounds like he’s been punched. 

He raises his head, asking through a clearly restricted throat, “Wh-what?”

Aku smirks, “We are still playing our _other_ game, samurai. But do not worry, for you have surpassed the pre-agreed number of withholding you from your climax.”

He switches to an earnest tone, asking, “And how was, eh, that last bit?”

Jack works his jaw for a few moments, then answers, “It was…good. D-different than what I was, ah, expecting.”

“A good different?” Aku pursues, and Jack nods.

“I could… _feel_ it— you—” he tries, chest flushing pinker, before stopping himself and shifting his hips in place, looking embarrassed.

Now Aku puts on a more alluring gaze, hooding his eyes, “And that brings us back to this: how would you like to finish, Jack?”

Jack’s breathing picks up, and he stares at Aku, jaw open a little, before his eyes flicker for just a split second down to where Aku is hovering a finger over his cock. 

“Like this?” Aku murmurs, teasing the slit by wriggling his finger just into it, making Jack jump just a little. 

Jack grits his teeth, closing his eyes, and drops his head back to the pillow. 

“I need to hear you say it—“

“ _Yes_ , Aku!” Jack snaps, “I— I want—“

He cuts off again, arcing his back, breathing heavily. Aku watches with wide, eager eyes, licking his fangs in anticipation. 

Aku starts even more slowly now, very gently easing his finger in and out, pushing a little bit deeper on every other stroke. In addition, just to experiment, Aku just _slightly_ expands his finger, and Jack makes a whole series of short, low moans from there. The whole time Jack’s body locks up again, like he’s caught on Aku’s finger, and it brings a shiver down Aku’s back. However, _that_ gives him an idea. 

Once he’s reached where he’s certain the base is, still moving in and out just an inch or so, he makes his finger vibrate at a very low frequency, just enough to give Jack some push. 

Jack’s mouth opens wide, but no sound or breath comes out. Instead, his back bows, legs bunching, and even though Aku holds him down as best he can with the hand on the outside of his cock he still tries to buck hard, undulating his torso and attempting to do the same with his hips. 

It’s only then that sound escapes Jack in a loud cry, “ _Oh_ , Aku— gh _-gods—_ “

Aku feels Jack’s cock throb against him again, and this time when he pulls his finger out white spurts of semen follow it, falling high up on Jack’s abdomen. It sadly takes Aku a second to snap out of his fascination of watching this happen, but he jumps into action quickly enough, working his left hand loosely on Jack’s cock, prolonging his orgasm and drawing out every inch of it. 

Jack is still shuddering long after he’s done, and Aku has let go of his cock and hands. His eyes remain closed, almost like he’s sleeping, but Aku can hear the pounding of his heart through his chest. 

He choses to nuzzle into Jack’s neck, and Jack groans but puts a hand up to the back of his head anyway, keeping him there. 

After another few minutes, Aku nips at the skin there, humming, “ _Hhhmmnn,_ you achieved some distance with your ejaculation. Did you enjoy it that much?” 

Jack pushes his other hand against Aku’s face, and Aku laughs into it. 

“Must you always fish for compliments?” Jack retorts sleepily, and when he feels Aku chuckle again he sighs.

“It was different, as I said, but…” He opens his eyes, glancing at Aku before looking up at the ceiling, “Intimate in a strange way as well. I could feel…you…in a, ah. Different. Way.” He’s obviously struggling with saying what he means, but Aku makes a pleased noise. 

“Would you want me to do it again?”

Jack lets the hand on Aku’s face drift down to his beard, and they shift so Jack is now facing Aku on his side.

“At some point…” Jack murmurs, looking down at his hand in Aku’s beard, “…Yes.”

Aku curls in to rest their foreheads together, feeling at ease. 


	17. Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Mirror sex, light self-disconnection, ???, fingering, handjob, anal sex, praise kink, dirty talk
> 
> Additional tags: Jack has self image issues that i will explore more of one day, but mostly he just needs a lot of hugs and good food

Jack has always known the demon harbored a strange narcissism in him— one could tell by his repeated declarations of complimenting each of his independent parts, along with the likenesses he had ordered to be made of him over his eons of ruling— but this was a whole new level he had never imagined going to.

They stand in front of a full-length mirror framed by the familiar flame patterns around Aku’s lair, but Jack is avoiding meeting his own eyes and even looking at himself, bared to the world as he is. He manages a glance up at Aku’s face and— the demon is apparently fascinated with his own reflection, watching himself as he stands behind Jack.

“Mmm,” Aku rumbles, holding Jack a little tighter at the hips, “How does it feel, to see yourself as I do?”

Jack snorts, “No different than when I look in the mirror at other times, Aku.” Yet he still can’t look now, not when Aku is looking too.

Aku chuckles, his left hand drifting up to cup his left pectoral, then moves down to feel over the muscles of his abdomen.

“I suspect this is different than those other times.” the demon whispers, now moving his other hand up Jack’s side and massaging over the center of his chest. He then moves his hands down to gently work Jack’s soft cock in his palms.

Jack makes a short noise in his throat, tensing the loose fists at his sides, but is only able to look in the mirror for a second before he whips his vision off to the side again.

Aku laughs, and Jack flinches at the volume right next to his ear, but when the demon speaks again it’s in a milder tone.

“There are days when I cannot tell if it is a blessing or a curse you do not see what I see,” Aku snuffs into the nape of his neck, “But it is no matter now. I hope to _show_ you.”

He leans a bit of weight into Jack’s back, tilting him forward, and Jack throws his hands up to brace on either side of the mirror with a cry of protest. Aku legs go of his cock in order to drag both hands back up Jack’s torso, and finally the contrast catches Jack’s eye and forces his gaze back to watch the movement.

His mouth opens, only a little, because it’s very different than watching from his own point of view. He can see Aku’s hands, on his skin, but...he’s watching them, full-on, like those moving pictures and videos he’s seen over the years. It is oddly erotic, almost disconnecting, and he feels too enraptured with both watching it and _feeling_ it to look away.

Aku rests one hand in the center of Jack’s chest, but Jack is watching the reflection of it. The other hand disappears behind him, and he jolts when he feels it run wet, tacky fingers between his cheeks a few seconds later. They prod at his rim, and Jack finally jerks his head up to face the ceiling as one enters him, squirming around. He breathes, open-mouthed, hips stuttering and trying to resist the urge to buck into it, as he feels Aku press in with one slow, steady push. Jack is far more receptive now than when they had first started, yet his body’s always fond of the feeling.

Aku’s other had comes up to grab his chin, tugging it down so Jack is looking at the mirror again.

“Look.” He orders, angling Jack’s face so his gaze falls to his groin in the reflection.

His cock is still hardening, twitching, but beyond that he can see a darker shadow, moving, and as he feels Aku pull the finger out that shape becomes Aku’s hand, then his finger, glistening with lube.

Jack feels a spike of embarrassment and arousal at the same time, but he yanks his head out of Aku’s hand anyway, turning away and gritting his teeth. Aku chuckles, but works the finger in again while his other hand goes back to Jack’s chest, occasionally pinching or squeezing his pectoral muscles. A minute later Aku adds a second finger, and Jack has to bend his knees just a smidgen, letting his body relax more into it.

Moments later, the hand on his chest seems to vanish, and Jack instantly looks in the mirror again, searching for it. It returns from behind him, behind Aku, seconds later, also covered with lubricant, and Jack watches with fascination as it wraps around his cock and starts stroking. Not fast, but not slow either. He gapes, because— it’s like watching someone else, but it’s _his_ cock there in the mirror, and he can _feel_ the smooth glide of Aku’s hand on it, but it’s still so...so very…

He moans, closing his eyes and rocking between Aku’s two hands, caught in them, his mind running wild with thoughts of what else Aku could see most days, and all that the demon was thinking each and every time. Aku made his intentions and thoughts clear, for the most part, but even Jack knew when the demon was holding back. Just what things would he have to say, if he had no filter?

The first things that run through his mind are the scattered array of compliments; “beautiful,” “handsome,” “wonderful,” or encouraging him with things such as “doing so well, Jack, so well.” He quivers at the memories.

But then there are the crude things, the things that should (and often did) embarrass Jack but sounded so _good_ coming out of Aku’s mouth in his demonic voice. Telling Jack all the dirty thoughts he had about their sexual relationship, all the ways in which Aku wanted to _have_ Jack. Calling him “desperate,” or “wanting,” or even just the way he said “cock” was sometimes enough to shoot sparks into Jack’s mind.

“Ja-ack,” Aku says in a sing-song voice, “You should see yourself now. You already look fit to _burst_.”

Jack grunts when Aku smooths over his prostate, but even with the hand also pumping his cock he’s still got some ways to go before he feels ready for his climax. He peeks anyway and— _gods_ , his face is dusted with pink that’s already extending into his chest, and he can see Aku’s hands working in tandem in him and on him. He risks seeing Aku’s face in the mirror too, and its heat _burns_ in him. He slams his eyes shut again.

“What is the matter, Jack?” Aku asks, though there’s not a hint of concern in his tone.

“N-nothing!” Jack hisses between his teeth, “I just— do not have your _ego_ , hng— to gaze upon myself—”

He dissolves into panting as Aku insistently rubs his fingertips over his prostate, gripping his cock a little harder, working him between his hands and making Jack feel like he’s a bit caged in, which only enhances his pleasure.

“You do not need anything like my superb self-image to appreciate your own beauty,” Aku breathes out hotly along his neck, “Just _look_ at yourself, samurai.”

And Jack does look and— he’s—

Perhaps because it’s been so engrained in him, for years and years, that one _could_ find confidence in self-image without crossing the line into vanity, but Jack’s never found where that threshold lay. He’s confident in keeping his body healthy, and knows he is not _un_ attractive, but he’s refused to think beyond that. Aku was the first to say anything to him, even going so far as to say that _others_ found him attractive, but Jack cannot stand stepping into an unknown like this. He doesn’t want to face...Face what, exactly?

He doesn’t know. And that only makes is harder for him to stare more than a moment before he’s ripping his gaze away, trembling again as Aku strokes him over.

Thankfully he gets distracted from the spinning of his thoughts when Aku presses in a third finger shortly thereafter, going more slowly than before. He starts scissoring them every couple of pushes or so, still occasionally finding his prostate and rubbing it, but the hand on Jack’s cock keeps up the same pace.

Now Jack feels his stomach fluttering, his heart pounding, because it is starting to feel _especially_ good. And of course that’s when Aku pulls his hand away, though he brings his hand down to fondle over Jack’s balls now, rolling them about in his fingers. Jack groans, deep and low in his chest, and the snicker Aku makes behind him is downright _wicked_.

“Ohh, my poor little samurai...Well, at least I can remind you of how good you feel. Like when I stretch you like _this_ —”

He pushes his fingers in Jack out a little wider than he’d been going before, and Jack cries out, jolting in place.

“Touch you like _this_ —”

He pushes harder and faster into Jack’s prostate, enough that it send out waves of heat from Jack’s stomach, and his legs quiver as he moans, rocking back onto Aku’s fingers.

“Perhaps like this too? Hmm?” He forms a ring with the hand in front of Jack, and agonizingly glides up from the base to the tip of his cock. Jack does look down at his real self to see that, staring slack-jawed at the sight, before he tries to thrust into it to chase the feeling, but Aku’s fingers are already moving off and back down to his balls.

“How about—” But then Aku cuts off, and there’s a bit of an awkward pause as he pushes his fingers out a few more times, noticeably quicker now, and Jack has enough time to turn his head and try to glance back at Aku and gauge what the demon’s thinking.

Aku huffs, then pulls out his fingers carefully, and Jack flinches at the sensation. But in the next instant something else pushes against him between his cheeks, then catches on his rim and starts to slide in.

Jack’s eyelids flutter as he turns back to look off to the side somewhere, though he’s not really focusing them. His concentration is on the feel of Aku’s cock as it presses in, and the easy back-and-forth thrusting Aku puts to it.

“When I take you like _this_.” Aku finally finishes, and rocks in a bit harder to emphasize, bringing out an involuntary noise of pleasure from Jack.

After that, he starts off at the same casual speed, though Jack hopes he goes faster eventually.

The demon sighs contentedly, then spends about a minute getting both of them into a rhythm, lapping at and softly biting Jack’s neck.

Finally he asks, with desire thick in his voice, “Could you look now?”

Jack can’t, he truly can’t, so he squeezes his eyes shut and turns away, hands gripping the edges of the mirror tight enough to hurt.

“Samurai…” Aku purrs in his ear, “I want you to look. _See_ how I see you.”

“I c-cannot, Aku, I—” he pants, then keens as Aku rolls into his thrusts.

Aku brings both hands around or away to drag up the inside of his thighs, then knead into the thickest part of the muscle.

“Shall I describe it, then?” Aku’s tongue licks a stripe up his neck, “The blood-flush that runs from your face to your chest, tinting your skin ripe and pink? The strain I can see, can _feel_ , in your muscles as you seek to take your pleasure from our union?”

Those words are poison and honey seeping into Jack’s skin, making his arousal burn brighter. He cants his hips back into Aku’s thrusts, despite knowing that is _exactly_ what Aku was just speaking about.

Aku breathes out a laugh, then continues, “What would you have me tell you next? The striking contrast of your dark hair, stuck to your fair skin with sweat? How _delightfully_ you’re moving against me; how _telling_ of the _want_ you are feeling without ever needing to speak it?”

Jack tightens his jaw, resilient to not open his eyes. To not see himself, and especially not the demon’s molten gaze upon him.

Now Aku’s voice is barely a whisper, low in his ear, “And would you have me tell you of your cock? How it stands to tall, so _pretty_ , so _hungry_ to be touched?”

Jack stutters in his next breath, but it becomes a gasp when he feels Aku reach up and run his finger up the underside.

“And the _best_ part, of course, is when I can catch glimpses of where I am moving in you. To see how well you fit around me, and I know when I have hit that _sweet_ spot inside you when I see you clench down; when _you_ fuck yourself on _my_ cock.” Aku growls, and it’s so crude, so _dirty_ , yet Jack’s heart flutters as he hears it uttered.

He can’t withstand the sight of himself in the mirror, but he cracks an eye open anyway, looking down, unable to resist…

And yes, there, when Aku jerks forward he can see the hint of where Aku has entered him, and the slick and the pink of his own skin—

“Good,” Aku wraps his hand around Jack’s cock, stroking at an easy pace, “ _So_ good, Jack.”

It only takes a few moments before he’s coming, eyes caught on the sight of his cock in Aku’s hand, drooling out his come all down the back of that dark hand and dripping to the floor.

And then, oh gods, and then Aku tightens his grip a little, the hand on Jack’s leg clenching down as well, and Jack watches him bite hard into his shoulder, keeping their eyes locked as he feels and sees Aku come behind him, his hips jerking roughly into each thrust.

It drags out the last few spurts of come from Jack, as he moans on the feeling, and leaves them both shaking with exertion afterwards.

Aku lets go of his shoulder, and Jack can already see the angry red marks left in the wake of those fangs, and he feels the smallest thrill at the thought of those marks remaining longer than a few days; something more _significant_ but equally as telling.

He pushes the thought away as Aku kisses his cheek, trailing both his clawed hands up Jack’s torso. Jack knew he had _enough_ permanent marks on him.

Aku gently pulls out, but holds Jack in front of the mirror even as Jack lets go of the sides to stand up straight on slightly wobbly legs.

“And how did I look, samurai?” Aku demands, grinning.

“I think you know.” Jack retorts, putting his hands over Aku’s. It’s true he wasn’t looking much in the mirror at all, but Aku must know that despite asking after his opinion.

“Wonderful?” Aku offers, “Handsome? Beautiful? Aku is all these things and more.”

“Hmm, well, _Aku_ has forgotten the best one,” Jack says with a hint of smugness, “ _You_. And that is the most attractive part.”

Aku gawks at him, jaw steadily dropping, and then he sputters a “You—!” but that’s all he manages before he dives back into Jack’s neck to nip there, making Jack laugh until his sides hurt and he can forget the sight of his pleasure in the mirror.


	18. Blood/Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Rough sex, biting/scratching sex, blood, Dubcon, hate sex, sadism/masochism, unhealthy relationship, unhealthy relationship views, Graphic depictions of violence, graphic descriptions of wounds, cauterizing/burning a wound, bad kissing, frottage
> 
> Additional tags: 'hate?? love?? theyre the same thing right', no boys, just no, idk how the hell jack survives anything in the show btw, so uh dont get holes in your shoulder then try to have sex, you are not Fate's favorite child like Jack is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ok there might be a few more dubcon and rough prompts, sorry  
>  again, not askblog here
> 
> But uh. AU to the zombies ep which ive always wanted to write. (thanks to more thirsty shippers again for encouraging me on that front)
> 
> Also more plot than porn but. eh

Jack’s life has long been a series of struggles, with one overlapping one: to defeat Aku, in the past and now in the future. When he’d first landed in this future—

Well, he’d been terrified. But that had quickly become frustration with himself, and anger at Aku for throwing him into a timeline ruled by the demon. And then he’d been hopeful that finding a way back wouldn’t be a tremendous ordeal, but as the days had gone on and he met failure after failure, his despair had risen to try and consume him. The only things that kept him from falling prey to it was the loving memories of his parents, the guilt of knowing he had left them in the past, and his burning hatred for Aku.

Their encounter in the graveyard only enhances this fact, when the demon manages to take the sword from him and tries with more effort than Jack has ever seen in order to kill him.

His heart’s an indiscernible pounding rhythm in his chest, unclear where one pump ends and another begins, as he runs from the large black tendrils chasing him across and under the ground.

But then the ground explodes out from his feet, casting him high into the air, and Jack doesn’t even have time to scream before those tendrils wrap around him and slams him to the ground.

Aku pins his wrists, torso, and feet down with strong tendrils, and in the next instant the demon— at around Jack’s own height— is kneeling over him, Jack’s sword held at his side. He buries his free hand in Jack’s hair, yanking his head back enough to expose his neck, and puts the sword just at his skin.

“I want to watch that miserable _hope_ leave your eyes,” Aku snarls, his pupils dilated with a ring of white around them, spittle flying from his fangs, “I want you to know that you have _lost!”_

Jack grits his teeth and glares back with determination in his eyes. Even in his final moments, he won’t give the demon that satisfaction.

Eerily, Aku grins with a mouth full of blood-tinged teeth, cackling cruelly.

“A true fighter to the end, eh?” He licks his lips, narrowing his eyes, “Tell your _father_ I sent you, will you?”

 _That_ is too much. Jack’s eyes widen, and his hatred and grief condense, creating unfathomable rage that erupts out from him in a roar. He somehow pulls his hands out of those tendrils, and forgetting that his own sword is at his throat, he punches Aku in his smug, hideous face.

The motion sends Aku reeling backwards, and Jack grabs for his weapon. Aku turns back with equal animosity blazing in his expression, and right as Jack has his fingers around part of the handle Aku launches forward, pushing both of them back to the ground. His other hand wraps around Jack’s throat, and squeezes.

Jack chokes, but in the next instant he twists the sword in Aku’s hand, and thrusts it back at the demon’s chest. The ethereal skin there _sizzles_ , like it’s burning away, and Aku howls with pain, letting go of Jack’s neck to clutch at the empty space forming around the sword, and Jack rips the sword up, splitting Aku in half.

Aku finally lets go of the sword, his mouth open with no sound coming out, and Jack slices him in half cross-ways. Finally Aku’s body quivers, melting into the ground, leaving a dark puddle, and Jack rolls forward to stab it too.

The puddle moves around and away from the sword, and then spikes upwards, searing the skin in both of Jack’s forearms. Jack cries out, scrambling back, but the spikes waver, then come at him again. Jack slashes them apart, ignoring the blood and torn flesh across his arms, too scared and angry and triumphant all in one to care.

Aku suddenly leaps out in the legged form he’d used earlier, although his arms are like the mantis shape, and blindingly fast he swipes downward. Jack barely manages to jump back, then swings his sword forward, but Aku is already moving out of the way himself, and this time he slices low. Jack jumps high and forward, swinging his sword in an arc at Aku, but Aku roars and comes _forward_ at him.

At the same time Jack stabs Aku in the shoulder, Aku meets him in mid-air and Jack feels gut-wrenching pain flare through his left shoulder, and then they’re both falling in a tumble to the ground. Jack lands on his right side, yelling incoherently in agony, echoing Aku next to him. Jack gets half a mind to kick at the demon, trying to get himself off the giant claw penetrating his skin, but Aku recovers at the same time, yanking by that shoulder forward to roll towards where Aku attempts to stab him through the head with his other claw.

Jack grits his teeth through the scream that tries to escape, and pulls his sword free through Aku’s shoulder to detach it, then meet the second one’s edge just as it falls inches from his head.

Aku is the one that screams, both in pain and rage, and turns into a long black streak that shoots up into the air.

The claw in Jack’s shoulder dissolves when he slashes it again, though he logically knows he should leave an open wound closed. But he cannot risk having any piece of Aku on him or in him.

He has to close his eyes, fighting off nausea, as blood now gushes freely from it all down his torso. The warm wetness and the strong stench of it in the air almost makes him upheave what little he has in his stomach.

“You are _weak!”_ Aku bellows, shooting down from above in the form of a large bird. Jack throws himself out of the way just as Aku’s beak crashes into the ground, caving that area in from impact. The force of it knocks Jack forward, skidding on the ground, and he resists hot tears that spring up as the pain threatens to engulf him.

Letting his arm dangle loosely, he stands on shaking legs, holding his sword out in front of him, readying as the demon reforms into his true shape. Aku eyes his wound briefly, then grins, letting out a long, slow growl.

The demon shoots towards him, claws extended, slashing and cackling. Jack parrys what he can, but with one arm down and his body quickly growing weaker, he knows he won’t last long against the demon. And Aku must know it too; otherwise, surely Aku would have fled once Jack had retrieved his sword.

Yet Jack also sees that fury in Aku’s eyes, giving back exactly what Jack feels for him.

Something wraps around his ankle and trips him, and in his panic Jack doesn’t think to correct his fall into a roll. Instead his arms flail, and he overcompensates trying to not land on his hands or left side and winds up twisting in the air to fall on his face, but at the last second he gets his right arm partially under him to push off and roll onto his back.

Aku is already over him, and he plunges his right hand in a spike into the hole in Jack’s left shoulder.

Jack’s vision nearly whites out, and the gasping, choking noises he’s making are too loud in his ears, with Aku’s triumphant bellow of laughter a distance echo. What makes it worse is the spike is hot as a flame, and he hears and _feels_ his skin burning with it, cauterizing it yet causing more indescribable pain. He doesn’t know how he resists throwing up that time. Just as he starts to come back to himself, Aku starts digging it around and Jack finally does let out a scream then, contorting under the demon. He attempts to swing his sword up and cut Aku’s spike short, but Aku’s other hand grabs his at the wrist and fights with Jack for control of his arm and the sword.

“How does it feel, Jack,” Aku declares, dark fascination in his eyes, his pupils still hard-focused in that ring of white, “To be so _pathetically mortal_ , to know the _pain_ of it so _well?_ ”

At the last emphasis, he twists the spike, and Jack screams again. But this time, he has words too.

“It feels like _this!”_ he somehow manages to pull his wrist forward, loosening Aku’s grip, and cuts through Aku’s right arm at the shoulder.

Aku’s jaw drops a little, but his eyes are ferocious. He screeches, and his right hand goes for Jack’s face, which Jack covers with his right arm even as he cries out when they gouge out streaks of flesh.

And then, perhaps because of their mounting emotions, they just...devolve from there.

They’re both yelling obscenities at each other— Jack never would have thought himself capable of such profanity, but as always everything about Aku seems to be exception— punching and kicking and rolling back and forth on the ground. Even when Aku regrows his arm, he and Jack are evenly matched; the demon lacks Jack’s coordination and fighting skills, even if they are a mess in Jack’s rage.

When Jack punches Aku in the nose, Aku rakes his claws across his sides. When Aku tries to wrestle his sword out of his hand, Jack kicks him in the chest up and out, then launches himself after Aku to keep at it. When Jack stabs Aku in his right shoulder, Aku shrieks, detaches himself from the arm, and shoves at Jack’s bad shoulder to push him back and clamber over him. When Aku digs his hand into Jack’s hair and slams his lips onto Jack’s, Jack presses back just as hard.

Jack never imagined his first, real kiss like this, outside of the shy, chaste ones he had exchanged with faces from his past; this feels so much more like the passion described in the fairy tales he’d been told as a child, only twisted by his animosity.

Wait, _what?!_

Jack gags, then punches Aku’s chest and forces the both of them up and over, and finally he rests his sword at the demon’s neck. Aku’s hand is still tight on his scalp, but everything stills.

Jack is caught in a bizarre moment where he doesn’t know what he feels exactly. He wants to destroy the demon for certain, but solid, recognizable, is also an equal urge to put that fervor into a different route. Their exchanges have always been about power: over their own destiny, over the other’s fate, and even over others and their influences upon them. At least Jack was on the path of righteousness, but he used his strong will to grant others their own power.

Was this so different? He feels nothing but contempt for Aku, but it curls unpleasantly with something darker within him. Something that, he realizes with a gruesome quiver, has already made him hard.

Something he _wants_.

Aku has an equal appearance of no small amount of loathing, but there is some uncertainty too, given the way his eyes flicker around Jack’s face, not knowing where to land or what Jack might give away in reaction.

Jack maneuvers, awkwardly, so as he comes down his elbow supports his weight, but his hand remains holding the sword to Aku’s throat. He hovers, shaking, inches over Aku’s face.

Is this a trap? Will the demon bite him or stab him? Is he doing wrong by his own honor to indulge in this with his _demonic enemy?_

But he has to know.

“What do you want?” he growls.

“To destroy you.” Aku smirks, “And you, samurai? What is it that _you_ want?”

Jack retorts sharply, “To destroy you as well. But...what you did…”

Aku searches his face, then proposes in a softer tone, “Is it not the same?”

Jack doesn’t close his eyes, as he can’t trust the demon that far, but the press of their lips is much gentler this time, only from Jack’s hesitancy. Aku’s curve out, and Jack shifts so they fit into the caving of his own. Aku watches him as well, and remarkably there’s a twinge of sadistic glee in those eyes. That just makes Jack push harder, and Aku pulls him in more with the hand in his hair.

Aku slides his mouth open, and Jack instinctively tries to break away, snarling, but Aku only licks at Jack’s lips and over his teeth, and the sensitivity of it makes Jack shudder. He inches his jaw open, just a little, and the demon’s slippery appendage wiggles in and starts caressing over his own tongue. It makes Jack shudder _again_.

He has no idea what he’s doing, but it appears Aku doesn’t either. Jack flexes his hips into the demon’s lower half, and Aku makes a strangled sound. Jack feels something rest on his leg, and he tilts the sword just the barest amount closer to Aku’s neck. When the weight starts to move away, it tugs the torn lower half of Jack’s gi with it, easily tearing it and ripping the whole thing off. Jack inhales sharply, and fastens his lips around Aku’s tongue to suck on it and roll it gently between his teeth.

Aku groans, and in the next move Jack’s fundoshi is unraveling, also being torn away, and his cock is free to grind against the demon’s smooth, ethereal skin. It’s rough, uncomfortable, and almost animalistic, but it’s perfect.

Jack already feels close, so he starts moving faster, each thrust rubbing his skin in just the right way. Aku undulates with him, shifting at the same time to keep Jack in constant contact, and their eyes hold each other the whole time, intensifying everything tenfold. The demon’s other hand comes up to his back, and drags slowly along his skin to tear open long, thin strips that draw out tiny rivulets of blood to run down Jack’s spine. Jack can’t stop an involuntary grunt in response, and any restraint he has left on his thrusts breaks as he moves with abandon now.

Suddenly Aku wrenches up on Jack’s hair, and Jack bites down harshly on his tongue before letting out another yell. Then, he feels the demon fasten his mouth around the wound in Jack’s shoulder, sucking on it and lapping at the blood with a wanton moan.

Jack comes blindingly fast after that, his orgasm rolling out in short, powerful pulses, hindered yet fueled by the pain he feels all over. Just as he starts to come down from it, he feels Aku shiver in long waves under him, his form vibrating at the edges, and when Aku breaks his mouth off Jack’s skin it’s with a satisfied, base noise of pleasure.

They both stay there, silent and almost comfortable in each other’s true presence for the first time. It takes Jack a second, but he realizes the demon is massaging his head through his hair now, a gesture that’s far too familiar.

Aku’s voice is disgustingly reassuring as he whispers into Jack’s ear, “Next time, samurai, I will show you what it is to be _conquered_. _”_

And with a small _pop_ the demon vanishes.

Jack aches, and not entirely in a pleasant way. He lays back on the ground, watching the sky turn pink and bright as the sun comes up over the horizon.

In a bit, he will have to dress his wound, pick himself up, and carry on like nothing has changed.

And in a horrifying way, it really hasn’t.


	19. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Tentacles/Tendrils, light vaginal fingering with tentacles (like REALLY light), light dirty talk, anal fingering with tendrils, bondage, fluff, discussion of scene, finger sucking, tendril sucking, oral fixation, light handjob with tendrils
> 
> Additional tags: Aku using his powers Usefully, Aku Fails Communication 101, Aku You Are Not Sneaky, Neither is Jack for that matter lmao, they both THIRSTY, like this fandom hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weLP it’s here, finally, i guess  
> This is technically a continuation of a [comic](http://jaku-the-askblog.tumblr.com/post/149238516312/you-know-ur-friends-love-you-when-they-kink) i made for the askblog, so uh. yay?  
> This one fought me so hard, guys. Im so tired

_“Trust me, you ‘n Aku are gunna love this!”_

At least, that’s what the thief in white told Jack as he proudly handed over the movie titled “Bride of the Tentacle Beast.” Jack found the cover art and concept a little odd, but Aku has also been exposing him to older, “cheesier” movies with titles and concepts like that, and they have shared many evenings laughing and making jokes over those black and white films.

This experience teaches him a hard lesson about something Aku had instilled a long time ago called the “ratings system.”

At least he knew later he wasn’t alone in neglecting to see that. Aku was obviously under the same impression about the movie as him, and for the first hour or so the movie, while in full color, has the same style of script and acting as the older films. They make their way through their popcorn, poking fun at the horrendously bad actors and all the plot holes, and Aku makes Jack wheeze as he ad-libs in dialogue in the characters’ voices.

However, towards the latter half of the movie, a scene starts playing where the main female character declares her love for the tentacle beast (quite obviously some poor computer-generated effects, a thing that Aku had needed to point out and explain to Jack on occasion in other movies), and then proceeded to strip.

Jack frowns as discomfort starts creeping up his spine, and not entirely at the nudity. The woman starts kissing the beast on what looked to be its face, and the camera focuses on the tentacles starting to move over her skin. They caress, almost lovingly, wrapping around her limbs and body, supporting her as they also maneuver her around, spreading her legs. She still bears a blissful expression, and moans at an obnoxious volume as a tentacle cradles between her breasts and squeezes them gently.

Jack starts to shrink down in his seat, face warm, and when he risks a glance at Aku he sees the demon has the same expression Jack is feeling. He knows Aku watches pornography videos, but that’s on his own because he knows Jack cannot do the same. Is his discomfort because he knows Jack is here with him, also uncomfortable, or…

It might be the _subject_ matter, Jack realizes with another rush of blood to his face.

The thief had said _he and Aku_ would like this.

Aku is well-known for his variety of powers, the most infamous of course being his immunity to all known and mortal weapons and magics. But Jack had also seen him use his shapeshifting to make tendrils in battle or for mundane tasks, and while he _can’t_ say he’s never _thought_ about it during their relationship they’ve certainly never brought it up.

And Jack is (unfortunately) aware this is a... _thing_ for many people. At first, over the years before their relationship, whenever he’d unwillingly seen glimpses or accidentally overheard gossip about such things, his stomach had turned in revulsion, because all he could think about was Aku. Since that association had changed for him, so too had those feelings.

Suddenly there’s a close-up shot of one of the tendrils prodding around her vulva, and Jack’s jaw drops before the screen goes black. He turns to find Aku grimacing, holding his hand out, and the demon slowly lowers it back to the armrest of their couch.

His eyes flicker over to observe Jack for a moment, but then look away.

“...I do not think we needed to see more.” Aku states, to which Jack nods.

“Yes, and I shall be certain to return it to the thief with expression of my distaste for his choice in movies.” Jack stands up and stretches, working out the tension that had coiled in his muscles.

From his position, he can’t see the shadow that falls across Aku’s face, but it vanishes once Jack rotates to face him as he rises and they make their way to the bedroom.

Once there, Jack does his usual routine of heading over to where he puts his geta and hangs his gi for the night, but as he disrobes Aku speaks again.

“The— your distaste, as you say,” Aku is still mostly facing the door, one hand on it, not quite turning to look at Jack, “Which part was that?”

Jack straightens out his gi over the stand, and says over his shoulder, “The part where it was pornography.”

“It was not…”

Aku trails off, and Jack finally looks back at him.

The demon straightens, and continues to the bed, all smiles again as he flippantly asks, “Nothing else?”

Jack switches to studying the demon. Aku doesn’t give anything away right now, but Jack could _swear_ he was asking if the tentacles had made Jack uncomfortable.

So he smiles and answers, “Nothing else.”

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Jack notices Aku seems to be using his tendrils for more things than usual. Retrieving things from across the room or into other rooms, using them in gestures for Jack or others, and even for signing paperwork. And Jack knows he is not just _noticing_ them more often.

It does make him wonder.

Which, of course, only enhances once Aku does come forth and ask if they might try something “new” in the bedroom that night.

Jack finds himself there a bit earlier than Aku, and as he steps out of his clothes he tries to avoid working himself up too much. Aku could be thinking about _anything_.

Would Jack have to ask for it? He feels a flush at the thought as he takes the pin out of his hair. How would he even do that, being so incapable of using the words that Aku did in their intimate moments?

Just then there’s a small _pop_ of air behind him, and Jack rotates just in time for Aku to step towards him and lean down, cupping his face in one clawed hand and planting a swift kiss to his lips.

“Good evening, samurai.” Aku says with affection, then leans in to kiss him again.

Jack chuckles softly around it, and once free he says with equal emotion, “Good evening, Aku. How was your day?”

“Dreadfully boring,” Aku rolls his eyes, standing up straight again, “More meetings, more subjects either thanking me or yelling at me, more resisting the urge to…”

His gaze switches into something dark and seductive as he leans over Jack, “Find you and start our evening _early._ ”

Jack knows he blushes warmer, but he keeps his expression cool.

“But is there not something to be said about the _reward_ for patience?” Jack offers, and Aku shivers, then grins wide and devilish at Jack.

“ _This_ is why you tempt me, samurai,” Aku lightly pinches his cheek, playfully, then asks, “I take it from the confidence you are _radiating_ that your meetings went well?”

Jack briefly wonders on that; he doesn’t feel like he was giving off more confidence than was normal, but perhaps Aku is picking up on something else in him. He doesn’t try to reel himself in this time, however.

“Yes,” he says, “The Plagerians have agreed to take in more workers, the village has agreed to hosting the factory, and—”

He steps up to plant a kiss on Aku’s nose, “I was right about how they would come to terms.”

...Perhaps he is a bit confident.

Aku snorts, but that just makes Jack laugh as he walks over and sits down at the edge of the bed. The demon follows him over, but stands off a little in front of Jack, rapping the tips of his index claws together.

“So,” he starts, “About the...new thing I wished to bring here.”

Jack nods, then notices his heartbeat has picked up. He struggles to will it back down to normal, breathing evenly.

“That movie we watched the other night…You said it was just the pornography aspect that bothered you. Not the, eh. Part with the, the— you _know_.”

One of the tendrils that make up what is effectively Aku’s “base” that moves him around on the floor extends up into the air and wriggles a bit, but Aku still isn’t quite looking at Jack as it happens.

Jack stops trying to calm himself, but he does keep his expression semi-neutral.

“Yes?” He quirks a brow at Aku.

“Would…” Aku’s face twitches, and suddenly turns irritated, then frustrated as he clenches his hands into fists and throws them down to his sides where they open again, giving him an exaggerated expression of exasperation.

“ _Augh!_ I only— I wanted to ask if you would like that!”

For a split second, horror flashes across Aku’s face, giving away that he _might_ not have meant to say that out loud, or at least not in that manner. Aku prides himself on being masterful with his wordplay, as facet Jack does enjoy, but there are times when Aku doesn’t seem to have his usual grasp on it.

Jack smiles gently, standing up again and placing a hand on the center of Aku’s chest.

“Like what?” he teases. He can’t resist when he can fluster the _almighty_ Aku.

Aku sputters, eyebrows flaring, and finally shoves out, “T-The, my tendrils! It is what I meant, _obviously!_ Aku is not being foolish! You are merely...misunderstanding me!”

Jack almost tries to resist snickering, for the sake of Aku’s wounded pride, but that only makes him snort harder, and he presses his other hand around his mouth to help stop it from going further out of control. Judging by Aku’s narrowed eyes and hunched shoulders, Jack knows he’s only making it worse.

“Of _course_ ,” He reassuringly pats Aku’s chest once that bout of humor has passed, “You are fine, Aku. I understand you.”

Aku purses his lips, but slowly reaches for Jack’s waist.

“So you would not be _opposed_ to trying that?”

“No, I would not.”

Aku’s face lights up, and he goes on in a more eager tone, “And using them to tie up your limbs?”

Jack’s eyes go a little wider at the thought, and he responds, “Ah, that also sounds f-fine.”

Aku deflates a little as he lets out a relieved _phew_ , “Excellent. I was thinking of holding you up and using them in both your mouth and your posterior and then wrapping some around your cock when you are ready to— Jack?”

Jack stands stock-still, the idea a bit too much for him to imagine. But it doesn’t stop the sheer wave of _want_ that floods in him. He shakes himself out of it a second later, and then nods quickly.

“You sure?”

“ _Yes,_ Aku,” Jack says in a firm voice, then adds in a low, playful voice, “I merely do not want it to...remain in my imagination.” He casts Aku a slightly smug smile, forcibly ignoring the rise of his panic over saying something that implied such _lewdness_ out loud. But Aku’s reaction, as he’d guessed, is _worth_ it.

Aku freezes, and as his jaw drops his eyebrows go out with a _whoosh_. He makes a kind of pained groan somewhere deep in his throat, and his body shivers all over in a wave, resparking his eyebrows a moment later.

In the next moment he’s sweeping Jack up, kissing him fiercely, and Jack realizes he’s carrying both of them over to the larger space in front of the bed while still keeping his lips planted on Jack’s. When Aku finally does break away, leaving Jack breathing harder, comes back in to nuzzle into Jack’s neck, snuffing at the nape until he suddenly starts _giggling_.

Jack makes a hum of inquiry, and Aku sighs with a dreamy sound against his skin.

“There are times I am reminded of just how _very_ glad I am to have made my decision to not kill you.”

Jack _was_ feeling a swell of affection until the last part, whence his face and that emotion drop like stones.

“Are you not _forgetting_ a critical element in that decision?”

But Aku is already unwrapping his fundoshi, licking at his neck, moving on. Jack lets out a breath, and resists the urge to roll his eyes even without Aku looking.

Jack spreads both hands on Aku’s chest, feeling around on that unnatural skin, enjoying the sensation of Aku’s tongue. Once the cloth that was covering him falls, something— no, make that _two_ somethings— coil around his ankles and gently start to pull them apart.

Jack huffs, “Already?”

Aku leaves a brief bite at his shoulder before pulling back, sneering, “Oh samurai, we are just getting _started._ ”

Jack works with them until his legs are quite a bit wider than his hips, but not stretched so far as to be uncomfortable. Aku runs his hands up and down Jack’s back, then kneads at and fondles his rear, pulling both of their bodies completely up against each other again.

The demon rumbles with a pleased growl, and when he comes back in to kiss Jack this time Jack slips his arms up and places his hands at the back of the demon’s head. They move languidly together, starting with the casual press of lips before Jack’s tongue peeks out from behind his teeth to run over the slightly-parted seam of Aku’s lips. The demon opens his mouth a little more, letting Jack slip his tongue inside to feel over the blunt edges of those front teeth, and down the curves of Aku’s fangs. Aku’s own forked tongue tickles along the underside of Jack’s, and when Aku drops his mouth open more, pressing even closer, Jack’s tongue meets his and they move with with each other in a slow, sensual pace.

One of Aku’s hands comes up to weave into Jack’s hair, holding his head and massing his fingers in soothing circles around on Jack’s scalp. Jack sighs contentedly into it, feeling himself relax.

Aku uses his prehensile ability to wrap his tongue around Jack’s, tugging on it and alternating pressure in pulses, grinning when Jack groans. His other hand lets go of Jack’s rear and traces on light, blunted clawtips up and down his back, making Jack shiver with sensation. There’s no rush in either of them, and that’s how they spend the next couple of minutes, with the occasional few seconds of break for Jack to catch a breath if he needs.

Finally Aku pulls away, letting out a small breath himself, and he looks less than composed. He stares at Jack’s lips for a second, licking his own, but seems to struggle before fully straightening and towering over Jack again. Two more tendrils come up from underneath Aku to grab Jack’s wrists, and Jack puts up no resistance as they pull his hands free and wrap them together over his head right where the top of Aku’s is.

Aku plants kisses at the inside of each of Jack’s wrists, but steps back a second later, withdrawing his hands. He seems to take in Jack, hunger in his gaze, and Jack can’t tell if he wants to preen under the demon’s eyes or withdraw in shyness.

Jack does take a chance to look up and down at the tendrils, and a thought occurs to him that he can’t help asking.

“Are you able to, ah, feel them?”

Aku cocks his head, bringing a hand up to rub one claw under his chin, the elbow resting in the palm of the other hand.

“Yes, I can increase the senses in them if I so chose, just as I have the ability to do so with the rest of my body,” Aku begins moving around Jack, observing him almost like a specimen, “But they...I suppose I can say they feel like another limb.”

Jack can’t even fathom how it would feel to be controlling more than his own arms and legs.

“How difficult is it? To feel and control each of them?” Jack twists his head to glance over his shoulder as Aku passes behind him.

“Hm? Oh, it is not so difficult for _me!_ I am more than capable of keeping track of and manipulating each of them as I so please.”

Another tendril, thicker and more tapered than the others, creeps up and winds around Jack’s left leg to just under his pelvic region, then starts to caress the erogenous zone on the inside of his thigh there. Jack’s leg twitches, but he finds he won’t be able to move it without much more effort on his part. That only makes his stomach sweep low, and the blood from his flush begins to seep down into his cock, which is already more than half hard.

Jack breathes in deeply, and is especially grateful he did so when the tip of that tendril extends to start playing with his cock, teasing where the foreskin is pulling back. He takes in jittery breaths, but once the head of his cock pulls out he’s breathing in shallowly, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to buck into the tendril, encouraging it for more.

Aku chuckles, just to his left now, and Jack opens his eyes to find the demon leering down at him, hands now crossed behind his back and standing tall and proud.

“I should keep you like this,” he declares, eyes falling to Jack’s cock, “Keep you unfulfilled, wanting more but unable to have it. Get you close to your release for hours only to let you down again each time.”

Jack feels his stomach sweep once more, and he swallows down a groan. Aku’s expression turns into wicked delight.

“You _would_ enjoy that, wouldn’t you? Knowing only I can grant you that? Ahh, little samurai. You are lucky I have better plans for you.”

He swivels and saunters to the nightstand, where he pulls out the lubricant bottle and pops the cap. Jack can’t really see him by looking through his arms, but he does recognize the sounds. He hears Aku put it down, and then there’s a sound like many slippery _things_ sliding together. Jack is almost lost until he feels the tendrils at his ankles and wrists tighten a little further, and his heart jumps in his chest.

The demon saunters back over in front of Jack, looking as smug as can be, and he reaches forth to capture Jack’s chin in the thumb and index finger of his left hand. He holds him there, even as Jack feels a gentle, tacky prodding between his asscheeks, and then something smoother than Aku’s fingers but about the same width slides inside him.

Jack gasps slightly, and Aku takes the opportunity to move his thumb across Jack’s lips, then dip the tip just beyond Jack’s teeth. Jack’s pulse spikes again, and he keeps his mouth open, letting Aku push in further until his thumb can run across the top of Jack’s tongue. Meanwhile that tendril behind him pushes in fast but pulls out slowly, keeping Jack’s breath stuttering. The tendril that was teasing his cock leaves it to wrap around and behind his left leg, come back through between his thighs and wrap around the top of his right where it meets his pelvic bone, holding his hips still.

That only makes Jack moan low, eyelids fluttering, tongue rubbing back up against Aku’s thumb.

The tendril inside him _twists_ , curling, and Jack cries out, accidentally biting down on Aku as his body, unable to move much else, involuntarily translates the movement up to his head. He quickly lets go, but Aku is already chuckling lightly, obviously not having felt that. Jack takes a second to get used to the new feeling, then gives Aku a determined stare as he fastens his lips around the digit and starts to lightly suck at it, letting the sensation of it start to add on to his arousal.

Aku stiffens, eyes going wide, and his eyebrows sputter for a split second before he settles back into his face of mild amusement, picking up on shifting his thumb back and forth minutely in tandem with Jack’s own movements.

After another minute Aku pulls his thumb out and his hand back, bringing out with it a trail of spittle which he comes back in to rub across Jack’s chin, making Jack flinch but the heat in his gut tells a different story.

“Color?” Aku asks, eyes softening for a moment.

“G-Green.” Jack responds immediately, panting. Aku hums a high noise, turning back into his confident persona (...well, the one he played in the bedroom, anyway).

Jack feels another tendril pushing into him, but with his mouth unoccupied he’s taking the opportunity to even out his breathing, catching the pattern of the tendrils to breathe with them.

It goes on like that until another comes up from under him, and Jack can only watch as it slides through his public hair, just _barely_ avoiding his cock, which is reddened and leaking precome, and then weaves its way in a slithering pattern up his abdomen and torso before wrapping around the back of his neck and sliding up to his face to prod at his lips. Jack opens them to invite it in, and the tendril shoves in enthusiastically, widening itself to force open Jack’s jaw around it. Jack grunts, tongue curling under it, but it seems to be done with that as it starts to thrust in a slow, easy rhythm, just letting Jack sense the glide and wet friction in his mouth.

Jack closes his eyes, allowing himself to focus on the dual sensations at his extremes. His breath hitches for only a moment as he realizes they’re moving together; every time the ones in his rear push in, the one in his mouth pulls out, and vise versa. It’s wonderfully thrilling, and draws a moan out of him.

Jack’s allowed a second to swallow down the spittle that has accumulated, but then the pace of the tendrils starts to pick up, and now the ones in his rear start running over his prostate, making Jack gasp, clench his hands in empty air, and suck hard on the tendril in his mouth to avoid biting again. Given Aku’s growling, Jack can only assume he can feel _all_ of the tendrils in him, and Jack gets no small rush from that knowledge, which he puts into sensually moving his tongue around the tendril there. It makes Aku make a cut-off high noise, which only gives Jack more incentive to keep doing it.

At that point his cock is hard and aching, but woefully untouched. Jack opens his eyes to lock with Aku’s, fixing him with a pointed stare. Aku only laughs, and Jack grunts and then moans as the tendrils behind him start to expand and contract along with their uneven thrusting, still glancing across his prostate.

Jack nearly cries out with relief as yet another tendril finally emerges from the shadows beneath him to wrap around his cock, but it becomes a pained sound when that tendril is too loose and doesn’t really touch him, only entraps around him in its coils.

“You ready to come, Jack? Have you taken all the pleasure you can from my abilities?” Aku smirks triumphantly at him.

Jack tries to make a noise like he’s agreeing, but it comes out garbled and desperate around the tendril blocking the way.

Aku steps in closer, looming over Jack, “I am not so sure. The idea of keeping you like this is growing on me. You look so _delicious_ , caught like this.”

He tilts his head a fraction, eyes lighting up with amusement, “It is funny— for so long I _did_ often picture you in a similar way, hoping, dreaming for your end, but _this_ is much more... _satisfying_.”

The words ooze with desire, thick on Aku’s voice, and they drip down Jack’s spine straight to his cock, making his hips fight the tendril keeping him still. The words _shouldn’t_ be doing that to him— the demon was bringing up their hateful and violent past, after all— but perhaps it’s hearing that _this_ is what Aku thinks of with him— in fact, outright saying he _prefers_ them like this— enhanced by the tone of his voice, is what makes Jack’s arousal burn hotter.

Because he _agrees_.

Aku seems to take Jack in with a new light, eyes gleaming, and he licks his fangs quickly.

“Yes, and you did admit to, to thinking of this...Of my powers in such a way...You cannot hope to hide how much pleasure they bring you, samurai. I can see it, smell it, _feel_ it.”

The tendril around his cock tightens, and Jack locks up, all his senses flying to concentrate on that, even if it isn’t moving, just holding him. His eyes are still on Aku, and he watches as the demon’s expression becomes dreadfully sultry.

“Go on then,” he purrs, eyes half-lidded, “Show me that _this_ is what you wanted.”

The tendril holding his hips loosens, and Jack only hesitates long enough to be sure before he’s bucking into the one holding his cock, and it only takes a few good, hard thrusts before his orgasm is wrung out from him, bursting with heat and all the sensations from across his body. All the places the tendrils are still holding him, pushing into him, all over and in the most wonderful ways and it’s all at once—

Aku tenses too, gasping, “ _Jack—”_ before he slams his eyes shut and his body erupts in shivers as he lets out a long, blissful groan.

The multiple sensations, even watching Aku to some degree, are intense but so, so good. It leaves him sagging in Aku’s hold, feeling boneless and loose-limbed, and he shudders as each of the tendrils slowly leaves him in turn. Finally Aku seems to collect himself and wraps his arms around Jack, eventually sliding the tendrils around Jack’s wrists and ankles off too before carting both of them over to collapse on the bed.

He keeps Jack in his grip, laying his chin on the top of Jack’s head. For a few minutes, they merely enjoy the afterglow and the mutual senses of fulfillment.

Aku asks afterwards, wriggling his head back to be sure Jack sees his mischievous grin, “Was that as good as it looked?”

Jack laughs, more at his cheek than anything else, “Yes, Aku.”

He suddenly turns to all smirks again, offering, “Or will we need repeat trials to prove that?”

Aku’s eyebrows go out again, and Jack laughs until his sides hurt.

* * *

The next day, the thief in white comes in carefully to his hideout. It’s obvious someone’s broken in, and he holds his gun up by his head, carefully peering around the room for signs of the intruder or a trap.

However, all that greets him is a basket on the table in the center of the floor, filled with all the latest hi-tech gadgets he’s been eyeing in the black market lately. He’s still cautious, but then he notices the card tucked into the center, and he very meticulously takes it out and reads it.

 _I do not want to hear or think about you **ever**_ _suggesting **anything** about the relationship between myself and the samurai again. If you do, I will ensure you are on the next slow ship out to the far reaches of the galaxy. With no technology. And you will be in a cage made of tungsten carbide with only one hole to breathe._

And then, in very, very tiny script at the bottom, so small the man has to whip out his ultra-magnifying glass to read:

_Thank you._

The thief starts laughing hysterically, and doesn’t stop until he’s nearly sick.


	20. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Somnophilia, dubcon, light petting, light oral sex, light facefucking, come-eating, coming in sleep
> 
> Additional tags: Aku’s logic is just a little fucked up sorry, Aku using his powers Usefully, Let the man sleep peacefully Aku ffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tread with caution on this kind of subject if you read it as dubcon, as Jack is asleep and cannot give verbal consent. Jack and Aku are obviously in an established relationship, and I do mention them previously discussing drunk sex, but if you view the subject of somnophilia as squicky or not to your tastes, I would advise you to move on.

Sleeping was not a necessity to Aku, as he was an immortal demon, but it was a way to pass long periods of time if he wished. He could go to sleep, and then wake up whenever he wanted, and enjoy the benefit of time having passed without needing to wait through it.

As such, sleeping in the same bed as someone else had become an interesting ordeal. More often Jack was the first to wake, and his shuffling would wake Aku.

Aku could admit to a kind of...curiosity, however, in regards to seeing how very little it would take to wake Jack on the days he got up before the man. The samurai’s senses were honed after years of training and being on the run, so he was a remarkably light sleeper. Usually Aku merely getting up and out of bed, or looking to come closer to Jack, were enough to rouse the samurai.

As the years had gone on in their relationship, Jack had started having more frequent nights where he slept deeply. Aku, understanding the importance of sleep in humans, always let Jack sleep further if his usual shifting on the bed didn’t wake Jack.

This morning found them like that, and Aku is content to pass a few minutes laying on his side, watching Jack, strewn out over the sheets on his back, witnessing his chest rise and fall with easy breathing.

Sometimes, in quiet and still moments like this, it _hits_ Aku just what his reality was now. For so long he’d been consumed by his hatred and anger, only seeking to destroy and conquer because they were the few things he knew to bring him joy. He had quickly become numb to the ways his subjects and enemies spoke of him, only caring to seek absolute control over their emotions or views when it involved possible rebellions or the samurai. And while he couldn’t say he was miserable then— not by a long shot— he could say he was _much_ happier now.

So, he smiles at Jack, who is still sleeping, with something that might have bordered on a human emotion known as “fondness.”

He is about to close his eyes and go back to sleep when Jack makes a strange little noise in his throat. It isn’t quite a name, or a moan, but then his hips shift under the sheets and Aku notices the distinctive _tent_ down there.

Aku blinks, raising his head. In his many hours of research over human sexual intercouse, he had come across the odd passage that mentioned humans with penises would occasionally have sexual dreams powerful enough to make them orgasm even while still asleep. He’d just never thought Jack would have been in that group, given how reserved Jack was about sex in general.

Aku glances up at Jack’s face and— yes, still asleep. Jack makes another sound, almost like a sigh, through his nose and his body shifts minutely before his hips twitch again, and the tent under the sheets does too.

Aku carefully, slowly hooks his fingers into the sheet over Jack’s body, watching Jack’s face the whole time. He slides the sheet down inch by inch, pausing whenever Jack makes a noise or shifts again. Shortly after though, Aku silently and delicately flips the sheet over his cock, and lets his eyes wander down to stare unabashedly.

A fact he will never admit— at least directly— is that he likes Jack’s cock. According to Aku’s videos and books, it is average-sized; long enough so the head peeks out from Jack’s hand when he wraps it from the base, and just wide enough Jack’s forefinger and thumb can just barely go over each other around it. There’s no curve to it, and no veins poking through, but it _looks_ like it was made to fit Jack and that is what he enjoys most about it.

He switches his senses so his hearing is attuned to Jack’s breathing and heartrate, while his eyes stay on his target. Aku ever so lightly lets the tips of his claws brush over the inside of Jack’s left thigh, and that cock twitches, drooling out a clear bead of precome. Aku reaches up to catch it with one claw, and that hint of contact at the head has the muscles in Jack’s hips move sleepily. The samurai makes that soft sigh again.

Aku boldly but gently smears it along the line where the base of his cock comes down into his balls, and Jack’s brow furrows as the muscles in his abdomen tighten languidly, his back arching just a bit while his feet push out. It’s almost like a slow, sensual squirm.

They’ve discussed something along these lines before, like when the Scotsman would take Jack out drinking after another one of their adventures or sometimes just meeting up. Jack has a tendency to become more physically affectionate when inebriated, along with a _much_ looser vocabulary, and the first time Aku had struggled with resisting Jack’s attempts to either pull him to the floor and use him as a pillow, or wrestling with him in the hallway, shouting explicit curses at him. Or, once they’d reached the bedroom, _tackling_ Aku to the bed and pinning him there, telling him how much Jack had _enjoyed_ their previous night, then promptly falling asleep on the demon.

Jack had profusely apologized for his actions the next day, even though Aku had laughed the whole time, but once they’d gotten through that Jack shyly mentioned he was comfortable with Aku, for lack of a better word, _giving_ him whatever he asked for in that state in the future. And while Aku couldn’t say sex with a drunk Jack was the _best_ thing he’d ever experienced, it was fascinating to witness Jack let his inhibitions down the furthest Aku had ever seen them go.

Jack isn’t awake or drunk, but while he was not _asking_ for anything, Aku supposes he could... _gift_ him with something, could he not?

He runs the pad of his finger back up the underside of Jack’s cock, then lightly taps at the skin that forms the glans under the head. His cock bounces a little with each of them, making Aku grin like a child with a toy, until another drop of precome oozes out. This time Aku hooks his finger at the top, grabbing the drop, then very gently pulls it back and proceeds to rub it into and around the sides of the head.

Jack tilts his head back in his sleep, making a noise deep and caught in his throat like a moan. His stomach tenses, then his hips try to buck but only manage to twist to the side, towards Aku. Aku moves with him, keeping in contact, and Jack’s neck bows, bringing out another contented noise as he tilts his chin up slowly, then brings it back down in a slight twist to face Aku.

His body is a little contorted now, and might be uncomfortable, but Aku has _put_ Jack into more difficult positions. Aku keeps his watch for signs of wakefulness regardless.

Now Aku runs the pad of his finger down one side, and the back of his finger up the other, circling Jack’s cock in one continuous movement. Jack’s legs bend and push in aborted motions, and he makes another low sigh before suddenly twisting back to lay flat on his back, head flipping the other direction. Aku huffs, but ensures his hand follows him again.

Aku makes a loose ring of his fingers, and starts sliding it up and down Jack’s cock just enough so Jack might feel the contact but not enough to startle him to waking, hurt him, or possibly launch him into release. Despite that, Jack’s back finally seems to work to push him into the motion, and Aku feels his cock begin to throb from deep inside. Jack makes a more completed moan, hands clenching into the sheets and pillow, and Aku keeps his pace, intently watching to see if—

Jack’s eyelids start to move, and Aku quickly retracts, pulling himself up to lean over Jack. Sluggishly Jack cracks them open, looking half-confused and lost as he sometimes did if he woke up from a particularly deep rest.

“It is still early yet,” Aku purrs in a low voice, “Go back to sleep.”

“Bu’the sun...You were...” Jack grumbles, squinting at the flame pattern on the wall. Aku follows where he’s looking, but chuckles and shakes his head affectionately.

“Samurai, we are _underground_.”

Jack furrows his brows like he thinks Aku is lying, even if his eyes aren’t totally focused, and tries to turn over to look at the alarm clock. Aku catches his chin in his hand and brings him back to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Do not worry. You were sleeping well. Continue.”

Jack settles back down, closing his eyes and mumbling something that Aku cannot determine. Was it “I have supplies for them” or “I have some _flies_ for them”? He bites his lip to hold back the laugh.

A few minutes of patience later and Aku can tell Jack is asleep again. He still waits a few more minutes, to give Jack’s brain and body time to fall back into a deep enough sleep where he won’t wake immediately. Once he feels ready, Aku runs the tips of his claws around the inside of Jack’s thigh again, just enough so Jack can certainly feel it but not enough to stimulate him a whole lot or to stir him again. Jack’s breathing is still even, but his cock gives another interested twitch. Aku keeps it up for minute, until Jack shifts his legs, the one Aku was touching straightening out while the opposite now bends up a few inches.

Aku pulls his hand up, then goes back to work closer to Jack’s cock. He runs just his index finger around one side of the base, his pressure light, then spreads his fingers around and through his pubic hair, petting through them. Jack makes a groggy groan, his lower back coming up off the sheets a little bit, but drops back down when Aku slides his hand lower.

Keeping his thumb and index finger in a pinching motion, he smoothes them down the sides of Jack’s balls, then comes back up to do it again. Jack groans deep in his throat, and Aku gives it a few more good passes before he pulls his hand away and slowly, carefully, begins to shift himself down.

It appears his mistake may have been dragging it out for too long last time. Perhaps Jack needs a little bit more of a _rush_.

Aku shapes himself to fit with quite a bit of room between Jack’s legs, keeping his bodyweight light, and then leans in to lick at the flushed head of Jack’s cock. Jack’s head twists on the pillow, hands squeezing briefly, and Aku goes in again, this time curling his tongue a little around it.

Jack’s legs start to pull up and together, and Aku thinks for a second they’re going to close in on him, but then they fall bonelessly back to the sheets, spreading wide. Aku beams and gives Jack’s cock a good, long lick up the underside.

Jack’s breathing starts picking up, but he still appears to be asleep. Aku manipulates his tongue into a ring and then licks up again. Jack’s back and neck bend, tilting his head back and trying to push his hips up, which Aku takes as a sign.

He withdraws only for a second before leaning in and engulfing all of Jack’s cock into his mouth, quickly wrapping his tongue around it and undulating the pressure.

Jack’s jaw drops open, emitting a drawn-out moan, his muscles moving languidly from his stomach through to his legs, as they all seem to try and take more from his orgasm without coordination. The samurai’s eyes flutter, then snap open as he looks down and gasps, but then throws his head back and slams his closest hand down on top of Aku’s head to hold him there as he thrusts a couple more times.

Once Jack’s body relaxes, hand sliding off and to his leg, Aku swallows and breaks away, licking his fangs and lips before crawling up and over Jack again. Jack looks up to face him, still looking flushed but only halfway awake.

“What was that about?” he mumbles, blinking, adjusting his eyes to being open.

Aku smirks down, “Good morning to you as well.”

Jack stares at him, confused, but finally sighs and replies with a smile edging into his face, “And how could I make _your_ morning a good one?”

Aku cackles, and then comes in to kiss him.


	21. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Akucest, threesome (technically? I guess?), light weird jealousy issues, mild possessive behavior, Double penetration, fingering, handjob with tendrils, dirty talk, light subspace (sorta)
> 
> Additional tags: Aku using his powers Usefully, Shapeshifting for sex, Is it even possible to be jealous of your own clone if you control both of yourselves, because I think Aku achieved it, It only gets kinkier from here on out folks, BUT WE’RE IN THE HOME STRETCH HOLY FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess if you don’t like selfcest, this is another one you should move on from.  
> But again, being real here? Aku would _totally_ do this. maybe.
> 
> ...Also, it was very, very difficult for me not to call this the “Samurai Sandwich” chapter. Im tired. goodnight.

Jack thinks back to the incident with the mirror, and his ideas on Aku’s narcissism and ego then. _This_ situation makes that seem like just a warm-up.

“You are not looking so sure of yourself, samurai!” Aku says, placing his hands on his hips.

“Having _second_ thoughts?” Aku asks from behind him, stepping up to put his hands on Jack’s waist.

Jack swallows thickly, turning his head to the side so he can more easily turn his eyes to keep them on either demon.

The Aku in front of him pouts, and also puts his hands at Jack’s waist, just above the other’s. They press Jack between their bodies, lightly twisting and grinding so he can feel the both of them where they all stand.

He is, admittedly, a little bit _weirded out_ about the situation. Having just one Aku was more than enough for him, whether it was outside or inside the bedroom. He can’t help but feel like, despite _knowing_ they share the same mind, it is like inviting another into their relationship.

‘ _That did not stop you from agreeing to the idea!’_ an errant thought points out, and he angrily shoos it away. Even if it is right.

Jack can admit to a kind of...odd curiosity that had brought them to this point. He and Aku have done many things that seemed far out of the ordinary in comparison to what Jack’s ideas of a “normal” sex life would be like, but he had always pinned that down to the fact they _they_ were both far from ordinary. Aku far more so than him, but, then again, he was the one that was in the _relationship_ with the demon.

The lower set of hands slides down, massaging inside his thighs, while the hands of the Aku in front of him move up to cup and squeeze his pectoral muscles. Jack hesitates, then puts his right hand on the arm below it, and his left up to curl around the one over the upper arm on that side.

Twin sets of chuckles come out over him, and Jack switches his eyes over to watch the one in front of him as Aku licks his lips, then leans in to start licking at and nipping Jack’s neck, curving his body back out to do so. Jack feels his heartrate pick up, and he sighs into it, drooping his eyelids. Aku, behind him, huffs and starts lightly petting along inside Jack’s erogenous area there, making Jack gasp and squirm.

That Aku comes in and licks at Jack’s lips, but the Aku at his neck tilts his head a little and their horns knock against each other. Two sets of startled demon noises only make Jack snicker harder at the incident, but then Aku latches onto his neck and sucks hard, drawing out a groan instead. The Aku behind him twists his long, black neck around, creaking, and angles himself so he’s more in front of Jack’s face and out of the way of the other one before pushing his and Jack’s lips together.

Aku moves his mouth up to just under Jack’s jaw, lapping at and then suckling the sensitive skin there, and Jack’s mouth drops to gasp again only for Aku to be covering it, slipping his tongue inside and rubbing it against Jack’s. Jack can feel the imprints of both sets of teeth and fangs, the wetness and friction of both mouths, and it’s actually quite good.

All four hands begin to move in separate directions over his body, touching, caressing, massaging every viable inch of skin from his thighs to his shoulders. It’s too much to keep track of each of them, Jack finds out quickly, so he closes his eyes and just allows himself to feel them.

Several minutes later two of them pull away, but Jack is aware of where they have gone; just about thirty seconds later they return, and one is wet and tacky with lube as it slides down between his cheeks and wastes no time in starting to work a finger into him. He snorts at Aku’s impatience, but even he can feel an odd, low buzz of anticipation in his stomach.

He’s a bit distracted from that feeling when both Akus break away from him, and then, grinning, start to kiss _each other_ over him.

Jack’s jaw drops open wide enough to be considered rude, but he can’t stop staring at their audacity, as well as, very very buried deep down inside him, the smallest spark of fascination.

Their mouths slide perfectly against each other, with the occasional curved fang peeking out from when they move, and they both look completely natural as well as _enjoying_ it. Low, growling groans begin to echo out from their throats and escaping their lips as they grow more enthusiastic, passionate about chasing each other’s tongues. Jack snaps his jaw shut, _not_ enjoying the fact he is witnessing Aku’s rampant ego in such an action, even less so that his cock is ignoring his common sense and taking interest in the sight.

He rocks his hips onto Aku’s finger to divert their attention, tilting his chin up to display his irritation when they break to look down at him.

“Ohh, feeling left out, samurai?” the Aku from behind him says playfully, smirking.

“Do not worry, we were merely having a little fun,” The other Aku licks one side of the lips of the second Aku, but they both maintain eye contact with Jack, “Would you want us to only give our attention to you?”

“Would you like that, Jack? Do you want all our focus on you?” the first Aku coos at him, but there’s wicked delight in his eyes and something darker in his tone.

A second finger begins to push in then, and when his breath catches both Akus giggle again.

“I do not know, he seemed to be _having fun_ , or, at least, a _part_ of him was…” The Aku in front of him rolls his hips into Jack’s, and Jack flushes hotter. In retaliation, he kicks at Aku’s base, just enough so the demon makes a choked noise.

Rather than getting revenge as Jack suspected he would, the Aku behind him cackles at his clone’s response, so Jack kicks back at him for equality. That makes both of them snarl at him, and those fingers in him push and stretch at his rim a little more roughly. It leaves him jolting in place, unable to really go anywhere from being trapped between both Akus, breathing harder with the sensation as it burns in a pleasant way.

They both do go back to Jack, but switch their heads this time. Jack is encouraged to move his head to over his other shoulder, giving the Aku in front of him an easier time kissing him while the one behind uses his spare hand to move Jack’s hair out of the way and come in to kiss, suck, and lightly bite at the other side of his neck.

A couple minutes later and two fingers turn into three, and all the while both Akus keep at his neck and lips, and every so often the one in front of him will grind his hips back into Jack’s groan, not too hard but enough to continue making Jack harder.

For a little bit, Jack feels himself drifting blissfully between all the sensations, letting his own hands wander aimlessly, because there’s so many from Aku all at once and he knows he would feel overwhelmed if he concentrated on each of them as individual feelings. He’s not completely out of his own control, not by a long shot, but it’s more the equivalent of that restful period when he was lying in bed, relaxing in order to sleep.

Before he knows it those fingers leave him, and both Akus break away from him once more.

The Aku in front of him reaches his hands down to hook around his knees, looking to lift him. Jack’s heart flutters, and he swallows.

“Trust me.” The Aku behind him whispers in his ear, and Jack nods— because yes, _yes_ he does— before he takes a breath and lets his weight lean back into the chest of that Aku.

The other immediately pulls Jack’s legs up from the ground and raises them to either side of his dark body, with Jack’s knees nearly coming in to touch his chest. It’s putting some strain in his hips, because even for him this is a rather extreme demand of his flexibility. Aku gives him a few seconds to wriggle until he feels a little more comfortable, then he nods once for the go-ahead.

The Aku holding his legs up begins to work his cock in, with a continuous rocking motion of his hips, each time coming a little more forward into Jack. Even once he’s gotten to the base, Jack breathing in jittery, groan-filled breaths the whole time, Aku keeps moving, now sliding all the way until just the head is inside, then going back and forth in the same pattern over again.

Jack rolls his head up and a little to the side, inviting the Aku behind him to continue what he had been doing earlier there. That Aku snickers, then goes for it.

Jack keeps his eyes open, even if he’s not staring at anything in particular, because his main train of thought is how good Aku is making him feel. That strain in his hips and legs is beginning to come over to the side of being sensational, plus Aku is hitting his prostate every time he’s fully seated in Jack. Even at every couple thrusts or so, it’s enough to make his cock twitch and his arousal to flare.

“Look at you,” the Aku pushing into him says, his voice low and thick with desire, “Already so pleasured. Is this what it will take to satisfy you, now? _More_ of me?”

Jack shoots him a foul look even as the two Akus laugh, and holds back a gasp as Aku hits his prostate again.

“However, it does not seem fair to me,” Aku growls in front of him, keeping his pace, “That you are only taking _one_ of me, when we have both sought to please you. Would you agree, samurai?”

“I think you can take more,” Aku curls in close to his ear to murmur from behind him, “And _then_ we will let you come.”

Jack bites back a high, weak noise that tries to escape, because even though they had agreed upon this beforehand the mere idea still manages to intimidate him. He trusts Aku with this, like so many other things, but…

“A-Aku,” he pants, then cries out as Aku thrusts hard into him, “Aku! Go— go slow, ah _nn—_ ”

Aku chuckles darkly over him, but the voice by his ear sighs with longing.

That Aku goes on, “Oh, my samurai, as tempting as it is to see just how _far_ your warrior stamina can go,” —both Akus giggle— “I think we are all in agreement it will be so much more enjoyable if we can watch you _writhe_ on us for as long as possible.”

Jack’s breath hitches and he shudders, closing his eyes as the heat from the demon’s words drips down his spine. His mouth drops open to catch it, even if he can’t quite once Aku starts pushing him upright and into the chest of the Aku in front of him, putting more tension in his hips from where Aku is still holding his legs up.

His hands scramble, feeling heavy, until he has them gripping tight to Aku’s shoulders in front of him, bringing his head forward to rest it at Aku’s neck. Aku has mostly stopped moving except in little circles, just enough to make sure Jack can feel him, and feel when another finger with a fresh coating of lubricant starts trying to ease in beside the cock already there.

It’s almost too much, especially when the first digit breaches him. It starts to tip past pleasure and into pain, doubled by the awkward position he’s trapped in. He tries to hold out, gritting his teeth, but once the finger keeps moving inward he finally lets out a pained yelp.

“Legs, legs, Aku—” he pleads, and instantly Aku is lowering them, but not quite to the ground. It instantly relieves the tension and Jack heaves a grateful sigh. A hand also stays at his back, holding him up and against Aku’s chest, and Jack has a much easier time now simply letting himself effectively “hang” there.

The finger still feels intrusive, but true to his word the demon goes slow, getting Jack used to the feeling much like earlier. It takes a couple of minutes of gentle, easy pushing and moving before Jack feels comfortable enough to very carefully twitch his hips into both of them. There’s a few more leftover twinges of discomfort, but they’re fading soon enough, until he feels another finger prodding at his rim.

“Breathe, Jack.” Aku mutters above him, and Jack obeys, starting to breathe evenly and deeply. From there it gets minimally easier, even more so when Aku moves his fingers in time with Jack’s breathing. Then, Jack can concentrate on the movement between them, the synchronization, rather than the extra sensations of fullness he is feeling.

It’s a long few minutes until even that feels slightly better, and then it repeats all over again as Aku begins to work in another.

At that point the Aku in front of him grunts, and Jack feels a tendril emerge from the demon’s midsection to wrap around his flagging erection. That helps, too, especially when Jack feels it vibrate in pulses, and he moans from deep in his chest.

“Good,” Aku behind him grunts, “You are holding up so well, samurai. Just think of how you will look with both of us filling you.”

Jack’s stomach sweeps hotly, but he groans again, lower this time.

After that, Jack loses track of time for a bit, enjoying the sensations on his cock and, steadily, the way Aku is just... _filling_ him.

When those fingers pull out, he suddenly feels too empty. That has too many other feelings behind it, and Jack doesn't feel like thinking too hard right in this moment. That all starts to ebb away, and once a wider, blunt pressure begins to push in his mind begins to feel fuzzy around the edges. Not in a way like he’s about to faint, but rather like it’s so many sensations that he’s aware of, all dulled and pleasant and making his body buzz with it.

He actually _feels_ the Aku already in him shrink his cock a little, while planting a kiss on Jack’s head, which does make it quite a bit easier. But once both are in him, his body feels completely locked onto them, his limbs too heavy to move him, like everything has been diverted to just _feeling_ that fullness.

The two Akus press just a little closer together, until Jack is comfortably squished between them, and then begin to move in tandem with slow, sensual thrusts. Jack is barely aware of the quiet, breathy moans he’s making, lost in it all as he is.

It’s so much. He feels stuffed past his own limits, and the pain is there but it's distant, floating at the edges of everything else. He can’t concentrate on anything but both Akus in him, not even the vibrations on his cock anymore, because his every thought scatters away from him when he tries to reach for it. So he lets himself drift in the fuzzy space there instead.

His orgasm blindsides him for that, and all he can do is ride it, barely able to thrust with it. He gets one, maybe two quick, hitching jerks before it melts all over him, leaving him even more loose-limbed and pleasantly warm.

Now the Akus’ movements are just this side of overstimulating him, and he can’t stop the tiny, dreadful whine that comes out from behind his teeth. But thankfully, both Akus gasp his name, growl, and then clench their hands into him in succession of each other, pushing in hard just a few more good times, their bodies shivering all over, until everything calms.

Jack is actually grateful this time that they don’t pull out immediately. He’s not quite ready to feel the lack of stretch...afterwards.

The Aku behind him pets soothingly down his back, and Jack can finally concentrate on another feeling that's enveloping him.

He doesn’t over-analyze it this time. It’s good to just feel his own happiness, with Aku.


	22. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Shibari, bondage, light fluff, light suspension play, bad dragon dick, fingering with tendrils, intercrural sex, firebreathing, double dicks, anal sex, aftercare
> 
> Additional tags: Yanno what just,just let “aku using his powers usefully” be an overarching tag for this whole fuckin fic, thats it thats the whole fucking fic

For the third time in a minute, Aku looks over at the book he has held open off to his side. He could _swear_ it looked like the rope was supposed to go through the knot, but he’s having difficulty making it fit with the other rope already through there.

Jack arches his back a little, trying to shift and make himself comfortable, and Aku feels a spark of both irritation and concern for him. He’s been sitting there, quietly, for almost ten minutes, while Aku tried to work through this tutorial on a very pretty series of knots for rope bondage. The pictures made it look so nice! Aku had been looking forward to seeing Jack in them, but now his temper is rising with how much _work_ it has turned out to be. Normally, Aku would be happy to just use his tendrils or a quick and simple knot with rope for something fast, so _this_ is turning into quite the ordeal.

But he’s determined to conquer this. He will not be _bested_ by mere _rope._

Jack frowns suddenly, and from their tied position behind his knees his fingers twitch.

“Aku, if I may ask…”

Aku tilts his body to the side, peering with his obvious annoyance over Jack’s legs in his lap.

Nonplussed by his expression, Jack requests, “There is a spot on my left calf, just above my hands, that is, ah, itching. It is distracting. Could you…?”

Aku relaxes just a little, glad Jack didn’t inquire about how much longer this might take. He reaches up and scratches around the samurai’s calf, and Jack sighs contentedly.

“Thank you, that is much better.”

Aku takes another look at the end of the rope in his hands, and the series of ropes and knots that connected and tied together Jack’s hands, around his hips, and into the loop around his hips that ends in the knot he’s trying to put this new rope through. Aku thinks on it, then weaves a tiny little tendril through the knot, grabbing the end of the rope he’s holding on the other side, and yanks at it until the rope begins to pull through. It actually takes a bit of enhanced strength on his part, but finally he is rewarded. He wonders on how in the world humans managed to do this, if they did not have his powers. But now it looks like he is back on the right track.

That done, he makes another elaborate knot on top of it, ensuring the separate ropes will hold together. He throws the slack of the new rope over his shoulder, and proceeds to push two fingers through the areas that are tightest around Jack’s skin. There’s a few areas that need a bit more shoving, but there’s not a whole lot of resistance.

“How is that?” Aku plucks at the rope that runs between Jack’s thighs, right where it’s in front of his cock.

“Fine,” Jack shifts through his back again, “It is a little awkward, but not terrible.”

His feet move far above his head, like they’re swaying to a beat, and Aku sighs and moves on to the next part. At least this part _looked_ a little easier.

He gently sets Jack down on the floor, then shuffles over to the samurai’s right side. Using another new rope, he begins to wrap it around the midway point of Jack’s calves, three times, then moves the direction up and in a diagonal pattern, crossing over each other twice before he cuts the rope and ties it around the intersections in the front.

Aku checks the book again, observing the picture carefully. It looked like the rope was now woven through the ankles, then around the middle between them before coming up into another knot. But then that would be it.

Enthused, Aku follows that, wrapping the rope in a figure-eight weave through Jack’s ankles three times, then wraps the rope back over the point where it crossed itself another three times before tying a knot right there, and he pulls the rest of the rope up through, beaming at his success.

“Ah, Aku,” Jack looks genuinely sorry to say this, “That knot is, well, rather uncomfortable right at my ankles. Could you move it up?”

Aku squishes his irritation for the sake of making Jack comfortable, and does just that. Now the knot is above Jack’s heels, but it will still hold together. The samurai gives him a grateful smile.

Aku tests the new ropes with two fingers through each of them, and finds he has done a spectacular job, as usual. He rises upright with his usual cracking noises, and begins to saunter around Jack, taking in his handiwork.

It’s not _exactly_ like the picture, but it is quite close. Jack watches him curiously, even with the growing blush on his face.

Aku pinches his beard between his fingertips and pulls on it, thinking deeply. Now how was he going to keep Jack’s legs and rear up like the picture, when their bedroom ceiling was made of the same flame pattern as everywhere else? He could try to hook the ropes around the curves and edges, but there was no promise they would hold well if Jack started moving a lot.

He knows his tendrils are tapping impatiently on the floor, an extension of his thinking processes, but suddenly that gives him an idea.

Grinning, he has two tendrils nab the slack in the ropes and pull them up to the ceiling in a slightly obtuse angle away from each other. They wrap around the rope tightly, solidifying as well, and stop pulling once they’ve lifted Jack’s rear by about a foot off the ground, leaving his shoulders and head touching the floor.

Jack inhales sharply, but his breathing remains normal after that, even as that blush grows bolder.

Aku crouches down to cup Jack’s face, petting his thumb across the samurai’s cheek.

“Good?”

“Yes.”

Aku purrs in a pleased way, and shifts into a long, liquid form to quickly move over behind Jack’s legs again, delighting in the sight of the samurai’s rear on full display for him. Jack swallows, and averts his eyes to the side.

It had been something of a pleasant surprise to discover Jack enjoyed being tied up, which was the exact opposite Aku would have suspected of the man. Considering how much of his life had been spent being hunted, one would think his natural reaction to bondage would be panic. Yet the samurai has made clear that his panic is only in situations where he doesn’t trust the other party, which is no longer the case with Aku. Jack _does_ trust him, enough in so that situations that were previously a danger to him were now places they could explore together, and even gain sexual pleasure from them.

Aku cannot say the same for himself, at least in this category. He can’t even _think_ about being tied up or unable to move without nausea rising in his body. It’s too similar to the most painful parts of his past.

But he is quite happy to be on this end, and the one _doing_ the tying up. For him, it’s equal parts the care and trust he knows Jack is giving him to do this, and on the other hand there is still a part of him that feels like this is a kind of _calling_ to their past. Like it is both celebrating and mocking what he had wanted to do to Jack back then.

But it all only makes him want this _more_.

He runs a finger around the samurai’s perineum, watching his leg muscles twitch, then traces down it to the pre-stretched hole, running lightly around the rim. He carefully watches Jack’s eyelids flutter, his breath catching in his throat, but Aku smiles in triumph when he sees Jack’s body shudder up through his stomach and legs.

He forms a cock with small rows of bumps on both sides,and ridges along the top just for fun, and just below that three finger-width tendrils that slowly curl in the air, waving about. His other hand stretches and brings the bottle of lube back over, and he drizzles enough on his cock to coat it and drip down onto the tendrils as well. Once he puts the bottle down he quickly strokes the lube over both parts of what he’s making his genitals today, restricting his senses so he can get more full enjoyment once he’s using them on Jack.

Aku sits up higher, angling himself better, and brings his hips flush to Jack’s rear, grasping his hips in both hands before he lets his tendrils twist together and start pushing into Jack. The samurai groans, body shivering as Aku slowly gets the tendrils inside him, his stomach muscles tensing and trying to jerk his hips into the motion as well. But his lower half is mostly suspended in the air, along with the grip Aku has on him, so he barely moves an inch. That makes _both_ of them groan.

Aku huffs as his cock brushes along the backside of Jack’s legs, but he lets it do so for a few, slow thrusts for the adjustment process. After several gentle pushes, Aku hovers with just the tips inside Jack, his cock angled for the parting of the samurai’s thighs, just over his perineum. He hooks the fingertips of his left hand into the seam, using only a little force to pull it up and a slightly parted, while also stiffening his cock so it will have an easier time sliding in without being pushed away.

Jack lets out a trembling breath, but his eyes are closed, head to the side, looking at ease. Aku crushes the wave of affection that rises in him at the sight, and begins to push himself inbetween Jack’s thighs.

The first— immediate— thought is that it is _tight_ , like Jack’s legs are making him fight for every inch without even needing to move. His mind short-circuits a bit on the sensation, and his push forward becomes nearly automatic as he gets caught up in the feeling. Jack’s legs contain powerful, thick muscles, a facet Aku admires just like all the others in the samurai, but considering the man’s jumping power it was obvious _these_ were where most of his physical power lay. Aku knows his shoulders are wisping away, trying to contain the full-bodied shivers he’s holding back, but he lets a few out accidentally when Jack’s back arches, his mouth dropping open as he writhes on his shoulders.

Aku forces his eyes to remain open, intent on not losing his control, and finally when he’s shoved in all the way to the base he tilts his head back to let out his gathered tension in a small plume of fire. He feels mostly better afterwards, but the fact remains that Jack, as always, feels so damn _good_ around him, which is _doubled_ this time. Rather than risk losing himself quickly, Aku tones down his sensitivity, only to a level where that won’t be a problem.

He ensures that his cock is both in the erogenous zone at Jack’s thighs, as well as along the underside of the samurai’s balls, and slowly begins to pull himself back out. Only once the tips of both his cock and his tendrils are left touching Jack does he start working himself back in.

Even with his dulled senses he can still feel that delicious tightness, and given the way Jack is panting, making the most wonderful little “ _ah, ah, ah”_ noises, Aku can only assume he must feel it too. Aku increases the height on the bumps of his cock a little, and revels in the reaction of Jack letting out a deep, guttural moan. The texture was there to enhance Jack’s sensations too, something he’s played with before with his hands sometimes, but they’ve never tried this kind of sex before.

Was it even proper sex? Aku is a little unsure. But it does feel good, and in a way he _is_ fucking Jack, just using his thighs instead. It must count for something.

He lets go of Jack’s hip from his right hand, sneaking it around to the front and finding where Jack’s cock is full hard but bouncing and rubbing a little against the rope that’s running up from around his hips and through his legs to the knot Aku was struggling with earlier. Aku grabs the lubricant with a tendril and drops some messily into his right hand, a little bit spilling onto the floor, but he can worry about that later. He puts the bottle aside once more and brings his hand back to stroke Jack’s cock, much more slowly than Aku is thrusting into him.

He gives Jack a few more good thrusts, but after that when he pulls back he shifts his tendrils into another cock, exactly like the one over it, and eases his way back in with teasing, light circles. Jack opens his eyes to stare at Aku with an expression between shock and awe, but in his next breath his head falls back and he moans, still trying to move his hips into it.

Aku takes a breath himself, and on the next push forward he angles both his cocks a little differently; the one inside Jack of course is directed more towards the samurai’s prostate, while the one between his thighs moves down to rub up against the underside of Jack’s balls and even a few inches to the samurai’s cock. And when that head pokes through Jack’s legs, while his hand moves down on Jack’s cock, he jolts when he meets himself there. He hasn’t made himself large enough to be trouble for Jack, in any sense, but it’s still so very...erotic.

He gets a handful more rolling motions exactly like that before he feels the telltale signs of Jack’s orgasm approaching, so he turns his own sensitivity back up as well.

Aku usually makes a point to make sure Jack comes first, because in a rather secret way he likes seeing evidence of the pleasure he has brought Jack. Being reminded, right in front of him, of the fact _he_ did that to the samurai. But lately he’s been on a kick of trying to see if they could find release at the same time, which was proving to be rather tricky.

However, this time, when Jack starts to lock up, his legs _clench_ around Aku’s cock and Aku chokes, eyebrows and magic sputtering, and in the next second he’s shoving in and out mindlessly. His orgasm all but punches out of him, aided by the feeling of Jack’s own all around and over him, and it’s sheer _bliss_ to feel both together.

Aku slumps onto Jack’s legs, which are suddenly falling, and Aku has one whole second of absolute dread when he realizes he’s accidentally let go of the ropes holding Jack up. Thankfully, his body is a little ahead of him, as he still has a decent grip in his left hand, and he quickly tightens it and lowers Jack down a little more gracefully.

He slides out, carefully, and stares at the ropes and knots with no small amount of disappointment. All his hard work, and now he had to cut it all away…

He sharpens his claws and begins to snip each of them open, pulling aside the remains until Jack is laying flat and free on the ground. Aku picks up his wrist, where the skin is most reddened, and brings over the bottle of soothing cream he’d set aside earlier.

As he begins to massage it into the skin, Jack turns his head to him.

“You were quiet,” he points out as he quirks a brow and a smile, “Was it that good?”

Aku freezes, shoulders hunching, then regains control of his expression and turns it into his usual arrogance.

“You presume much!” he snaps, but then admits in the next second, “But yes. It was very enjoyable. And you?”

Jack nods meaningfully, “And next time, you think you will be able to do something...more elaborate?”

There’s the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes, and Aku cannot deny him like this.

“The book has over two hundred pictures,” he says with a confident smirk, “I am sure we will find something.”


	23. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Light roleplaying, Dirty talk, Rough/Biting sex, Blood, Blood drinking, Outdoor sex, Spanking, Light violence, Chasing as foreplay, Light sadism, Possessive behavior, Fingering, Anal sex, Coming untouched, Cuddling after sex, Light dom/sub
> 
> Additional tags: i like to imagine this having started from a conversation like, 'hey you know what would be arousing? foreplay of me pretending to want to kill you again', and then jack like '......are you serious right now aku', '.....yes? ...no? I cannot tell what is the right answer with the face you are making'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly light on the roleplay because lets b honest Jack couldnt act his way out of a wet paper bag
> 
> another slightly rough one but uh. very, _very_ consensual

Jack darts around another corner, eyes searching for his next turn already. Thankfully, the moon is on his side this night; high in the sky and full, shining bright beams into the labyrinth of grass and hedges he’s trying to navigate.

He pauses, listening intently over the sound of his own pounding heart.

Absolute silence.

No birds, no crickets, not even a breeze.

Something rustles a short distance to his left, and Jack leaps towards the right, following the path onwards. Not three seconds later, his pursuer crashes through the bushes where he had just been, and Jack can hear the growl of frustration as if it were right in his ear.

He keeps running, never knowing which turn could be a dead end or accidentally lead him back into his pursuer’s path. He doesn’t risk leaping high for fear of giving away his location directly. So long as he stays on the move, and out of the line of sight, he should be fine.

The sounds behind him fade, and after a few minutes all Jack can hear is his own panting, and the still-drumming heartbeat in his chest.

He’s lost track of how long this has been going on, but now he’s covered in a sweat that’s chilling against his hot skin. His topknot is partially undone, but he doesn’t have the time or care to redo it, as the sweat is helping stick the strands out of his face well enough. Jack knows better than to look behind him; it would only allow his pursuer to catch up.

He doesn’t slow down until he breaks into a small clearing, surrounded on all sides by more pillars of shrubbery leading to several possible paths. There, he does stop, peering around while catching his breath. The eerie silence blankets everything in a bubble that feels ready to burst at any moment.

The area is suddenly covered in a susurrus, but it is the sound of magic and shadows, moving as one.

Jack prepares to spring again, eyes searching the various exits, but then a chuckle reverberates the area, sending a shudder down his spine.

 _“Poor, poor samurai,”_ Even with Jack’s trained skills, he can’t pinpoint where the voice is coming from now; it’s everywhere all at once, whispering lowly, _“All out of luck, and out of places to run.”_

Jack braces for an attack from any possible angle, still listening intently.

“I am not out of luck or places to run yet,” he declares, “I have always managed to surprise you.”

All the grassy hedge pillars rustle with a rumbling hiss of displeasure.

_“Do not challenge me when you cannot hope to win.”_

Jack narrows his eyes...and smirks.

“We shall see.”

The ground shakes as shadows erupt from it, forming into hands that reach out for Jack, creaking like old wood. Jack leaps into the air, but then has to contort his body in mid-air as several follow him up. One barely scratches at his ankle, making a clean, tiny cut, but Jack hits the ground in a roll and takes off through the closest opening.

A powerful soundblast of a roar follows him, making him stumble forward, but he stays on the weaving path, though he passes no other openings. The hedges keep shaking behind him as he moves, driving him on even as he goes into a full sprint, body burning all over.

He can feel a rush of air on his back, and his breath stutters as he recognizes the feel of claws just barely missing his skin. Jack has no room to dodge, and no room for missteps.

He bursts through another opening and back into the same clearing. The sound behind him stops abruptly, and he skids to a halt just inside the opposite path, whirling to face the clearing. Nothing but him moves, not even from the way he just came. The shadows are still, and the moon is ever bright.

Jack starts taking cautious steps backwards, as carefully and noiselessly as he can with his geta and gi still on, trying his best to keep his heaving breaths as quiet as possible too.

Something slams into his back, propelling him forward and into the grass, and he rolls once before he comes to a stop, his body and face flat against the ground. He immediately tries scrambling up, but a hand digs with sharp claws through his hair and pushes him back down. Jack freezes, heart jumping.

Now he can make out dark, slender claws in the grass beside his head, and they make a soft _shuu_ as they sharpen right before his eyes. He swallows thickly.

A weight settles against his rear, and he feels a hot flash run up his spine as his pursuer rubs against him deliberately and slowly, making a low moan over him.

“At long last,” Aku says, “The _samurai_ falls.”

Jack’s feet slowly get some amount of traction, and Jack gives it one more burst as he tries to break free. Aku’s demonic reflexes work faster, digging harder into his scalp with one hand while the other grabs his waist, and Jack freezes when he feels the sharp points poke through his clothes.

“ ** _Enough._** ” Aku’s snarl is a warning, “Even you must give in when you have lost.”

Jack tries to turn his head but can’t fight the strength of the demon, yet he still says with all his defiance, “I will _never_ lose to you, Aku!”

“It does not look like that from my perspective,” Aku chuckles, and the hand on Jack’s waist slides down to squeeze his ass. Jack starts a little, but then the hand in his hair yanks backwards and his head follows it as he grunts.

This is the part where his words would become important, Jack knew. They had, of course, talked about this beforehand— at length, mind you— but he didn’t want the memory to sit foul on Aku’s tongue later.

“Prove it.” Jack demands, clenching his fingers into fists.

A sharp and short inhale behind him, and instantly Aku’s mouth is next to his ear.

“You _dare_ challenge me still?”

Jack’s gaze rotates as much as it can and he finds Aku’s eyes staring right into his own. The demon’s pupils are small, but there is still a ring of white inside them; his version of fully constricted. Jack’s only seen that once or twice before in his life, when the demon had come disturbingly close to killing him. Now, it sends sparks of excitement up his spine.

Because he _trusts_ Aku. Even when he’s like this.

Especially when he’s like this.

“I believe I spoke clearly.” Jack retorts.

Aku makes a kind of choked gasp, and whips himself back up and behind Jack while spitting foul curses. The hand on his hip comes up, and he feels the brush of it against the back of his neck before it hooks into the collar of his gi and pulls hard.

Jack jolts in place when the clothing tugs against him, but Aku’s simultaneous grips are strong and the top half shreds from his body, leaving only his sleeves intact and the front half in pieces between his body and the grass. The demon’s hand grabs the edge of his obi and the bottom half of his gi before he can protest, and in one swift pull they come off in a much cleaner move. Now, Jack’s in nothing but a few shreds of cloth, his fundoshi, and his geta.

It isn’t exactly cool out, but Jack’s sweat is still clinging to him and it raises goosebumps all along his body. Aku must misinterpret it because he chuckles darkly, and snakes his free hand between Jack’s legs. He cups Jack’s pelvic area softly at first, and then digs blunt fingers in roughly, fondling him.

Jack’s breath stutters, and he rocks into the motion.

“So needy,” Aku holds him still, “And such cheek. But I wonder if you are even able to take what I will give you, or you are all _talk_.”

“And yet it is _you_ that has done most of the talking.” Jack points out, and receives a sharp pinch on his right asscheek for it.

“As I said,” Aku snorts, and Jack hears the wrappings of his fundoshi tear open from Aku’s claws, “Cheeky.”

Jack rolls his eyes when Aku squeezes his ass once it’s bare, driving his point home. Aku pulls up on his hips, angling Jack’s body, but when Jack tries to rise to his elbows Aku’s claws are at the back of his neck to keep his shoulders to the ground.

Aku creaks behind him, and Jack feels those fingers wrap loosely around his throat. Not a threat, directly, but holding him nonetheless.

“Don’t move.” Aku’s voice takes a more serious, demanding tone.

Jack obeys for the moment, and hears a cap popping from behind him a second later. His breathing is calming fully by now, but it hitches and he jolts when a few cooler, wet drop hits his bare back.

Aku’s claws pinch in just a bit around his neck.

“What did I say?”

Jack takes a steadying breath.

“To not move.”

“Good,” Aku massages the tips of his fingers into the base of Jack’s skull, and Jack makes an appreciative noise, “Now, _relax._ ”

Jack takes in another deep breath, letting it out slowly, while Aku continues rubbing his fingers into Jack’s scalp. It takes every ounce of Jack’s willpower to not jolt again when he feels Aku’s lube-covered fingers come into contact with his ass.

This makes him swallow thickly. He knows Aku dulls his fingers so the sharp edges don’t...harm him, but when Aku presses in there’s none of his usual ease to it. Jack has to force himself to remember to breathe while also struggling to not jerk against the stretch. Aku doesn’t race for it, but he does keep a pace that suggests the urgency he’s feeling.

There’s no tenderness behind Aku’s hand, it’s merely in use to help both of them with what will come after.

His other hand moves up to Jack’s topknot, and swiftly pulls it apart to rub into the top of Jack’s head. He spends about a minute doing both before easing in another finger and Jack has to put every effort to not jerk away.

Aku almost immediately begins to add a rough twist to his fingers as they pump in and out of Jack. Jack tenses at first, but then Aku tugs on his hair and he moves his hips into the motion, bringing out a pleased rumble from the demon behind him.

“I thought you said,” he breathes a little deeper, “To not move.”

“Not without my approval.” Aku adds a little scissoring motion and Jack bites off the groan into his lip.

That earns him another harsh growl and Aku stops altogether, yanking back on Jack’s hair and bringing out a short yelp from Jack.

“You will not restrain yourself from making any noises Aku causes,” Aku snaps, “I _will_ hear all your praises.”

“You will have to try harder than _this_ to get me to praise you.”

Another growl sends the hairs on the back of his neck straight up, and he involuntarily shudders a bit. That one was all predator, and with him so vulnerable Jack probably shouldn’t be talking back so much.

It is one aspect Aku has remarked beforehand, multiple times, that he enjoys about Jack.

In the present, Aku retaliates by trying to work in a third finger, and Jack finally snaps, breaking his “character,”, “I cannot _shapeshift_ like you, Aku!”

Even without looking Jack can predict the narrow-eyed scowl Aku is making behind him. Aku goes back to two, but he comes up over Jack and starts lapping at his neck with that rubbery, forked tongue. He teases the sensitive spot just under Jack’s ear, and in reflex Jack feels the heat spark in his stomach and move down. Aku tilts his head, loosely fitting his mouth around the back of Jack’s jaw and partway into the back of his neck, then sucks lightly on the skin while massaging Jack’s scalp with his hand again.

It helps, and Jack can feel his body calming from the earlier expected “attack” and starting to match his actual mood. When Aku tries three fingers again, Jack is far more receptive, even going so far as to push against Aku pressing into him. He feels the rumble of Aku’s purr against his skin, and Jack makes a low, pleased noise. Aku pulls back after a couple more seconds, and when the fingers leave too Jack feels another chill run down his spine.

A dark chuckle reverberates against the hedges and into Jack’s bones and _gods_ the power Aku is letting roll off of him in that moment. It electrifies Jack’s nerves, sends all the short hairs on his arms, legs, and neck straight up, and shoots all his survival instincts into overload.

Aku leans up, running his hands down Jack’s sides, and even if it’s a familiar gesture there’s no gentleness behind it, helped by the sharp pricks of his claws catching ever so lightly on Jack’s skin.

“You are trembling,” he notes, and Jack finally notices that indeed he is, “Are you scared?”

Although Aku doesn’t soften his tone, Jack feels that this is still one of those things that’s going to be important.

“Only in that you will come to regret this later.” Jack answers.

Jack hears a sharp _snap_ but then Aku is laughing wickedly, the shaking of his body jostling through to his hold on Jack’s hips. Jack turns his head to glare at Aku over his shoulder, displeased.

Aku tilts his head down from where he had thrown it back, and his eyes are still gleaming wildly. He grins brazenly at Jack’s look, a mouth full of white teeth tinged with red, before opening his mouth further to let his tongue slide out to lick over them with crude, wet noises. He looks hungry, like Jack is his only meal and he is starving.

It makes Jack feel like shrinking away as much as wishing for nothing more than to rise to the challenge Aku is bringing to him.

“ _Fool!_ ” Aku drawls out, narrowing his eyes, “Aku regrets _nothing_.”

“Is that so?” Jack feels that eager defiance slipping back into his expression and voice, “Then why do you _hesitate,_ demon?”

Being able to witness (nay, _be_ the instigator of) the switch between gloating delight into absolute, seething near-rage in Aku is enough to send Jack’s almost-hard cock into full and borderline aching hardness. He smirks up at the demon, and his stomach sweeps when Aku’s eyebrows blaze.

Aku spits foul curses at Jack, and jerks his hips back; that, and the sudden, blunt pressure against him from behind are his only warnings before Aku slams into him in one smooth motion.

It’s like getting punched, only arcing lines of pleasure begin to circle in immediately after. An involuntary yelp escapes Jack, and his whole body jerks against Aku’s tight clutch around his hips. He barely gets a breath in before Aku is starting at a tireless, hard pace, using his hold on Jack to rock the man against him. Jack digs his elbows and hands into the grass and dirt, gulping for air, and struggles for only a few moments before he catches up to Aku, where the demon finally lets Jack control his own motions again.

Jack realizes, distantly, that Aku must have shrunk his own cock from what Jack was used to, because there was no way that had been enough preparation for what they normally did. But it’s enough for him given that fact, and he shoves back with every one of Aku’s thrusts.

And it’s certainly not enough to stop him from demanding a minute later, “Is that all you can give?!”

Aku snarls like a beast, and the ground _rumbles_ under both of them. Jack balks, and his stomach swoops low.

“Foolish samurai,” Aku snaps, “The path you seek will only lead you to your _doom_.”

He brings a hand down in a hard slap on Jack’s ass, and Jack cries out, body jumping in place again. This time, he feels those pinpricks of claws digging into his side and undoubtedly breaking the flesh. Shockingly, that does nothing to deter his cock, which hangs between his legs full and hot. Aku smacks the same spot a couple more times in rapid succession, each time pulling a high moan out from Jack’s throat, before he stops and stretches so his chest is over Jack’s back.

Aku switches to dig his claws into Jack’s pectoral muscles, kneading them roughly. Jack flushes, unable to help the embarrassment, but Aku chuckles and bites incredibly hard at his shoulder, then growls low and juts his hips faster. Jack is suddenly too aware of the sounds they’re making: the rhythmic slapping of Aku’s body against his own; Aku’s growling, breathy noises in his ear; his own desperate panting as he struggles to keep his body upright while pushing back against Aku.

Aku finally relents his bite, and given the way it stings immediately afterwards Jack can only assume he’s drawn blood. He holds back the noise he almost makes at that, but he chokes briefly on his breath when Aku laps at the wound, then sucks at it briefly.

When the demon finally pulls away with a satisfied “Hah” of breath, he slows his pace and Jack groans, hips stuttering. Aku barks a laugh, and then nips his ear before starting to whisper hotly into it.

“There you are, Jack,” he murmurs, slowly gliding all the way from the base of his cock to the tip, making Jack feel every inch, “ _That is it_ , this is what you were _meant_ for.”

The specific phrasing rings odd to Jack, but no less arousing. Aku’s always had his own way with words.

“You are _mine_ ,” Aku’s voice changes into a violent snarl, snapping his hips forward to plummet into Jack; the motion carries up Jack’s spine and forces out a low grunt, “And I want everyone to know that, to understand when they look at you with their _eyes_ and _wanting_ that they cannot have you, you belong to me—“

He’s barely moving his cock in tiny motions, but he has added a small circular jerking of his hips into it and it’s driving Jack to his every end. His body needs more; _he_ needs more. He arches a little more, legs shaking, and after swallowing thickly he clenches down around Aku a little.

Aku makes a sound like a rumbling purr, and Jack gasps when he feels Aku stretching out further, enough that it restarts the feeling of that low pressure and he has to rest his forehead on the ground, almost breathless.

“ _Yes_ ,” one of Aku’s hands reaches around quickly to brush Jack’s hair from his neck before going back to tugging at his chest, and Aku snuffs into the nape, “You want this, you want _Aku_ to do this to you. Let you fill me, slide into the places I make just for you that fit around your cock so damn well you never want to leave…”

Jack’s cock twitches, still untouched, and a hot flash runs down Jack’s spine as memories float behind his eyes— when Aku had ridden Jack’s face until he couldn’t take it and then had ridden Jack so hard he’d seen stars; all the times he suckled on dark green breasts while feeling that tight wet heat open with his fingers, Aku’s claws in his hair and panting his name in Ikra’s voice; every time Aku sucked his cock and wrapped that prehensile tongue around it, smirking up at Jack with those dangerous fangs bared—

“Oh gods,” he moans, pushing back onto Aku.

“And then,” Aku goes on, but Jack almost collapses when Aku expands in him again and— _gods_ he can’t take anymore, he _can’t_ — “You let me take you any way I want, allow me to find that place inside you to make you cry out my name, wanting more so desperately. I get to mark you in the ways _I_ want now, getting you to yearn for _my_ touch alone. No one else could give you this, samurai, _no one!”_

Holy _hells_ his voice is electrifying along Jack’s skin, and molten lust uncurls from Jack’s stomach to set fire everywhere in him. Oh yes, Jack did desire that and more from Aku— memories of watching Aku take him in front of the mirror; of Aku tying him down with rope or tendrils and bringing him pleasure again and again; every time has Aku holds him so close as the demon presses in and he hears that little high _gasp_ from such a _powerful creature_ and knowing, feeling, _safe_ despite the claws and teeth and the blood from their past.

Jack is so close, but he needs Aku to pull him over that edge. He’s afraid he’ll lose his balance if he tries to reach back himself.

“Aku,” he says, and it becomes a groan when Aku starts to pull out to the tip of his cock again, “Aku, I need—“

“ ** _No._** ” Aku’s harsh tone almost snaps him out of the edge he’s on, but then the demon’s voice goes back to that sultry, beastly tone, “You can do it samurai, I know you can.”

Jack grits his teeth but doesn’t protest further. But then Aku starts to push in again and his jaw drops, gasping for air, because Aku’s cock is now pressing into him in all the right places in one smooth glide and it’s so damn good he stops being able to think. He vaguely hears Aku make a startled sound above him, but it’s his only hint before Aku starts thrusting again at a punishing pace, claws moving to lock into his sides and keep him in place.

Jack tries to match the timing and force from Aku, but at this point he’s so overcome with sensation everything in him is buzzing with eager anticipation.

Aku nuzzles into the base of his neck, then licks a hot stripe up to flicker the pointed end into the corner of Jack’s jaw. Jack rolls his head to the side the smallest amount, allowing Aku more access, and he’s actually almost there, he only needs one last push.

“Who do you belong to?” Aku asks, and it takes a moment for the words to process in Jack’s haze-addled mind, “Tell me, Jack, tell me—“

Jack almost can’t manage the words because it feels like Aku’s cock is reaching up to his throat on the next thrust, but finally after a sharp inhale Jack answers, “You. G- _ungh_ , Aku, _you_ —“

Aku snarls, and then he shifts away from Jack, rearing back and roaring _, actually roaring as he comes_ , before swinging back down and latching his fangs around the back of Jack’s neck into the same wound he made and thrusting hard enough that Jack knows it will leave bruises.

This isn’t, maybe wasn’t ever, about a little game between them— Jack is being _claimed_ by Aku through his claws and teeth and _cock_ like they’re both no better than beasts.

It springs something between arousal, pain, and the tiniest amount of fear that shoots straight down through Jack and the orgasm hits him like a blow. He’s quite positive he would have blacked out if Aku hadn’t wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him jerkily and drawing it out more evenly, grounding him. It all leaves Jack nearly breathless, even as Aku’s hips stutter shortly after, panting through his fangs into Jack’s skin for a long minute while his thrusts start to slow.

Jack drifts, only marginally aware of Aku pulling out, then gently letting go of his neck before maneuvering Jack to lay down on his side. He stares with unseeing eyes into the dark green grass around them, lit in blues by the full moon overhead.

Aku’s arms wrap around him, and the demon pulls himself flush against Jack’s body, and tendrils encoat Jack’s legs in a relaxing warmth.

It’s still another few minutes before Aku speaks again, his voice back to the inflection Jack is familiar with.

“Are you...able to move?”

Jack, slowly coming back himself, replies, “It is not that bad, Aku.” Which is true; the bite aches, but it’s nowhere near unbearable. Everything else will be sore tomorrow, but it is welcome given what caused it.

The underlying follow-up, ‘ _I have had much worse from you_ ’ goes unsaid as always.

Aku huffs, “I could have gone harder.”

Jack snorts, bemused, “I am aware.”

He feels Aku start to shift, but softly entraps one of the demon’s wrists. Aku freezes.

“You will need—”

“Stay.” Jack requests, then in a gentler tone, “Please.”

Aku curls in, burying his nose behind Jack’s ear. The hand attached to the wrist Jack has a hold of comes up to rest over his heart. It doesn’t curl possessively as he would expect, but rather rests openly, like a comfort.

And Jack is reminded that he _belongs_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl the "roaring with orgasm" headcanon came from Cobalt  
> also some of this Aku was inspired by her Beast Aku threads on her [RP blog](https://false-majesty.tumblr.com/)


	24. Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Jealousy issues, possessive behavior, relationship troubles, Body worship, massage, praise kink, accidental arousal, angst, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex
> 
> Additional tags: Aku with a vagina, Prepare for the SHMOOP, Aku is a manipulative bastard, but Jack is ONTO HIM, bc he can see through that bullshit, meanwhile in abbys head: ‘hey brain do you think we could go into /less/ detail for once’, my brain: ‘lmfao what u mean this is perf add more detail its not like we’re on a time limit or something’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt a prompt this is a whole fucking oneshot on its own im so sorry
> 
> FYI in case I didn't make this clear (ive been writing these two fucking each other nonstop for a month give me a break ok): akus fears/doubts do not make his actions in jealousy okily-dokily. he has some seriously bad emotional and thought patterns that need to be sorted out. but this isnt that fic

Throughout the course of their relationship, Aku grows to learn many things about Jack he never knew even from all his hours of monitoring the samurai from his mirror. He learns Jack is allergic to goldenrod flowers and processed dairy, though it doesn’t hinder him enough to stop his enjoyment of the occasional bite of cheese or scoop of ice cream. He learns Jack is a little afraid of most kinds of bugs, especially centipedes, but he will not needlessly squish them. He delights in getting to know Jack’s dry wit, nearly as sharp as his own, with the occasional pun thrown in whenever he finds a good opportunity. He comes to know that Jack purposefully wakes up early, but he prefers to sleep in; Jack likes to curl himself up in blankets like a burrito because he hates the cold; he loves having his hair brushed, and cuddling quietly for hours; and so, so many more little fascinating things.

He also comes to know Jack does not see himself the way Aku, or others, see him, beyond the warrior he values himself as. But there are _so many_ other things Aku values, and he can see it in others’ eyes as well, both in respect and in desire.

And _dammit_ he knows that is not just his paranoia.

Aku cannot tell if it is a gift or a curse that Jack is unable to see what Aku sees. On the one hand, it feels like an advantage, because it makes Jack completely oblivious to how valuable he is and when others are obviously trying to insinuate their interest to him. But on the other, it is a frustrating experience to witness the man fail to pick up on Aku or other’s cues, even more so when he manages to actually deflect compliments for anything but his fighting skills. And that is the worst of all for Aku, because for the first time in his eternity he is actually _trying_ to be genuine.

So, as is with all things that Aku seeks to change, he begins to plan.

The first part of his inspiration isn’t exactly his own doing. They are visiting a group of monks that are brethren to a sect Jack knows, and so of course Jack agrees to spar some of them for fun. By the end Jack is panting and wrung out, but still laughing and engaging in a conversation with the others about the various moves they used. He offhandedly mentions soreness in his shoulder, rotating it, and one of the monks offers to massage it for him. And whether or not he was flirting is irrelevant: as soon as the image of the man— or someone, _anyone_ — touching Jack so kindly fills his mind, Aku is immediately brimming with jealous rage.

It is only because Jack is there that Aku restrains himself from launching at the other man, but he doesn’t hold back placing his hands on Jack’s shoulders and suddenly declaring their need for a hasty retreat. Although Jack reprimands him for his rudeness, he succeeds in making the monk back off under his glare.

It is a little embarrassing when he tries to massage Jack’s shoulder later, and the samurai shrugs him off with a strained smile before telling him that while his efforts are endearing he clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing.

So Aku looks up the address of the best-rated massage therapy school on this planet, and begins to devote an hour or so of every week learning their basic methods of physical human relaxation. The head instructor had, naturally, been both terrified and honored at Aku’s interest, but that turned into sickeningly kind understanding once Aku accidentally dropped the fact he was doing this for his samurai. And while it is tough, especially in learning all the various tips and tricks so as to not cause further harm to the muscles of the human body, Aku also discovers he has something of a natural advantage. With his senses, he can pick out the specific areas of tension in the body, and work them out far easier than the other mortals that lack his abilities.

He is impatient to go forth with his plan once he feels more confident in his skills, but he waits to ensure that he has received a firm approval from the head instructor that he is ready before he puts it into action.

It starts with dropping a hint to the samurai that he would like to spar with him soon, and they arrange to be free the next evening. Aku already has all the other supplies he needs that he keeps hidden in his nightstand, so all he has to do is spend the next day sitting through his meetings with extra impatience that Jack gives him more foul looks for. However, when the time finally comes and they are heading for the workout room, Aku is buzzing with excitement.

He pushes Jack hard this time, using more force and speed than he usually did in their sessions. Jack seems to notice, and as Aku predicted the samurai only pushes back just as hard, keeping up with Aku like always. And, like always, the two of them get easily lost in the challenge they bring to each other.

By the time they are done Jack is drenched in sweat and is somehow still standing on shaking legs. Aku draws him a hot bath and as soon as they both enter Jack leans himself up against Aku’s body, in the water to his neck, and refuses to move.

Aku isn’t entirely disadvantaged by this, so he takes the opportunity to wash Jack’s hair, deploying just a bit of his technique into Jack’s scalp, which the man responds to with a quiet sort of “ _oh_ ” sound, blinking slowly.

He tilts his head into Aku’s fingers, which only makes Aku sit up more proudly, and when Aku begins to massage soap into the crown of his head Jack closes his eyes and makes a low hum of enjoyment.

“Aku that, that feels so good, where did you— _mmm—_ ”

“Ohh,” Aku shrugs his shoulders, even if Jack can’t see him doing it, “It is just something I have been working on. There have been _so many_ times you have come to me, confessing your physical ailments, and I have been bereft of having a means to aid you!”

The samurai sits in contemplative silence for a minute, while Aku finishes with the shampoo, and after Jack dunks his head and scrubs all remnants of the soap out he speaks again.

“Is this about when Monk Cho offered—”

“No!” Aku shouts.

Jack turns his head back enough to give Aku a glimpse of the look that tells the demon he knows Aku is lying, and Aku shrinks a little under that scrutinizing gaze.

“I,” Aku giggles nervously, “I have indeed been seeking to ease your ailments of the body. How I started is irrelevant! I have the skills now, if you would allow me.”

He loses some of his veneer of confidence as he goes on, because this does rely upon Jack agreeing. As much as he’d toyed with the option of just springing it on the man, he wants to hear Jack _want_ it more.

“Of course, Aku,” Jack replies, his tone returning to something lighter, “Do not get me wrong, I appreciate the effort you have put into this. It is...touching.”

He pauses a moment, and Aku can see him furrow his brow before he turns his head away again.

“I am merely tired of having this conversation over and over. _You_ have nothing to worry about from others. You have nothing to worry about from _me._ I do not understand why you _insist_ on growing jealous.”

This argument isn’t part of Aku’s plan, and he isn’t in the mood to have it tonight. He redirects with whispering, “Later,” and presses a kiss to the huffy samurai’s shoulder.

The truth behind that jealous emotion is far too dangerous for Aku to confess, and thankfully Jack hasn’t seemed to have caught onto it either. 

They finish in the tub several minutes later, and Aku leaves the bathroom before Jack to magic the bed into being made as he sets out the red candles he had selected weeks ago in a circle around the bed. He waves his hand and the natural lighting of the room dims, and with a snap of his fingers the candles alight, casting the room in their orange glow. He’s just taking out the bottle of massage oil when Jack steps into the room and stops in the doorway.

“Aku…” he breathes in awe, and then stares at Aku in wonder, “What...is this?”

Aku, beaming at the pleased reaction from Jack, beckons to him with a finger. Once he’s close they both reach out to put their arms around the other’s waist.

“I wished to spend tonight _devoted_ to you.” Aku presses his forehead to Jack’s, looking into his beautiful dark eyes.

Jack inhales sharply, and his expression reflects some deep emotion Aku cannot guess before the samurai closes his eyes and breathes out in a smooth breath.

“Thank you. This is...wonderful.” His hands tighten just an inch on Aku’s back.

Aku lifts a hand to cup Jack’s face, brushing his thumb across the peachy fuzz there.

“I only ask one thing of you,” he murmurs, “Do not fight what I tell you. Only listen. What I have to say is true, and important.” He’d gone over what he wanted to say here for many hours, but had eventually decided that simplicity was best in this case.

Jack opens his eyes back up to look at Aku with worry. He opens his mouth a little like he’s going to protest, but then slowly closes it and nods once. Aku relaxes just a fraction, and plants a kiss at the top of Jack’s brow.

“Go lie down on the bed.” It didn’t matter whether he was face-up or down; Aku’s plan was flexible there.

Jack silently climbs up and onto the sheets, then props himself on the pillows. Aku follows him up and kneels by his right leg, still holding the massage oil, and chuckles a little before using his free hand to wrap around Jack’s hip and gently pull him down until he’s flat on the bed. Jack’s face starts to become dusted with pink, but he still manages to smile nervously up at Aku.

The massage instructor had helped pick out an oil for Aku’s choice after Aku had told him of his plans as well as the fact he nor Jack cared for strongly scented perfumes. The man had picked out one that only had a light spice scent to it despite the substance’s thickness, and had handed it over to Aku with an awkward pat on the back, and Aku had found the hint of comfort in the gesture to not be absolutely intolerable. And while the oil was not horrifying to the tastebuds it was not exactly fine dining either; but then again, not much could compare to the genius of the strawberry-flavored lubricant. But he could tolerate it for this.

He carves out a good amount onto his fingers, and hands off the container to a tendril that holds it for him off to his side. His body is non-porous, so he doesn’t have to worry about the oil getting absorbed into him (unless he chose to do so), thus he’s free to slide it all over both of his hands and coat them in a thick layer of the substance before starting with the leg before him.

He pinpoints the greatest tension in the upper quad muscle; likely from all of Jack’s running and jumping earlier. Aku presses his thumbs into the point where the muscle tapers into Jack’s pelvic bone, and works down the largest part in small, continuous circles. At the highest area of tension, he uses his palms as well, moving them out from each other in more of a wave than a circle. He smirks when Jack breathes a little more shallowly, and feels the muscles start to ease under his touch.

“I have seen the power you hold here,” he says, looking back at the samurai, “And how _well_ you use it. Such superb control...I know that, that struggle.”

He turns his head around to go back to focusing on his task, biting his tongue. Dammit, he was supposed to be making this about Jack. Of course, Aku was deserving of such attentions and recognitions as well, but that was not the plan for tonight.

A hand touches his back and Aku peeks behind himself.

“I know you do.” Jack says reassuringly.

“Hey—”

“I am not fighting it,” Jack raises his eyebrows in amusement, “And I am still listening.”

 _Dammit_. Of course Jack would play _exactly_ by Aku’s rules to get away with something like that. Aku snorts and goes back to his work.

Aku pushes down all the way to the knee, and then begins to spread the oil all around Jack’s upper leg, massaging it gently into the sides and on the back until almost all the tension is gone. Jack sighs in a contented way, laying back on the sheets and rotating his head to the side a little to keep one eye on Aku more easily.

Aku then works his knee, using the pads of all his fingers on the backside while his thumbs rub into the sides of the disk on the top. And when Jack tries to clench his leg in as Aku hits a sore spot, hissing between his teeth, Aku moves with him, working it out gently into the top of his calf until his leg starts to uncurl. From there he moves in long slides on either side of the shin, moving the tension out all the way to Jack’s foot, alternating all over the calf for a few minutes.

“The way you move is something to be admired as well,” Aku finally continues, “Smooth and graceful in battle, using these in perfect alignment with the rest of your body. It is not unlike a river, choosing when to curve, when to rush, when to wait and pool, all the while shaping the land around it.”

It is definitely not a metaphor Aku would have normally thought to use, but he knows Jack enjoys the idea of comparing things to the “natural beauty of nature” or something, and when Aku looks back and sees Jack’s blush envelop his face it makes it worth the choice of words.

Aku is also not someone who so freely hands out compliments in the first place. He rarely has had an opportunity where he felt like the other party truly deserved it, and his ego and vicious protection of his self image fight him on it at all times, even now. But Jack needs to hear what he has to say, and Aku needs Jack to see at least a glimpse of how Aku values him. Because then, maybe…

No, not now. He has to concentrate.

He slides down further on the bed until he can pull Jack’s foot into his lap, and gets his thumbs into the arch there. Jack’s toes curl, but Aku can’t tell if it’s because he’s not used to being touched here or if he likes the feeling of Aku massaging the area. Aku works it between his thumbs on the underside with his fingers on the top, all the way to the toes, and once he’s done Jack’s entire leg is nearly liquid with how relaxed it is.

The samurai himself looks immensely more grateful for it, breathing easier and his eyes half-lidded, but Aku is far from done. He presses a kiss to the inside of his ankle there and gently sets the leg back down on the sheets before moving to Jack’s left side.

He starts again on the left leg this time, repeating the process. However, when he reaches the knee, he lifts the leg and plants another kiss to the top of it.

He murmurs, “It is as if every part of you was sculpted to be made in perfect conjunction with every other part, and together they have made you into something _exquisite_.”

Aku slides his hand down to just inside Jack’s thigh, then traces back up to the knee on the tips of his claws. Jack shivers, lips parting as he begins to breathe deeper. Aku continues on, smiling in a secretive, self-assured way, already seeing evidence on the samurai’s face and under his fingers of evidence his plan is working.

A couple minutes later he is at the other foot, and this time when he begins to roll the pads of his thumbs into the flesh of the heel Jack makes a low noise in his throat and furrows his brow before closing his eyes and pressing his foot the smallest bit into Aku’s fingers. Aku grins in triumph.

“Good,” he states, “I want you to feel as superb as you appear. As wonderful as you make _me_ feel.”

Jack’s eyes flutter back open, and he starts to try and protest. Aku holds up a finger, then wags it back and forth in light reprimand.

“Ah-ah, samurai, you gave me your word.”

Now Jack looks mildly annoyed, and his mouth snaps shut. But Aku had figured he would have such a reaction, and when the man settles back flat on the sheets again, still looking like he wants to fight it, Aku can’t help the big smile that stretches across his face.

He finishes up with the foot, and this time when he works his way out of the toes Jack makes a soft little sigh and seems to melt a little more into the bed. Enthused, Aku licks a line up the inside of his ankle, ignoring the taste of the oil, watching Jack’s blush return.

Now he moves up and straddles Jack’s hips, but instead of reaching for the oil again he puts his hands around Jack’s sides, up close to his chest, and leans down to press a kiss to the four pale lines, perfectly perpendicular to each other, that run across from the middle of his left pectoral muscle to the right side of his waist. Jack squirms a fraction under the kisses, and Aku hears him clench his hands into the sheets when Aku finds another set, smaller, crossing his stomach and contorts himself to kiss along those lines as well.

He won’t ever make to fix them, or even think about changing the past. It doesn’t make sense to him; why change that, when the future he wound up with was this?

But he does know he’s hurt Jack, as much as Jack has hurt him, and he wants that element to no longer factor in.

He nips and licks at the other scattered scars; a bullet wound there, a knife cut here, nicks and jagged shapes of other various claws or weapons _unworthy_ of marring his samurai’s skin next to his own marks; occasionally looking up to check on Jack’s reactions. The samurai does look like he is interested in the proceedings, yet there’s concern in his eyes, and Aku cannot guess what it is for.

“These are the marks of a survivor,” he says, “I know you do not think of them proudly, but I also see them as the sign of a _warrior_. A samurai that fought for his destiny…”

He looks up into Jack’s eyes, “And made his own.”

Jack swallows slowly, and is the first to break the steady, subtle challenge in eye contact from Aku, which is a rare occurrence. The man works his jaw, still evidently wanting to speak out but knowing he would be going against his word if he did.

It is only after he has finished the task of touching every scar there with his mouth that he finally takes out another dollop of the massage oil. In Jack’s torso, there’s some light areas of tension in his abdomen, and two in the tops of each of his pectoral muscles. Aku starts with the stomach, holding his fingers together and moving in small clockwise motions above and to the sides of the navel, and then going back over them again counterclockwise. From there he massages inwards from Jack’s hips to his bellybutton, palms flat, until those points of stress are gone.

Aku moves on to Jack’s pectorals, hiding the swell of excitement as he spreads his hands over them. Unlike what some of his research had led him to believe, Jack isn’t particularly sensitive here. But they make _perfect_ handfuls, and they’re as much a delight to squeeze as the other, stronger muscles on Jack’s body. Like his ass.

But that would be later. For now, he leans to the side a little, moving both hands to the right pectoral, then makes a kind of pinching motion as he drags his fingers across the muscle and off partway towards the armpit. He repeats that a few times, then puts his thumb into the hollow where the muscle dropped off towards Jack’s collarbone and just under his deltoid. He presses in, a little harder than before, and drags out to the armpit from there as well. Jack’s brow twitches in discomfort, but once Aku makes another pass he relaxes much more, and seems to breathe a little easier.

Aku does the same process to the left side, and by the end Jack is staring up at the ceiling, looking peaceful, chest rising and falling with deeper breaths. Aku keeps on beaming, and begins to do a similar pinching motion along the tops of his right shoulder, steadily shifting along until he reaches the upper arm. At that point Aku grabs Jack’s wrist, and pulls his arm up towards Aku’s chest. He pulls the skin and muscles gently up towards himself in one hand, and after a minute he changes so he pushes down from the wrist to the elbow in little, circular bursts, working a little further each time. He plants a kiss to Jack’s palm once he’s almost done, and then plays with a finger between his lips, winking at the samurai when the man’s eyes inch open at the sight.

He lays that arm down, and goes to do the same to the other arm. This time, he speaks again, keeping his eyes on Jack for his reaction.

“And of course your arms are vital, strong elements as well. They fight, they help others up from their _unfortunate_ struggles, they hold, they move your _sword_ as an extension of the choices you make, they—”

Aku feels something choking inside him, closing in and _hurting_ , as he tries to spit the words out, “They _reached out_ to an enemy in spite of all the pain from the past.”

This time it is he that ducks his head, forcing his eyes on his work. He can’t bear to see whatever expression Jack is facing him with for saying such a thing aloud.

“Aku…” Jack’s tone is too soft, too full of meaning.

He shakes his head, finishing up and planting a much quicker kiss to his palm. Aku barely glances at Jack’s face as he comes in and lets their lips come together as he wraps his hands around the back of Jack’s neck and begins to massage there. His thumbs stay up close to Jack’s jaw, pressing into the skin there in tiny circles, and when he feels a hand at his lower back he makes a growl that has no bite to it.

“Do not ruin my work,” he whispers against Jack’s lips, “Do not use a _muscle_.”

“Aku, I want you to know—”

He pulls away, collecting himself after shaking his head again.

“Later.” He orders, and ignores Jack’s sympathetic reaction.

With some coordination, he gets Jack turned over, head turned to the side, and excitement bubbles in his chest. His plan is coming to fruition spectacularly so far, and now it is just his shoulders and back before _holy hells there is so much tension in his shoulders!_

Aku balks at the serious points of tension in Jack’s shoulders, several appearing well-worn with use. He delicately flattens his hand over a large one in the right trapezoid, then just ever so lightly pushes in and moves out towards the shoulder. Jack sighs a little, sinking just an inch into the sheets.

Well, he didn’t want to back out now. Aku rolls his own shoulders, cracking his body, and then sets to it. He actually starts with the back, pushing his thumbs in and inching them up to Jack’s neck. The little grateful groan Jack makes is enough to spurn him to do it an extra two times just to be sure.

He then leans down and kisses along another set of scars he knows intimately by now. Jack closes his eyes and could almost be mistaken for sleeping, at least until a light moan comes out his throat once Aku licks up his spine. Aku finds another couple of scars from other sources here and there, once more licking or lightly biting at them, all the while smoothing his palms out from Jack’s lower back to his waist. It takes a couple minutes, but finally all that’s left is the challenge that is Jack’s shoulders.

Aku picks out the trapezius muscles first, fixing his hands around the tops and beginning to pull up on them with his thumbs. Jack’s brow furrows, his mouth coming open just a little, and he makes another low sound that almost comes out like an “ _oh._ ”

Aku has to try hard not to use too much force, but there is so much tension in the muscles. It takes much longer than the other muscles to even have them _start_ to feel like he’s doing anything. How in the world did Jack _live_ with them like this?

At least once he gets them down a notch he can tell it’s affecting Jack, given the expression that has morphed into a relaxed smile. He keeps going, using a little less force with each iteration, and suddenly Jack’s face becomes a little confused, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Good?” Aku checks in.

“Hm? Yes,” Jack’s voice is a little muffled from the angle, “I— You are fine.”

Aku purses his lips, but doesn’t pursue the subject.

Next he shifts his hands down to Jack’s deltoids, and moves his fingers and thumb in tight circles in both the front and back of the muscles. Jack inhales a little more sharply than before, but still seems to not be in pain. Aku feels the samurai’s back twitch under him, and there’s a slight shuffling behind him, most likely Jack’s legs. Aku takes it as a sign he must be doing well.

“Here, you carry so much weight,” he goes on with the praises, slowly coming in to whisper them in Jack’s ear, “The weight of the world you put there. And yet you still manage to carry yourself so tall, so well, because you are that _good_ , Jack.”

Jack gasps, and Aku feels his shoulders start to tense, but Aku is working that tension out immediately, making a pleased noise at Jack’s reaction. He laps at and then nips at the back of Jack’s neck after pushing his hair aside, and Jack makes a kind of high grunt at that.

“You _are_ , Jack,” he insists, voice smooth and sultry, “And you must know it is deeper than the sum of the choices you make. It is in the core of who you are.”

Now it’s Aku’s turn to hesitate, because this was the _big_ line. He continues massaging into the back of Jack’s shoulders, moving towards the shoulderblades, before going forth as he had planned.

“It is all these individual things about you, and more, but ultimately it is _you_ , Jack, that I want. Not just the samurai, or the warrior of the people. You.”

That part digs in the deepest for Aku, and his ego thrashes and writhes in the cage he’s holding it in for this moment. But oh, it’s worth it to see Jack freeze, before opening his eyes as he forces himself halfway up and over, looking at Aku with such open desire and fondness.

Jack lifts his hand to hold it up against the side of Aku’s face, and Aku can’t resist coming to him, kissing him with all the affection he feels.

Jack rolls onto his back, wrapping his hands around the back of Aku’s head and his back, pulling him closer and closer until they’re slotted against each other. When Aku tries to settle, his body slips against Jack’s slick one, and their noses bump hard into each other. Aku growls in irritation, but Jack only laughs, and Aku feels that emotion vanish instantly with that sound.

Aku digs one hand into the sheets, the other, which is also still covered with oil, cupping Jack’s jaw but not caring in the slightest as he rubs his thumb into Jack’s chin when they bring their lips back together. His lower half is split across Jack’s waist, but when Jack shifts his hips sluggishly Aku is suddenly aware of a heat source from around the samurai’s pelvic region.

Sex had been a _hopeful_ option in his plan, but not a guarantee. He wasn’t sure how Jack would feel after the compliments and massage, but this path was the ideal one.

He gets a tendril to grab for the lubricant, as his hands are still covered in the massage oil and he doesn’t want to break to wash them off, and the hand in the sheets reaches up to grab the closest wrist of Jack’s and pry it away and shove the bottle into his hand.

Jack breaks from kissing him, panting, “Aku…”

“In me,” Aku breathes hotly against his mouth, “I want you.”

Jack cuts off a high, needy noise that started somewhere in his chest, breathing in with a shudder before popping open the cap and squirming his other hand under Aku in order to pour the lubricant on it.

He trails his hand down between them to find Aku has already shifted genitalia for him, open enough to push all three of his fingers in comfortably. Jack’s thumb smears the lube that trickles down across Aku’s clit, and Aku is the one that quivers then. Jack puts the bottle down from his other hand, pushing his head up to kiss Aku again, dragging him back down to stay connected as they both dart their tongues out across the other’s lips. He takes his time despite Aku’s ready shapeshifting, easing his fingers in and out and rubbing over Aku’s clit in slow, sensual circles. Aku finds his other hand again, weaving his fingers between each of Jack’s own, and presses both of them back into the bed.

Jack finally pulls his fingers out, and Aku waits patiently for a moment until he can feel the head of Jack’s cock just under him. He starts to sink down, but then pulls off Jack’s mouth with a satisfied growl before leaning up over Jack and putting his confidence back into his expression.

“So,” Aku begins, his tone playful as he eases himself down, “What exactly _was_ it for you? The massage? The chance to hear praise from the mouth of Aku? Praise that— I do assure you— was _truthful_.”

Jack laughs a little nervously, looking like he’s having trouble concentrating.

“It is— all of that. I am still not used to...to being touched like that, and your words—”

Aku sits down fully, and once there he clenches down around Jack’s cock, grinning fiendishly as Jack throws his head back and moans. Aku moves his hand from Jack’s face to his shoulder, working the top of it with the pinching motion of his fingers for a few seconds.

“Then I shall be sure to do so more often, now that I know.” He assures him, and begins to move.

He goes at an unhurried pace for a minute, just dragging it out, until Jack begins to buck harder, faster into him. He has no quarrels with going as Jack wishes, so he matches the pace as they both push each other for mutual climaxes.

Aku tilts his head up shortly afterwards, closing his eyes briefly, groaning, “ _Ahhh_ , Jack, you fill— _feel_ s-so good…” He has to stop himself from his usual crude bedroom talk, because he’s still in the plan for making this about complimenting Jack.

For his part, Jack groans back, rolling his hips up into Aku a few times, before bringing his free hand in again and rubbing along Aku’s clit with two fingers while he switches back to thrusting at a wilder pace.

Not one to be beaten, Aku rolls _his_ hips against Jack’s, clenching down again, and Jack shouts, body locking up for a sheer moment before bucking harder, panting harshly, his fingers pressing into Aku’s clit in rapid, uncontrolled movements. It sends Aku’s magic sparking all across the inside of his body, and he tips over that edge with a cry himself, collapsing over and onto Jack as he’s overcome with it.

All he can do is lay there, trembling with Jack, too full of emotions and sensations to try moving for what seems like a long while.

Eventually, when he does attempt to pull away, Jack immediately yanks him back down, kissing him hard and affectionately, holding him close. Aku embraces him in turn, content to lay there forever if he could.

It settles that piece in him, even a little, that _worries_ behind the things and people that drive him to jealousy. That same thing that needed to prove Jack’s value to him in ways Aku can manage.

Because he’s so afraid, so very afraid, that Jack will one day see better prospects elsewhere, or even be led to think Aku does not value him, and just like that Aku will become _nothing_ to Jack.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But abby,” you say, “when are you gunna do aku body worship??”  
> “Patience my child,” i say, “im saving that one for another prompt”


	25. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Sex toys, remote vibrators, light exhibitionism, public sex, masturbation, voyeurism
> 
> Additional tags: cmon Aku let the man eat in peace, youve fucked with him enough over the years, ....yeah dont interpret it like that

Jack sits at the table to the right of Aku, trying his best to listen to the Starelians discuss their terms and agreements for Aku’s empire to dig up and use their uranium cores, but the problem is that he just can’t concentrate. And he knows he should, even if Aku has a few minions taking notes behind them, because he needs to know and understand this for the sake of continuing to help Aku oversee everything.

 _Why_ did the demon chose today, when he knew they would be having these meetings all day? Why had Jack _agreed_ to it?

Jack tries to keep watching the Starelian representative present the way they respected their planets and how they expected Aku’s crews to do the same, but his eyes snap to watching the demon as Aku steeples his fingers together, leaning forward a little and appearing to be listening intently. However, for a split second Aku’s eyes drift over to catch Jack looking at him, and a smirk plays at the corners of his lips.

Jack narrows his eyes, even if his stomach does a low swoop of excitement, and forces his eyes back to the graphics they were being presented.

When the representative finishes, Aku tilts back and spreads his hands open.

“Well, this is sounding perfectly agreeable! While uranium cores are in deep demand for my planet, we are already getting four a day from the Ulku. But three from your system is perfectly _fine_.”

At that, Jack resists the urge to smile or flinch, because he knows Aku is trying to haggle. It was well known that the Ulkus and the Starelians were nearly cutthroat with each other over the trade of uranium core, and Jack witnesses the face of the presenter and the other two Starelians darken. The two to the side lean in to the center one, whisper in the holes that were apparently ears, and the center one’s face puts on a mask of pleasantries.

“We think it is better to match their offer,” he says in that watery voice, “For you have already proven yourself to be trustworthy and we will also lower the price of our four cores by five percent, but that is the best we offer we are capable of.”

Aku beams like it was unplanned, but Jack can see the triumph in his eyes.

“Excellent! What do you say, samurai?” Aku turns to him, face turning sly.

Jack opens his mouth to agree, but a sensation like a constant, tiny tremor arcs up from somewhere low inside him. He shuts his jaw with a snap, clenching his teeth, and forcibly nods instead.

“Why, Jack,” Aku puts on a mockery of a concerned face, “Is everything alright?”

“ _Yes._ ” Jack grates out, once the tremor has stopped a second later.

Aku smiles, the bastard, and waves his hand in approval to the minions behind him. They pull out the initial paperwork for everyone to sign, and all the while Jack tries to stop his hands from shaking. They’re on their third meeting of the day, and already Jack feels like he’s losing his composure from Aku turning that toy on every other time Jack has tried to speak, most especially whenever Aku prompted him.

In truth, he had balked at the idea initially...for about a week. He of course knows Aku has a great liking for the idea of taking his and Jack’s sexual exploits to a more public level, though Jack feels sick at the idea of being caught by or watched by anyone. Despite his reservations, though, it seems there was the slightest thrill in the _risk_ of being caught more than the reality.

They had experimented with this one in the bedroom at first and Jack was immensely grateful they did because otherwise he would have been worried about the vibrations and sound. As it is, the little toy is efficiently quiet, despite its power, and even if it is rather awkward to have something _in_ him like this, that buzz does feel very good.

Jack can’t help but feel like the others in the room besides him and Aku somehow _know_ about the toy, but when he glances up everyone is buried in signing the contracts.

He pulls in a deep breath, calming himself, and follows suit.

After the Starelians leave, Jack lets out a small sigh of relief. Now they would break for lunch. And while they were meeting their next representatives there, at least Jack would also have food. Even Aku knew better than to mess with Jack’s eating habits.

Or so he thought.

As they gather up and teleport out to just outside the restaurant, Aku and he walk next to each other as always. Jack tries not to tense, to show his anticipation, but he knows the demon can see his steps are probably a little faster and a little stiffer than normal. Even he can hear the _clack clack_ of his geta hitting the ground harder.

They’re a little ahead of his minions, so Aku leans down and whispers, “How is it, samurai? Are you feeling ready to drag me to the bedroom?” He waggles the top lids of his eyes.

Jack snorts, “Your ego is misplaced.”

Jack instantly realizes Aku may take that as a challenge, and when he looks over he can catch a glimpse of the way Aku’s eyebrows blaze.

Dammit. The demon always had a knack for making his tongue loosen.

They are seated right away, and Jack’s anticipation crawls up his spine and makes sweat gather at the back of his neck. He’s been getting hard on and off since the start, and yet he also doesn’t want to risk orgasm in his clothing. As infuriating as Aku’s teasing is, he hasn’t had a prime opportunity to excuse himself and find a private place to relieve some of the gathered tension either. They’d been in a secluded part of the castle before, but now…

Now he has to at least make it through part of this before he can make the excuse of using the bathroom. While he had contemplated doing that in the castle, the truth was that the bathrooms were often occupied by the workers, and their private bedroom would have taken too long to travel to by himself. But he’d taken care of the functional use for the bathrooms on time, so this time would be for himself.

He jolts in place when Aku turns the toy on again, at a slightly higher setting than before, all the while perusing the menu like he wasn’t even aware of what he was doing to Jack. Jack squirms in place, trying hard to just _stare_ at the menu and ignore the warmth that was erupting across his cheeks and in his pelvic region. Just barely a few seconds later, it shuts back off, but it still leaves Jack feeling left off and entirely too hot.

The representatives of the Cooplas, a race of cat-like creatures that reminded Jack of cheetahs only stockier and upright on their hind legs, meet them at their table a few minutes later. It is just then their server arrives, and they all place orders for drinks. Once the waitress has left, they spend the time speaking in small talk about how he and Aku are doing, and the goings-on of the Cooplas’ home village.

The server arrives with their drinks shortly afterwards, passing them out, and then takes their orders. Jack has to scramble to pick something from the menu, as he had forgotten what he had been thinking to order during Aku’s...distraction.

“Thanks must be given firstly to our host and the master of his world,” the one on the left, Maathai, says while bowing their head, “For your audience is greatly treasured.”

The one next to them, Murie, also bows their head, “Yes, thanks of the many. And to the samurai, we are immensely appreciative of your presence as well.” The two of them bow their heads to Jack, and he bows his politely in return.

Aku folds his fingers on the table and sits forward, all business now.

“It is my understanding that the primary reason you refuse to allow travelers to pass through...your lands is because they are disrespecting the land and, eh, interrupting your rituals, I believe?”

The Cooplas’ area encompassed a large portion of one of the deserts in the eastern hemisphere of the earth, and sat in the middle of a trade route Jack and Aku had been trying to establish. But the Cooplas had been blocking the road, refusing passage, and all the miles around were covered in tractionless sand. Going around their land would take an unnecessarily longer time if the whole situation could be avoided.

“Yes,” Maathai sighs, “The machines are loud, and the silence that must be maintained in honor of our gods is broken.”

Jack sees Aku’s lips twitch, but thankfully the demon doesn’t react beyond that just yet.

Murie goes on, “And the smoke that is spewed crowds the air for long afterwards, disturbing the sky. Unpleasant, is what it is.”

It is Jack’s turn to jump in with his diplomacy, “I understand completely. We would like to make this beneficial for everyone, and we hope we can achieve something that will work for your people. Some of the options Aku and I were discussing involved possibly switching to a bullet truck. It is cleaner, flies, and runs much more quietly.”

The two Cooplas murmur soft words of wonder, and Jack takes a breath, preparing for the good and the bad part of the deal.

“The downside would be that it would be...uneconomical for it to make a stop in your home. The bullet truck would not achieve its maximum efficiency, as it requires a day to cool down between passages.”

Now the Cooplas frown, and Jack understands that as well. Part of their initial deal was that the Cooplas would be part of the trade, and not only be able to participate but also earn some wages off the route. He has more, however, and this is the part he hopes cinches their agreement.

“We are willing to have Uklas ride in for you, in order to keep you part of this. We have professional caravan drivers ready and willing to be hired to carry your trade back and forth, just as before.”

The two of them tilt their heads in unison, away from each other, and movement is adorable, but Jack withholds himself from chuckling and possibly making it awkward for them.

“The ‘Uklas’? What creatures are these?” Maathai asks.

“They are like camels—” Jack starts.

“—But different.” Aku finishes, and they flash each other secretive, small smiles.

“Oh!” The two Cooplas say in unison, but then Murie goes on, “But now the concern of us is that we shall arrive to the ports within too late of a time. Do the Uklas have the speed of the machine?”

“No,” Jack admits, “But we will have teams of them switching out and alternating, so they will be a constant movement. They should, without hinderance, arrive just an hour or so after the bullet truck in the mid-morning, and be able to make another route back to the other side of your lands by the evening.”

Now the Cooplas look at each other, and seem to pass something between them that doesn’t get spoken aloud. Finally, they nod together.

“We shall bring word of this to our home,” Maathai says, “And return the news of the conclusion once it has been made.”

Jack breathes in and out deeply, feeling immensely better. It wasn’t an outright refusal, and it wasn’t an agreement, but he felt better anyway knowing that they were going to consider it.

“Your consideration is appreciated as well.” Aku says, perhaps a little dryly, stirring his hot tea.

It’s the best version of a “thank you” anyone will ever receive, except perhaps Jack. He smiles into his tea, more amused than anything.

They idle away the rest of the time until the food arrives discussing the Uklas more in-depth for Maathai and Murie’s understanding, as well as fair ranges of prices for trade with the updated terms. Jack leaves that part to Aku, as he’s got the far greater scope of that information.

Once the server has put down all their plates, Jack eyes his tempura-fried salmon belly with delight. It’s a rare treat he likes to indulge in on occasion, and he’s been looking forward to something like this for a while now.

Jack put his napkin in his lap, but takes another sip of his tea first, and then chokes on it as the vibrations start again, even more powerful. He coughs heartily for a minute to regain his breath.

“You are alright?” Maathai asks Jack, cocking their head.

“Y-yes,” Jack manages, then finally lets out an even breath as the toy turns off again, “Just...did not drink it correctly.” He grimaces, then throws Aku a cool stare. He tries to grab his fork and knife.

“You must be careful, Jack,” Aku coos, putting his head in the palm of one hand, “We would not want you to...startle yourself too badly.” He winks, and the toy comes on _again_.

It’s too much; Aku was purposefully messing with Jack’s enjoyment of his food, and unless Jack allowed himself some release he was afraid he would indeed jump on Aku right there. He isn’t sure if it would be in anger or desire, though. Jack stands up, placing his hands on the table, and gives a nod to each of the Cooplas.

“I apologize, but I must be excused for a moment.” He sends one final icy glare to Aku before calmly stomping away to find the men’s restroom, which is thankfully unoccupied seeing as it’s just a single room. The instant he reaches it the toy cuts off, and he shudders, feeling unfulfilled, before throwing the door open and locking it behind him.

Jack breathes a sigh of relief once he’s inside, and then immediately tears open his gi and loosens his fundoshi so the wrappings drape over his knees. He’s mostly hard already and the tip of his cock is shiny-wet, and while he does feel a little iffy about doing this in a public restroom, at least the room is nicer and cleaner than most he’s seen and he doesn’t doubt he’ll be out of there fast. And then he won’t have to worry so much about Aku’s little _smiles_ or this damn toy, at least for a bit.

He puts a firm hand around himself, shuddering at the feeling. He leans back against the wall, tilting his head back, and moves his hand slowly, careful due to the lack of lubricant and his own callouses. The precome oozing out the tip helps a little, but he doesn’t want to risk going much faster or harder. The once in a rare while he did this before, it was always with water coming down on him or while sitting in a pool of it to make the process easier. He has masturbated even less often since he and Aku began the sexual aspect of their relationship.

Something _shuus_ by the door, and Jack turns and looks in time to see a black puddle smear under the door, then reshape into Aku in front of him. Jack blanches, but mostly he’s still impatient and annoyed.

Aku looks him over, catching his eyes on what Jack is doing, and grins wide, forming his hands from his sides with one holding the remote. The thumb brushes across the little dial that controls the intensity, and Aku pushes it to the third setting.

Jack gasps, feet pushing hard into the floor to fight his body bucking, as the vibrations carry through his pelvic region all the way up his spine. Jaw open, panting for breath, he eyes Aku with something between a plea and a glare.

“Oh, do not let me stop you,” Aku drawls out casually, folding his arms across his chest, “Do _go on_ , samurai.”

His eyes look hungry, but Aku is far more composed than Jack, and every inch of his smug smile says he knows it and is _reveling_ in it.

Jack groans, tightening his fingers as the stroke up around the head, wanting so much to pick up his pace but knowing it will only result in a very unpleasant soreness. So instead he goes slowly, both hating and enjoying how much control he has to exert over himself for this.

A small part of him, in the back of his head, wonders on the fact he feels rather aroused with Aku watching him but not participating (actively). He isn’t sure what to categorize that as, so he tucks it away for examining later.

Just a few seconds later Aku flips it back off, and Jack’s body sags, nearly sliding down further before he catches himself. He gives Aku a particularly icy stare, and Aku cackles. The sound echoes in the small room, and Jack is reminded that they are in _public_ , technically, and surely the representatives must be wondering…

He trembles, debating only for a second on if this was the right decision. But looking at how much desire Aku is clearly holding in, licking his lips as Jack shivers again, he is embarrassingly more attracted to this than if he had continued to sit outside in untouched misery.

Jack pushes his hips into his hand, sighing with pleasure, and Aku growls before turning the toy back on again. Jack lets the small cry of a startled noise escape him, keeping his eyes on Aku, watching Aku still continue changing between the confidence he bore just seconds ago into a demon that’s just barely holding himself back from launching at Jack. He isn’t sure why Aku doesn’t do just that, but it feels like an unspoken rule between them, and Jack is still enjoying the sight of it. The slight rush of power, knowing he was doing this to Aku.

It helps push him over the edge, coming in short, strong bursts that rock his body with the toy inside him him amplifying the orgasm the whole time. Finally, Jack feels himself release that tension from earlier.

But Aku doesn’t turn the toy off. He lets it buzz for another few seconds, and the overstimulation makes Jack moan. But finally he does flick it off with a huff, and one tendril swipes across the floor to vanish the evidence of Jack’s climax.

“Yes, well, that was very…” Aku swallows, “Interesting. I should hope you feel _better_.”

Jack smiles with an expression that borders on self-satisfaction, and after wiping himself off with some toilet paper he reaches down for the cord that’s coming out of him and is attached to the little battery box wrapped around his leg. Aku’s hand snaps out and grabs his wrist, pulling it away.

“Ah-ah samurai,” Aku wags his finger, “We did agree, and I quote, ‘Until our meetings are done.’”

Jack stops in his tracks, recalling that. He retracts his hand from Aku’s grip, and begins to rewrap his fundoshi. Aku has a strange smile on his face, like he knows something Jack doesn’t.

After washing his hands, Jack moves towards the door but Aku is blocking his way. The demon puts his hand at Jack’s chin, lifting it and leaning down to bring their faces close.

“I do hope you enjoyed it while you could, samurai,” Aku murmurs, dark playfulness in his voice, “Because I think you have forgotten we have another _four hours_ until we are done.”

Jack...hasn’t _forgotten,_ it just hadn’t seemed so daunting before making the decision to break for it and bring himself some measure of ease. He balks for a moment at the reality sinking in, and Aku pulls back to chuckle lowly.

Jack composes himself moments later, and even though he’s wondering how in the world he’s going to manage the rest of the day, he pulls the door open and looks back at Aku.

“And I hope you have not forgotten there is another one of these waiting for _your turn_ back in our bedroom.”

He strides back to their table with his chin held high, holding in his mind the image of Aku’s shocked and terrified expression as _his_ reality came back.

It does indeed make his day so, so much easier.


	26. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Phone sex, unsolicited dick pics, dirty talk, mutual masturbation
> 
> Additional tags: Aku ya aint slick, also emojis are hell i hope yall can see them, and yes i hard headcanon aku uses them to excess, because how else can others understand the emotions of his texts?!?!?

It has been some time since they were far enough apart for the distance to be felt, but Jack is more than fine with it. He admits to missing Aku greatly, but Jack is still getting used to _being_ with someone, in one place, so going back to traveling is actually something like being able to take a breath.

Aku had spent months trying to get Jack to learn to use a phone mostly for these sorts of purposes, and even though they’d nearly driven each other to their wits end, Aku’s teachings had prevailed. Jack didn’t really know _most_ of the functions of his phone, but he did know how to dial, how to pick up, and how to text, somewhat. He found it easier to fumble with the microphone button and simply speak into the phone, and somehow it translated what he was trying to say into text (for the most part) rather than attempting to mess with the tiny little virtual keyboard.

Initially Aku had messaged him a few times in some strange language he couldn’t read, and even though Aku tried to explain the various shorthand or acronym expressions that were frequently used Jack couldn’t say he really “got” it. He could read most of Aku’s messages far easier after some getting used to, but he chose to not use them in his responses.

He did find the camera _very_ useful, even if that had taken quite some time to learn how to use it best, and on his trip to visit and meet with the Aandies he takes many pictures to send to Aku. The demon doesn’t reply much, only asking Jack where something was or telling him he’s enjoying Jack’s photographs. It warms Jack’s heart in affection, but he keeps it under check since he has a duty to do.

The first day is spent primarily getting shown the city high in the mountains, and their history with Aku’s mining operations. The city’s lord is adamant that Aku remove all traces of his machinery, but Jack is there in hopes to understand and seek a mutually beneficial trade-off. The second day Jack spends exploring deeper into the city, getting to see and know the people. There has been a noticeable hesitation in people’s attitudes since his and Aku’s relationship became public, and Jack has heard every question under the sun enough times to have memorized his automatic responses. He encounters some of that attitude here, but for the most part the residents are friendly and open, and stick to telling him of their woes with the mines or hearing him tell stories of the places he has seen across the globe.

By the end of the second day Jack is exhausted but filled with confidence, and he takes an hour of the evening before bed to write down all the things the people have told him, and his ideas in response to each of them. Jack couldn’t say Aku truly _valued_ his input, but he did actively seek it for the demon’s personal quest to continue making his rule a better one. It was why Jack was here on his own, and not the two of them. The people of this world still mostly trusted Jack, and that was growing by the day as they saw the spread of his influence on Aku.

Once he’s done with that, he does his routine of showering and meditating, but before he turns out the light his phone lights up with an announcement of a message.

He goes through to the texting option to see Aku has sent him something.

 ** _the pics r gr8 and hope 2 visit w U someday_ (** ➜◡ु⚈᷉ **)**

Jack chuckles at the winking face, and taps the microphone button to speak quietly into it.

“I hope so as well.”

The phone puts it into the message box, but Jack pauses.

“I miss you.” he tells it, and once it’s entered he sends it off.

A couple seconds later the moving icon of the ellipses dots comes up on Aku’s half, and Jack waits for the response.

**miss u 2 babe (´艸`)**

Jack huffs at that, even if it does make his heart _want_ to swell with tenderness. He was not a fan of Aku calling him “babe” in these messages, and even less so when the demon occasionally pulled them out when speaking to Jack.

The ellipses pop up again before he can reply, and Jack waits for whatever Aku has to say next.

**lonely w/out u… Ψ(≧ω≦)Ψ**

Jack snickers lightly at the face once more, especially at the little icons that almost resemble Aku’s horns. The ellipses appear for a second one more time, then vanish without a message. Jack watches it for a moment, then decides to end it with their habitual “goodnight” texts.

Right before he sends it, a new picture pops up on the screen. It must have been what Aku was—

Jack yelps and slams his phone screen-down on the bed, his other hand slapping over his mouth in an effort to prevent himself from making a loud noise again. He may have his own room out here, but there are other residents in the inn.

Did Aku really...Was it possible…

Jack slowly lifts his phone, taking another peek at the photograph before pressing the phone back into the bed, sitting up and staring at nothing as he feels his face warm.

Aku had the audacity to—! _What_ was the demon thinking?!

Jack’s phone begins to buzz, and when he lifts it he sees it’s a call from Aku. He has some trouble sliding his finger across the screen to tell it to pick up, but succeeds quickly.

“What are you thinking?” he starts off immediately, “What if I were still around others?”

“But you are not, are you?” Aku’s voice sounds downright smug, and the demon has no right to be.

Jack clenches his free hand into a fist at his side.

“No,” he admits, “But you cannot just…”

“It was,” Aku hesitates, just for a second, “An accident. The camera went off and I hit the send before I could stop it.”

Jack narrows his eyes, even though Aku can’t see him. While he accepts that accidents happen, Aku has been using these kinds of devices for decades longer than Jack. Even _he_ knows that Aku could have easily stopped any accidental pictures before they were sent.

But on the off chance he should give Aku the benefit of the doubt, Jack sighs in a resigned way.

“Very well. But you must be careful next time, because I do not want anyone ‘ _accidentally’_ seeing what is meant to be private.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Jack almost chokes on his breath.

“I— _What?_ ”

“Did you _enjoy_ what you _saw?_ ” Aku repeats, and Jack can hear the click of his tongue over the hard syllables.

“I,” he coughs, “I do not know how to respond to that.”

“It is a yes or no question, samurai,” Aku sounds mildly annoyed, “Of course, I do not see how you could _not_ considering how much pleasure you take from the real thing.”

Jack stiffens, and his face grows hot in record time.

“You are—! It does not mean I wish to risk you exposing yourself indecently!” he snaps in return.

Aku giggles, and responds in a taunting, lilting voice, “You are not answering my question, samurai.”

Jack opens and closes his mouth a few times, wondering on how he should break the news to Aku.

“I did not look for more than a second before I turned away.”

Aku goes silent for a few moments. When he speaks again, his voice has a strained, angry edge to it.

“Why?”

“Because,” Jack struggles to explain, “Because it is not something that is meant to be shared in this manner!”

Aku is quiet again for a couple seconds, then asks, “Are you worried because you think someone will see it?”

“Ah— yes,” And while that’s most of it, Jack takes a breath and confesses, “And your...such a matter is private, between us, and I would prefer we keep it that way!”

“Is this similar to your distaste towards pornography?”

Jack supposes it is, and makes a noise of affirmation.

Aku makes a frustrated growl, but then Jack hears him take a breath and calm down a bit.

“You can delete it, if you so wish. I will walk you through it now.” He sounds resigned, almost tired.

Jack swallows, muttering, “That might be for the best.”

“You will need to go back to the texting screen, take the phone away from your face and hit the home button.”

Jack follows the instructions, and once there he taps the button for the texting, bracing himself as it returns to the screen with the image in a rectangular icon on Aku’s half of the message.

“You will need to hold your finger on the message for a few seconds, and then the red button with the white line will appear you will tap it. It will ask if you are sure you want to delete, and you tell it you are sure, and then it is gone. Forever.” Aku speaks in a bored tone now.

But when Jack taps the image instead of pressing it, the image enlarges, taking up the whole screen, and he jolts, inhaling sharply.

It is rather a...nice angle, looking down at the glistening length of Aku’s cock, with one hand gripped at the base. Wait, glistening? But then Aku must have—

Jack’s stomach does a loop in his abdomen, and he instinctively starts to curl his legs in as the warmth from his face oozes downward. Just the thought of Aku, no doubt thinking of Jack given that he was the recipient of the picture, unable to resist the temptation to pleasure himself to thoughts, memories, _with_ or _of_ Jack...It makes some strange, new form of arousal curl low in Jack’s gut and spark inside his groin.

“Samurai?” Aku manages to break him out of his trance, “Did you succeed?”

“I…” Jack tries, his voice alternating in pitch, “I...um...Well…”

There’s a very full silence on the other end of the line.

“Are you, are you looking at it?”

Jack opens his mouth, shuts it, and wonders— not for the first time— if lying might be the easier path. But he cannot deny his values, even in this.

“Yes.” he whispers.

Jack hears creaking across the phone, and when Aku speaks again his tone tries to sound confident but there’s the slightest tremor to it.

“Would you like to know what I was thinking, Jack?”

Jack’s jaw drops, but he puts his free hand back over his mouth again and eventually makes a sort of garbled sound of agreement.

Aku’s voice turns husky, a little more of a sultry growl to it, like oftentimes when he got to that specific way of speaking crudely.

“I was thinking, of that time just last week, when I held your arms behind your back, held you up while you rode me and cried out my name. I recall how you moved on me like it was your only thought, how hard you worked yourself on my cock to wring out _every_ last ounce of the pleasure we both gained from that.”

Jack can recall that, and oh yes it had been grand, but more than that was the fact, again, Aku was thinking about them— _him—_ while he masturbated.

And, gods, Jack can hear him now, the slick, wet slide just faintly through the phone.

“Are you relishing that memory as well, samurai?” Aku drawls, “Are you taking that feeling back into your _own_ hands?”

He cackles, and Jack squirms on the bed, his arousal untouched despite the intensity of it.

“I cannot.”

“Oh?” Aku asks, then hums, “The, the first drawer on the nightstand next to the bed. Check it.”

Jack furrows his brow, but does as Aku says. What he finds there makes him balk.

“How?” he demands, taking out the small packet of lubricant and examining it, like it wasn’t real, “Did you teleport it?”

Aku laughs good-naturedly, “No, it was, ah, mandate, I forget how long ago. One of the times I caved to the, _gh_ , demands of the many.”

Jack is about to tear it open when he hesitates and questions, “They will not...miss it? It will not cost them anything?”

“Ha!” Aku barks, “It is provided for free by my factories. And before you go on, I will have you know they are primarily machine-run. The workers there I have been paying well since the mandate started, so as to not have them sabotage the, eh. Contraceptives.”

Jack can’t help but smile, and then quickly unwraps his fundoshi before he puts the phone down to rip into the package, startling himself when it tears open too quickly and spurts some out onto his stomach. He scoops that up in the fingers of his left hand, using his right to squeeze out the rest of the packet into his palm there. Jack then puts the empty packet into the trashbin on the other side of the bed, picks the phone up again in his right hand, and reaches down with his left to messily stroke his hardening cock.

It’s instant, wonderful relief. He sighs into it, relaxing back onto the pillows, easing his legs open just the slightest bit.

“Ah, samurai,” Aku purrs, “You do not know what you do to me. I was thinking, too, of the image of you sitting on your knees, wrists tied to your ankles, only able to watch as I take your cock close to orgasm again, and again, and _on_ until you are a trembling, groaning _mess_ under my hands.”

Jack’s cock gives a hearty twitch at that, filling out more, and his toes curl at even the hint of the idea running across his mind.

“Are you thinking of it as well, Jack?” Aku asks, his voice low, “Touching yourself while imagining my hands on you?”

Jack bites the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. His heels dig into the sheets, and his hips jerk into his hand.

It’s— it’s Aku _knowing_ , doing this to him, and the knowledge of being _wanted_ this much. It’s profoundly erotic, almost dizzying, and instead of answering all Jack can do is let out a shuddering breath into the phone.

Aku does moan in response, and Jack bucks into his grip again.

“Are you _hard?_ ” There’s the distinct sound of Aku licking his teeth, making a delighted growl, “Is your cock leaking in your excitement, flushed, _desperate?_ ”

Jack grunts as he thrusts up, moving his hand faster, the excess lubricant dribbling down over his balls and hitting his thighs as he strokes. It’s soothing coolness yet teasing the sensitive skin all around there, and he does wish Aku were there, moving— his hands, mouth, tendrils, claws; it didn’t matter— all over Jack.

“Or, I was imagining, _ahn_ , having my tendrils hold you upright, keeping all your limbs still, while I blindfold you and then— _grragh—_ fuck myself on your cock.”

Jack slams his eyes closed, tilting his head back, groaning into the phone as his body writhes under both his touch and Aku’s words; the images he’s providing Jack. He can recall the wet, tight heat of Aku around him from other times, and just thinking of what it would be like blindfolded, tied up, unable to do _anything_ except enjoy it.

He’s aware he’s panting a little, but given the noises Aku is making it’s either getting drowned out or he’s encouraging the demon. Jack doesn’t bother to stop it in any case.

“I, I want to hear you come, Jack,” Aku says, sounding almost desperate himself, “To know that, even without being near you, I can still— _pleasure_ you, _hngh—_ ”

Jack is still a little ways away, but he can tell Aku is struggling, and he decides to “assist” the demon.

He swallows once more, then pushes out, “Ah, Aku, you will _always_ please me.”

Aku’s voice makes a very short, very high whining noise, and Jack can hear the sounds of Aku’s body shivering, vibrating all over, as Aku shouts, and then groans long and low.

Jack’s breath stutters in his throat, feeling thoroughly accomplished and that feeling leaking into his arousal, flaring it sharply in his groin.

“Samurai,” Aku mutters, sounding far more languid, “You are _very_ clever indeed.”

Jack breathes out a laugh despite himself, but then tightens the ring of fingers around his cock.

“Shall I tell you what I planned to do with you when you returned?”

Jack sighs, almost dream-like, “Yes.”

“I had thought to kiss you, long and deep, until you are lightheaded from it, and then to pin you to the bed and lick across every inch of you until the taste of you is immortalized upon my tongue. All the while I would work you open with my fingers, slowly, watching you contort as you are overcome with sensation and knowing it is _I,_ Aku, that is doing this to you.”

Jack’s legs tense, and hips lock up as he cusps on the edge of orgasm. He concentrates on the head of his cock, rubbing his fingertips into the glans there.

“And then I am going to want you to show me _exactly_ what you are doing on that bed, right now, before I take you. I want to know, to witness, how you chose to indulge yourself to the sound of my voice.”

It catapults Jack into climax, his body moving hard into his hand and on the sheets, and yet somehow he keeps the phone by his head, moaning and breathing hard into it and only making it all worse knowing Aku could hear him.

When he is basking in the afterglow, Aku lets out a satisfied sigh on the line.

“Hmm, that worked out rather well, I must say.”

“Was that what were you thinking when you sent that picture?” Jack asks, relaxed.

Aku makes something akin to a nervous giggle, “I had initially thought I could convince you to send a similar picture in return. And while I decided that this sounded far better, I am still liking that idea.”

Jack snorts, “You could never get me to do anything of that nature.”

Now Aku almost sounds like he’s pouting, “It is only _fair_ , Jack, I sent you—”

“Goodnight, Aku.”

Aku’s laughter is the last thing he hears before he hangs up.

And, in spite of his worries, he lets the picture remain in the messaging application.


	27. Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Branding, description of burn wound, mention of infected wounds, unhealthy relationship, unhealthy relationship views, tendrils, fingering with tendrils, sadism, masochism, bondage, firebreathing, fire play (??), light suspension play, mention of spanking
> 
> Additional tags: This universe shall henceforth be called, ‘no you two this is bad in a Bad way stop trying to bone each other and actually talk for once’, Aku is v different from my other Akoos here, writing him with more textbook sadistic tendencies is interesting too, i mean p much all akoos are at least slightly sadistic lets b real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same universe as blood/gore prompt, so prepare for rough stuff again. It’s…consensual, but far from safe.

Aku lays back in the decrypt old swivel chair, twirling the branding iron in his hand, checking over it for any last specks of dust or the skin it had been used on last. He’d done a thorough job of cleaning it, but in the case of his guest he wants to be sure.

That “guest” currently dangles just in front of Aku in the office of the abandoned warehouse they’d caught each other in, stretched taught between his ankles and wrists, every inch of skin bare to the world. As tempting as it is to kill him now or grab the sword and run, Aku had long ago weighed the chances alongside the pros and cons, and ultimately concluded that anytime they went past the line of “wanting to kill each other” into “wanting to _fuck_ each other,” it was safer to go with the flow.

And Aku can’t deny his own needs as well.

The samurai scowls at him from his position, but doesn’t actually put up much of a fight. If he struggled hard enough, he _could_ break the tendrils that hold him. But he doesn’t, and Aku and he continue this like it’s no different than when they were at each other’s throats.

Jack, for his part, doesn’t seem ashamed enough of the sex to stop Aku. Back in the graveyard— what now seemed like years ago— Aku had expressed to him that it was no different than wanting to destroy each other as usual, and it really isn’t. Aku _can_ see, can understand the objective difference, but the critical factor is this: _he_ just doesn’t care. If he really wanted, he could find anyone willing to spend a night or several with their master. But the fact is that this is the samurai, and there’s a secret thrill in getting to try and kill him, crush his hopes of returning home, _and_ exploring sexual exploits with him. It is all the same, to Aku.

He likes to think it’s like spitting on the old emperor's grave. Especially considering the position he’s put Jack in now.

But Jack’s ideas about this between them? He can’t even begin to guess what was going on in that man’s head.

Aku exhales a small plume of fire, red-orange, onto the brand in front of him, exerting all his control in order to maintain it at a distance that won’t billow out onto Jack’s skin in front of him. The samurai wriggles, likely discomforted from being so close to Aku’s flame, but Aku only cares to watch the dark metal start to glow dark orange in spots in response. Slowly, more and more of it grows orange, but after just a few more seconds Aku stops, observing over the brand again.

“You know,” he announces, “I typically reserve this for my slaves that are _especially_ in need of being reminded of their place. But for you, I think it will serve as a mark of _ownership_.”

Jack narrows his eyes, and they really are quite beautiful even by Aku’s standards, “I am not a _thing_ to be _owned_.”

Aku waves his hand dismissively, not bothering to look up, “What-ever helps you on your pitiable quest.”

Aku had considered using this method for all his slaves as a way to designate them as his, but it was impractical, not to mention barbaric even by his standards. So he’d saved it as a method of one of the punishments hanging over the heads of his workers: a threat for whenever they got the temptation to try and run, and when they were caught (as they always were) this would be their symbolic due payment. They were no more than cattle to Aku as it were, but with the brand in the symbol of his name it truly sealed their fates for the rest of their lives.

It’s all ownership, really, yet this feels instance far more _exclusive_.

He never bothered to send treatment for the wounds, and as a result he’d discovered that about half the time, whether due to fatigue from their increased workloads or the infections that spread, those who were branded perished rather quickly. It was only fitting, he supposed, and the number of runners plummeted as knowledge of both the punishment and the afterwards became known.

But for the samurai, he’s been quite distracted with the thought of marking the man with something just as permanent but far more telling than the scars created by his claws. And, though Jack can’t see it, Aku has brought an aid kit for the wound afterwards to leave behind. Aku’s only here for the damage, not to be anyone’s nurse.

He breathes fire onto the brand again, getting it to where the whole thing is engulfed in an orange glow before stopping once more. Out of the corners of his eyes he watches Jack squirm, watching Aku carefully but no doubt unable to stop from nervously looking at the brand as well. Or perhaps he was eager, Aku can’t bother to look and confirm either way.

That has become another fascinating aspect to Aku: the samurai doesn’t exactly crave pain to Aku’s idea of masochism, but certain kinds or levels of it do seem to fuel Jack’s pleasure. Which is perfectly fine in Aku’s mind, as his enjoyment of the infliction of pain was there whether or not the subject was enjoying it.

Aku could instantly heat the brand to the right temperature if he wanted, but he chooses not to because there’s an odd thrill that stems from making Jack wait for it. Making the samurai helpless but to watch Aku slowly prepare for their activity tonight, on the edge of anticipation the whole time.

Aku is always seeking out power.

Speaking of, he pulls the packet of lubricant from inside his body he’d stashed away for this night, and holds the brand in a tendril while he uses both hands to tear the packet open. He squeezes it all out onto three awaiting tendrils, and then tosses it aside to go back to warming the brand.

With a flick of his wrist Jack is turned around, the samurai making a short cry of surprise over it, and then Aku tilts him at the slightest angle so his legs are pulled a little closer to Aku. The samurai’s body tenses, obviously expecting to be dropped or fall, but Aku has no such plans, though he appreciates the obvious anxiety.

Now he watches as one of the tendrils, a little thicker than a finger, slides between Jack’s cheeks before finding purchase there and beginning to push inside. Jack’s breath catches, and both his legs try to move in their bonds but can’t manage it.

Aku actually likes to go slowly with this process, watching Jack try to adjust to it, to Aku, for as long as possible. Humans were unfortunately so limited, but Jack as least could push those limits.

He breathes over the brand again, watching Jack’s body twitch and sweat as he could feel the barest edges of heat touch his skin. Aku reaches forward, grabbing the left asscheek and kneading it roughly, poking his claws into the skin. There’s marks across both of them; several months ago Aku had bent Jack over a rock and smacked him across the ass and thighs until he’d come, using a willow branch Aku had found. But in the present he merely holds it aside to observe the tendril thrusting in and out of Jack.

He gets great delight out of witnessing Jack stretch around him, feeling the warmth and the tightness inside, and even some of that feeling out of _Jack’s_ enjoyment of such activities. It’s probably the only reason he bothers with finding Jack’s prostate, rubbing his tendril over it, watching the man’s whole body react in a shudder.

Aku increases his own sensitivity in the tendril, much to like a human cock. Jack doesn’t seem to have a preference on sex, through penetration or being penetrated, oral or skin-on-skin, or anything else Aku thought up. He’d achieved climax with all the various forms of it Aku brought to their interactions.

Aku does have to wonder on if he and Jack have begun to _seek_ each other out. Not quite for their habitual dancing around their own deaths, but this as well. Aku has certainly been making far more interesting plans for his encounters with the samurai than before.

It would certainly be more clear if they talked about this, but Aku thinks that would ruin the effect. They are still at each other’s throats, but ever since that incident in the graveyard they seem to aim to drive each other towards results like this without the need for petty words. There’s just _understanding_ : Aku is free to push Jack however he likes, and Jack is free to fight it or enjoy it. And underneath that they still despise each other, and this is just another form of their anger and frustration coming to a head.

It’s the only way Aku can see it. Care, trust, _attachments_ ; they’re mortal things. Things for lower creatures.

He teases Jack with another tendril flicking against his skin, before that one starts to shove its way in to join the other. Jack’s body shudders, trying to move away or into it, Aku can’t tell, but Jack does moan shortly, quietly, and when Aku peeks around him he can see his cock is hard, dangling down with a little drop of precome slowly oozing out.

Adorable, almost.

Aku lets out another plume of fire onto the brand, hovering it over Jack’s back, watching as the flames lick closer still to his skin. Jack definitely shies away from that, hissing between his teeth, but Aku chuckles lightly at the reaction.

Normally he doesn’t do this, but he figures the occasion might call for it. Aku brings his hand around to the front of Jack’s body, and drags the blunt side of his index finger up the underside of Jack’s cock. Jack shivers with it, his cock twitching with excitement. He does it one more time, much more slowly, watching the reaction of the samurai tense and try to resist moving. But why? Aku can’t see the reason behind that.

He pulls away after that, satisfied to see Jack quivering and breathing harder, indicating he’s getting close. Aku pumps his tendrils in and out in the same brisk pace, and after another minute he starts to push the third in.

Jack’s body locks up, his breath stuttering, and he makes a choked noise of surprise. His legs again tug at Aku’s tendrils, but it looks more like they’re just trying to writhe in instinct. Aku cocks his head at the sight, shivering slightly himself at the multiple sensations he’s feeling in his tendrils, but ultimately keeps going until all three tendrils are twisted around each other inside Jack. They keep going, making slick, crude noises as they move in the samurai, and Jack seems quite unable to move himself, sagging and panting in Aku’s hold.

Aku stands then, and saunters with a confident swing in his hips over in front of Jack. He waits until Jack lifts his head to look at Aku, and then eyes the red-hot metal brand in Aku’s hand.

Aku had considered his options: around the front of the hips was tempting, and it would be quite painful with all the sensitive nerves there, but there wasn’t a whole lot of flat skin, what with the samurai being so lean; the ass was humiliating and significant, but a little too hidden for Aku’s tastes; but to the contrary, over the heart was perfect. The samurai was always losing the top half of his gi anyway, and the thought of that brand being there, so exposed, was arousing in ways Aku couldn’t explain. Plus it was symbolism at its finest in Aku’s opinion— almost _romantic_ , even.

He doesn’t doubt Jack will tell a very thin sliver of the truth if asked about the mark. That Aku had captured him, and sought to humiliate him by making a mark that would shame him forever.

And it might be mostly truthful, for all that Aku cares. But Jack is far from _unwilling_.

Jack works his jaw before swallowing, then locks eyes with Aku, that fire resparking in his eyes. A challenge.

Aku, enthralled, heats the brand with one last breath, keeping eye contact with Jack. And right as Jack opens his mouth to gasp, body quaking as he tips over that edge into orgasm, Aku smoothly presses the metal into the skin over the left pectoral muscle. Jack freezes for one split second, eyes going comically wide, caught wonderfully between his pleasure and the pain that’s setting in, before his mouth drops open and he slams his eyes shut as he lets out an agonizing ( _glorious_ ) scream.

Aku can’t even imagine what human pain feels like. They all have different levels and tolerances of it, as he’s come to find out. But he has only ever been able to feel one, excruciating source.

So he doesn’t feel bad at all about pressing the brand in, holding it there for longer than necessary, listening to the skin sizzle and the samurai’s cries, smelling the wonderful scent of burning flesh.

He pulls it away after enough time has passed that it has about cauterized the skin, and Jack’s head drops forward, body trembling harshly in Aku’s hold. He’s making tiny, weak noises that Aku drinks in, stepping forward and tilting his head down to peer at Jack’s face and the reddening, crumpling skin that’s forming under the intense heat.

Jack’s eyes are wide open and unseeing, mouth still open as he struggles to breathe.

Aku takes his free hand to run it gently through Jack’s hair, a mockery of comfort, because he uses that to force Jack’s head back, and lean in to get one good taste of Jack’s burnt skin.

It pulls out his own release, making his ethereal form vibrate as he groans from deep in his throat. He knows Jack feels it, too, from the tendrils still in him, as he gives out one more desperate yelp before all but collapsing, his muscles giving in to just hanging there.

Aku sighs contentedly, reveling in the pleasant warmth that comes after orgasm. He drops the brand off to the side, and massages his claws into Jack’s scalp while the other comes up and traces lightly up Jack’s side, and in his languid state it feels natural. He’s already thinking of the next time he sees Jack, and getting to see, to feel, this scar. Thinking of watching others react to it, watch Jack try to explain it while withholding as much of the _truth_ as possible, but both he and Aku knowing exactly how it came about.

Jack makes a questioning noise, and Aku lifts his head to chase the sound into Jack’s mouth, his tongue finding its way easily inside to rub over Jack’s tongue.

The samurai tenses in one smooth roll up his body, before yanking his foot out from its hold and kicking at Aku. Aku stumbles away, withdrawing all his tendrils with a _pop_ of air as they disappear, and Jack falls to the ground in a heap, only barely catching himself.

“Enough,” Jack snaps, voice shaking, “Y-you have worn out your welcome.”

He shoves himself to unsteady feet, swaying upon them, and stumbles towards his sword.

Aku teleports out before he can grab it, and lands in his lair with a disappointed growl.

What was that about?

Oh well. Perhaps the samurai was just upset about how much the burn hurt. He did have a tendency to get even more testy after sex, which seemed like the _opposite_ endgoal to Aku.

But it hardly matters. So long as nothing changed between them, things were under his control.

And that was how he intended to keep it.


	28. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Hurt/comfort, angst, relationship building, sweet & affectionate sex, Dom/sub, body worship, praise kink, anal sex, anal fingering, vaginal sex, vaginal fingering, double penetration, multiple genitalia
> 
> Additional tags: Prepare for SCHMOOP round 2, Aku with a vagina, Aku with multiple genitalia, Jacks version of dirty talk: ‘I THINK YOU’RE GREAT’, but its ok bc aku has a praise kink like whoa, like way more than jacks, but we’ll get there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY heres ur aku body/personality worship, hope its worth it

Aku slams the door to their bedroom rather than teleport in as usual, startling Jack on the edge of the bed as he storms in. Fists clenched tight at his sides, eyebrows blazing, the demon ignores Jack to march back and forth in front of the bed, pacing (a habit, a minion told Jack once, that Aku had done far more often before Jack began living with him), grumbling and hissing curses to himself.

It’s only after about a minute that Aku finally starts shouting.

“Who do they think they are?” he lifts his fists in the air only to slam them down to his sides again, his form shuddering and forming little smoky tendrils all down his back that dissipate into the air, “They cannot, cannot treat me like I am their _willing_ servant, bending upon my knee to their every whim!”

Jack opens his mouth to try and calm Aku down, but then thinks again about the situation. It’s clear Aku is having a very emotional moment, the source of which he suspects is from the demon’s meeting earlier. So, wisely, he shuts his mouth and allows the demon to vent.

It’s true that Aku doesn’t always take this new path well, even with Jack’s guidance and partnership. He’s had literally _his entire life_ of doing whatever he wanted, mostly involving selfish and sadistic actions, and Jack never expected him to turn it around in a day. He’s honestly entirely proud of the fact Aku is _trying_.

Now that Jack is with him, he sees the massive amounts of daily hate and grievances the people bring to Aku. Jack can’t imagine dealing with that for thousands of years, even with his own understanding of Aku’s motivations for how the demon did it. But the numbers of those who express gratitude, who give genuine thanks to Aku, is growing by the day, and Jack is so extraordinarily happy to get to see how much it affects Aku. Even though all the hate is or was certainly justified, it’s clear Aku had very little experience with actual praise and respect. Just the way he lit up, stood taller, grew giddier; it makes Jack’s own heart swell with affection and the desire to see more given to Aku.

And yet there are still the days like this, where for every step Aku seems to make forward he feels as if something is pushing him back. And sometimes it is outside forces, but more often than not it is the demon’s own emotional states, his jealousy, or his rampant ego. But they are all obstacles nonetheless, and Jack is here to help him pass them.

“Aku tries to extend his hand in mercy, and they seek to take a mile! And when I try to _calmly_ explain that they cannot do that, that what they are seeking is going to harm others, they claim that _I_ am the one being unreasonable! _Ha!_ They would not know reason even if it reached up to snap their necks!”

Jack watches Aku intently, still wanting to interrupt and converse with him but also wanting to let Aku’s temper run its course. Aku is in a highly volatile state when he’s like this, and Jack is sure that trying to calm him down or even, well, _reason_ with him would only make Aku angrier. Aku needs time to get out of his own head, his own caged mind, before he is ready to hold a conversation.

“They have the _audacity_ to call me such things! To expect that I have become _soft!_ I will show them Aku is not _weak!_ ”

Now his voice takes on a _very_ different growl, a dangerous one that Jack recognizes. He is quite sure Aku won’t be attacking them, or getting a revenge that will harm them (as he’d clearly made it out of the meeting without reacting in such a manner), but Jack sees an opportunity to intervene with whatever Aku might be thinking is a _good_ idea when the reality is far from it.

Jack stands in one smooth motion, saying clearly, “Aku.”

Aku snaps his head around to face Jack like he’s just noticing him, his face a picture of fury. Jack stands like a stone before him, unmoved by Aku’s expression. The demon flinches back, actually staggering, and his face suddenly shifts into something hurt and scared.

“I was not—” his voice quivers, “Do not think—”

He turns away, covering his face with his hands and hunching over.

Jack reaches out, gently putting a hand on his back, not pulling it back even when Aku shivers and tries to jerk away.

“I am worried that you felt mistreated,” Jack says quietly, “That they sought to take advantage of you and your attempt to seek to help.”

Jack’s been through similar experiences. For every ten groups of people he helped, there was at least one that had wanted to use him in excess for their own selfish purposes. Jack wasn’t sure if it was just the way society had evolved or if some of it was due to Aku’s influence, but it was frustrating and humiliating regardless.

Aku’s silent for a couple minutes, and when he does speak again his voice is disturbingly small, “I was not going to harm them.”

“I believe you.” Jack doesn’t know— doesn’t _want_ to know— what Aku was thinking, but his chest tightens seeing Aku like this.

He sees a dark pupil peering up at him through the claws, watching him for a reaction. But Jack only keeps his positive, supportive face on, showing Aku that he is not...likely whatever reaction Aku was expecting from him.

Is he afraid Jack is itching to grab his sword and start their rivalry all over again? Does he think Jack will be disappointed in him for expressing his desire for retribution over being wronged? Those things simply aren’t true, and Jack hopes he’s expressing it properly to Aku now, rubbing his hand into the demon’s back and continuing to look at him with kindness.

Jack sometimes thinks on, discreetly, the times before he arrived in this future that Aku might have tried to be “good” and what that would have entailed for both the demon and his subjects. Aku had told him he'd grown discouraged when his efforts hadn’t been able to do what his subjects had needed from him, because no one had wanted to guide him (or, quite distinctly, he may have had no one he was _willing_ to listen to). When he’d only continued to receive scorn and hate for what he'd tried, Aku gave up quickly.

Jack finds himself torn about that, but he knows it’s coming from the fact there’s still a part of him that equates Aku to a level of being human, which he is very much not. There’s many similarities, to be certain, but it’s also evident Aku is _not_ to be held up to mortal standards. Aku is something else entirely, which is why so many mortal understandings are harder for him. He may never _get_ morality, and Jack has...mostly come to terms with that. As long as Aku continues to _try_ and make this future a better place, it is all that Jack can ask for.

What hurts Jack most about getting to become close to Aku is seeing sides of him the rest of the world, even his past self, clearly never saw. Aku is intelligent and quick-witted, able to learn many things at rates that would be difficult for most mortals. He’s constantly discovering new powers, new abilities, about himself because he _is_ so different from every other creature upon this plane of existence and he struggles with his sense of identity despite his high self-worth. Aku does have the capacity to care, deeply and faithfully, but it’s hidden under layers of the years he spent in isolation, of ruling on his own, of _outliving_ everything and everyone around him. He _does_ want respect, deep down, but that desire has been boxed up by the acceptance that the world would never see him that way, so he chose to rule through an easier method: fear.

Though Aku has never outright said anything of his sort, a large part of Jack has started to gather that the demon had felt _justified_ in doing what he’d done, causing pain and misery because it was all he’d ever known. And there, too, Jack feels himself torn between pity and anger; Aku _shouldn’t_ have done all those horrible things, and nothing could ever excuse them, but such a backstory would _explain_ why he’d done it, and it made Jack wish he might have thought of it earlier and done the reaching out to Aku first.

But realistically, they’d both been too consumed by their hatred for each other to make room for understanding.

Jack still can’t quite explain why he’d been able to accomplish it now. Did it trace back to when Aku had spared his life? Was it his weariness from constantly being on the run and willingness for an alternative? Or was it truly when Aku had reached out to him, seeking guidance and an eventual romantic relationship?

His emotions lean towards the latter. Aku had been the one to try first (despite the demon’s insistence that Jack had done so first) and that spoke more volumes to Jack than anything else.

Aku finally pulls his face out of his hands, still looking like he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, so Jack cups his other hand around the lowest crest on his head, gently encouraging him to tilt and face Jack. He brushes his thumb across the thin line of green lips.

“Not all our days will end in victories,” Jack says reassuringly, “Aku, I am truly sorry for what happened to you. It was disrespectful of them. If you would allow it, I will deal with them from now on.”

Aku shakes his head, bringing his hand up to keep Jack’s on his face. He nuzzles into it, not quite looking at Jack, and then presses a kiss to Jack’s palm.

“I will do it. It is just...refreshing, to remember you are here, on my side.”

Jack doesn’t argue that, even if he wants to. He doesn’t think it’s right that Aku still thinks of the world as “them versus me,” but he knows why Aku thinks like that.

Jack knows all he can do is guide Aku, reassure him that he was not alone as he once was and that all his progress was _still_ steps forward, but ultimately Aku’s choices and thoughts were his own. He just wishes he could do more.

He nods, and when he comes up to kiss Aku the demon pulls him in tight with an arm around Jack’s back, pressing his lips hard against Jack’s. Jack relaxes into it, letting Aku take the comfort he needs.

Jack suddenly, strikingly, thinks of the time when Aku massaged him all over and gave him such high praise. It had felt so good, so reassuring, even if his mind had tried to fight what Aku had told him. It had struck places deep inside Jack, making his feelings of closeness with Aku grow stronger still.

This doesn’t quite feel like the same situation, plus he’s just gotten done comforting Aku, but he wants to do something similar. Aku has come to mean so much to him, and he wants Aku to _know_ it.

After they part he takes a breath, and requests, “Would you let me take care of you? Tonight?”

Aku makes a questioning noise, pulling a face to fit it. Jack keeps his stance sure, not betraying the worry he feels.

“What do you mean?”

“I wish to give you extra care and...devotion,” Jack says, recalling the way Aku had phrased it, “Will you let me?”

He waits for what seems like too long. Aku is looking over him carefully the whole time, like he can’t quite puzzle it out. The demon’s gaze is intense, but Jack meets it back with every inch.

Finally Aku relents, sagging a little before nodding. Jack smiles, and raises up on his toes to put a kiss just under Aku’s chin to the left of his beard.

“Thank you.” he murmurs, and leads Aku over to the bed where he gets Aku to lay down. Aku seems to be perking up now, eyes a little brighter, but there’s still a pained stiffness in his movements.

When Jack climbs up to straddle his hips, Aku rises to his elbows and stares Jack up and down.

“If I were to merely _guess_ , I would think you were stealing _my_ idea.” Aku’s smirking as he says it, and Jack chuckles.

“Yes, but it is a good one.” Jack presses another kiss to the top of his head, between his eyebrows.

Before he pulls away, Aku catches him by the arms, holding him while his face grows somber again. The demon works his jaw, struggling with whatever he wants to say, before he finally turns his head away, grip loosening. Jack waits until he’s ready to say whatever it is.

“Would you…” Aku’s voice is quiet again, “I do not wish to...be in charge tonight.” He’s shaking, ever so slightly, his form vibrating at the edges.

That gives Jack pause. Aku is one to crave control and power, no matter the situation. Jack doesn’t allow himself to be pushed over by that, but he is far more comfortable giving such “charge” to Aku in the bedroom than Aku has ever been back to him. In fact, with the day Aku had had, Jack would’ve guessed the demon _wanted_ to exert control over something or someone he could without harm. There’s only been a scant few instances in their relationship history where Jack has been given those reigns in their sexual activities.

He wonders, again, on what Aku is thinking; what could possibly have made Aku want to go _this_ route instead? But he doesn’t question the demon. If it is what Aku is sure he wants, then Jack has no qualms with it.

He massages his fingers into Aku’s neck, catching Aku’s attention, “I would be happy to do so for you.”

Aku de-tenses just a smidge, and his body stops shivering. Slowly, his hands loosen more, and come to rest at Jack’s hips. Jack brings his hands down, smoothing him over to Aku’s chest.

“I think,” Jack starts, contemplating it, “I will only request you move when and what I ask of you for now. Is that alright?”

Aku considers it, pursing his lips, but finally nods.

Jack quickly tries to come up with some kind of plan, but that kind of thing has always been Aku’s strong point. Thinking on the fly has always been Jack’s.

He gets an idea, and decides to run with it. He leans down, bringing one hand over beside Aku’s head while the other strokes his knuckles along Aku’s throat.

“Shall my first comment be obvious?” he laughs, “I wish to remind you how very strong you are.”

Aku snorts, rolling his eyes, but Jack goes on, “And not just in a physical way, though that is to be admired as well. Your personality, your will, your perseverance; they all hold great strength as well.”

Aku switches back to staring at him, sparks of interest in his eyes, “Yes, they are indeed traits to be admired.”

Jack nods in agreement, then suddenly gets another, better idea. He leans in closer, hovering his face over Aku’s.

“Hmm, how about your horns, then? How very _majestic_ they make your face, adorning your head...like a crown, I might guess.”

Aku’s eyes light up brighter, and underneath Jack he wriggles a little. Jack takes it as encouragement, and presses separate kisses to each of the crests on both sides. Aku makes a choked, gasping noise initially, but when Jack returns to holding himself up over the demon Aku’s face is back under control.

“And your eyebrows, as I know you know, are indeed great. They are also unique, and I _appreciate_ that, very much, about them.” He puts another kiss between the eyebrows, and when he pulls back Aku is grinning wide.

“Yes! It is true!” Aku responds.

“I like this a lot as well,” Jack taps Aku’s nose with a finger, “Your nose matches the rest of you perfectly, bringing out your best, distinct features. I even enjoy the fact it is almost shaped like a heart!”

Aku scowls again at that, but there’s no true fury in his voice or eyes as he says, “It is not!”

Jack arches his eyebrows skeptically, and after a few seconds Aku slumps.

“But it is still...fit for Aku, yes?”

“Perfectly, as I said.” Jack smiles softly down at him, and kisses his nose, then his beard, “And of course, your beard is made for you as well. It and your eyebrows bring each other out pleasingly to the eye.”

Aku beams proudly, puffing his chest a little, but dutifully remains unmoving, keeping his hands at Jack’s hips. Jack doesn’t quite know what to do with any orders yet. He thinks, briefly, on what Aku would likely do in this situation.

“Undress me?” he requests, then adds a bit more finality to his tone, “Aku.”

Aku hesitates, doubt starting to creep back into his face, “Is that all?”

Jack comes in close enough so his breath brushes over Aku’s lips without touching them himself, looking Aku in the eyes.

“I am far from finished, Aku. Now, please, undress me.”

There’s no plea in his voice, it’s all his strict, ordering tone. But maybe _that’s_ why Aku still shivers, and his hands scramble for Jack’s belt.

“Your mouth is so very expressive, both in physical and vocal ways,” he shifts, allowing Aku an easier time getting his belt free, “I find it endearing to get to bear witness to it all. And your teeth, ah, very intimidating to most, but I take great delight in feeling them on my skin.”

Now he’s blushing, outside of Aku undressing him, because even though Aku knows this it’s different to say it aloud. Aku beams up at him, flashing his fangs, and this time when Jack comes in to kiss them he parts his own mouth to let his tongue slide into Aku’s mouth, meeting the thinner appendage past Aku’s teeth.

He still murmurs, “Kiss me” against Aku’s lips, and of course Aku follows it. They indulge in a long, slow series of running their tongues against each other, finding and licking over each other’s teeth and inside mouths, just enjoying the feel of it. Aku seems to have forgotten his task with Jack’s gi, as Jack can feel it hanging open on him but Aku’s hands aren’t moving to take it off him.

Reluctantly, he pulls away, sitting up straight over Aku.

“My gi.” he says, and Aku grumbles but reaches his hands up to Jack’s shoulders to peel the robe off. Jack sits up briefly to help Aku remove it completely, and chooses not to order Aku to take the time to hang it properly by the bed; he doesn’t want him or the demon going _anywhere_. He doesn’t see where Aku drops his gi, but when Aku goes for his fundoshi Jack snaps both his hands to Aku’s wrists.

“I want you to unwrap it, slowly,” he says, “No cutting into it.”

Aku trembles all over in a wave, but his eyes are still wide and bright, looking eager. Once Jack lets him go, he starts to follow the order just as Jack has said.

Jack can feel what he thinks Aku must feel like this, with this control over another. It is thrilling; trust in a different way than when Jack gave control to Aku. He wants to do this for Aku, no longer just to show his care but to _prove_ that it was alright for Aku to trust him with this.

“You know that I— I truly do find you handsome.” Jack admits.

In the span of a few seconds, Aku’s face goes through a range of emotions. First, of course, is shock, then confusion, then like he wants to protest for the longest time, before he finally settles into something that’s horribly pained, looking away again. His hands clench into Jack’s hips, clutching the wrappings of the fundoshi.

Jack puts a hand back on his chest, and Aku twitches, eyes staring at the hand.

“I _do,_ ” he insists, “Both physically, and mentally.”

Aku tilts his head up and away, biting into his bottom lip. But whatever he might be thinking goes unsaid, as his hand continue to pull apart Jack’s underwear.

Jack isn’t letting this one go, “Your intellect is admirable to me as well. How much you plan, how you research every detail, how quickly you can draw reasonable conclusions and think much faster than many others.”

He puts a softer edge to his voice, “I cannot express, succinctly, how very happy I am that you still _challenge_ me. I once thought I might be happier with peace and a life without issue, but you have proven to me that it never would have satisfied me. I _want_ to continue to experience these challenges you bring to me. Only _you_.”

Aku closes his eyes, making a moan that’s more pain than pleasure, and with a series of cracking noises he turns his head into the sheets. It’s honestly a little _creepy_ , seeing the back of Aku’s head under him, but Aku’s not stopping and he’s not requesting Jack to do so either.

Still to be sure, Jack asks, “Do you want to stop?”

It takes a second, but Aku gives him a slightly muffled “No.”

Jack takes a deep breath, and then reaches up to pull out the pin in his hair, setting it aside. He comes back in and down, over the back of Aku’s head.

“I am going to get the lubricant, do not move.”

He sees Aku’s hands clench at empty air, but otherwise the demon complies. Jack lifts himself off and scoots over to the nightstand, where he gets the bottle out and then comes back to settle over Aku’s hips, this time holding himself up on his knees a few inches. Aku still hasn’t turned his head around, but Jack gets an idea that, while it will be difficult in the moment, he’s sure will succeed.

He pours a good amount onto his fingers, coating three of them, and then presses the bottle into Aku’s right hand while the one he just covered goes between his and Aku’s bodies right around the pelvic region.

He swallows, bites the inside of his cheek, and finally— after a few more seconds of mentally readying himself— asks, “W-would you form a vagina for me?”

He feels a little dizzy afterwards, but the desired effect is had: Aku’s head _snaps_ around again, his eyes going wide as his eyebrows fizzle out.

“Wh-what?!” Aku shouts.

Now Jack is the one that’s trembling a little, not entirely from saying such a thing.

“I-I was thinking…” Jack trails off, starting to lose his nerve. He has been thinking about requesting something like this for a while, especially since the time Aku had duplicated himself for sex one night, but it’s taken him even longer than any of his other ideas to be able to speak it aloud.

He takes a steadying breath again, and forces out, voice wavering, “I-I was thinking, of, well, h-having you, in...in me, as I— as I, um, um, am. Am in...you.”

Already his face feels as it were on fire. Aku, for his part, looks like Jack had just sprouted two heads.

For a long— painfully long— awkward silence, they just wind up staring at each other. All the while Jack’s thoughts become more frantic, his nerves just on the cusp of consuming him.

After what seems like an eternity, Aku melts a little, eyebrows resparking, and says in a rather high-pitched voice for him, “A-alright.”

Jack puts on a strained smile, and when his fingers touch Aku’s skin again there’s a familiar dip under him.

“Would you...ah…” Jack looks shyly at the bottle in Aku’s hand. He’s completely drained his ability to say anything sexual for at least a month.

Aku, at least, doesn’t poke fun at that or misunderstand him. The demon makes a definitely pleased groan, scrambling with the bottle to pour some lubricant on his left hand before he slams the lid back down and darts his hand behind Jack.

“S-slowly, slowly.” Jack reminds him, leaning forward and putting his other hand down for balance. He still angles his own fingers to push between the folds of ethereal skin Aku has formed and entering into the tight, smooth heat in small, caressing touches.

Aku’s first finger presses against his skin before starting to press in, following the same pattern Jack is doing to Aku. Though Aku doesn’t need the stretching at all due to his shapeshifting, especially compared to Jack, Jack still enjoys taking his time with it each time they do this, seeking to ensure Aku gains some amount of pleasure from the dexterity of his fingers.

And given the demon’s series of alternating between high and low growling noises, Jack can see he’s succeeding again. His thumb finds the little nub of a clitoris, brushing across it in tiny circles, reveling in the sight of Aku shuddering under him.

“You, ah, your natural form is v-very striking, very pleasing to my eyes as well,” Jack manages to get back on track with the compliments, at least, continuing even as Aku gasps and slams his eyes shut again, moving his finger a little faster in Jack, “The way your, your curves draw my eyes in— _ah, Aku!—_ Aku, no matter what form you take, you are, are wonderful—”

His cock is hard between his legs, but he doesn’t touch it yet. He concentrates on rocking back onto Aku’s finger, which eventually becomes two, and pushing his own fingers in and out of Aku.

They spend the next few minutes like that, locked between each other’s movements, and Jack takes in the demon under him. Aku’s eyes are still closed tightly shut, and he’s biting into his bottom lip again, curved fangs peeking out at the sides. He doesn’t look pained anymore, but Jack can’t tell if he’s pleased either. When Jack rubs across his clitoris again, Aku tilts his head back, opening his mouth and making a _very_ pleasured moan. Smiling brightly, triumphantly, Jack keeps going.

Jack allows the silence to sit, save for the sexual noises, until Aku can easily work three of his fingers into Jack. Then, he pulls his fingers out of Aku, wrapping them around the base of his cock instead and trembling once more.

“Aku,” he pants, hair falling around his face, “N-now.”

Aku opens his eyes to peek at Jack, gritting his teeth (though still clearly interested), and jimmies his fingers out of Jack. Jack has a few seconds of that odd, almost empty sensation, before he feels something else pressing against him there. He takes a breath, and then guides himself down on Aku’s cock, working himself gently but steadily.

And once seated, he pushes his cock into Aku, and—

_Oh._

He has to let go of himself to dig his hands into the sheets, tensing, closing his eyes and trying _very_ hard to not let himself succumb to climax so easily. But both sensations are shooting rapid sparks up his spine, through his stomach, igniting his every nerve on fire. He’s had Aku finger him while performing oral sex before, but never could he have imagined how _good_ this would feel.

He has to take several deep breaths to regain his composure, and even though he’s still shuddering he forces his eyes back open. Aku’s not in much better shape; the demon appears to be trying just as hard to remain still, eyes unseeing as his eyebrows burn low, mouth slightly ajar but no noise escaping now.

At this rate neither of them are going to last very long. But hopefully it just meant there would be many repeated iterations later.

He gives a small experimental thrust forward, and Aku flinches, snapping out of his state and trying to grab for Jack’s hips. He stops just short, and makes a low, needy noise.

Jack thrusts again, a little more confidently, even though he doesn’t put much speed or power into it, afraid either of them will slip out if he does so. Aku’s hands grasp at air again, and the demon shivers in a wave down his body. But he’s not _quite_ there yet.

Jack gradually brings himself down to his elbows, shaking, and gives himself another small thrust. Aku throws his head back, groaning, and then opening his mouth to let out a long, wanton growl.

“I want you as well, Aku,” Jack starts again, trying to make sure his voice remains steady, “You, y-your body, your powers, your, your personality, the challenges you present me, e-everything.”

It chokes in his chest, but bubbles out as he thrusts again, “You make me _happy_.”

Here and now, he can’t, he _can’t_ , so he buries his face in Aku’s chest, demanding, pleading, “Hold me, Aku, _Aku_ —”

Aku puts his arms around Jack, almost reverently, pulling him close, and Jack loses all ability to think past that as he comes.

He feels Aku follow him over, but only because he can feel that shiver around him and _in_ him, and he cries out at it intensifies his orgasm, sharpening it to a point before he collapses on Aku, feeling almost liquefied.

Jack pants against Aku’s chest, feeling Aku shiver under him, but eventually he gets some of himself collected enough to say, “How...how are you feeling?”

It takes Aku a little while to answer, and when he does his voice sounds remarkably satisfied, “Hmm, how do you humans put it? Like I am the ‘king of the world?’”

Jack chuckles softly, “You already are.”

Aku is silent for a moment, but then mutters, very low, “This is better.”

Jack opens his eyes to blink, and then carefully lifts himself to bring his hands up and frame Aku’s face, holding him gently, sweetly, as Jack presses full kisses to his lips, while Aku kisses back with all the same, slow affection.

‘ _I love you._ ’ Jack thinks, as loudly and forcefully as he dares, pressing the feeling into his kiss. But he’s not quite ready to say them aloud, to make them real. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	29. Shapeshifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Shapeshifting, chasing as foreplay (sorta), light scenting, teratophilia, light masochism, dragon!Aku, sex with dragon!Aku, size difference, dom/sub, dirty talk, anal fingering, anal sex, slightly rough sex, creampie, multiple orgasms
> 
> Additional tags: Weird demon biology, I mean this whole series is teratophilia in case you havent picked up on that, but this ones speeeeeeciiiaaaal, also tbc i doooooont classify Jack as a masochist in askblog ‘verse, or at least not in the textbook/classical sense, he's just a fan of the rough stuff, but gotta tag just in case, again with me @ my brain: ‘JUST STOP FUCKING WRITING SO MUCH AKSFHDAJFKGF’, idk how id make that sound but yanno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ –)ノ⌒*✧°☆

Aku has spent many years accumulating wealth, power, and an empire that spanned the galaxy. He will freely admit the things humans seem to find distasteful in him, especially his insatiable greed, because one, it’s true, and two, it’s a point of _pride_ for him to know that his power is enough for others to be envious and terrified of. It’s a fantastic feeling.

And yet when Jack becomes his romantic partner, he both adds and chips away at that. Aku feels great victory in succeeding in ending their rivalry, especially in a (mutually) beneficial way, and pulling Jack over to his side. But having Jack there also means expectations for Aku to perform some changes, which include redistributing some of his wealth and...not necessarily _diminishing_ his power but making it less about fear and trying harder for something the subjects can respect.

It’s terrifying for Aku, but he endures with Jack by his side, and slowly he can see the changes taking effect. More often now he can tell when his subjects give genuine thanks, determined by the brightness in their features, and as time keeps going on the numbers of happy, grateful subjects increases stupendously. It’s different than ruling with his iron fist, but Aku can still definitely say he’s _happy_.

His relationship with Jack is a similar story, only on a deeper, more individual level, but there had been _many_ things that Aku could never have expected to turn out like they did. Kissing, of course, being the first one that always came to mind; how could he have known how _complicated_ that could get? Then, obviously, learning the things that he had never known about Jack, and finding himself able and _wanting_ to expose traits and things about himself he’d kept hidden from the rest of the world.

And of course there was also the little things, like being able to bring Jack down into the rooms of his storage of treasures. It’s a place only Aku can access, with his teleporting powers, and the first time he’d been very anxious to bring Jack in, because he’d never brought _anyone_ down there, but it had been a marvelous success. It’s still rare to bring Jack in, but at some point Aku had taken a leap and carved out a small section for Jack to store his own gifts and treasures, and Jack had kissed him and told him he was very happy with Aku.

This instance is a little different; part of their pending deal with the tribes in the southernmost islands is that Aku return a jewel he took from them ages ago. Aku has recruited Jack (and duplicated himself multiple times) to help him sort through the piles of gems and gold in the largest room, where he had stashed most of his stolen treasures.

While sorting, which is _incredibly_ boring, Aku finds his core mind drifting to a book he once read many years ago. It had told a rather intriguing tale about a small, hairy, human-like creature, recruited by other small human-like creatures, to steal something from a dragon’s hoard. Overall the characters and story had been worth the read, but of course Aku’s favorite part was the dragon. He could relate to being feared, knowing he was better than everyone, while also having one weakness that the child of the person who’d hurt him before used to (try and) kill him.

In a very quiet, unspoken sort of way, Aku acknowledges that he considers Jack to be _his_ , which contains far more possessiveness than what he knew was expected from a relationship. The man is far more valuable to him than any _thing_ Aku owns, even his own empire— to a degree— and it’s both terrifying and exhilarating in one. But he still maintains that feeling of thinking, wanting, Jack as his own, almost like a treasure to be hoarded away.

But he knows Jack is his own person, and Aku cares about him enough to let it be like that.

As the day goes on and Aku finds all his selves growing bored to the point of irritation, he has one of them go over to where he last saw Jack to try and check in. That clone climbs over the pile of gold and sees Jack with his back to Aku, bent over and rummaging through a significant pile of gems.

Aku stares for a moment, then decides that he wants to have some fun. He shrinks to a mouse, darting across the gold, light enough that he doesn’t disturb it as he sneaks up behind Jack. He crouches once he’s a few feet away, gathering his strength, and then leaps up, shifting into a cat mid-jump that lands on Jack’s back.

Jack shrieks, flailing backwards and scrambling his hands at Aku. Aku cackles as he jumps off, watching Jack land on his back before rolling to his side, facing Aku with an angry, blushing glare.

Aku sits down and licks one paw before smoothing it over the “fur” on his head.

Jack clenches his fists, works his jaw for a second, and then jumps at Aku while trying to grab him.

Aku yowls, his form spiking up like true fur, and bolts, Jack following close on his heels. Because of the slippery traction of the gold, both of them seem to be on even grounds for running.

Aku’s next closest body runs towards where the other one is, shifting into a cat as well. Once the first form goes around a corner of a pile, they meet each other and then dart in opposite directions. Jack almost skids to a halt, but then goes after the new one that went left.

All forms giggling with giddiness, Aku shifts into multiple different animals; a deer, a panther, a goat, a rabbit, and a wolf, along with the two other cat forms. They all begin to weave in and out of the glimmering piles everywhere, leading Jack on a wild chase. He feels wild and free again, forgetting about what brought them there in the first place, enjoying the game he’s brought to Jack.

When the cat crosses the path of the deer, he bounds away with Jack right behind him. The panther leaps down from atop a pile and knocks Jack over mid-chase, and then runs when Jack catches his breath and comes after him again. The goat barely misses butting Jack in the stomach several minutes later, and Jack is laughing, panting hard, as he turns and runs after that Aku. The wolf and the goat run together for a bit, letting Jack get close enough to swipe at them, before they part and the wolf is the object of the game as they both continue playing.

The rabbit form is the one Jack chases eventually, and he tries to run up a pile to take a leap of faith off the top of it and aim for the next pile ten feet away. However, when Jack doesn’t follow him up, he turns his head right as he tries to take off and winds up doing a half-leap that plummets him towards the ground. The samurai catches him in mid-air, and they take the fall in a roll.

Aku squirms against his grip, claws scrabbling against the gold and gems, but Jack pins him down, laughing, “Got you!”

Aku, laughing as well, lets him have his victory for a couple minutes, allowing Jack to recover from the run. He twists his head back, watching Jack, seeing him pant and the few small trails of sweat dribble down his forehead. He looks into those deep, beautiful eyes, and marvels once more at the fact he’s managed to never again see those eyes look at him with sheer contempt.

He’s filled with a rush of affection, which quickly bleeds into his desire to keep their game going. Aku shapeshifts, pulling his essence out of Jack’s fingers, and all his forms recollect to a point several feet from Jack. Aku doesn’t think, only _feels_ what’s right, and becomes a four-legged, winged dragon, almost twenty feet from nose to tail, grinning with a mouth full of gleaming white fangs down at Jack.

“ _Your turn_.” he growls, smoke coming out from his nostrils.

Jack’s eyes go wide, but then he’s smirking as he rolls upright and jumps high and far away, vanishing behind distant piles of gold. Aku roars, the sound and intensity vibrating some of the piles around him to start collapsing, and goes after him.

He hunts, or at least close to that, using his superior smell and hearing to track Jack down, charging along. But when he gets close again, the samurai jumps up and out of sight.

Aku crouches, and leaps up to a taller pile, flapping his wings for balance as he lands and steadies himself atop it. He scans around what he can see, tuning his hearing intently for the samurai’s footsteps or heartbeat. He definitely hears something off to his left in front of him by some fifty feet, so he grins and takes to the air.

The ceiling isn’t that tall, but the room is big enough for him to glide over most of his hoard, and once he steers himself towards where he heard the noise the samurai scrambles out from behind a smaller pile and runs for the other direction. Aku tilts his wings so he lands faster, and the instant his feet are down he’s galloping after Jack. Grinning, spittle flying from his fangs, he’s feeling truly in his element.

Just as he gets close enough to snap his jaws at Jack’s back, Jack suddenly jumps up and _backwards,_ catapulting himself in a tight ball behind Aku, and as Aku turns his head to watch the samurai lands atop a pile of gold, sliding down smoothly to the bottom on both feet.

Aku snarls, trying to skid around, but loses his traction and slams into a larger stack of gold and jewels, which falls on top of him, covering him despite his efforts to get away before it happened. He gets his head free a couple seconds later, spitting out a few coins, and gets to see Jack laughing at the sight of him.

Aku scowls as he tenses, deciding he’s very much going to show Jack _what_ he’s capable of.

He springs in the next second, launching himself out at inhuman speeds, defying the laws of nature he knows other creatures must abide by, and even though Jack gives a good effort at trying to dodge out of the way, he is simply too human and Aku catches him in his claws.

Aku twists in the air so his back is the one that crashes into his treasure, sliding along several feet before stopping. And before Jack can catch his breath, Aku turns himself over and drops Jack to the gold, puts a paw over the samurai’s chest while beaming in victory.

“Ha!” Aku cries out, and then settles down on his belly just next to Jack’s legs, holding his head high, “So Aku succeeds once more! You may commence your praises now, of course.”

Jack takes a long couple minutes to get to a point where he can talk easier, obviously having taken a lot from the chases and getting grabbed by a demon going at the speed of a flying car. Aku was careful to not put any pressure on him with his paw, but he still holds it over Jack, making clear he’s not letting Jack get away.

Finally, smiling brightly, Jack says, “Indeed. You are truly magnificent, Aku.” There’s just the slightest drip of sarcasm in his tone, but Aku ignores it to preen at the compliment.

His wings shift against him, growing more comfortable, and he can’t help but lean down to lick Jack’s face, making Jack chuckle. He snuffs into Jack’s neck, riding the elation of victory and subtly, deep down, happy to be surrounded by his treasures.

His rumbling quickly turns pleased, as he continues pressing light little kisses around Jack’s face and neck, and Jack slowly calms down as well, kissing him back along his snout and running his hands up and under Aku’s jaw.

Aku realizes he’s still in his dragon form; like this, and his body has several feet on Jack’s height, and more than five times that from the tip of his nose down to the end of his tail. Just his front paw alone is enough to almost cover the width of Jack’s chest, and one finger the length of Jack's entire hand. He’s about to shift back but then he wonders…

Out of all the things they have done, both conventional and not, this is an area that they haven’t touched upon— or at least not like this. He’s been a much larger size a couple times, he’s been in Ikra’s form multiple times, used his tendrils on Jack _many_ times now, and even duplicated himself several times, but never have they used his shapeshifting in ways like this. And he still wants this, no matter what form he would take, because it’s all the same to him. Though, admittedly, there is a little bit of a thrill in the thought of taking Jack in this form, surrounded by his other treasures; almost symbolic, in a way.

He does understand there are some taboo things to most mortals, even amongst the ones that engage in kink-ridden sex lives, but he is no beast.

...Well, not the kind that lacked conscious ability, anyway.

He breathes out a warm blast of air over Jack, who flinches as it washes over him but is still smiling up at Aku through and after it.

“Is...is this…” he tries, tail twitching back and forth at the end, “Alright?”

Jack’s face drops into confusion, but then his eyes roam over Aku and the implication seems to finally settle in. The samurai swallows, looking away, embarrassment coming across his features.

After a minute, Aku concludes Jack is struggling how to gently let Aku down, so he huffs and decides to jump ahead there. He starts to lift his paw up off Jack, but the samurai snaps into action again and grabs Aku’s wrist.

“I…” he starts, then gulps. “I am not sure.”

“How so?” Aku cocks his head.

Jack looks over him again, that uncertainty now showing in his face, “You are, ah. Well, I know it is _you_ , of course, but you are also…” He trails off.

“A dragon?” Aku snorts out another plume of smoke.

“Not exactly,” Jack squirms a little, “Again, I know it is you, so it is not like you are just...a _dragon_ , but it is just...different, from all that we have done before, do you see?”

Aku shrugs, “I suppose.”

Jack pets over his wrist, looking at that, for another long minute. Finally, he says, in a quiet voice, “I suppose it is not _drastically_ different.”

Aku ponders on his paths here: he wants to soothe Jack about sex with him in this form, since he is considering it, but would that count as manipulation? Would he risk only making Jack angry with him?

Or he could soothe Jack, shift into his natural form, and see how he felt from there. Would that be the “right” choice, since he was seeking to cater to Jack’s doubt of interest?

He’s all twisted up about it, because the first feels more honest to himself, but the second is more along the lines of that whole “helping others before yourself” morality the samurai was always preaching. This is why morality confuses him so. Even with all his intellect he can’t quite piece it together the same ways other mortals can.

He’s starting to lean towards the soothing Jack out of it, primarily because it seems safer, but then he sees Jack breathe deep, closing his eyes before leaning up to plant a kiss on Aku’s palm.

Aku freezes, and locks eyes with Jack when the man opens them again.

“Would it be a-alright to, to try?” Jack asks in a shaking voice.

“Say the word, and I will stop.” Aku promises, magic sparking inside him as his excitement starts to grow again.

Jack slowly smiles at him again, even as he lays back down on the gold and gently pulls Aku’s paw back to his chest. Aku digs his claws into the gold around him, rumbling with a delighted purr.

He brings his head low to lick again at Jack’s neck, his tongue much thicker than in his normal form, but he tastes the same amount of sweat, grime, and other scents Jack’s skin has clinging to him. Jack laughs softly again, and reaches a hand up to pet up the top of Aku’s triangular snout.

Aku playfully nips, even more carefully than usual, along the sensitive skin at Jack’s neck, minding his fangs. Jack tilts his head to give Aku access, sighing softly.

He sniffs deeply, for his own indulgence, revelling in all the different, uniquely Jack scents in the nape of the samurai’s neck. From there, he raises his head, and lifts his paw only to drag it lightly down Jack’s body, letting his two first claws hook into Jack’s belt. He curls them in enough to stay, and, moving his other paw to pin down Jack’s left arm, starts to tug on the belt.

It would be easy to just tear the material open, but he likes how it resists him enough that he effortlessly lifts Jack’s waist by it. Jack’s eyes go a little wide at the sight, his cheeks flushing, mouth coming open by an inch. After a couple seconds Jack gets his right hand in there, tugging at one of the ends, and finally it unravels, dropping Jack to the gold again with the sound of clattering coins and gems.

Aku puts those two fingers at the apex between Jack’s legs, and they're big enough to completely encompass his groin. Jack’s legs curl up a bit, his hands back on the pile under him, eyes flickering between Aku’s face and where that massive finger currently rests. Aku applies the smallest pressure, just enough to press Jack’s hips down a little, rubbing right into his crotch.

“Ahh,” Jack says, and Aku feels his hips try to buck against Aku’s strength. But Aku holds him down, holds him in place, keeping that slow, steady rhythm back and forth. Jack pushes his head back, mouth open more as he breathes deeper, still trying to move into Aku’s touch.

Aku licks a line up his chest, fluttering his tongue at the hollow of Jack’s throat, snuffing as Jack swallows.

When Jack’s feet begin to try and dig into the gold, sending more scattering away, Aku pulls his fingers back.

“Unwrap this,” he orders, “But do not remove anything else.”

He honestly likes the thought of Jack disheveled in his gi for this, once more adding to that underlying trend in Aku’s head of _symbolism_. It’s making him want this so much it’s starting to burn inside him.

Jack gets his slightly unsteady hands down there, unwrapping his fundoshi, and once the cloth is set aside he looks up at Aku with definite interest in his eyes. Aku peers back, and then grins wide.

He gets his claws around Jack’s waist, encompassing the whole thing as Jack gasps, yanking him down a little further while turning him slightly onto his right side. Aku turns to his right side as well, propping himself up on his right elbow while he squirms, contorting his body just right to curl around Jack so the samurai’s head is close to his chest, and Aku’s rear legs are closer to Jack’s own legs.

He twists his neck around so he can see Jack’s face, and he smirks at the blush that’s growing towards Jack’s neck as the samurai looks wantingly down at Aku’s claws around him.

But in the next moment Aku withdraws them, snapping them in the air over him to summon the bottle of the strawberry-flavored lubricant from their nightstand. He hands it down to Jack, who takes it from him with the smallest bit of confusion coming back into his face.

“You are going to spread this on my claws, since my other cannot do it,” Aku clacks those on his right one against the gold, emphasizing his point (ignoring the fact it should be moot, since he can shapeshift any extra limbs he needs), “Get them nice and slick, you will need it.”

Jack looks back at him with the tiniest measure of incredulity, but turns back to pop open the cap, wincing at the smell as he typically did when they used this. He pours a generous amount into his right hand after working the arm out from under him, twisting himself a bit to meet where Aku dangles his claws over him. Aku can see where the samurai’s cock is starting to fill out between his legs, and he licks over his teeth as his anticipation grows again.

Jack slicks up Aku’s three main fingers, doing as Aku told him, but Aku notices he starts trembling a little bit more with each one. When Jack’s done and he’s put the cap back on, he struggles with it from the slippery texture all over it and his hands as well as his shaking.

Aku changes his tone, dropping his voice to a comforting one as he checks in, “Color?”

“G-green,” Jack says immediately, but then tightens his throat and lays down, burying his face in his arm.

Aku waits, tail swishing back and forth slightly impatiently. When Jack doesn’t say anything else, Aku brings his head in close to Jack’s.

“Jack?” he asks, the smallest edge of worry starting to creep in. If Jack is still unsure, despite his words…

Jack inhales sharply, and finally after another minute he confesses, “It is just...you are very, um. Big.”

Oh. _Ohhhh_.

“I will not hurt you,” Aku assures him, nuzzling into his hair, “I am a _shapeshifter_ , samurai.”

“I, I know.” Jack is silent again for a couple seconds, and then very softly stammers out, “But...but would y-you...push me just, just a little?”

Aku blinks slowly, turning the words and what he takes to be their meaning over in his head. It’s true he’s noticed sometimes Jack almost _likes_ a little bit of pain, or at least roughness in their sex, but not to a degree of it being a constant or very much.

He thinks back to a few notable instances: the one time he’d choked Jack, another couple times they’d pretended to be caricatures of themselves before their relationship and Aku had gotten his claws and teeth into Jack harder than normal, even the spanking to a point.

Already that side of him that enjoys the pain of others is writhing inside him, trying to claw its way out. He keeps it low, however, and maintains his composure.

“You sure?”

Jack takes a deep breath, but responds, “Yes, Aku.”

Aku has some idea of Jack’s limits on pain, but he swallows superficially himself as the fears of truly harming Jack, of pushing him too far (too far _away_ ) start to come up. But Jack wants this, wants it from _him_ , and Aku so desperately wants to oblige him.

Aku nuzzles into his hair, and wraps his tail around Jack’s left ankle, maneuvering his leg into the air as Aku gets his arm and hand around the backside of it. He gently touches his now-dulled claws against Jack’s thigh, watching the man shiver, and then traces his index finger over and dips just the very tip of it inside Jack.

Aku has at least two inches of the thinner part of his claw before it connects with the rest of his much wider finger, and that first part is only slightly thinner than one of Jack’s. So he takes his time, working just the claw in and out, just like any other time. He pushes in all the way until Jack can feel the wider, blunt part against him, and then pulls it away. After a few minutes, he pushes that edge a little more, feeling Jack start to stretch around him until the samurai gasps, and then has it retreat.

“Relax, Jack,” he says in that same low, soothing tone, “Breathe.”

Jack does, little by little, until the next time Aku pushes his finger in the samurai is far more receptive, and he slips it in with only a little resistance. Jack starts to tense, but Aku contorts his thumb to reach out and brush along Jack’s cock just a few times, which is still just this side of hard, and Jack seems to sigh out all his tension in one breath, body drooping and relaxing all over.

Aku continues going exceedingly slowly, even as the process clearly gets easier on Jack, as he starts to make little breathy moans with each slide of Aku’s finger. Aku’s magic is definitely going wild with sparking inside him, but he choses to ignore it as best he can, concentrating on Jack.

Though he’s not sure it’s desired at the moment, he tries talking, if for nothing else than knowing Jack also enjoys that.

“Good, very good,” he purrs, “You take me so well. But of course you know that you do; it is what you asked for, correct?”

Jack groans, arching his back just a little, trying to move his hips into Aku’s finger but grunting and stopping shortly.

“ _Yes_ ,” Aku growls, encouraged, “It _is_. I see how much desire you hold in your eyes, in your _body_ ; how much you give for me. And I will gladly pick out every _inch_ from inside you.”

He’s almost down to the last knuckle, and the thought of being so deep inside Jack, pushing him like this...he holds back to sensual shudder that tries to run down his form.

“And you will let me, yes?” Aku murmurs right next to Jack’s ear, “You will let me open you up, slide in, and take the pleasure that is ours alone?”

Jack trembles from his shoulders to his hips, grunting again, tilting his head back until Aku can see the panting, open-mouthed and half-lidded expression Jack has through his hair.

Aku tightens his free hand into the gold and gems, the base of his tail twitching and jostling Jack’s leg as it does, and Aku has to take a breath to calm himself. Gods, the things his samurai does to him…

He lets Jack spend a long few minutes having just one finger inside him, until Aku deems him ready, and then very, very carefully begins to ease in the second. He does the same process as before, thinking of when he’d put two cocks inside Jack, but this time the instant the wider edge of the second starts to breach Jack, Aku stops, just letting him feel it.

Jack’s eyes are closed now, breathing deeply, still shivering just slightly as he adjusts to the sensation. It is undoubtedly difficult for him, and Aku is only barely “pushing” him, but given how pleased Jack looks, along with how full and hard his cock is, Aku thinks (hopes) he’s still enjoying it as much as he’d wanted to.

The instant the second finger starts to actually push in, Jack’s hands clench into the gold and gems under him, but when Aku stops again he groans, more exasperated this time.

“I, I am fine, Aku,” he says, “You are fine, just—”

Aku keeps slowly pressing in, just to the first knuckle, and Jack’s voice fades into a drawn-out moan. He tenses, briefly, but then relaxes again as Aku inches it and the other back out. He stays at that pattern for a couple minutes before working up to the next knuckle. Certainly not fast, but a smidgen more quickly than before.

In the meantime, he considers what the samurai will expect of his cock. Should he go their usual route, only larger? Or would he appreciate something more out-there? Aku has never seen real dragon cock, never _wanted_ to and never _will_ , but he’d found a website for sex toys a while back that had given him some...creative inspiration for his shapeshifting, and those were apparently based on the creatures and others. He’s tried it out with Jack multiple times, and each time was well-received.

This time, he decides it is better to get a little imaginative. He’s already thinking ahead to what he wants to do, even as he starts speaking again.

“You know, it is quite interesting that we are here,” he chooses to confess, “Surrounded by the riches I have accumulated over my rule, but all I desire is _you_ , my favorite—”

He whispers darkly just over Jack’s ear again, exhaling in a warm breath of air, “ _Treasure_.”

Aku stretches a grin across his face as Jack gasps, writhing in short, twisting motions, jerking on Aku’s fingers in him. He puts his face into his right elbow, ducking his head, but he’s still gently moving with Aku’s motions.

“You know you are,” Aku continues, stretching his neck so it’s still over Jack’s head, “Not like an object, but important and _mine_ nonetheless.”

It pleases that possessive element in him to call Jack his own, and to see Jack react, groaning, pushing into Aku’s fingers. That subtle, tiny acknowledgement.

He just barely starts to push in the third finger, which is by now almost too dry, and when Jack locks up, body tensing around him, Aku pulls his fingers completely out. That only makes Jack twitch, toes curling, his cock flushed and leaking precome down his right leg.

He forms a cock that’s about the same width as the two fingers, and about the same length, with smooth bumps that run from the head all along the right and left sides to the base. There’s a series of short, widening ridges out from under the head to about halfway down, and then a texture that’s like scales from that point on surrounding the base.

Jack peeks out from his arm, sees what Aku has formed, and inhales sharply.

“Al—?” Aku starts, but Jack pulls himself up and around to kiss him at the front of his snout.

While Aku is blinking, reeling from it, Jack looks him in the eyes, murmuring, “Aku.”

There’s many meanings packed in there, but as always it boils down to Jack just _saying_ his name so softly and with such devotion. Aku presses back for another kiss, relaxing as Jack strokes his nose again.

“Could you,” he asks after they break apart, “Hold your leg up, or do you not…”

Jack thinks for a second, then responds, “I want you to.”

Aku feels another shiver run down him, and lifts himself up, turning himself and Jack over to the other sides. He pulls himself flush to Jack’s back, putting his left hand down for balance while his tail lets go of Jack’s leg. He reaches down with his right, wrapping it around Jack’s right thigh, lifting it and holding him there.

Jack’s shaking much less now as he grabs the lubricant, but there’s a definite buzz of excitement to the samurai as he coats his hand before curling down to reach Aku’s cock, sliding his hand over it and making Aku’s tail thump and wiggle eagerly in an extension of Aku’s emotions. When Jack’s done and he stretches back up against Aku’s underbelly, Aku brings his right leg up to support Jack’s as he uses his right to pluck the still-open lubricant from Jack’s hands. It pulls his cock to rub against the inside of Jack’s left leg, the head just barely hitting his human cock, and Jack looks down at the sight, trying to control his breathing.

Aku takes the opportunity to lap out some of the last of this bottle, tongue shifting to fit inside, and as he swallows it down he moves it through his body down to wait inside his cock. It’s about the same as regular ejaculation, as far as he thinks.

He tosses it aside afterwards, licking down the last of the remnants from his tongue, and then nudges his head against Jack’s, affectionate. Jack smiles, a little nervously, but puts both his hands on Aku’s larger jaw and kisses just under and to the right of his beard. Before he can ask Jack if he’s ready, Jack interrupts him.

“I _want_ you.” he kisses into the seam of Aku’s mouth.

Aku’s eyebrows spark frantically, and he chuckles as he grabs Jack’s leg again.

“Oh my little samurai, you had best _brace_ yourself.”

Because Aku has decided he has had enough of holding back; if Jack wants to be pushed, he will _push_.

(Not nearly as hard as he truly could, though.)

 

Aku curls his groin away before coming back in, angling his cock better, and holds the samurai as he presses in.

It’s— _hells_ — tight. Not too bad, and Jack doesn’t give any indications of pain, even if he does gasp, groan, and then clearly try to fight his body from locking up as he bears down on Aku. But Aku can feel it, feel the way Jack has to— _stretch_ for him, and he plants one clawed foot down as he thrusts in aborted little movements until Jack is almost at the base.

Jack is making shallow breaths, and he lets go of Aku to let his face and arms rest on the gold. When Aku begins to pull back out, he lets out a short cry, which turns into a whole series of breathy pants as Aku starts at a brisker pace, but only putting in the first half.

Jack is sliding a little, unable to get traction, so Aku pushes his head back under Jack’s, letting him rest his head there and wrap an arm loosely around Aku’s snout. Now he has a closer, excellent view of the aroused expression Jack has, still open-mouthed and eyelids fluttering, even if his eyes are focused on where Aku is thrusting in him.

At that point Aku is the one grunting from exertion, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside Jack and hear the man cry out again, but holds himself back. He works down a little further each time now, watching between that, Jack’s face, and where Jack’s cock is bouncing around freely from their motions, still fully hard.

“Look at you,” he moans, tail thumping again on the gold around them, “You can accomodate for me, all of me, so well, like you were _made_ for it.”

Both of them shudder, and Aku starts rolling his hips, teasing Jack with the last third before pulling out to the head.

“Jack,” he murmurs, feeling his magic start to spark hotter inside him, “Samurai, I— I am going to _take_ you now—”

His free wing stretches up instinctively, flapping once and blowing a short gust over them. But he’s losing his composure as it is, and only bothers to control what he wishes.

“Yes,” Jack groans, low from his chest, “Aku—!”

Aku lets go of Jack’s leg to wrap his paw around the samurai’s waist again, also entrapping his cock in that grip, digging all his other claws deep into his hoard as he thrusts _the samurai_ on his cock from head to the very base of it. Jack does yell out, but it descends into further half-garbled cries of encouragement and Aku’s name, and underneath his fingers Aku feels Jack come.

Aku’s orgasm is yanked out of him by the intensity of it all, and he comes with a shriek himself. Tail thrashing, wing flapping, he is lost in the feeling of _Jack Jack Jack_.

He collapses with Jack, tongue poking out from his mouth but not caring in the slightest because it feels easier this way than trying to pull it back in. He does manage to ease his cock out, watching as the false come he’d used oozes out, and Jack makes another short cry, jolting in Aku’s hand.

Suddenly, Aku feels something like an aftershock course through him, not quite as intense as the release just prior but enough to make him shiver again, sparking a few final times at his core. That was...new.

He does leave just the first inch or so in Jack, just until Jack is recovered enough to move, he reasons to himself.

Speaking of, Jack shifts, and it takes Aku a second to realize he’s trying to make himself comfortable. Aku pulls his tongue in and settles himself, letting Jack use his head as a pillow. The samurai reaches a hand up to pet along Aku’s jaw just under his eye.

And, much to Aku’s delight, he still has that small, satisfied smile on his face.

Aku’s struck, again, by his bewilderment at the fact he somehow, some way, managed to find the best possible outcome for himself.

Truly, that was the best treasure of all.


	30. Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Public displays of affection, Semi-public sex, exhibitionism, glory holes, light roleplay, light dom/sub-tones, oral sex, light handjob-ish, light orgasm control
> 
> Additional tags: my Aku muse: 'AKU DOES NOT SUBMIT except when the samurai gives him those very nice eyes', me: 'bruh thats like all the time', aku muse: 'what is the point you are trying to make'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s actually a little mention of a part of the askblog’s backstory, which hasn’t been totally written yet (though I have been planning it a while), just fyi. Nothing spoilery tho
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but lots of shit happening. Final prompt will be delayed a little while, as I’m going to spend the rest of today enjoying my Halloween :3

“Relax, samurai,” Aku chuckles as he hooks an arm around the man’s shoulders, “This is _nothing_ compared to the gatherings on the Unfi planet.” He does plan to cart Jack there one day, and show him, but that would be for later.

For the purposes of staying low-key in public, he’s donning a temporary disguise similar to that of his “human” form, only with clothes and after the look had been approved by Jack. He doesn’t know why, but somehow that form was deemed too “obvious” by Jack’s standards before the modifications. Jack is dressed in civilian clothing as well, and Aku enjoys the fact he can actually _see_ Jack’s ass at all through his clothing now, let alone all the other toned muscles he has in these form-fitting clothes.

And Aku knows others are noticing as well, but he keeps his arm around Jack to give others the appropriate message.

Despite his words and the gesture, the samurai doesn’t relax. In fact, he continues to dart his eyes around nervously, clinging close to Aku as they make their way through the club’s crowds. Aku had expected him to not like the loud music, or the grinding bodies, or even the fact that clubs like this existed. It only added to his own eagerness, of course, and it hadn’t detracted from the samurai’s desire to go ahead with this on their own terms.

They’re both uncomfortable with the idea of inviting anyone else into their relationship, whether as a one-time thing or more regularly, but they’ve discussed this and come to an agreement. Jack isn’t particularly keen on doing this in a bathroom of all places, and not in such a public place either, but it’s the furthest he’s allowed Aku to stretch his gravity towards public sex.

While Aku was not going to parade either of them around in their “nudity” or lingerie, he had discovered that he did greatly enjoy the idea of him and Jack going at it anywhere, with the risk of an audience (or perhaps having one). Jack is strongly opposed, for the most part, but that’s why they talk about it. Aku is willing to work within Jack’s limits, so long as Jack gives him some leeway as well.

It’s not as “important” as the other things they want from each other, but it plays a part in their relationship too. And Aku isn’t about to complain about it.

He leads the both of them out and through the dance floor, feeling the beat of the music vibrate across his body. Jack is wincing at it, but they’ll be in a slightly more closed-off section soon enough.

When they get to the men’s bathroom, of course there’s a line already. Jack squirms in his hold, but Aku holds tight.

“Are you still sure about this?” he asks.

Through the dim lighting, Aku can see he’s blushing, but honestly? It could mean anything with Jack. The man’s hideously complicated on a _good_ day.

“I did not think there would be this many people here.” Jack admits in a loud voice to shout over the music.

Aku throws his head back to laugh, “Why? Would you like someone to walk in?”

Jack throws him a dirty look but it only makes Aku laugh harder. However, when he’s done, he glances around and sees that not only is no one looking at them, but also the line is not moving very quickly. There’s just five mortals ahead of them, of varying species, and all are looking at their mobile devices boredly.

Aku smirks, and turns to crowd Jack in against the wall. Jack meets his eyes with quiet defiance, a subtle challenge, and just the smallest spark of acknowledgement. He tucks a claw in under Jack’s chin, lifting it, as he cocks his head down at the man. Aku then pulls himself in, just the tips of his fangs peeking out from his lips as he lets his tongue slide out and flicker over Jack’s lips. The samurai breathes deeply, and when Aku licks at the seam of his lips again the very tip of Jack’s tongue comes out to meet his.

For every inch Jack gives Aku wishes to take a mile, but he plays by Jack’s rules now despite their appearances. The man can be hard as steel or pliable as clay, but every ounce of him is still a warrior at his core.

And Aku couldn’t imagine any other partner that would be so _perfect_ for him.

Much like Jack’s admitted, Aku has discovered that he likes the challenges Jack brings to him. It was, honestly, a large part of the original reason why he’d discovered he didn’t _want_ to kill Jack. His life would have gone back to the same day in and day out, no surprises, no thrills of battle, no plotting for encounters, _nothing_ that could make his magic race like Jack did. And while having him as a romantic partner was different than having him as an enemy, there were also many aspects that remained the same, just translated as they changed the nature of their relationship.

Jack closes his eyes, sighing softly against Aku’s lips, and brings a hand up to curl it around the back of Aku’s head, weaving his fingers into the red line of hair Aku has. He pets up and down it, and Aku feels him smile.

He’d remarked that the mohawk was at least a notch better than the little spurt of hair Aku had had in their fight almost two years ago, but according to Jack it was “still ostentatious.”

Aku _likes_ being ostentatious; honestly, Jack should know that by this point.

Aku keeps an eye on the line, and when the person in front of them moves he rolls himself and Jack around and forward to keep their place. He can see the purple-skinned alien behind them is making a face at their display, but it only fuels Aku desire to continue. He lets a hand rise behind Jack and bury itself in the man’s hair, where it’s free from his usual topknot and cascades down past his shoulders.

Jack’s tongue pushes into his mouth, licking over his teeth and shortened fangs, while Aku is free to use his powers with his own tongue to curl around Jack’s, gently tugging at it and receiving the delightful noise of the samurai’s small grunt. Jack presses only a little bit closer, just until their chests brush together, and after another couple seconds he inches forward again, just so their hips are barely apart.

Aku slowly lets the hand by Jack’s chin fall, until it hovers over the samurai’s waist. He checks, and the line hasn’t moved, and even the alien has gone on to ignore them, but he waits until Jack puts his other hand on Aku’s chest before he lets his own rest on Jack again.

Thankfully, his fears of it being an issue of Jack ashamed to be with him have long been squashed. Jack is just very conservative about public displays of affection, because he doesn’t appreciate seeing it in others from his point of view. He’s fine with incredibly discreet things, but nothing to the degrees he’s seen in this future. Aku can understand that— he still finds other couples horrendous— yet it doesn’t stop him from wanting to do it for himself and Jack. But that pertains to the fact he knows his relationship is superior.

They keep it easy, no grinding, no rush, and thus the buildup for Aku is equally paced. He does want to go for their plan as soon as possible, but he’s content to take it back a notch and enjoy this time with Jack. It has...admittedly...been a little while since they weren’t grabbing for each other quickly.

It takes him back to their earlier days, and he chuckles lightly as they move sideways together to a further place in line. They’d been so fresh, so unknowing of the pleasures they could get from each other. Back when he hadn’t known anything about sex; back when he’d almost thought he _couldn’t_ , due to his strange anatomy.

But oh how wrong he’d been. And look how far they had come together!

(Oooh, that was a _good_ one. He’d have to save it to pop it on Jack later.)

Jack does pull away then, face flushed, but he gives Aku a reassuring smile as he rotates on his feet and goes back to leaning into Aku’s side, back to the wall. Aku drops the hand in his hair down around Jack’s back, hooking his hand around the man’s waist and holding him.

Of course Aku greatly enjoys the sex, the challenges, the more _thrilling_ aspects of being with Jack. Yet there’s something to be appreciated about the quiet moments too: the times when they’re curled into each other, just like this, satisfied to simply be there in the moment with each other, or getting to gently touch each other in comfort, or even the remarkable fact he gets to wake up every day now, look across his bed or in his arms, and know that he’s no longer alone.

It settles deep in him, blooming with affection.

Now two different aliens leave, giggling excitedly as they lock arms and disappear into the crowd. Aku snorts at that, but when they move up he can see they’re going to be next after the man in front of them.

He taps his foot impatiently, and his body is squirming inside with anticipation. He would like to go storming in and scare everyone out, but part of their prearranged agreement was that Aku _wouldn’t_ do that.

After another couple minutes another alien leaves, and now they just have to wait a little bit more. Aku taps his fingers against the wall, hating the fact he doesn’t have claws to make their usual clacking noise.

Because he’s not tuning in to his senses, it takes him a second to register that something is moving against his rear. He jolts in place, reaching his hand back to grab it, and realizes it’s a hand.

A hand that is connected to a samurai that is somehow pretending like he isn’t doing it. He does glance up at Aku, blinking innocent-looking eyes, but the corners of his mouth are twitching into a smirk.

Aku blanches, and his magic shifts and churns hot inside him as his arousal spikes. He grins wide down at Jack as the man subtly withdraws his hand, still hidden behind both of them, makes a sigh like nothing has occurred.

Aku can’t resist grabbing a handful of Jack’s rear himself, using a third hand formed behind him, and he hisses a laugh through his teeth when Jack’s eyes shoot open and he tenses in surprise.

Finally another person walks out, and Aku stands up tall and strides into the restroom.

It’s cleaner than most, and only two stalls with one granite sink beside them. But that’s not what he’s here for.

He takes the empty one, the larger one, and waits just inside while the person that was before them finishes using the stall for its intended purpose. In the meantime, ignoring him, Aku starts to amp up his senses, vanishing his clothing for the moment as he forms a cock between his legs and starts stroking.

Thankfully it’s just another minute and the man finishes up, then leaves without the sound of the sink running. Aku grimaces, even if he has nothing to fear from the idea of human germs; that was just a gross move regardless.

But now their turn begins.

The door opens again a second later, and Jack’s quiet steps don’t even echo in the enclosed room. He takes the stall next to Aku, and the sound of the lock clicking into place kicks Aku into action.

“Oh,” he bemoans, loudly in the small room, “Woe is I! I have an arousal that is mighty, but no means of helping it.”

Jack lets out a bark of a laugh, but then cuts himself off, making a sound like he’s snorting through his hand. Aku giggles too; it wasn’t part of their plan, but he likes the fact he can make Jack laugh like this. Or at all, really.

“Ah, but,” Jack says, using that voice that gave away he was “ _acting”_ , “Here I am, with...with the ability to help, only no means of doing so. Oh! What is this— _ugh_.”

His voice drops back to normal at the end, and Aku walks over to where the hole between the stalls is, and crouches down to peer through.

“What?”

“There is vulgar writing. And this side is not...well kept.”

Aku can see Jack curl his nose, but he rolls his own eyes.

“You will not have to worry about that part. It is why you should be grateful Aku can shapeshift.”

“As you have expressed to me many times…” Jack grumbles, and there’s the soft sound of his knees coming to rest on the floor.

“And yet you still will not give me praise each time!” Aku whines, but there’s not much of a complaint in there. Jack finds other, better ways of doing just that.

Jack makes an exasperated noise, so Aku decides to get on with it. He shrinks down his cock so it goes through the hole without touching it, then expands back to fullness on the other side. He’s up almost against the wall now, hands braced to either side of his chest, and he recognizes there’s a small amount of _weirdness_ that he knows Jack is there, but he can’t see or touch him. At least not without using more shapeshifting.

But it’s also exciting in a different way than actually being restricted.

He feels Jack’s hand enclose around the base of it first, stroking slowly, and then hot air over the head. Aku makes a low growling noise, tightening his fingertips against the metal of the wall before him.

A gentle kiss at the tip, and then a flicker of a tongue. An electric shiver runs up Aku’s back, and he grits his teeth against the sensitivity he’s given himself. Not that he’s planning to lower it.

Jack _just_ lets his tongue touch the underside, sliding his hand back down Aku’s cock, and then engulfs the head between his lips, suckling on it. Aku groans, digging his formed shoes into the tiles, but they lock up with the rest of his body as Jack starts to take in more. He pushes his tongue all along the bottom, rubbing as he eases about halfway down, and then pulls off. Aku sags at the loss, and taps his forehead to the wall, feeling frustrated but also…

This part he’d been expecting too, and they’d discussed it, but it was different being in the moment itself. His urgency for control is raging at him, but he’s giving all senses of the word to Jack. Typically when Jack performs oral sex with Aku, they have an equal give and take; Jack controls what he likes for the most part but Aku is free to demand more or any changes. Now, though, due to their circumstances and their agreement, he’s letting Jack take it completely.

It’s more odd this way, but there’s still that small craving within himself that he’s reaching for, in knowing he’s able to trust Jack like this.

But it didn’t prevent Jack from _using_ that as he saw fit.

The samurai starts a steady back and forth, keeping the turning point right at halfway, and although Aku has made sure he’s the same sensitivity all over he still _wants_ Jack to take more. Especially as Jack adds the smallest amount of hollowing his cheeks as he pulls off.

His claws burst through his form, but he doesn’t care as he tenses, fighting off any and all urges to take his control back. He can _do_ this.

Jack removes his hand only to put it back up at the head after his mouth has come away again, and forms a tight ring of fingers that he pushes down Aku’s cock, smearing the wetness accumulated all the way down until what feels like only his thumb and index finger are there, forming a ring at the base. Aku hisses, tilting his head up and making a series of noises almost like gargling. He feels the brush of air of the samurai chuckling quietly over his cock, and it only makes the noise louder from Aku’s throat.

He wants to be able to reach through, to put his hands in Jack’s hair, or even get his tendrils on Jack to get him to orgasm at the same time, but he’s not allowed. It’s taking every ounce of his personal self control to not do anything of that sort or worse.

Now Jack takes just the first inch or two in, and lets his tongue explore over Aku’s cock, feeling around the head and where the glans would be on a human, and beyond. Aku huffs and paws at the wall as his magic sparks and shoots itself all over inside him. He wants that tongue everywhere, he wants _more_ , he wants…

Suddenly Jack lets more of Aku slide into his mouth, until his lips are almost in the last inch and Aku can feel the flutter of his throat. Aku gasps, arousal spiking sharply, but then Jack pulls back again and starts the same pace as before, always turning at around halfway. It’s driving Aku to his every end, and finally his claws pierce into the metal, ringing out in a loud, horrendous _creeeaak_.

Jack pauses, and Aku whines as the man pulls off.

“I-it is fine! Nothing wrong!” Aku retracts his claws, forming them into fingers again, his voice wavering.

It takes Jack another few seconds until he’s sucking Aku down again, and Aku grumbles some curses under his breath, wanting to make a comment about how this could be _better_ if Jack did what Aku _wanted_ , but he holds himself back in that regards.

At least now Jack goes faster, picking it up with every other pass until he’s got a good, brisk pace. Aku’s eyes drift closed, and he pants wantonly as his feet dig into the floor. It’s all he can think to do to distract himself from how close he’s getting, how much he both wants his own control back but wants Jack to keep it from him, keep going like this.

He thinks over the fact they’re in a place where, theoretically, anyone could walk in. Were the others outside wondering what was taking both of them “so long”? Or did they know just from the fact he and Jack were clearly coupling outside? The two of them had tried to disguise themselves a little, to avoid any picture-taking, but were people still noticing and spreading rumors? Would there be tales of their master and his samurai doing _illicit_ things in _public_ spaces, like they could not be expected to confine themselves to just the bedroom?

Aku shudders, delighted at the thoughts, and he grins as he imagines the possibility of either of them being caught; the shock, the press and people having their field day, running rampant with word of it. How much he’d eat it all up with a smile, because deep down they were just _envious_.

“ _Jack,_ ” he croaks, feet grinding into the tiles, “Sam-ur-ai, _gragh_ …”

Aku can feel the satisfied hum Jack makes in turn, and he brings his head back down to butt it against the wall, moaning, his body both tensing and shivering.

However, Jack takes it as a sign to frustrate him further, breaking away to pepper kisses down both sides. While Aku appreciates the affection in the gesture it’s not helping him in this moment. His release is close, but Jack isn’t letting him closer.

He sucks again at the head, allowing his tongue to slide under it, but only for a few seconds. He waits a breath, and then runs his hand down Aku’s cock again. Aku curls his hands into fists and somehow retains his composure from slamming them into the wall.

He wonders, as always, if the envy of the public would come from desiring him or the samurai. He likes the idea of being caught with Jack in a compromising position, though he would never agree to allowing the public to think any less of Jack for it. But now, suddenly, he thinks on the distinct possibility of it being _him_ who’s caught like that. What if it was when he was on _his_ knees before the samurai, perhaps on Aku’s own throne?

It’s...strange. On the one hand, oh he enjoys the idea very much. But his ego is also screaming at it, tearing at the thought, refusing even the smallest iota of being seen as one who would _submit_ despite that not being the reality of the situation. He _is_ Aku. He does not submit.

He merely...sometimes enjoys allowing Jack to take _more_ charge than himself.

While he’s been thinking, Jack has once again started along that faster pace, as well as going further along, and Aku wants his climax something fierce now. He makes more growling noises, shuffles his feet, keeps rolling his shoulders through to his hands that are still resisting becoming claws to rake into the wall again.

This time, however, Jack is more merciful. The next time Jack takes him deeper, teasing him with the back of his throat, and dips just the slightest bit lower while making a pleased groan that shoots straight down Aku’s cock and rips his orgasm out from him. He does lose it, briefly, as he pounds both fists into the metal, denting it but not sending it flying (a saving grace, in his opinion, since Jack is _right_ there) as his entire form shudders in several short, pulsing waves while Jack continues working up and down his cock, drawing it all out of him.

He makes a long, satisfied groan as the afterglow settles in, staying still for a minute while he relaxes. Jack plants another kiss to the tip, and then Aku hears him get up and walk out of the bathroom.

Aku sighs, contented, and pulls himself out, evaporating the spittle and reforming clothing. He walks out just as the purple alien that had been behind them walks in, and he flashes a telling grin as the alien narrows his eyes at Aku.

He finds Jack waiting for him outside the door, and the make their way back into the crowd together. Halfway through, they get caught in the writhing, grinding bodies, and Aku takes a chance to reach around and lightly feel at the front of Jack’s pants, which Jack freezes and leans back into Aku’s chest.

He’s hard, and Aku is about to pull away but Jack looks around, sees that no one’s looking immediately, and just ever so slightly pushes into Aku’s hand, only for a moment, before grabbing Aku’s wrist and bringing it up so Jack can kiss his palm.

He turns his head, and Aku leans in so he can hear Jack whisper, “Let us get out of here.”

Aku couldn’t agree more, and he lets Jack lead the way.


	31. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off: sincerest apologies for the wait! I needed a break real bad though, and then i just got too busy/uninspired to get back to finishing this. 
> 
> This takes place a few more years down the line from the other prompts, also a bit into the future of the timeline i have in mind for the askblog, but i’ve withheld MOST spoilery-bits or mentions. The reason why is because, as you’ll see, Jack and Aku are at a further along point in their relationship where they’re far more comfortable with the things that happen in this fic. 
> 
> There’s reasons I give why, despite what Jack offers and what Aku wants, Aku still restrains himself, but there’s also larger things at play here I’ll be getting to in more detail with other fics. Just know that they’re actually both looking for almost the same thing in their sex life, yet they’re going about it in all the wrong (miscommunicated) ways. But this is an important first step for them to take to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content tags: Not a pre-established scene/situation, Mention of vomiting, dom/sub, angst, tendrils, oral sex, anal fingering, bondage, cockwarming, dirty talk, biting, light blood drinking, orgasm delay/denial, light sadism, begging, negative thought patterns, aftercare, aftercare & discussion, cuddling
> 
> Additional tags: Season five relevant, -WINK WONK-, Aku doesnt exactly...feel “guilty” or “regret” for what he did to jack, he just recognizes how much his past actions affected jack, and he doesnt feel the desire to repeat it, its complicated hes weird, MEANWHILE jack has his own /wonderful/ issues, like never actually dealing with the grief over losing his parents and home, and you thought aku was the only one that procrastinated his troubles, woops, also me @ these two: COMMUNICATION!! PLEASE!! LEARN IT, but thats for a later fic ghfhg, and oh wow what?? Actual (attempt at a) healthy convo abt a kink between these two??? What will abby think of next????

Aku is propped up on the pillows for his side of the bed, reading over the daily highlights on his tablet. He mostly skips to the parts that praise him and his accomplishments, skimming over the boring parts of the rest of the main articles.

He hardly notices when Jack emerges from the bathroom, but when he feels a warm hand on the lower half of his body Aku looks up. He curls that half away, allowing Jack to sit at the edge of the bed as it appears he wished to do. Jack keeps the hand there, but he’s turned partially away from Aku.

“Aku,” Jack starts, then stops and brings his other hand up to rub at the back of his neck, tearing his eyes away, “There is something...odd I would ask of you, but I wished to ask first...Is there anything you have wanted for our relationship but not asked of me yet?”

It looks like it pains him greatly to say it, but Aku is too caught up in the whirlwind of thoughts that all spring forth at once with those words to take much notice. It starts in him with the initial shock, and ideas, images, half-formed things are already bursting at his seams. But then trickles in his suspicion, for it isn’t _like_ Jack to bring up something such as this, and he arranges his expression into something more wary.

Of course he has things he wants to do to— with— Jack but has not brought forth to fruition, for a wide variety of reasons. There are many things Aku wants but has determined Jack is not going to give them. Others are in planning for how to even incorporate them into their relationship. Others still are...tied into his base nature, and even he is unwilling to give them half a mind.

Jack has also been acting a little, well he supposed there was no better word for it, _spooked_ lately. Jack’s nightmares, which used to frequent the man about once or twice every other week, had reduced dramatically during the past three years even though they still plagued him about once a month. But in the last month it seemed he had been having some truly terrifying ones at least one night out of every week. There had been a particularly bad one last week that had woken Aku to the unpleasant sounds of the samurai being sick in their bathroom, and Jack had lain in Aku’s arms afterwards, shaking, until dawn.

Aku’s main issue is that Jack won’t _talk_ to him about it. Aku had gone so far as to offer the samurai an open discussion of getting him a psychologist, but Jack had turned the idea down flat. Aku understands in the sense of wanting to keep one’s own issues private, but Jack is so evidently bothered by the nightmares and it actually pains Aku to see him like that.

And he does have a very ugly suspicion of what those dreams might entail.

Aku closes up his tablet and finally responds, narrowing his eyes, “Why?”

Jack’s expression morphs from embarassed to a flash of anger, but he reels himself into something more like mild irritation in the next breath.

“I was merely wondering!”

Aku shifts in place, discomfort creeping up through him. There’s a reason he’s kept those ideas from Jack, and he won’t be so willing to open up just because the man is asking. Plus, there is no way Jack is _just_ “wondering.” He has to be seeking something from this— likely whatever it was that Jack wanted to ask of him. And on that note, what could _that_ possibly be? Some further do-goodery?

“Yes,” he confesses, as vague as possible, “But I am quite happy with all that we are doing now. I have nothing but vague ideas as to what I would ask of you.”

Jack seems to settle, and Aku feels pride in himself rise. That had been a successful answer!

“Good, good. I just,” Jack sighs, and rubs his hand along Aku’s side, “I do worry occasionally, given how we used to...well, our past.”

Aku snorts in amusement, but Jack would have no clue as to the true reason why. As always, the man was more perceptive than Aku would let him know.

“And what of...this thing you would ask of me?” Aku feels himself starting to tighten, similar to when he and Jack faced each other on the battlefield or anytime they argued now. He cannot help his age-old instincts.

Jack swallows and looks away again. He takes even longer than Aku to answer, while Aku sits there resisting the urge to squirm or start screaming.

“You know that in...our activities here,” Jack gestures quickly and awkwardly with one hand to the general area of their bedroom, “I enjoy putting my trust in you to bring...uhm….”

A small, nervous smile twitches across Jack’s lips.

“This...pleasure…” he barely manages to push out, cheeks starting to flush.

That puts a whole new spin on Aku’s thoughts. So Jack was seeking to ask something for their _sexual_ life. Aku perks up a little straighter.

Jack takes another deep breath, continuing after a short pause, “But I have been wondering...how far we might see to take that.”

Aku tilts his head in confusion. “Eh? What? How ‘ _far’_?”

“I meant—” Jack tightens his jaw, his lips thinning as he works the thought over with difficulty, “Well, normally we discuss everything beforehand, and while I do appreciate that I cannot help but be curious about...something different.”

Aku frowns at that, even if he is curious as to what Jack is getting at. Discussing things beforehand was what his research had said was the best way to ensure enjoyment from all parties involved! It was also Aku’s own safety net, really, to make sure he eliminated any possibility of pushing Jack too far or in an unsavory direction.

Suddenly Jack’s voice is gentler, and he finally brings his eyes up to meet Aku’s, “Aku, you know that I trust you with anything in those times, right?”

He squeezes his hand on Aku a little, the slightest and most wonderful smile gracing his lips.

But Aku is frozen to the spot, those words echoing in his mind.

Jack slides closer, that flush on his cheeks dusting more of his face pink, though his expression remains determined.

“I, I wish to…” he inhales shakily, “To know all that you might do...with that trust.”

Aku knows his form is shaking at the edges with all that Jack is implying. The possibility of that _power_ …

“Jack—” Aku almost chokes on his name, and squirms wildly as he can’t contain the full-body shudder that courses through him.

Jack moves to stand back from the bed, arms at his sides. He’s still looking at Aku with such an open expression, almost eager, even.

Aku shifts in a smooth motion to stand in front of him, his magic zipping everywhere inside him excitedly. Ever since the samurai had landed in his future, Aku had retained an amusing (if unrealistic) fantasy of Jack giving in to him, swearing his loyalty to Aku. Not only was it an effective, final spit-in-the-face to the old Emperor, but Aku had delighted in the ideas of what he’d put Jack through as well as finally being able to utilize Jack’s abilities for his own purposes. But they’d been mostly quiet, fleeting thoughts, because he had primarily been concerned with Jack’s death.

And after they had begun seeing each other, it still persisted, only now changing shape as his emotions towards Jack changed. The core of that desire was the same, but so was his firm acceptance that it was not to be made real.

While they have flirted with the edges of it, whenever Aku is allowed to take charge in sexual activities, Aku has never allowed himself to delve further than the surface. Jack has always been kept safe from Aku’s deepest desires because Aku could never imagine blending Jack being his own person and the things Aku wishes he had the freedom to do to him. And now that the possibility is before him, it’s _crushing_.

“Kneel.” The voice, the order, comes from somewhere deep inside him, without his permission or realization that it’s being spoken before it hangs in the air of their room.

There’s just a second where Jack’s eyes seem to fight it, but then Jack sinks to his knees before Aku and suddenly Aku’s vision tilts.

He can’t— He can’t do this without a plan, without a step-by-step process. Without having already gone over every possibility, and only going with the most favorable options; the ones that wouldn’t risk _everything_.

But oh, he’s _wanted_ this, hasn’t he? Even from before he and Jack began their relationship.

He stumbles, wobbling, and finally collapses back to sitting on the bed.

He doesn’t need to breathe, but it feels like the walls are closing in on him and he still manages to feel too light, almost floating. It’s only because his claws are clenched hard into the bed that he knows he isn’t.

_Anything._

He has _the samurai_ in his power.

Aku feels a giddy rush that bubbles upwards in him amidst all the worries, and despite himself he finds a wild grin trying to stretch out over his face.

Jack. _Anything_. The samurai. _Anything_. His former enemy.

That call for power is too strong. And Aku is so tired of resisting it.

Jack scoots forward on his knees another few inches, enough so that he can easily lean forward and up, putting his hands on either side of the lower half of Aku.

In a last-ditch effort to control himself, Aku exhales and brings a hand up to curve around the left side of Jack’s face, leaning in and towards him until they’re inches apart.

“Jack,” he murmurs, his voice barely a whisper, “You must be certain, I…”

A small, soft smile comes across Jack’s lips, and he looks at Aku with such genuine care that it _hurts_.

“I trust you,” Jack replies back, takes a short breath and then just as quietly, “I know you would not hurt me.”

Aku crosses that distance, resting his forehead on Jack’s, closing his eyes in pain.

 _‘But I want to, Jack,’_ his thoughts hiss, clawing at him, trying to drag him into their depths, _‘Yes, I want to_.’

But he can still hold himself back from how deep that chasm runs. He will not succumb, and he will not ruin everything.

Never, ever again.

* * *

 

Aku tilts his head from side to side, causing loud cracking noises as he does so, letting out a pleased hum afterwards as his body and mind slip into a more relaxed state up against the back of his bed frame. He can be tough, hard on his edges, cruel and sharp as a whip, but right now he is seeking a more placated (yet no less domineering) state.

He brings one hand up to tuck it behind his head, casually, while the other cards just-barely-sharp claws through Jack’s loose hair. He scratches at the crown of Jack’s head, and Jack groans around Aku’s cock.

Aku’s lower half is split around Jack, extending tendrils from the bottom that weave their way across and in Jack’s body. Two have the man’s hands tied by the wrists across his chest, another two criss-cross all over his torso and down his waist to curve inside his thighs, and two more are currently working at stretching Jack open at a relentless and borderline mechanical pace. Jack’s legs are free for the most part, but his feet dangle off the edge of the bed, giving him no traction to adjust his position.

Aku can feel the hot panting through Jack’s nose, and the subtle way his body trembles as Aku’s own exerts it. But Aku has his own plans he is carefully bringing to fruition.

For now he’s letting Jack just keep the head inside his mouth, enough to feel it but not to have it hinder his breathing. It’s an awkward position, but Aku likes the way Jack has to sit there, waiting for Aku’s further instruction. It’s _delightful_.

He can’t help but giggle, “Once, you were so resistant to follow my orders...now, you _wait_ for them. Such a vast improvement.”

Jack gives him a sharp, warning glance, but doesn’t move. That only makes Aku chuckle harder, however.

“You know it to be true, Jack. Hah, _yessss_ , and as I always knew you follow them so wonderfully. Is this the fate you wished for?”

Jack snorts through his nose, and Aku feels the barest hint of teeth against his cock. He hisses, squeezing Jack’s hair tighter for just a second, and Jack quickly hides the smirk he’d been forming.

Despite this being the samurai’s idea, he is still acting like himself. Aku likes Jack as he is, for certain, but in his fantasies Jack is completely plaint under his hands, sighing and moving as Aku wills it, moaning for him so sweetly…

But even those are to remain fantasies.

Aku starts working in a third tendril for Jack, having all of them twist together and holding Jack still as he starts at the change. Now his breaths come a little more rough, and harder, as he adjusts to it. It doesn't take too long to have them back to normal. Jack is, as always, ever resilient.

Aku merely sits back and observes him for the next few minutes, his thoughts once more drifting to what Jack was seeking from giving Aku so much unprecedented control and ability. Aku is still restrained by his fears and the knowledge of many of the things he wants being outside of Jack’s comfort zone, but his head is spinning with all the sudden open possibilities. But just how far was he allowed to go?

It is why he prefers to talk about these sexual exploits previously, or at least have some measure of what wouldn’t send Jack running for the door. Yet this is what Jack wanted, and Aku couldn’t resist the call to the _chance_ he might have his own deeper desires fulfilled. They have done similar things to this— starting to go at each other with no predetermined plan— but Jack never outright _offered, even asked for,_ the freedom this one is seemingly giving to Aku.

But Aku is still in that same box as any time before, only now Jack has invited him to try any of the paths around him in spite of the consequences (possibly) remaining the same.

Aku massages the tips of his claws into Jack’s scalp, weaving down the sides of Jack’s head, and Jack sighs in a more relaxed way, his body unwinding another fraction.

It’s exciting in a new way, knowing that Jack does not know what Aku might chose to do with this. All that trust and control...it’s simply fantastic.

The problem is: since it was sprung on Aku as well, he is scrambling for a plan. He started putting something together vaguely right after they started, but he’s still ironing out all the details as they go; still weighing each option.

Once he deems Jack ready, he tugs the man back by his hair, to which Jack grits his teeth once Aku’s cock is free from his mouth, but then drops Jack down to the sheets. His bound hands hit them first, preventing him from faceplanting. Aku shifts so his body is now on the other side of Jack, behind him, and he withdraws his tendrils to let his finger trace around Jack’s rim, feather-light but enough to make Jack shiver.

Aku looks down at the sight before him: Jack bent over, awaiting his further instruction or action, Aku’s tendrils holding the man down tight. It’s still a strange twist for him on the fantasies he held when they were enemies. But _this_ is no less welcome.

Aku runs his hands up Jack’s back, fingers phasing through his own tendrils, and Jack gasps slightly at the sensation. When Aku drags down, he curls his fingers so his clawtips draw angry little red lines in Jack’s skin, and that makes Jack groan deep.

Aku gets his hands around Jack’s hips, pulling them up a few inches off the bed, his thumbs on the muscles of the ass to deliberately pull at them and get Jack to blush warmer. Aku rubs his cock between the cheeks twice, in a slow and teasing way, before he finally lets himself start to sink into Jack. However, once the head is in, and Jack makes a light, pleased noise, Aku slams himself forward.

Jack cries out, eyes going wide, and his body jolts with the force of it. Aku was sure to not truly hurt him, but the surprise was fun. Aku works himself in and out by a few inches, enjoying watching Jack move from shock to annoyance, but unable to do anything about it, then quickly back to wanting _more_.

From there Aku takes his time to get a steady pace going, taking the mindless action to do some more quick thinking. Yes, this is nice, but he can already think of other positions, better things he wishes to do to Jack. In fact, with the way Jack is tied up right now, and that promise of _anything_...

Jack yelps as the tendrils drag him backwards until he’s sitting on his knees, and Aku barely gives him a moment’s rest before he grabs the man’s shoulders and holds him down as Aku rams into him again.

That makes the man cry out, louder and harsher, but even as Aku moves his own grip to Jack’s waist to hold him before continuing to pound into him, the man squirms against Aku’s hands and tries to move with the pace. Yet Aku won’t let him.

Jack is making his breathy little pants again, tilting his head back as he breathes more easily now. Aku teases hot breath and the lightest touch of his fangs over Jack’s neck, feeling the man tremble with anticipation and the strain of his bonds. Once his mouth is close to Jack’s ear, he flickers his tongue against the outer edges, causing Jack to inhale quickly. He gets one hand around Jack’s cock, dragging the samurai closer to orgasm.

Aku has wanted this for so long— almost ravenously— but he had always tacked it up to being under the category of “impossible.” Or at the very least he risked the stability of their relationship if Jack were to take it the wrong way. But with the distinct possibility of it happening before him, despite all the consequences still being quite real, he needs to know, he needs to hear it—

As soon as he senses Jack is close, he yanks his hand away, stopping his thrusts for just a moment.

“I want you,” he exhales onto Jack’s skin, “To _beg_ for it.”

Jack goes very still, and Aku’s fear becomes an icy, insurmountable wave that sweeps up through him.

But he could always call “Red,” or tell Aku he did not desire that, and maybe things would go back to normal with them… Except Jack would _know_ that Aku desired that, and he would surely be led to think that Aku still only wanted subservience from him.

 _‘You do want that, no matter how much you try to be his ridiculous idea of “Good.”’_ That older, more ingrained part of him laughs in his thoughts.

Why did he have to jump on board with this? Why did he not clearly see that it would inevitably all go wrong? Why could he not just—

Jack exhales with a small shudder, and whispers back to Aku, “ _Give me reason to_.”

Aku is a little confused, and he glances to Jack’s face for further confirmation. What greets him in those eyes is that challenge Jack has always brought to him— even back to when they first fought all those eons ago. Now, though, there is no hatred to fuel it, only raw, blazing _joy_ in the act of the challenge itself.

Aku’s grin stretches wide and large across his face, and he can feel the way his magic rushes and zips about in him, as eager as Jack is (if not more so!). It slowly turns into something sinister, and Aku hoods his eyes as his expression reflects the lecherous emotion he feels.

Aku continues his pace at something that might have been tender from another being, and both hands loosen their grip to move down to the insides of Jack’s thighs, kneading at the muscle and skin and especially teasing the tips of his claws around Jack’s erogenous zones there. Aku tucks his nose into the junction of Jack’s neck and shoulder, indulging himself in smelling Jack’s scent and listening closely to that steady pulse in those tempting veins.

In fact…

Aku quickly brings one hand up to brush Jack’s hair all over his other shoulder, then brings it back down to its previous task. Carefully even now, Aku leans back into that spot to nip at Jack’s skin, then gets the tips of his fangs just barely hooked into it. Normally Jack dislikes Aku to leave marks in areas visible outside his clothing, more out of the man’s personal shyness when he encountered others he knew and they saw the evidence of his and Aku’s sexual activities. But Aku _wants_ it, very much, because it meant others _saw,_ they _knew_ : Jack was _his_. He made those marks, those new scars, out of possession, rather than the rage that had been the case in the past.

Aku’s on the opposite shoulder of the other marks from his bite— a still-healing lighter patch where Aku had drawn blood during sex once— but his precision is accurate enough to not draw near the large vein that runs down Jack’s neck into his shoulder. And damn has he always wanted Jack to have matching scars...it would look so _good_ on him.

He slowly adds pressure, listening to Jack’s shuddering breaths, his cut-off moan in his throat as Aku begins to break into the flesh. Aku revels in the sound, the smell, the feel of that skin under his teeth, and the first drops of blood on his tongue make him borderline euphoric. He licks at the puncture wounds from behind his teeth, even giving it a few good suckling tugs.

He continues agonizingly slowly, wearing his teeth into Jack, enjoying the drawn-out gesture as long as he can. Jack starts to squirm again, even gasp, as Aku gets his fangs and the front teeth in just a little bit more, until he’s sure it will scar like the other. All the while his hands are still working inside Jack’s thighs, and he keeps the samurai completely locked down on his cock.

When Aku finally does release his bite, he is sure to drag at the skin as he pulls back before coming in and lapping at the trickles of blood. Jack makes a low groan, sagging as Aku continues to keep him pinned down. Aku even grants him a small tease by getting one hand around the base of the samurai’’s cock, giving it a short, tight squeeze that makes Jack sit bolt upright again, yelping.

Inspired now, Aku lets that hand wander down further, rubbing at the softer skin between his cock and his balls, Aku’s thumb a loose ring around the top so as to give Jack that _hint_ of what Aku could be giving him.

Jack makes a higher, almost pained sound, trying and failing again to buck against Aku’s grip. Aku snorts a laugh through his nose, and gives Jack another tease by gently rolling his thrusts. Aku can see the motion in Jack’s throat as he swallows, eyebrows furrowed as he weighs what choices Aku has presented before him.

Aku leans back towards Jack’s ear, “Well? What shall it be, samurai? Shall I leave you wanting...or will I hear you finally beg for Aku?”

Jack’s eyes, when they meet Aku’s, are still determined, but there is so much open _want_ in them as well. Oh, he is _considering_ it, that much is certain.

Aku smiles unpleasantly, then licks a long, slow line up Jack’s neck, paying special attention to that sensitive spot just under the ear. Jack’s jaw drops open a bit, but all that comes out is more quick breaths. Aku widens his cock in Jack just a smidge, enough for Jack to feel it press against him again, and the samurai’s eyes flutter shut.

Aku takes the opportunity to draw his index finger up along the underside of Jack’s cock, playfully tapping the tip of it with the tip of his claw. Jack jerks and writhes, but can’t get any of the friction he clearly so desires.

“Aku,” Jack says in a quivering voice, “Aku, I—”

Aku doesn’t give him the chance to finish that thought, giving him another rough, powerful thrust while letting his form shiver downwards, even inside Jack. The samurai throws his head back, yelling, and Aku can feel his body fighting even harder against Aku’s tendrils. But Aku does not relent.

Jack lets his head fall forward again, the ends of his hair sticking to his skin from the sweat, and he lets out another tiny moan as his shoulders quiver. His expression is similar to others he bears when Aku is pleasuring him, only he seems to be having trouble keeping between that and displaying the inner conflict he’s having about whether or not to give Aku what he wants.

His jaw works for a few seconds, and Aku continues to push in and out slowly, his hands moving to both curl around each other and the base of Jack’s cock.

Just as he puts his lips at Jack’s neck again, the samurai makes a kind of cut-off gasp, and almost sounds like he is about to—

“...Please,” he whispers, his voice heavy and choked, eyes still screwed tightly shut, “Aku, let...let me…”

Aku’s entire body feels ignited, every inch of him alight with exhilaration. It’s almost what he imagined, what he wanted it to be like, and the _power_ he feels is indescribable. Hearing the _samurai_ say such a thing, towards him, is immediately placed in the top spot for his fondest memories.

Yet—

Jack stops, and lets out another half-gasp, but he can’t appear to make the final word. That seems to only frustrate him further, and he starts to let his chin drop to his chest in a gesture of defeat.

But Aku is not through with him. He only needs one more taste—

“Just that first part,” he mutters low into Jack’s skin, “Once more.”

It takes Jack a few seconds, but this time it comes with something more like a relieved breath, and all at once his body seems to grow slightly more lax.

“Aku, please,” he whispers again, even his voice a fraction lighter.

Aku decides it is as far as he’s going to push Jack for this time. Jack did indeed give Aku the full reigns, but he was still _the samurai_. And Aku chooses to not push his luck in this case, ultimately.

“Good, very good Jack,” Aku sighs in a vaguely dreamy fashion, riding the emotional high of hearing Jack utter those words, “I will give you what you want.”

He barely represses a giddy giggle, and slides both of his hands up to completely wrap around Jack’s cock. Jack’s groan of appreciation is enough to spurn Aku to angle his thrusts more for Jack’s pleasure. He feels that rush approaching quickly now, fueled greatly by his power trip.

The samurai’s breath hitches, and right as Aku goes over that cusp, his magic and body practically buzzing with triumph, Jack turns his head to Aku, nose nudging against Aku’s. He almost looks like he wants to say something, but in an impulsive move Aku stretches to cover Jack’s mouth with his own, kissing him deeply. He doesn’t think to adjust the shape or size, and he can feel his fangs catching against Jack’s lips and cheek.

Jack pants into his mouth anyway, and Aku can feel the exact moment he tips over that edge, when that halted breath leaves Jack and Aku tastes it on his tongue.

He holds Jack down even as they both come, being sure to keep going long enough to draw out every last drop of pleasure for both of them before he finally stops, letting both of them catch back up to themselves.

Once Aku is sure he’s collected, he releases his tendrils all across Jack’s body, but he guides both of them down and in different positions, so Jack is now laying across the length of his body. His hands automatically go to Jack’s wrists from there to rub at them and soothe the stiffness while Jack rolls them as well.

Aku can’t quite see the expression Jack bears from this angle, so he goes for, “Well? How was— eh, how are y— Gragh! Was, was it…”

His mind keeps freezing up on what would sound best in this situation, and instead he comes out sounding like a babbling fool.

Luckily, as per usual Jack seems to at least get the basic meaning of what Aku was getting to. He lifts his head a few inches, glancing through his curtain of hair at Aku, and Aku can see the nicks where his teeth caught on Jack’s skin around his face. But Jack’s expression slowly becomes one of both concern and humor. Jack lets his head rest on Aku’s chest once more, and then lets out a deep and satisfied sigh.

“Yes, that was very good.” He tilts his head further into Aku’s chest and plants a quick kiss before turning his head to the side and seemingly settling in to relax, “And thank you, for...indulging me.”

Aku feels like the weight of his fears has been pulled off from over him, and he can stand tall and proud once more. So it had been a success for both of them! That felt almost as good as the sex itself, and he grins wide and happy as he relaxes too.

One of Aku’s tendrils retrieves a damp towel at the ready on the nightstand closest to Aku, passing it into his hand before withdrawing into his body. He uses it to wipe down Jack’s back, across where his tendrils had been tightest. Jack sighs happily and remains still as Aku stretches to swipe every inch, especially up where the bite mark he’d made had bled little rivulets, but the wound had already stopped bleeding altogether.

Aku never would have thought that taking _care_ of someone, in this way at least, would have appealed to him. Yet it does, though not— to his understanding anyway— in an altruistic fashion. Instead it _fuels_ that base desire of thinking of Jack as _his_. Not in a way like he thought of his slaves, but far more precious and worth controlling, down to the way Jack is _kept_ by Aku.

But according to his research, this care in the aftermath of sex is a very good thing, so he can easily mask his true motivations underneath the mask of doing the “right” thing, and Jack will never be any wiser for it.

Once he figures sufficient time has passed, he vanishes the towel and puts his arm across Jack’s waist.

“Water?” he prompts, and after a moment Jack nods and goes to pull himself upright. Aku beats him to it, shifting himself up and taking Jack with him to a seated position.

Jack downs the whole glass quietly while Aku brushes his claws across a small patch of skin on Jack’s side repetitively, something he’s come to know Jack takes as some measure of comfort. At this point he’s certain he likes this physical affection, but he clearly doesn’t outright desire it like Jack does.

Jack seems to be thinking hard, eyes deep and lost as he stares off towards the wall, so Aku (impatiently) gives him time to put what he wants to say into words.

Finally, he turns his gaze up to Aku, although Jack repeatedly flickers it away, clearly sheepish or outright embarrassed.

“If I may ask, do you wish to hear me ask for things...in that manner, in our activities like this from here on?”

Aku feels his magic flush out from his center, and he knows that his eyebrows nearly sputter out as he realizes what Jack is asking about.

“Eeehh, eheheh,” He forces an awkward chuckle, “That depends! In my research it has said we are normally to discuss what we wish beforehand, and although this time was different I feel it is better if we follow those rules instead. That way there are no surprises!”

Something strange flashes across Jack’s face— an emotion Aku doesn’t have time or ability to recognize— but Jack nods after another moment, before a thought occurs to Aku.

“Do you wish for me to…” Aku swallows, “Demand it again?” His mind races with possibilities, all those half-dreamt fantasies suddenly seeming just a little bit closer now.

Jack averts his eyes and seems to curl into himself just a fraction more, his lips forming a hard line. He’s silent for what seems like far too long.

“If it is only once in a while, and it is not the focus of the activity, then...it is not unwelcome.”

Aku can’t tell if he’s happy or back to being afraid of consequences with that, but Jack continues before he can come to a conclusion right then.

“Could you tell me, ah, why? Why you...thought to do that.”

Jack’s face is cautious but not angry, and that is some small spark of hope for Aku. He hopes Jack is unaware of whatever Aku might have thought he would have taken from that.

Because Aku _knows_ Jack will not be subservient to him in their everyday life, and his appreciation for the challenge and equal ground between them outweighs his older desires for complete control. If Jack had been afraid for that, Aku had some idea of what words to say at the ready, but Jack could be just as hard-headed as him and Aku knew that if he’d made up his mind before Aku could explain…

But that is not the case, and Aku has been given his chance to preemptively be rid of this possible end to their relationship.

“It is just another aspect of my want of control,” Aku explains, “Similar to withholding your orgasms! But I get to hear you, eh, voice your want for it! In a different way.”

Jack stares at Aku, almost studying him, but there’s still no contempt or doubt in his expression; it’s more curious and open.

After a few seconds Jack smiles reassuringly, nodding once. He shifts closer, until his head can tuck under Aku’s lowest headcrest.

Out of the blue, this interaction relieves something in Aku he hadn’t even been aware was there: that Jack might actually be _accepting_. That he wouldn’t have to fight to explain himself. This is not the first time something like this has happened, it just never _hit_ Aku like this before.

That tiny thought is enough to unsettle a core piece in Aku, but he is too shaken by it to let the idea stick for long. He abandons those thoughts for now, and instead he holds Jack just a little bit closer, desiring the samurai’s solid weight and warmth against him for no other reason than he just _wants_ Jack there. That is still something he is growing used to, but it is a wonderful feeling nonetheless.

Aku knows he will never know what love feels like, but oh— _oh_ _how he hopes_ it would feel like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and reading!


End file.
